The Seer of Doumeki Clan
by Second Hand of Hitsuzen
Summary: Lord Watanuki Kimihiro mendapat ramalan ada orang yang mengincar nyawanya. Tapi yang di cemaskannya, ramalan itu juga mengancam nyawa Pangeran Doumeki Shizuka Yamato. Lord Kimihiro berusaha mencegah pertemuan pertama mereka. Tapi Hitsuzen selalu punya cara untuk membuat semua berjalan seperti yang direncanakannya.Takdir menjebaknya dalam pesona Pangeran. AU, Light Yaoi
1. Chapter 1 : The Seer

**Aku bukan yang punya XXX HOLIC. kalo aku yang punya, XXX HOLIC nggak akan pernah tamat, dan genre nya jadi shonen ai**

Chapter 1

The Seer

Ia berlari menembus hutan bambu. Kimono indahnya robek dan kakinya berdarah terkena semak-semak. Alas kakinya jatuh entah kemana. Jantungnya berdentum-dentum ketakutan. Sesosok bayangan bermata banyak dan memiliki taring mengejarnya dengan teriakan mengerikan yang membuatnya tuli. Darah merembes disamping dahinya dan di lengannya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia terluka, atau mengapa ia sendirian di tempat ini. Yang diingatnya hanyalah teror. Teror yang dihadapinya sejak membuka mata dan teror itu berhasil menjerat kakinya, lalu dia jatuh dengan kasar di tanah sebelum diseret. Apapun dilakukannya untuk terbebas dari jeratan itu. Kukunya patah dalam usahanya melepaskan tarikan. Ia menoleh ke belakang, ke arah teror yang membuat kulitnya merinding dan membeku saat ia melingkupinya. Ia menjerit.

Lalu bunyi suara keras benda melesat terdengar diatasnya, dan seketika makhluk itu lenyap.

"Oi. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" suara pria menyentaknya. Pria itu berjalan mendekat sementara ia mundur menjauh ketakutan.

"Siapa kau?" bisiknya.

Pria itu memiliki warna mata yang indah. Emas. Dan karena hakama dan kimononya yang gelap, warnanya semakin menonjol. Rambutnya hitam dipangkas pendek. Pria itu merendahkan tubuhnya yang besar, membuat mereka sejajar. Ia menyadari jika tubuh pria itu dua kali lipat besar tubuhnya, dan ia membawa panah.

"YANG MULIA!" dua orang pria berlari mendekat. Salah satu diantaranya, orang bertubuh tinggi besar dan berpedang, berkata para penyelamatnya, "Kereta kuda bangsawan di temukan di dalam jurang, aku tidak tahu pasti mengapa, tapi para pelayannya di temukan tak sadarkan diri di tepi jurang. Tidak sadar, tapi selamat—_siapa dia? _Apa dia salah seorang pelayan?"

"Dia bukan, kuro-bun. Tidak ada pelayan yang berpakaian seperti itu," sahut yang lain. Pria itu berambut pirang indah, menggelayut di lengan kekar kawannya. Tiba-tiba, mata hijaunya mengedip terkejut dan melangkah mendekatinya, seakan menemukan barang terselip yang sudah lama di carinya, "Watanuki-sama?" bisiknya sambil merundukkan tubuh. Kedua tangannya bergerak seakan ingin menyentuhnya. Ia beringsut ketakutan. "Kau tidak mengigatku." Fai menatap tuannya sekilas sebelum kembali padanya.

"Tidak. Siapa Watanuki?" bisiknya.

_"Siapa dia, Fai?"_ bisik Kurogane. Pada keduanya, Fai menjelaskan. "Lord Watanuki Kimihiro dari Kastil Selatan. Dia seorang _Watanuki_, Pangeran," yang berarti seorang ahli nujum atau paranormal.

"Fai, ia diincar ayakashi," suara dalam dan tegas menyentak pria bernama Fai. Ia memandang tuannya dengan sedih, sementara pria yang dipanggilnya Kuro-bun mengerutkan dahi.

"Dia tidak seharusnya disini."

"Dia terluka," sahut Kuro.

"Kurogane, selidiki lebih jauh soal kecelakan ini. Kita seharusnya membawa sang lord ke kastil. Dia butuh obat."

Kurogane mengangguk sebelum berlari pergi.

Sang pangeran mengulurkan tangan padanya, "Namaku Doumeki Shizuka."

Ia hanya memandangi tangan itu. "Namaku. Aku tidak ingat namaku..." bisiknya.

"Aku tak kan menyakitimu," sambil berkata begitu, Shizuka menggenggam kuat lengan dan pinggangnya, sebelum mengangkatnya ke bahunya. Gerakan itu membuatnya kaget dan melingkarkan lengannya ke leher pangeran untuk mendapat keseimbangan. Lengan kuat pangeran menjaganya dari jatuh dan menggendongnya dengan mudah keluar hutan tanpa masalah.

"Kimihiro-sama. Kimihiro-sama!" seorang pria paruh baya berpakaian pelayan berlari ke arah mereka. Kimihiro melihat kekacauan yang ada disekitarnya. Banyak orang yang terluka dan para prajurit membantu menyelamatkan yang masih terjebak dalam jurang. "Apa yang terjadi padanya, Pangeran?" pria itu menunduk dalam-dalam, sebelum memandangnya dengan sorot cemas. Kedua tangannya meremas-remas ketakutan.

"Apa kau pelayannya?"

pria itu mengangguk-angguk dengan keras seraya memandang keheranan pada tuannya yang ketakutan dalam gendongan sang pangeran. "Saya pelayan pribadinya."

"Sepertinya dia hilang ingatan—" pria itu terkesiap, "—Dia tidak ingat namanya sendiri. Apa yang membuat kalian datang kemari? Kastil Watanuki berada sangat jauh di selatan."

Saat sang pelayan mengetahui pangeran tidak punya niat menurunkan tuannya dari gendongan, pria itu menunduk dalam dan menjawab, "Kami dalam perjalanan kembali, Yang Mulia. Sang lord mendapatkan permintaan untuk menolong seorang lady di ibu kota yang terkena kutukan. Tapi di tengah jalan _kekuatan sangat jahat_ menyerang kami. Saya kehilangan sang lord. Saat itu hutan sangat gelap."

Pangeran mengerutkan dahinya, "Mengapa kau pergi saat hari sudah gelap?"

Pria itu tersentak. "Kami terpaksa. Kesehatan sang lord memburuk. Dan nasibnya semakin buruk seandainya dia tinggal."

_"Nasib."_

"Itu apa yang dikatakan sang lord. Saya tidak berani bertanya. Tapi saya punya perasaan sang lord sedang ketakutan. Malam saat kami diserang—_sebelum kami diserang_ sang lord tersentak dari tidurnya dan berlari meninggalkan kereta."

"Kalian bisa tinggal di kastil, memulihkan diri dan mengisi perbekalan."

"Terima kasih yang mulia," pria itu menunduk dalam.

"Aku akan membawa lord Watanuki ke kastil. Kau bisa mengurusnya setelah kau diobati."

Sekali lagi pria itu menunduk.

Shizuka membawa Kimihiro ke dalam wilayah pribadinya. Sang lord tampak kelelahan, tapi tidak lagi ketakutan. Kepalanya bersandar dibahu Shizuka, dan Shizuka tidak melepaskan gendongannya, atau menghiraukan para pelayan yang menawarkan diri mengurus sang lord. Ia tahu, pria dalam gendongannya akan kembali ketakutan saat berada di sekitar orang asing. Dia tidak ingin membuat sang lord kembali memperlihatkan teror di matanya. Mata birunya yang indah.

Ia membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar tidur. Saat akan membaringkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur, lengan di lehernya menegang. Shizuka mengamatinya, dia tak menatapnya, tapi dahinya berkerut. Akhirnya, Shizuka mendudukkannya diatas pangkuannya. "Watanuki. Watanuki. _Kimihiro?_" Kimihiro tersentak menatapnya. "Kau terluka. Akan ada tabib yang datang memeriksamu."

"Kau melenyapkan ayakashi itu."

"Aku Exorcist."

"Kau _pangeran._"

"Sekaligus Exorcist. Keluargaku punya darah pendeta dan aku mewarisinya."

"Kau juga bisa melihat ayakashi?"

"Tidak dengan jelas."

"Kau bisa menurunkan aku, pangeran."

Shizuka melepaskan Kimihiro. Pria itu menggeser tubuhnya duduk disebelahnya. Ia tampak mengawang-awang. "Aku tahu, aku hilang ingatan," ia tersentak, berdiri tiba-tiba. Gerakan itu membuat Shizuka setengah berdiri dan segera meraih sang lord yang tiba-tiba terjatuh, "Aku tidak seharusnya disini. Aku harus pergi. Aku harus pergi."

"Kimihiro. Kimihiro! Tatap aku!" Shizuka mencengkeram lengan Kimihiro. "Kau aman. Tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu."

Bibir pria itu tersentak, "Tidak," mata birunya memandang Shizuka dengan kasar. "Bukan aku. Kau."

Shizuka menaikkan sebelah alis.

Kimihiro mengerang, menekuk tubuhnya seakan kesakitan. "Hitsuzen. Hitsuzen..."

Hitsuzen. Dalam kitab buddha artinya takdir yang sudah digariskan.

"Apa kata hitsuzen?"

Matanya membelalak, ia masuk ke dalam masa trans, "Kau, aku, hitsuzen, bencana, bencana, bencana, bencana—"

"Kimihiro!"

"Bencana, bencana, bencana," ia tersentak. Menatap Shizuka dengan mata biru yang gelap. "Aku harus melindungimu," kata terakhirnya, dan dia jatuh dalam pelukan Shizuka.

xxXxx

Watanuki Kimihiro menyentak matanya terbuka. Yang pertama dirasakannya adalah hangat, aman. Tidak ada tanda-tanda hawa jahat disekitarnya. Lalu, ia menegang menyadari ia tidak berada di kamarnya, tidak pula di rumah peristirahatan di ibu kota. Dimana dia? Perlahan ia bangun, menyadari kepalanya di perban dan seluruh tubuhnya sakit. Ada luka di pipinya. Kimono yang dipakainya bukan miliknya.

"Kau bangun?"

Suara dalam dan berat menyentaknya. Ia terperanjat melihat siapa yang duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya tak berekspresi, tapi matanya yang emas berpendar dan tampak dalam. Mata penguasa. Mata dewa. _"Pangeran Doumeki?"_

Ia menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Kenapa aku bisa berada disini?"

"Kau ditemukan di hutan. Berasama orang-orangmu. Dan juga hilang ingatan?"

"Hilang ingatan?"

"Kata tabib itu bersifat sementara. Dan kelihatannya kau sudah ingat kembali?"

Kimihiro tampak bingung. Lalu ia membeku. "Itu bukan hilang ingatan," ia tampak tak nyaman. "Itu terjadi setiap jiwaku tidak stabil."

"Itu sering terjadi?"

Ia menggeser tubuhnya gelisah. "Hanya ketika aku mendapat ramalan. Tapi biasanya, saat itu terjadi, aku akan berada disamping para pelayan _pribadiku_," ia memandang Shizuka sekilas sebelum menundukkan kepala lagi. "Biasanya tidak ada orang yang tahu. Aku tidak menyangka akan mendapat serang tiba-tiba..." ia melirik Shizuka, "A-aku sudah mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Hanya mengenai hitsuzen dan bencana."

Ia terkesiap, bertanya, "Apa lebih tepatnya yang kukatakan—Ah!" ia tampak mengingat sesuatu. Memandang Shizuka dengan tatapan ngeri. Ia menelan ludah. "Pangeran. Aku tidak berharap akan menyampaikan ini padamu. Tujuh hari lagi, akan ada yang berusaha membunuhku," Shizuka menaikkan kedua alis, "Dan itu akan mengancam _nyawamu_."

"Siapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku akan segera berkemas-kemas dan meninggalkan tempat ini," ia beranjak, tapi Shizuka menahannya.

"Kau tidak akan kemanapun."

"Tapi—"

"Kau terluka. Anak buahmu terluka. Kau pergi atau tidak, sudah ditakdirkan kita pasti bertemu. Itu hitsuzen," Kimihiro tersentak, "Hitsuzen tidak bisa dihindari. Ia selalu punya cara untuk mewujudkan apa yang seharusnya terjadi. Dan aku tidak mau kau lebih terluka karena berusaha menghindari takdir. Dan, Hitsuzen tidak berkata aku atau kau akan mati. Kita bisa menghindarinya."

"Tapi lebih baik jika aku tidak disini."

"Lalu dimana? Tujuh hari lagi, kau masih berada di jalanan, tanpa perlindungan. Apa kau memang mau mati?"

Ia tersentak.

"Kau tidak akan kemanapun."

Kimihiro memandangnya geram, "Apa itu perintah?"

"Jika itu bisa menahanmu."

xxXxx

Shizuka mengamati lord Watanuki Kimihiro yang tertidur di sampingnya. Ia tertidur begitu kepalanya menyentuh bantal, dibandingkan karena efek obat, lebih karena luka supranatural yang di deritanya. Shizuka tahu luka itu lebih menyakiti dibandingkan luka fisik, karena pengalamannya sebagai pemimpin keamanan kerajaan selama bertahun-tahun dan sejarah keluarganya dekat dengan hal supranatural.

Ini pertamakalinya ia bertemu dengan lord Watanuki Kimihiro, dalam situasi yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan.

Ia tidak pernah membayangkan bagaimana sosok sang lord yang terkenal misterius dan tertutup itu. Tapi ia tidak pernah menduga sang lord adalah pria muda di depannya; keras kelapa, pucat, gemetar ketakutan oleh apa yang mampu ia lihat dan cantik, alih-alih tampan. Tubuh sang lord sangat rapuh dalam pelukannya, ia masih bisa membayangkan saat kulit pucat itu menyentuhnya, atau saat degup ketakutan terdengar saat dada mereka bertemu, atau saat lengannya melingkari leher Shizuka mencari tempat aman.

Sisi dirinya yang protektif segera mengambil alih. Shizuka tidak pernah merasakan hal sekuat ini. Bukannya ia tidak pernah punya hubungan romantis dengan wanita, tapi apa yang ia rasakan pada Kimihiro, sekalipun mereka masih pertamakali bertemu sangatlah kuat.

Apa yang membawanya bertemu Kimihiro juga bukan sesuatu yang wajar.

Sewaktu ia pulang dari kewajibannya sebagai pangeran kedua, tiba-tiba ia punya perasaan yang kuat untuk memilih jalanan yang tidak biasa. Ia masuk ke dalam hutan. Shizuka bukan tipe orang yang mempertanyakan instingnya. Ia sadar hal supranatural ada disekitar, dan di dalam darahnya. Bukan pertama kali ia di selamatkan instingnya dengan cara aneh.

Pengalamannya membuatnya percaya pada apa yang dirasakannya.

Perasaannya saat ini jauh dari akal sehat. Ia ingin melindungi Kimihiro, walau seandainya Kimihiro tidak menginginkannya.

xxXxx

Kimihiro terbangun dan merasakan rasa hangat yang tidak biasa, dan belum pernah dirasakannya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata untuk menfokuskan diri dan menyadari dimana di berada. Ia berada di kamar Royal, kamar pangeran, di kastil pribadi pangeran di salah satu bagian tokyo—lebih tepat lagi, ia berada di atas dada pangeran. Hampir seluruh tubuhnya berada di tubuh pangeran, dalam kehangatan lengannya yang melingkari punggungnya, menahannya rapat. Kepalanya berada di atas dada pangeran dan kaki mereka saling berbelit. Ia sadar telah berbagi tempat tidur.

Kimihiro terkesiap kaget, terlebih menyadari ia memakai tidak lebih dari kimono tipis milik pangeran. Ia berusaha bangkit, hanya berhasil mengangkat kepala dan bahunya saat lengan pangeran mengeras. Matanya melayang pada mata pucat yang telah terbuka dan balik mengawasinya, tak ada ekspresi apapun, tak ada komentar apapun. Kimihiro merasakan pipinya memanas.

"Uh. Kau bisa melepaskanku, pangeran," ia mendorong tubuhnya melepaskan diri, tapi pangeran malah menariknya semakin rapat. Membuat kepala Kimihiro jatuh ke bantal pangeran, tak jauh dari wajahnya. Seandainya pangeran menoleh, maka bibir mereka pasti bersentuhan. Kimihiro berusaha bergerak menjauh saat merasakan lengan yang menahannya menghilang, namun berakhir dengan tubuh yang terhimpit di ranjang saat pangeran bergerak menindihnya.

Kedua tangan Kimihiro ada di dada pangeran, sadar akan hal itu tapi terlalu bingung meletakkan tangannya dimana. Seluruh tubuh pangeran menindihnya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan setiap denyut otot yang dimiliki pria itu. Mata emas itu masih menatapnya saat ia berkata, "Waktunya minum obat," ia menegakkan punggung, meraih lipatan kertas berisi serbuk obat di atas meja di samping tempat tidur, mencampurkannya dalam gelas teh dan menyodorkannya pada bibir Kimihiro. "Ini akan membantumu tidur nyenyak."

Kimihiro tidak punya pilihan selain menyesap teh yang sudah menempel di bibirnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, merasa aneh, tapi pangeran terus mendorong gelas itu hingga ia meminum isinya hingga habis. Saat pangeran meletakkan gelasnya kembali ke meja, Kimihiro sudah terlelap kembali.

Shizuka tersenyum miring. Merebahkan dirinya di samping Kimihiro dan kembali menariknya dalam rengkuhan nyaman. Shizuka menyusupkan bibirnya ke leher sang lord, ia menyukai wanginya. Lalu tertidur dengan wajah terbenam di tengkuk lord Watanuki.

**Shizuka adalah tipe orang yang selalu bersungguh dengan pilihannya, dan itu membuatnya menjadi pria yang selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Dan kali ini yang diinginkannya adalah Kimihiro. LoL**


	2. Chapter 2 : Desire

**Aku bukan yang punya XXX HOLIC. kalo aku yang punya, XXX HOLIC nggak akan pernah tamat, dan genre nya jadi shonen ai**

Chapter 2

Desire

Lord Watanuki Kimihiro tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Sehari-hari di kastil ini dia hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk makan dan tidur. Ia akan bertambah gemuk, sungguh, jika dia terus seperti ini. Dan dia tidak diijinkan keluar kamar! Ia sudah sangat bosan hingga bisa membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Pada malam hari, lewat tengah malam lebih tepatnya. Setelah tugas kenegaraannya, apapun itu, Doumeki akan menyusup ke dalam kamar. Sering kali Kimihiro sudah tertidur lelap karena obat, tapi tidak kali ini. Kimihiro merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyusup ke dalam selimutnya dan mendesak untuk mendapatkan tempat. _Doumeki!_

Ia kesal dan dengan kesungguhan, dan ucapan yang sudah disusun, Kimihiro memutar tubuhnya menghadap sang pangeran, membuka mulut untuk menyemburkan protes dan membeku. Mata emas Shizuka menusuknya. Membuat lehernya meremang. Shizuka menaikkan sebelah alis.

Kimihiro berusaha menguasai dirinya kembali. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk, bergerak terlalu cepat hingga membuatnya pening. Lengan Shizuka segera menangkapnya. "Idiot."

"Ap—apa kau tidak bisa bicara dengan sopan seperti selayaknya pangeran? apa yang sebenarnya diajarkan oleh pengajar tata kramamu? Seharusnya dengan tabiatmu ini kau masih melanjutkan pelajaranmu dan diam disana selamanya!" sembur Kimihiro. Tapi kepalanya masih bersandar aman pada dada bidang sang pangeran, dan membuat suasana hatinya bertambah buruk.

"Sepertinya kesehatanmu membaik, kau bisa bicara sekeras itu," nada suaranya tidak menunjukkan apapun, tapi bibirnya mengejek.

"Apa kau mengejekku?"

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

Kimihiro membuka mulut, lalu menutupnya kembali sambil memandang marah Pangeran yang tidur di sampingnya. "Kenapa kau tidur bersamaku?" nada suaranya dingin menahan kemarahan.

"Ini tempat tidurku."

"Kalau begitu carikan aku tempat lain! Kau terus mengurungku di tempat ini dan tidak mengijinkan, bahkan Subaru, pelayan pribadiku, untuk menjengukku!"

"Kau perlu istirahat."

"Aku juga perlu mandi dan ganti baju!"

"Kau tidak bau."

"BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYA!"

"Sssstttt, kau akan membangunkan seluruh kastil."

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! KAU MEMBUATKU BOSAN SAMPAI MATI! APA KAU BERNIAT MEMBUNUHKU SEBELUM PEMBUNUH BAYARAN ITU MEMBUNUHKU!" ia mengambil napas untuk menyemburkan hal lain saat Shizuka memotong—"Kau bisa mandi sekarang. Ada pemandian air panas. Aku bisa mengantarmu kesana."

_Pemandian air panas, dia bilang?_ Kimihiro mengerjapkan mata. Lalu menggeram, "Siapa yang bilang aku ingin kesana bersamamu?"

"Jika kau ingin mandi _sekarang_, hanya _aku_ yang ada untuk mengantarmu. Kau akan mengganggu tidur pelayan_ku, _dan mereka _butuh_ istirahat."

Setelah melancarkan tatapan mata garang pada sang pangeran, akhirnya ia berkata. "Baiklah."

Kimihiro beranjak bangun saat lengan-lengan besar menariknya dan mengangkatnya ke atas, membuatnya terkesiap. "AKU BISA JALAN SENDIRI! TURUNKAN AKU!"

"Terlalu berisik," Shizuka memiringkan kepalanya. Tapi tidak melonggarkan cengkramannya sama sekali. Setelah usaha panjang dan melelahkan yang tidak membuahkan hasil, Kimihiro menyerah. Ia sudah cukup pusing untuk ditambah mengurus kelakuan tidak pantas seorang Pangeran.

Kimihiro menjadikan kesempatan pertamanya keluar kamar untuk mengamati lorong-lorong dan ruangan-ruangan kastil yang dilewatinya. Mereka masuk ke sisi paling dalam kastil. Melewati banyak koridor dengan pintu-pintu geser dan lukisan-lukisan, hiasan-hiasan dinding seperti perkamen dan puisi, juga karangan-karangan bunga di sudut-sudut ruangan. Shizuka mengambil jalan membelok menuju anak tangga. Mereka berakhir di sebuah ruangan dengan atap kayu dan tembok batu. Di ruangan itu, kolam besar air panas dan miniatur air terjun dibuat. Uap dalam ruangan itu membuat pakaiannya lembab. Kimihiro menyadari semilir angin dingin yang menyentuh kulitnya menandakan ventilasi ruangan yang bagus. Shizuka menuju lemari berisi handuk. Dari pada menurunkan Kimihiro, ia malah mengangkatnya lebih tinggi, menahan tubuh pria itu dengan satu tangan dan bahunya, sementara tangan yang lain mengambil peralatan mandi. "KAU BISA MENURUNKANKU!"

Shizuka baru menurunkannya saat mereka sampai di pinggir kolam dan bergerak meraih obinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Melepaskan kimonomu."

"AKU BISA MELEPASKANNYA SENDIRI. YANG KUBUTUHKAN HANYA, KAU KELUAR, SEKARANG,YANG MULIA!"

Doumeki menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil tersenyum mengejek, tapi ia melepaskan Kimihiro. Pria itu memberinya peralatan mandi dan keluar ruangan tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Kimihiro mendesah lega. Akhirnya ia punya waktu untuk mandi, dan beruntung sekali, _berendam air panas!_ Itu sangat memperbaiki moodnya. Ia melepaskan kimononya dan meletakkan pakaian itu ke ember kayu dan berhati-hati masuk ke dalam kolam. Air panas seketika menyegarkan tubuh dan pikirannya. Ia mengambil handuk untuk mengusap tubuhnya. Ada kotak ramuan untuk wewangian. Ia belum pernah mencoba bau bunga karena menurutnya itu terlalu feminim. Biasanya ia memakai bau mint, atau lemon. Tapi hanya ada wewangian dari sari mawar di ember mandinya.

Ia mengambil beberapa dan menggosokkannya ke tubuhnya. Sedikit kesulitan saat menjangkau punggungnya. Tiba-tiba tangan besar dan panas mengusap punggungnya lembut, membuatnya terkesiap.

"DOUMEKI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI!?" ia tidak sadar sudah membuang seluruh gelar sang pangeran dalam ucapannya. Tidak sepenuhnya bisa disalahkan, siapa yang lebih dulu melanggar kesopanan?

"Membantumu menggosok punggungmu. Kenapa? Itu biasa kan?" Pria itu ikut masuk ke dalam kolam sambil memakai kimono mandi

"MENGGOSOK PUNGGUNG TIDAK MENGGUNAKAN TANGAN KOSONG! DAN AKU TIDAK BUTUH KAU MENGGOSOK PUNGGUNGKU!"

"Kau tidak memakai kimono mandimu?" komentarnya, telapaknya masih berada di punggung telanjang Kimihiro.

"KAU—BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENGANGGU RITUAL MANDIKU. KEBEBASAN YANG BARU SAJA KUDAPATKAN SETELAH TERKURUNG TIGA HARI TIGA MALAM DI KAMARMU! TERSERAH AKU MAU PAKAI APA WAKTU AKU MANDI!" Kimihiro beringsut menjauh, tapi karena luka, dan berjalan di dalam air, gerakannya jauh lebih lambat dari yang diharapkannya. Dan Shizuka dengan mudah menangkap lengannya dan menariknya kembali. "BISAKAH KAU MENGIJINKANKU MANDI DENGAN TENANG? AKU BISA MENGURUS DIRIKU SENDIRI._ APA KAU SEDANG TERANG-TERANGAN TIDAK MENGHIRAUKANKU?!_"

Pangeran melepaskan jari dari telinganya, "Sebaiknya kau tidak membuang banyak energi. Kau masih terluka." Pangeran terlihat sangat menikmati sang lord yang marah dan sekaligus merona di depannya. Perpaduan itu membuatnya sangat lucu.

"BISA-BISANYA KAU BICARA BEGITU. SIAPA MEMANG YANG BERTANGGUNG JAWAB—" ia terkesiap saat pening tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Shizuka dengan tangkas menangkapnya sebelum ia tenggelam.

Telinga Kimihiro berdenging hingga ia tidak bisa mendengarkan apapun dan tanah di bawah kakinya seperti berputar. Saat membuka mata, ia tersadar sedang menempel erat di dada sang pangeran.

"Apa kubilang," kata Shizuka mengejek.

Ia tidak punya tenaga untuk membalas ejekkan itu, apalagi bergerak. Tubuhnya terasa melayang. Shizuka melingkarkan lengan Kimihiro di sekeliling lehernya dan berniat mengangkatnya saat ia berseru panik, "TUNGGU! Handuknya, kumohon_, handuknya!"_

Doumeki tersenyum mengejek dan menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, tapi bergerak meraih handuk lebar dan melingkarkannya di sekeliling tubuh sang lord, baru mengangkatnya dengan mudah ke gendongannya.

"Aku bisa membantumu memakai kimono mandimu. Pakaian itu masih kering."

"Jangan berani-benari! Bawa saja aku ke kamar!"

"Terserah."

Shizuka membawa Kimihiro dalam gendongan daya pengantin, dengan mudahnya mendaki tangga. Udara dingin tidak begitu mengganggu Kimihiro dalam dekapan tubuh Shizuka yang hangat. Ia malu mengakui jika ia menikmati kedekatan ini. Kepalanya yang masih berdentum-dentum bersandar nyaman di bahu Shizuka, rambut hitamnya menggelitik leher pria itu.

Mereka keluar dari lorong bawah tanah dan bertemu dengan tatapan kaget para pelayan yang membelalak dengan mulut terbuka. Shizuka tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun dan Kimihiro tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa selain membenamkan mukanya di kedua tangannya. Para pelayan berusaha tidak memandangi mereka. Walau tidak benar-benar berusaha. Shizuka melewati mereka begitu saja tanpa peduli. _Apa dia benar-benar punya moral?!_

"Bukankah kau bilang tidak ada pelayan yang bangun?" tanyanya tegang.

"Ini jam empat pagi. Di kastil sebesar ini, para pelayan bangun lebih awal."

Kimihiro mengerang. "Rasanya mau mati saja!" ia menegang. "SEHARUSNYA KAU MEMPERINGATKANKU!"

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu jam bebasmu."

Kimihiro tersentak dalam kemarahan. "APA KAU MENCOBA UNTUK MENYINDIRKU?! AKU TAHU, INI PASTI RENCANAMU! KAU-KAU ORANG YANG PUNYA HOBI MEMPERMALUKAN ORANG LAIN! MESSUUUMMM!"

Jika pangeran merasa sangat terhibur, ia tidak menunjukkannya.

xxXxx

Pengeran Shizuka masih memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya saat ia meletakkan tubuh telanjang lord Kimihiro yang hanya berbalut handuk di atas tempat tidur. Ia bersyukur di besarkan dengan penuh pengendalian diri saat memberikan salah satu kimononya masa remaja dulu untuk sang lord. Kimihiro menatap kimono itu, tampak menyadari milik siapa pakaian itu. Shizuka tidak mengharapkan Kimihiro akan mulai menunjukkan sikap sopan ala bangsawan kepada pangeran. Lalu merileks saat Kimihiro mengambil pakaian itu tanpa perotes. Kimihiro melemparkan tatapan kesal, dan butuh beberapa detik bagi Shizuka untuk memahaminya sebelum berputar menghadap ke arah lain. Memberikan kesempatan sang lord untuk ganti baju.

"A—aku sudah selesai."

Pangeran menoleh dan menaikkan alisnya senang. Kimihiro tampak menawan pada balutan kimono berwarna biru itu. Tak salah ia memilihkan warna itu karena sesuai dengan warna mata sang lord. Yang membuatnya merasa geli, bahkan kimono itu terlihat terlalu besar untuk sang lord! Ia mungkin memiliki tinggi yang sama saat remaja dengan lord Kimihiro, tapi rupanya tubuhnya jauh lebih besar dari sang lord.

Pangeran pergi mengambil pakaian kering untuk dirinya sendiri. Berupa kimono nyaman berwarna gelap dan ia kembali ke ruang tidurnya hanya untuk menemukan sang lord sedang menggosok rambut hitamnya yang basah. Pipinya merona saat pria itu menangkap tatapannya. Pangeran masuk ke dalam selimut dan mendesaknya, tak menghiraukan protes tertahan sang lord saat ia memakai seluruh tubuhnya untuk mendesak pria itu memberi tempat. Sang lord bergeser sejauh mungkin darinya.

"Kau bisa mencarikan kamar lain, kau tahu Yang Mulia... aku punya pelayan pribadi untuk mengurusku. Itu hal yang benar untuk dilakukan."

"Aku tidak menginginkannya."

"SAMPAI KAPAN KAU AKAN MENGURUNGKU DISINI!"

"Tidak lama, sepertinya. Karena kau sudah bisa berteriak-teriak padaku." Tidak sepenuhnya benar, ia tidak berniat membuat situasi mereka berubah. Tapi tentunya pangeran menyimpan pikirannya itu.

Pipi Kimihiro memerah karena malu atas tindakannya pada seorang pangeran. Sebagai seorang vasal tentu tidak lazim bagi Kimihiro bersikap seperti orang yang memiliki kedudukan sama. Tapi pangeran sendiri bertingkah tak seperti kedudukannya. Kimihiro berpikir apakah pangeran memang ingin mengganggunya, atau memang seperti itulah dia bertingkah. Dengan ekspresinya yang tanpa ekspresi, ia bisa tiba-tiba bicara dengan sangat kasar!

Mata emas itu masih menguncinya dengan ekspresi kosong, membuat Kimihiro tanpa sadar menyuarakan pikiriannya, "Apa kau selalu berkata sekasar itu?" lalu pipinya memerah, dan semakin memerah saat menyadari senyum tipis ada di bibir pangeran. Kimihiro memutuskan saatnya membenamkan kepala ke dalam selimut.

Kain tipis yang ia kenakan, atau selimut yang menutupinya sama sekali tidak membantunya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari panas tubuh pangeran. Shizuka memang tidak menyentuhnya, tapi ia bisa merasakan panas tubuh pangeran, atau gesekan kain saat pria itu bergerak.

Matanya terbelalak saat menyadari hangat napas menyapu tengkuknya. Kimihiro tidak bisa bergerak lebih jauh lagi atau dia akan jatuh dari tempat tidur. Apapun yang membuat pangeran sangat dekat dengannya bukan karena ia tidak kebagian tempat! Kimihiro merasakan amarah berdentam-dentam di dada dan telinganya. Pipinya panas oleh apa yang ia akui sebagai kemarahan. Ia membalikkan badan untuk membangunkan pangeran dan memintanya sedikit menjauh, saat menyadari pangeran sama sekali tidak tidur. Mata emasnya menatapnya dengan cara yang tidak terbaca, dan senyum itu kembali menghiasi bibirnya. Jika ia menyukai pangeran, tentu ia akan mengganggap itu aktraktif. Sedangkan Kimihiro menganggapnya mengganggu!

Tanpa di duga pangeran menyusupkan kepalanya ke lehernya, menyapukan hidungnya ke kulit Kimihiro. "Ap—"

"Kalau kau tidak segera menutup mata dan tidur, aku akan terus melakukan ini," pria itu bergerak ke jakunnya, separuh tubuhnya menindih Kimihiro.

"Kau—BISAKAH KAU MENJAUH! AKU SUDAH MAU TIDUR SAAT KAU MULAI MENGGANGGUKU!" Kimihiro mendorong pangeran sejauh mungkin darinya. Pria itu bergerak menjauh, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dorongannya, tapi lebih karena ia mengalah. Seperti ia memutuskan cukup menggoda untuk hari ini, mari dilanjutkan besok.

Muka Kimihiro merah padam, seakan mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan pangeran dan membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam bantal, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang keras-keras!

**Aww! Penuh YAOI untuk chapter ini. XP**


	3. Chapter 3 : Belong to me

**Aku bukan yang punya XXX HOLIC. kalo aku yang punya, XXX HOLIC nggak akan pernah tamat, dan genre nya jadi shonen ai**

Chapter 3

Belong to me

Doumeki Shizuka Yamato sadar jika rumor itu sudah menyebar di seluruh kastil. Bahkan pelayan pribadinya, Riku, tampak gugup saat bertemu dengannya pagi ini. Seperti biasa, pria itu datang ke kamar tidurnya untuk membacakan jadwalnya hari ini. Ia sedikit kasihan melihat pria tua itu saat membaca kertas di tangannya, sementara Shizuka duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Riku harus membiasakan diri melihat Kimihiro tertidur lelap disampingnya, karena Shizuka berencana membuat itu permanen. Shizuka melirik Kimihiro, kimononya terlalu besar di tubuh sang lord. Bagian bahunya lebar dan longgar, membuat kain itu jatuh dan memperlihatkan punggung pucat sang lord. Shizuka menahan diri untuk tidak mengusapkan jari-jarinya ke kulit telanjang itu.

"Riku," katanya malas. Pria tua itu seketika berhenti bicara dan mendongak ke arahnya, terkejut. "Kosongkan semua jadwalku hari ini."

"Tap—"

"Aku menjadwalkan perancang pribadiku datang pada tengah hari. Aku ingin kau menyambutnya. Dia akan kerepotan dengan beberapa pakaian yang ku pesan. Dan suruh Subaru kemari saat perancang itu datang.

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

Shizuka mengangguk. Dan pria itu membungkuk sebelum mengundurkan dirinya keluar kamar.

Shizuka sedang tidak ingin melakukan hal lain selain tentang Kimihiro. Ia menyusup kembali ke dalam selimut dan melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuh Kimihiro, menariknya merapat.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu melihat Kimihiro tidur, dan mengganggunya hingga ia mengeluh dan membenamkan kepalanya di dalam selimut, Shizuka merasa lapar. Ia sedang makan siang saat sang lord bangun, sambil mengawang-awang, dengan rambut awut-awutan dan bahu yang mengintip dari balik kimononya. Ia tampak mempesona.

"Sarapan?" tawarnya, membuat sang lord tersentak menatapnya.

"Ini bukan sarapan, tapi makan siang! Apa? Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu!"

_Menarik._ "Kalau kau tidak segera sarapan, aku tidak menjamin kalau kau sampai kelaparan saat bertemu perancangku."

"Perancang?" ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Shizuka mengambil piring dan segelas susu untuknya.

"Hnh, aku memesan beberapa pakaian untukmu karena barang-barangmu rusak saat kecelakaan. Aku juga sudah memanggil Subaru."

"Kau tidak memesan aneh-aneh kan?"

Shizuka mengangkat sebelah alis. "Aneh itu relatif."

"Aneh itu ya KAU!"

Suara ketukan di pintu memecah perhatian mereka. "Saya datang bersama perancang Mikoto Shigeru dan Subaru Hideki, Yang Mulia." Suara Riku dari balik pintu.

"Masuk."

Tiga orang pria masuk dan membungkuk hormat. Shigeru mengangguk ke arah pintu dan beberapa pelayan masuk membawa kotak-kotak kayu.

_"Sebenarnya berapa banyak yang kau pesan?" _Kimihiro memandangnya jengkel.

"Beberapa."

"Apa kau bercanda? Ini bahkan lebih banyak dari pakaianku sebelumnya!" Kimihiro bangkit sambil memandangnya garang. "Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Memberimu pakaian?"

"Ini terlalu berlebihan! Apa kau sedang melamar?!" serunya kesal. Tidak menyadari apa dampak dari perkataannya, Kimihiro menggertakkan kakinya. "Aku tidak bisa memakai pakaian ini!" serunya keras kepala.

"Kalau begitu telanjang saja," Shizuka mengatakannya dengan nada serius dan tanpa perubahan di ekspresinya. Tapi matanya berkilat berbahaya. Riku dan Subaru punya ekspresi kaget yang sama, sedangkan Shigeru menyembunyikan senyumnya dibalik lengan baju.

Mata Kimihiro melebar dan mulutnya terbuka. Ia menutupnya kembali dan mengedip bingung. Leher dan telinganya memerah seperti pipinya, gabungan karena marah dan rasa malu, lalu menyembur seperti gunung berapi, _"Apa kau sudah gila? _Apa kau tidak bisa mempergunakan_ mulutmu _untuk mengucapkan hal yang lebih BAIK!"

Shizuka mendesah, "Pakaian itu sudah jadi. Itu untukmu. Jika kau tak mau memakainya, aku akan membuangnya. Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah pakaian jadi ke bentuknya semula. Dan kau menyakiti perasaan perancang itu."

Kimihiro tersentak, dan secara mengejutkan, berbalik menghadap para tamunya. Ia bergerak mendekati Shigeru, "Oh, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggungmu. Ini hanya karena dia _sengaja_ tidak memberitahuku lebih awal."

Shigeru tersenyum mengerti, "Saya rasa karena pangeran Doumeki ingin memberi anda kejutan, my lord."

"Oh!?"

Shizuka sudah berdiri di samping Kimihiro saat pria itu menatapnya dengan pandangan _benarkah?_

Shizuka hanya berkata, "Cobalah."

Shizuka tidak hanya memesan untuknya kimono semi formal, atau kimono sehari-hari, ia juga membuatkan beberapa kimono formal yang indah. Tapi favoritnya adalah kimono sederhana, berbahan halus dan tipis yang biasa dipakai saat musim panas. Berwarna krem dengan lukisan bangau dan ilalang di ujing paling bawah dan lengan bawahnya. Motif sungai menghiasi kerahnya. Kimihiro tampak famboyan dalam balutan kimono itu, dan tubuhnya menunjukkan lekuk yang bagus. "Pakailah yang itu," komentar Shizuka setelah ia mencoba beberapa.

"Ini? Aku bahkan belum mencoba separuh lainnya."

"Aku suka itu."

"AKU TIDAK MEMAKAINYA KARENA KAU SUKA, BODOH!" Riku tampak kaget dengan julukan yang diberikan sang lord padanya. Subaru tak henti-hentinya merunduk mengucapkan maaf menggantikan tuannya.

Kimihiro memang favoritnya. "BERHENTI MEMASANG SENYUM ITU!" Shizuka tidak berkomentar karena Kimihiro memakainya. Ia hanya melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang ramping sang lord, yang tampak indah dalam balutan kain tipis itu, dan menariknya ke sampingnya. Dan Shizuka tahu, Kimihiro tidak memakai pakaian dibaliknya. "BERHENTI MENYENTUHKU!"

xxXxx

Kimihiro memandang keluar jendela dan melihat kereta-kereta barang berjajar di halaman depan. Ia juga merasakan kesibukan yang tidak biasa di dalam kastil. Shizuka sedang bicara dengan anak buahnya di depan kamar dan memberikan instruksi cepat. Saat ia kembali, Kimihiro menghampirinya sambil bertanya, "Apakah ada tamu yang berkunjung?"

"Tidak. Tapi kita akan pindah."

Kimihiro memandangnya dengan mata birunya yang lebar, "Pindah?" Shizuka melingkarkan lengannya lagi ke pinggang sang lord yang tampak tak menyadarinya. "Kenapa pindah? _Kenapa aku harus ikut pindah bersamamu?_"

"Semenjak ramalan itu, aku melakukan penyelidikan dan menemukan beberapa mata-mata di dalam kastil. Tempat ini tidak aman." Shizuka duduk di ujung meja, melingkarkan lengannya yang lain dan menarik pinggang itu merapat padanya.

Itu mengejutkan Kimihiro, "Jadi kau tahu siapa pembunuh bayaran itu?"

"Tidak lebih dari yang sudah kuketahui. Ada banyak musuh kerajaan, dan ada banyak juga yang mengincar bangsawan setia, seperti klan Watanuki."

Kimihiro mengalihkan tatapannya ke bawah. Ia tahu, sebagai peramal kerajaan, keluarganya punya pengaruh sangat kuat, "Tapi bukankah lebih tidak aman jika keluar dari kastil?"

Shizuka menggeleng, "Tempat kecil semakin mudah pengawasan, semakin sulit disusupi. Selain itu, hanya akan ada para pelayan dan pengawal setiaku saja,"_dan kita berdua._ Tapi Shizuka tak menyuarakan pikirannya. "Mereka tidak banyak, tapi mereka hebat."

Kimihiro tidak menatap Shizuka saat berkata, "Sudah kubilang, seharusnya kau membiarkan aku pergi. Kau tidak harus menderita kerugian atau pindah atau membeli pakaian, jika aku tidak ada disini."

Lengan di pinggang Kimihiro menegang dan saat ia memandang Shizuka, pria itu tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Tapi mata pria itu tampak berbahaya. _Oh, dia tersinggung?_

"Aku akan melindungimu."

"Idiot."

Shizuka tersenyum.

"TIDAK BISAKAH KAU MENCOBA TIDAK TERSENYUM DENGAN CARAMU TERSENYUM? ITU MENGERIKAN—" terdengar ketukan di pintu.

"Masuk."

Pria yang masuk ke dalam memakai pakaian khas bangsawan. Ia bermantel biru laut yang gaya dan celana hitam bersepatu bot. Dibelakangnya, mengikuti dua orang lainnya yang diingat Kimihiro ditemuinya dihutan. Bangsawan itu tersenyum lebar dengan mata membelalak saat melihat mereka. Ekspresinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan kedua pria dibelakangnya.

"Rupanya rumor itu tidak sepenuhnya salah?" cara bicaranya menahan tawa.

Kimihiro menyadari seperti apa mereka terlihat. Ia menggeliat keluar dari cengkeraman Shizuka, tapi cengkeraman itu menjadi semakin kuat.

"Natori," sapa Shizuka.

_Lord Natori Suichi? Dia kepala keamanan kerajaan, bukan? Dan juga sepupu Shizuka._ Shizuka menarik Kimihiro bersamanya. "Natori, kuperkenalkan, walau kau pasti sudah tahu, Lord Watanuki Kimihiro. Kimihiro, ini Natori Shuichi, sepupu dan kepala keamanan kerajaan."

Apa cuma perasaanku, Shizuka baru saja memanggilku_ Kimihiro?_ Batinnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, my lord. Rupanya kau memang secantik rumor yang beredar," ia menyambut tangan Kimihiro, dan tidak seperti cara biasa bersalaman dengan seorang lord, pria itu menarik tangannya dan mengecup punggung tangannya lembut, selayaknya berjabat tangan dengan seorang lady.

"Eh?" Kimihiro menarik tangannya.

Lord Natori menaikkan kedua alisnya membalas tatapan Shizuka. Lalu, ia beralih pada Kimihiro, "Kau tidak tahu? Kau sangat populer di kastil ini, dalam banyak arti." Shizuka mengerutkan dahi.

"Senang melihatmu sehat, my lord," sahut Fai.

"Oh, _Fai?_" Kimihiro melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Shizuka dan meraih tangan Fai. "Lama tidak bertemu!" Kurogane dan Shizuka bertukar pandang.

Pria itu tertawa lembut, "Sepertinya kau sudah mengingatku, my lord."

"Kalian saling kenal?" lord Natori melemparkan pandangan tertarik pada mereka.

"Oh, kami teman sejak kecil!" seru Kimihiro dengan tawa menyenangkan yang baru pertama kali di dengar Shizuka. Wajahnya tampak riang, bahkan kekanak-kanankan.

"Kami bertetangga," sahut Fai.

Dalam waktu bersamaan, Shizuka menarik pinggang Kimihiro, dan Kurogane menarik lengan Fai.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, DOUMEKI!"

"Oh, tidak perlu cemas, Kuro-bun..." kata Fai sambil terkekeh. Ia menunjuk Kimihiro dan Shizuka. Kurogane mengangguk dan melepaskan Fai.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" sahut Kimihiro saat menangkap gerakan itu.

"Oh, Kurogane hanya cemburu, dan aku meyakinkannya jika kau milik pangeran Doumeki."

"SIAPA YANG MILIK PANGERAN DOUMEKI!" jerit Kimihiro penuh kemarahan, dan dia masih berada dalam pelukan Shizuka. Shizuka hanya menyumbat telinganya dengan jari, Fai terkekeh riang, Kurogane tidak merubah ekspresinya, dan Natori tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Lord Natori mengusap air matanya, "Aku mengerti sekarang, kenapa kau begitu tertarik padanya," katanya pada Shizuka. Shizuka mengangguk.

"SIAPA YANG TERTARIK PADA SIAPA?!"

Shizuka memutar tubuh Kimihiro dengan mudah menghadapnya dan berkata, "Jangan berteriak atau kau akan pingsan. Walau aku tidak keberatan menggendongmu ke tempat tidur dan mengamatimu sepanjang hari."

"SIAPA YANG MAU KAU GENDONG," Kimihiro memandangnya ngeri, "APA KAU SELALU MEMANDANGIKU SAAT AKU TIDUR? _KAU SUNGGUH MENGERIKAN! MESUUUMMM!_"

Lord Natori kembali tertawa keras, "Akhirnya tidak hanya aku yang memanggilmu dengan julukan itu, Shizuka! Akhirnya ada juga orang yang bisa melihat sosokmu sebenarnya!"

Shizuka hanya memandangi mereka dengan tatapan malas. "Hari sudah sore."

"Ah, ya," Natori berhasil mengendalikan dirinya, walau sisa senyuman masih ada di sudut bibirnya, berkedut. "Kereta, barang dan perbekalannya sudah siap. Kita bisa berangkat kapanpun."

Shizuka mengangguk.

xxXxx

Kimihiro memandang kereta yang berjejer di halaman. _Aneh. _Shizuka menariknya menuju kereta yang paling besar. Ia melompat ke dalam sebelum mengulurkan tangan untuk menariknya masuk. Subaru dan Riku merundukkan tubuh, menutup pintu kereta dan tak lama kereta bergerak.

"Aku tidak pernah naik kereta semacam ini sebelumnya."

"Ini kereta yang biasa dipakai kaum pedagang."

"Dan? Kenapa kita naik kereta ini?" Kimihiro menyadari tidak ada simbol keluarga istana sama sekali.

Shizuka menatapnya. "Karena kita akan menyembunyikan identitas kita di tempat tujuan kita. Kau harus membiasakan diri memanggilku Shizuka, Kimihiro."

"Oh!"

"Dan jangan sekalipun menyebut nama Yamato-ku."

"Aku mengerti," ia bergerak tidak nyaman. "Ini hanya untuk penyamaran."

Shizuka tersenyum miring, "Kau juga bisa terus memanggilku seperti itu."

Kepala Kimihiro mendongak cepat ke arah Shizuka. "Aku tidak suka caramu tersenyum."

"Hnh."

"DAN ITU BUKAN CARA MANUSIA MENANGGAPI PERKATAAN ORANG LAIN." Kimihiro menyandarkan punggungnya, "Huh. Aku sama sekali tidak memahamimu. Jadi, kita akan berperan sebagai pedagang?"

"Benar. Tempat tujuan kita adalah kediaman salah seorang kenalanku. Ia bersedia meminjamkan tempatnya untuk kita. Dia seorang saudagar, dan kita akan berperan sebagai anggota keluarganya yang datang dari jauh."

"Aku mengerti."

Perjalanan mereka masih sangat panjang dan melelahkan. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Kimihiro tertidur lelap. Pipinya bersandar pada dinding kayu, tampak tak nyaman. Shizuka berpindah dari tempatnya, ke sampingnya dan menyandarkan kepala sang lord di bahunya. Lengannya melingkari punggung sang lord dan ia menyelimutinya dengan mantel miliknya. Jika mereka tepat waktu, rombongan mereka akan tiba saat matahari terbit.

xxXxx

Kimihiro masih terlelap saat mereka sampai. Semalam, ia mendapatkan mimpi buruk. Semakin lama semakin sering mendekati hari ketujuh ramalan itu. Shizuka tidak ingin membangunkan Kimihiro. Ia membalutkan mantelnya di tubuh sang lord, dan menggendongnya keluar dari kereta. Berhati-hati saat turun. Tubuhnya yang besar dengan lengan dan kakinya yang kuat memudahkan keseimbangannya. Tubuhnya tak sebesar Kurogane, tapi ia lebih lincah.

"Dia masih tertidur?" tanya Fai.

Shizuka mengangguk.

Pelayan rumah keluar untuk menyambut mereka. Tiga orang, dua wanita dan satu pria.

"Selama datang, tuan," kata pria tua itu. "Nama saya Genpachi, ini Nayo," menunjuk wanita yang lebih tua, "dan Shiori," dan pada wanita yang berada disekitar umurnya.

Shizuka mengangguk, "Aku Doumeki Shizuka, ini Fai, Kurogane dan—"

"Saya Natori Shuichi," sahutnya sambil mengedip pada Shiori dan membuat gadis itu memerah malu.

Mata pria itu jatuh kepada Kimihiro. "Ah, ini Watanuki Kimihiro. Dia sedang sakit dan butuh banyak istirahat." Jelas Fai.

Natori menambahkan, "Kau bisa menyiapkan satu kamar untuk Shizuka dan Kimihiro, dan satu untuk Kurogane dan Fai."

Jika pelayan-pelayan itu terkejut, mereka tidak menunjukkannya. Tapi pipi Shiori memerah dan ia mencuri-curi pandang ke arah tamu mereka.

xxXxx

Kimihiro bangun menjelang tengah hari. Ia sangat lelah karena terlalu banyak tertidur, dan ia mimpi buruk. Kimihiro menyadari perutnya keroncongan. Ia memandangi kamarnya. Ada satu Futon tambahan di sebelahnya._ Doumeki! Dia tidak pernah bisa membiarkanku sendiri! _

Ia tidak melihat pria itu. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan memeriksa barang-barangnya. Pakaiannya sudah di tata dengan rapi di lemari. Ia mengambil satu untuk ganti baju. Kimono berbahan tipis, berwarna biru langit seperti langit siang hari di musim semi. Bunga-bunga kecil berwarna merah jambu menghiasi lengan baju, bagian bawah dan leher kimono itu. Ia mengambil obi berwarna biru laut sewarna matanya.

Ia keluar dari kamar dan bergerak mengikuti lorong. Rumah itu luas, walau tidak terlalu besar. Ia bertemu dengan seorang pelayan muda yang tampak malu-malu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kimihiro lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Shiori, tuan."

"Apa kau tahu dimana yang lain?"

"Doumeki-sama dan Kurogane-sama sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar daerah ini," _mereka pasti sedang mengecek wilayah, _"Natori-sama," pipinya memerah, "dan Fai sama, sedang minum teh di ruang tengah."

Mata Kimihiro melihat guci yang sedang di bawa oleh Shiori, "Kau akan memasak itu?"

"Ya, Watanuki-sama," ia tampak bingung.

"Boleh aku membantu?"

xxXxx

"Dan dia sama sekali tidak memperbolehkan aku untuk keluar dari kamar selama tiga hari! Bayangkan tiga hari!" gerutu Kimihiro sambil memotong daging. Shiori tertawa mendengarnya.

Ia melakukannya dengan cekatan, karena memasak adalah salah satu keahliannya selain meramal. Ia sering memasak sendiri, tapi belum pernah memasakkan untuk orang lain.

"Mungkin dia sangat cemas padamu, Watanuki-sama," sahut Nayo. Wanita berpengalaman itu mengedipkan mata pada Shiori penuh arti dan Shiori membelalakkan mata.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bisa memahaminya. Dia itu pria pemaksa!"

"Kurasa Doumeki-sama memang tipe orang yang suka mengambil alih kendali."

"Dia itu keras kepala dan seperti batu!"

"Berada di bawah kendali seorang kekasih juga hal yang menyenangkan, Watanuki-sama."

Kimihiro membelalak ngeri, "SIAPA YANG KEKASIH?!"

Nayo dan Shiori terkekeh. Nayo sudah cukup tua untuk makan asam manis kehidupan. Dan dia menyadari, walau Watanuki tidak, tapi Doumeki-sama menganggap Watanuki-sama sebagai kekasihnya. Jika firasat wanita tuanya ini salah, maka ia bersedia melompat ke dalam sumur! Sepertinya butuh waktu lama untuk meyakinkan orang seperti Watanuki-sama, walaupun tingkah laku mereka sudah selayaknya sepasang kekasih! Tidak ada orang yang berbagi kamar selain dengan orang yang dicintainya!

**Ada alasan kenapa Shizuka memanggil sepupunya dengan sebutan Natori, bukan Shuichi... tapi masih pikir-pikir apa perlu di tulis jadi cerita, atau dibiarkan begitu saja... lihat mood aja -_-" hm... **


	4. Chapter 4 : Beautiful Noble

**Aku bukan yang punya XXX HOLIC. kalo aku yang punya, XXX HOLIC nggak akan pernah tamat, dan genre nya jadi shonen ai**

Chapter 4

Beautiful noble

Shizuka mencium bau sedap saat masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia melemparkan pandangan pada Kurogane yang memasang ekspresi senang.

"Kalian sudah kembali?"

Itu Kimihiro, dengan kimono biru langit yang lengannya ditarik ke belakang menggunakan selendang, dan ia sedang membawa set peralatan makan. Doumeki menaikkan kedua alis, tapi rupanya Kimihiro terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikannya. Ia mengatur dan memerintah para pelayan dengan efisien.

Shizuka menatap set makanannya. Yakitori, miso, nabe. Lalu memandang Kimihiro yang sedang menuangkan teh ke dalam gelas, dan memberikannya pada Shizuka. Ia mencicipi makanannya dan tertohok dengan rasanya. Ia belum pernah merasakan makanan seenak ini. Shizuka mengunyahnya perlahan, dan makanan dimulutnya mengeluarkan bermacam rasa yang menarik.

"Teh sakura?" Kurogane berseru disampingnya. "Anda membuat ini, Watanuki-sama?"

"Ah," semburat warna merah menjalar di pipi pucat sang lord.

"Dia tidak hanya membuat teh, Kuro-bun. Watanuki-sama membuat semua hidangan di depan kita."

Kepala Shizuka tersentak memandangnya. Tapi sang lord tidak memperhatikannya.

"Aku tidak membuatnya sendiri, Fai. Nayo dan Shiori ikut membantuku."

"Tapi kau mengerjakan sebagian besar! Aku tahu karena ini bukan pertamakalinya aku makan masakanmu, Watanuki-sama!"

"Itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu, Fai. Dan itu tidak bisa dihitung sebagai hidangan yang pantas!" tapi Kimihiro terlihat senang dengan pujian itu. Pipinya merona sekali lagi.

"Kau bisa jadi istri yang sangat menjanjikan, Watanuki-chan," Komentar lord Natori.

"Apa maksudmu, lord Shuichi. Aku bukan perempuan dan _jangan _panggil aku _chan!_" Shizuka penasaran sampai kapan sang lord sanggup mempertahankan sopan santunnya melawan Natori.

Shizuka mengamati Kimihiro dari balik cangkir tehnya. Sang Lord tampak menawan. "Makanlah," Shizuka berkata. "Ini enak."

Seluruh tubuh Kimihiro seketika tersentak menghadapnya, dan berseru, "AKU SUDAH TAHU. ITU MASAKANKU!" lalu berdiri dan duduk di sebelahnya. Dahinya masih berkerut saat ia makan. "Berhenti memandangiku!"

"Makan malam nanti aku ingin Soba."

"AKU TIDAK MENERIMA PESANAN!" ia menggerutu sambil menusukkan sumpitnya ke daging. "KAU HANYA AKAN MAKAN APAPUN YANG KUBUAT!"

Shizuka menaikkan sebelah alis. _"Baiklah,"_ nada suaranya menarik perhatian Kimihiro. Pria itu memandangnya penasaran, lalu membelalakkan mata dan mulutnya membentuk huruf o. Semburat merah mulai menjalar di pipi, telinga dan lehernya. "BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU!"

Shizuka meneruskan makan, tidak memperdulikan Kimihiro yang terus mengomel.

xxXxx

Shizuka masuk ke dalam kamar Natori. Pria itu sedang memandang melewati jendela, memunggunginya. Shizuka menggeser pintu dan menutupnya perlahan. "Kau tidak memberitahu sang lord?"

"Dia tidak perlu tahu."

Natori terkekeh. "Jadi apa yang kau dapatkan saat berjalan-jalan dengan Kurogane?"

"Lord Hatori Kagetora punya nama yang buruk di rakyatnya."

Natori mengangguk, "Itu sudah jelas." Pria itu mendesah. "Dia tidak pernah menjadi lawan yang menyenangkan. Rasanya seperti beradu pedang dengan orang yang menyembunyikan suriken." Untuk sifatnya yang biasanya bersendau gurau, ekspresi serius Lord Natori tampak seperti awan mendung di wajahnya. "Kita harus menangkapnya, aku tahu, tapi tidak tanpa sebab. Kita butuh sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan alasan untuk menangkapnya."

"Aku punya rencana."

Natori berbalik menghadap sepupunya, tampak tertarik. Seperti anggota keluarga Doumeki yang lain, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Benarkah?"

"Dia tidak hanya dikenal sebagai pemberontak, Natori. Kita bisa mencegahnya membuat masalah dengan menangkapnya untuk urusan yang sangat berbeda. Dia adalah _seorang kolektor._"

Natori mengangkat kedua alisnya. Lalu menatap Doumeki tajam. Ia paham benar arti kolektor. Itu julukan bagi bangsawan yang tidak hanya senang mengumpulkan barang-barang indah, tapi juga wanita-wanita cantik dan pemuda-pemuda tampan, dan biasanya menggunakan cara apapun untuk mendapatkannya. Jika mereka bisa menangkap pria tua itu menggunakan kasus ini, ia bisa dijerat cukup lama untuk menahannya merencanakan pemberontakan. Dan akan memberikan mereka cukup waktu mencari bukti tentang penghianatannya pada kerajaan.

"Aku suka ide itu. Tapi, bagaimana kau akan menjebaknya?"

Shizuka hanya menatapnya, tapi matanya menunjukkan bila ia punya rencana.

xxXxx

Kimihiro sedang duduk di beranda sambil menikmati teh saat Shizuka menyelinap dan duduk disampingnya. "Apa itu _sake?_"

"Hnh."

"Kau minum sake dihari sepanas ini?"

"Sake bisa diminum kapanpun. Kau tidak membuat cemilan?"

"Aku tidak membuat makanan untuk pemabuk!"

"Watanuki-sama!" Shiori melambaikan tangan dari ujung jalan.

"Oh! Kau sudah kembali?" Kimihiro melompat menghampirinya. "Kau mendapatkannya!"

Shiori memberikan Shamisen pada Kimihiro.

"Shamisen?"

"JANGAN TIBA-TIBA BERDIRI DI SEBELAHKU!" menggerutu, "Shiori berjanji untuk mengajariku. Ia meminjamkan Shamisen ini."

"Oh."

"DAN BISAKAH KAU BICARA LEBIH DARI SATU KATA?!" ia menarik Shiori pergi meninggalkan Shizuka.

"Oi."

"NAMAKU BUKAN OI."

"Kimihiro," cara bicara Shizuka membuat Kimihiro berbalik penasaran. Ia bisa merasakan pipinya memanas, tapi ia berusaha tak menghiraukannya.

"APA?"

"Besok kita akan berpergian ke biara Terayama."

Seekor gagak melesat dari puncak pohon. Kimihiro memandang ke arah burung itu terbang dengan mata mengawang-awang. Ia kembali meoleh pada Shizuka yang menatapnya sambil mengerutkan kening. Mata emasnya memandang tajam dan seluruh tubuhnya menguarkan ketegangan. Kimihiro tidak berusaha tidak menanggapi firasat tajam sang pangeran, dan dari pada menunjukkan ketakutannya, ia mempertahankan ekspresinya dan bertanya dengan nada tenang, "Kenapa kesana?" dari cara bicara Shizuka, sepertinya tempat ini memang bukan tujuan akhir mereka. Ia tidak cukup lama mengenal Shizuka, tapi waktu yang dihabiskannya bersamanya cukup berkualitas untuk belajar memahami orang tanpa ekspresi sepertinya.

"Biara itu menyimpan banyak karya seni. Aku ingin melihat lukisan bangau Seishuu yang terkenal."

"Hm... baiklah," Kimihiro menyadari ada rencana lain, lagi pula Shizuka memakai nada suara itu. "Aku akan berada di dapur," katanya sambil mengikuti Shiori.

Shizuka hanya menanggapinya dengan semacam bahasa aneh antara gabungan bunyi keledai dan orang tolol.

xxXxx

Kimihiro sadar ia berada dalam mimpi karena ia tidak akan pernah pergi ke tempat segelap dan menyeramkan ini. Kaki telanjangnya merasakan dinginnya genangan air yang tak bisa dilihatnya. Ia menyadari hawa dingin yang melingkupinya punya bentuk yang nyata dan menyeramkan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia memimpikan monster itu. Mimpi ini menjadi semakin sering, semakin jelas dan semakin menakutkan. Ia terus bergerak, menjauh dari apapun yang mendekat di belakangnya. Namun tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak secepat yang diinginkannya. Ia terisak dan tersentak pada sentuhan dingin di punggungnya. Lalu, berbeda dengan sebelumnya, ada kupu-kupu bercahaya yang melintas di depannya. Kimihiro berusaha meraih kupu-kupu itu, yang bergerak seperti mercusuar. Sayap-sayapnya meninggalkan jejak cahaya seperti jalan pulang. Kimihiro berlari mengejarnya. Dan membuka mata.

Pertama yang disadarinya adalah keringat dingin. Lalu, wajah Shizuka yang memandangnya dengan cemas. Tangannya mengusap pipinya, dan yang lain berada di bahunya, seakan sedang mengguncangnya bangun.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Cuma mimpi buruk," Kimihiro kesal dengan suaranya yang menghianatinya. Tanpa peringatan, lengan Shizuka menyusup dibalik punggungnya dan menariknya ke dadanya, mendekapnya dalam kehangatan. Kimihiro terlalu lelah untuk berjuang melepaskan diri atau mencoba berkata apapun. Ia menggunakan waktunya untuk mengatur napas dan mencoba untuk tidak terlalu gemetaran.

Ia mendorong Shizuka, "Aku tidak ingin tidur."

"Aku akan menemanimu."

Kimihiro mendecak kesal, "Alasanku pergi keluar karena aku TIDAK INGIN DIGANGGU OLEH KEHADIRANMU," sambil berkata begitu ia beranjak.

"Aku ikut—"

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU INGIN SENDIRIAN. KAU TIDUR SAJA," ia memandang geram, "Aku akan segera kembali," ia menggerutu dan meninggalkan Shizuka sendirian di atas futon. Pangeran membiarkannya karena ia pasti cukup sehat untuk bisa berteriak padanya.

Kimihiro duduk di beranda yang menghadap ke arah taman tengah. Ia memandang bintang-bintang dan memperhitungkan letaknya. Besok bukan benar-benar hari yang baik, walau juga bukan benar-benar hari yang buruk. Beruntung besok mereka akan mengunjungi biara, tempat dimana sisi jahat akan kesulitan menjangkaunya. Kimihiro berdoa untuk keselamatan mereka.

Saat ia kembali ke tempat tidur, lengan-lengan berotot Shizuka menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Kimihiro berusaha membebaskan diri dan berakhir menemukan dirinya di tahan oleh seluruh tubuh pangeran dan ditindih di bawahnya. "Uh, lepaskan!" Kimihiro menoleh pada wajah lelap pangeran. menemukan bibir pria itu tak jauh dari telinganya, mengirimkan hembusan hangat yang menggelitik. Tanpa sadar Kimihiro tertawa pelan sambil menutup telinganya. Ia menoleh lagi dan melihat senyuman miring ada disana. "Apa kau bangun?" ia memperhatikan. Tapi tak mendapatkan perubahan dari ekspresi pangeran. "Kau berat, kau tahu?" ia berusaha mendorong lengan yang melintang di dadanya. "Uh... apa aku harus tidur seperti ini sampai pagi? Kau akan membuat seluruh tubuhku kebas!" ia menggerutu, tapi pada akhirnya menerima ini posisi paling nyaman yang bisa ia dapatkan malam ini.

Saat Kimihiro sudah tertidur, dan napasnya kembali teratur, Shizuka membuka matanya. Ia mengamati bahwa sang lord tidak lagi mimpi buruk. Setelah beberapa malam dihabiskan seranjang dengan Kimihiro, ia memperhatikan sang lord akan mendapatkan mimpi buruk saat pria itu terlepas dari pelukannya. Ia menyelipkan tangannya ke bawah tubuh sang lord dan menariknya ke dalam dekapannya. Tubuh itu kurus dan tampak rapuh dalam dekapan lengan-lengannya yang berotot. Kulit pucatnya juga sangat kontras dengan kulit gelap miliknya. Membuat Kimihiro menjadi sosok yang ingin selalu ia lindungi. Kimihiro menggeser tubuhnya, mencari tempat paling nyaman; tangannya bersandar di dada Shizuka, dan kepalanya berbantalkan lengannya. "Aku yang akan kebas, bodoh," bisik Shizuka sambil menarik selimut lebih rapat dan menutup mata.

xxXxx

Pagi hari pertama di rumah ini terasa menyenangkan. Suara-suara burung membangunkannya dan lengan hangat Shizuka masih memeluknya dengan erat. Bahkan ketika ia menegakkan punggung, lengan itu tiba-tiba mengeras, seakan telah siap mengeratkan pelukan seandainya Kimihiro berusaha melepaskan diri. "Sudah pagi, pangeran..." katanya dengan bisikan mengantuk.

"Hn... Shizuka..."

Kimihiro masih mengantuk saat memanggilnya, "Shizuka..."

Tangan-tangan yang mengusap punggungnya membuat Kimihiro benar-benar sadar, "Bangung, Doumeki-sama! Sudah waktunya bangun!"

Ia menendang selimut dan bergegas melompat dari tempat tidur.

"Mau kemana?" suara kecewa terdengar jelas, membuat pipi Kimihiro memanas, "Dapur. Aku harus mengisi perut lubang hitammu," sambil menggerutu Kimihiro keluar kamar, meninggalkan Shizuka tersenyum puas.

xxXxx

Kimihiro sejak kecil mendapatkan pendidikan yang keras dan disiplin. Ia jarang sekali liburan, atau bahkan _mampu_ liburan. Luka fisiknya, dibandingkan dengan luka akibat hal gaib, sama seperti luka gores saja. Dengan kata lain, saat ini adalah salah satu dari sedikit waktu paling sehat yang dimilikinya. Ia bahkan sudah membuka perbannya! Dan bekas kecelakaan itu hanya tinggal denyutan sakit kepala saja.

Kimihiro juga sangat senang berada di rumah ini. Walau tidak sama seperti kastilnya di selatan, ia bisa mengobrol santai dengan Nayo dan Shiori. Mereka juga punya produk wewangian yang berkualitas, juga tempat mandi dengan bak rendam berkayu mahoni yang harum. Tamannya juga indah dan dekat dengan dapur. Pada dasarnya tempat ini menyenangkan.

Shizuka dan Natori meninggalkannya sendirian untuk bersiap-siap. Nayo sudah menyiapkannya bak mandi dengan campuran bunga dan rempah-rempah harum. Berendam diantara ramuan rahasia wanita tua adalah pengalaman pertama yang menyenangkan. "Saya meraciknya khusus untuk anda, Watanuki-sama. Bahkan saya tidak melakukannya untuk tuan Kobe!" kata Nayo sambil berbisik dan terkekeh genit. Tuan Kobe adalah pemilik rumah ini.

"Benarkah?"

"Saya jamin anda akan menyukainya. Racikan ini adalah favorit lady Shirikawa!"

Kimihiro bergerak tidak nyaman, tapi berterima kasih atas perhatiannya. Bagaimanapun ini racikan mandi untuk seorang lady.

Kimihiro keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan kimono mandi kering yang sudah disiapkan, dan menemukan kedua wanita pelayan berada di kamarnya bersama Subaru. Pria tua itu merunduk padanya, "Saya sudah memilihkan pakaian yang paling pas untuk anda, Watanuki-sama. Saya beruntung bisa mendapat bantuan dari Nayo dan Shiori."

"Oh, kami senang membantu, Subaru-san..." sahut Nayo sebelum tertawa malu-malu.

Kimihiro melirik pada kimono biru laut berbahan katun dan tali obi perak yang ada di tangan Nayo.

"Saya akan meninggalkan anda untuk bersiap-siap," kata Subaru sambil merunduk dan menutup pintu.

Kimihiro meringis, "Jadi, apa yang sudah kalian rencanakan?"

"Oh, kami tidak merencanakan apapun, Watanuki-sama! Kami hanya ingin membantu anda berpakaian!"

"Aku bertaruh, kalian tidak melakukan ini untuk tuan kobe."

"Hanya untuk anda, Watanuki-sama!"

Jika Kimihiro ingin mengeluh, maka ia telah menahannya dengan sangat baik. Ia memilih duduk dan membiarkan kedua wanita itu mengurusnya. "Saya akan memberi anda wewangian ini, Watanuki-sama," kata Shiori sambil mengeluarkan botol kecil minyak wangi dari dalam saku kimononya, "Ini diambil dari sari bunga terbaik. Dan saya merasa sangat cocok untuk anda." Sambil berkata begitu, ia menyingkap lengan kimono Kimihiro. Ia juga meneteskan beberapa di lehernya. Bahu Kimihiro menjadi rileks saat menyadi jika ia juga menyukai wewangian itu.

Lalu Nayo dan Shiori membantunya memakai Kimono. Mengikatkan obinya dengan kencang dan merapikan lipatan-lipatannya. Kimono biru laut itu sewarna dengan matanya. Dengan motif ombak dan matahari terbit di ujung bagian bawah kimono dan lengannya. Garis leher kimononya dihiasi motif aliran sungai.

Kimono ini adalah salah satu yang belum dicobanya. Rupanya sangat pas dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang kecil dan ramping. Bahan Kimono itu tidak berat dan kainnya tipis sehingga cocok untuk musim panas. Warnanya menonjolkan kulit pucatnya, membuatnya seperti porselin. Nayo memandang puas hasil karyanya dan Shiori tersenyum lebar. Lalu mereka mengantarnya pada para pria yang sudah menunggunya.

xxXxx

Shizuka Doumeki berpakaian semi formal pagi itu. Ia memakai kimono putih tanpa pola dan hakama biru gelap hampir hitam. Ia tak memakai hiasan apapun yang akan menunjukkan kedudukannya. Musim panas membuatnya memilih bahan yang ringan dan sederhana, walaupun saat ia memakainya, ia masih tampak tampan dan berkelas.

"Maaf sudah membuat menunggu," suara merdu Kimihiro dengan logat selatannya membuatnya seperti bernyanyi saat ia tidak berteriak-teriak. Suara itu memandu mata Shizuka pada pria yang berjalan keluar dari dalam rumah. Walau Shizuka tahu bahwa Kimihiro memiliki kecantikan alami yang bisa mengungguli separuh lady yang ada di seluruh wilayah kerajaan, ia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana hasilnya bila dipoles. Shizuka juga belum pernah melihat pria itu dalam balutan kimono yang lebih formal dari pada Yukata. Ia bisa dibilang terkejut saat melihatnya keluar menuju beranda. Suara kagum juga terlontar dari Natori dan para anak buahnya saat pria itu berjalan mendekati mereka, tampak tidak menyadari seperti apa ia terlihat.

Tangannya melayang ke pipinya, "Ada yang aneh di wajahku?" katanya tanpa ditujukan pada salah satu dari mereka secara spesifik.

Shizuka mengerjapkan mata, sedangkan Natori dan Kurogane saling melemparkan pandangan.

"Kau sangat tampan, Watanuki-chan," komentar Natori.

Pipi merona Kimihiro kini tidak hanya menawan, tapi berbahaya.

"Tidak," sahut Shizuka. Kimihiro melontarkan tatapan garang. Tapi Shizuka tidak memperdulikannya. Lagi pula ia bicara pada Natori, "Dia _cantik."_

Natori menyeringai lebar dan seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu saat suara menggelegar membungkam mulutnya. "APA KAU TIDAK WARAS TELAH MENYEBUTKU CANTIK?"

Shizuka tidak buang-buang waktu untuk menanggapinya, dan hanya menarik pinggang Kimihiro, lalu menyeretnya menuju kereta kuda. "BERHENTI MENYENTUHKU!"

Kimihiro menemukan dirinya duduk di antara paha pangeran. Lengan-lengan keras itu tak mengijinkannya pergi. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas pangeran di tengkuknya. "Kau tahu, Dou—Shizuka, ini namanya pelecehan sexual yang kau lakukan pada bawahanmu!"

"Hnh," kali ini bibir yang mengusap leher sang lord.

"Uh, aku tahu kau tidak akan berhenti. Apa aku boleh bertanya satu hal? APA KAU MEMANG SELALU SEMESUM INI!?"

"Hanya padamu."

Pipi Kimihiro merona. "Apa salahku sampai harus jatuh dalam... dalam..." benak Kimihiro tidak bisa berpikir saat bibir itu digantikan gigitan-gigitan halus. "Uh... kita ada di kereta, kau tahu..."

"Hnh," sebelah tangan pangeran menyelinap ke ceruk di antara lengan atas Kimihiro, mengusapnya dan beralih ke tulang rusuknya. Kain tipis Kimono yang ia pakai tidak membantu menyembunyikan rasa panas usapan itu, malah memperburuk. Tanpa sadar rintihan lolos dari bibirnya. Di saat yang sama, kereta kuda mereka bergerak melewati gerbang biara, sebelum berhenti di depan pintu utama. Seorang biarawan berlari menyeberangi halaman untuk menyambut mereka. Pelayan yang bertugas membuka pintu dan biarawan itu membelalak terkejut saat Kimihiro melompat dari pangkuan Shizuka dan menghambur keluar. Tubuhnya berhasil di diselamatkan Shizuka sebelum terjelebam ke tanah dengan muka lebih dulu. Peramal itu melemparkan tatapan tajam penuh kemarahan dan Shizuka seperti biasanya, tanpa ekspresi.

"Lepaskan," desis sang lord.

"Tidak. Kau akan bertingkah konyol."

"Kau yang bertingkah konyol! Kau tidak pernah diajari menghormati privasi orang lain? Apa kau _otak udang?_"

"Jangan salahkan aku. Aku suka wangimu."

"Itu tidak menjadi alasan kau bisa memangku aku sepanjang—!" mukanya merah padam. "Akhh!"

"Doumeki memangkumu?" nada bicara Natori yang riang membuat Kimihiro membeku malu.

"INI BUKAN URUSANMU, NATORI-SAN!"

Shizuka menyumbat telinganya dan berkomentar, "Jangan berisik, kita di biara."

Ia seketika menutup mulutnya dan memberi tanda tak kan bicara dengan Shizuka sama sekali. Ia melepaskan diri dan berderap mengikuti biarawan muda menuju biara.

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan seorang lord yang bicara seperti itu padamu."

"Dia memang istimewa."

Natori melemparkan seringai yang hanya dibalas tatapan dingin oleh Shizuka. Lalu, mereka mengikuti langkah marah sang lord menuju ke dalam biara.

**Kimihiro memang atraktif, my dears... **


	5. Chapter 5 :Mud in pure land

**Aku bukan yang punya XXX HOLIC. kalo aku yang punya, XXX HOLIC nggak akan pernah tamat, dan genre nya jadi shonen ai**

**Warning: Yaoi XD**

Chapter 5

Mud in pure land

Kimihiro dan rombongannya mendaki anak tangga yang curam. Biara Terayama dibangun di sisi gunung suci dengan pohon-pohon raksasa yang berumur empat atau lima ratus tahun. Pohonnya menyerupai payung raksasa yang akar-akarnya saling melilit. Di kejauhan terdengar biarawan sedang melantunkan doa dan memukul gong. Suara hembusan angin, kicauan burung dan keteduhannya, membuat Kimihiro menjadi tenang. Tempat suci semacam ini memang yang paling cocok untuknya. Ia melirik Shizuka yang berjalan tak jauh darinya. Seandainya saja dia tahu bahwa keberadaanya seperti biara bergerak bagi Kimihiro, memikirkan itu saja membuatnya mengerutkan kening. Ia tak kan pernah memberitahunya, dan membuat pangeran memandangnya dengan tatapan merendahkan itu lagi.

Mereka melewati gerbang kedua, disinilah tempat sekumpulan bangunan tempat para peziarah dan pengunjung beristirahat. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kimihiro mendatangi biara. Tapi ini pertama kalinya ia mendatangi biara yang sebesar dan seindah biara Terayama. Kepala biksu yang sudah sangat tua datang menyambut mereka, pria itu menyentuh bahu Shizuka dengan akrab dan mempersilakan untuk mengikutinya ke dalam aula.

Mereka melepas sandal. Mata Kimihiro menangkap bahwa Shizuka sedang membisikkan sesuatu pada kepala biara dengan cepat. Tatapan pria tua itu seketika melayang kepada Kimihiro sebelum kembali kepada Pangeran. Kimihiro menelengkan kepala penasaran. Kepada rombongan, pria itu berkata, "Mari saya antar menuju tempat lukisan Seishuu." Pria tua itu mempersilakan mereka ke bangunan samping dekat air mancur, lukisan Seishuu dipajang. Lukisan bangau itu memang indah, dan Shizuka memandanginya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Kimihiro mendengus diam-diam. Pipinya panas saat Kimihiro menyadari sedang mengamati pria itu.

Kepala biara menepuk bahunya dan mempersilakannya duduk. Dua orang biarawan muda membawa set minum teh dan menuangkannya pada mereka. Shizuka masih berdiri di depan lukisan saat kepala biara berkata padanya, "Senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu lord Watanuki. Ini pertama kali kita berjumpa. Anda bisa memanggilku Liida."

"Anda terlihat mengenal baik Pengeran."

Pria itu mengangguk. "Aku adalah sedikit orang di tempat ini yang mengetahui identitas, Yang Mulia. Tapi kita tidak bisa menggunakan panggilan itu, bukan?" pria itu tersenyum bijaksana. "Jadi saya akan memanggil anda Watanuki-san jika anda tidak keberatan."

Kimihiro tersenyum dengan ketulusan itu. "Dan rupanya pangeran telah lebih dulu mengenalkan kami pada anda?" ia melayangkan tatapan pada Shizuka yang memandangnya dengan sebelah alis diangkat. "Kimihiro saja jika anda tidak keberatan."

"Kimihiro-san kalau begitu," pria itu tertawa, "Ini mengingatkanku pada masa lalu, saat aku memanggil Doumeki-san dengan nama kecilnya."

"Doumeki sering kesini?"

"Shizuka," sahut pangeran yang rupanya sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Kimihiro mengangkat alis. "Aku sudah bilang kau bisa memanggilku Shizuka."

Kimihiro mengerutkan dahi, "Itu tidak pantas."

"Aku memanggilmu Kimihiro."

"Kau memanggil nama kecilku tanpa ijin!"

"Hnh."

Seandainya ia tidak sedang berada di biara, Kimihiro yakin sudah menyalak pada Shizuka dan membuat telinga pria itu tuli.

"Aku penasaran, apakah anda masih berkerabat dengan Doumeki?" Kimihiro sedang berjalan-jalan berdua saja dengan kepala biara, sedangkan yang lainnya memilih tinggal mengamati lukisan Seishuu.

Pria tua itu mengangguk. "Seperti Shizuka, saya adalah pangeran kedua."

"Oh!"

Pria itu tersenyum, "Masyarakat umum sudah banyak yang melupakannya, dan hanya segelintir bangsawan yang masih ingat. Tapi, ya, aku masih punya darah Yamato."

"Bagaimana anda bisa menjadi biarawan?"

"Sejak lama aku lebih menyenangi sisi keluargaku yang lain. Aku memiliki sedikit kelebihan walau tidak sekuat Shizuka."

"Ah..."

"Dan dibagian mana aku sudah kehilangan penyamaranku?" tanyanya dengan raut penasaran.

Pipi Kimihiro memerah. "Sebenarnya, aku sekilas bisa melihat benang merah terikat di jari tengah kalian."

"Ah... tentu saja!" pria tua itu mengangguk-angguk senang, "Seorang Watanuki!"

Kimihiro mengelus pipinya yang menghangat.

"Kau datang dari tempat yang jauh sekali Kimihiro-san... tapi aku yakin kau bukan peramal pribadi ratu, kan? Sudah jarang sekali anggota keluarga Watanuki yang berkunjung ke ibu kota."

Kimihiro mengangguk. "Aku disini untuk membantu seorang lady yang terkena kutukan. Dengan banyaknya musibah yang menimpa keluargaku, tidak banyak yang bisa diilakukan pada masalah supranatural yang terjadi di wilayah Yamato."

Biksu tua itu mengangguk, "Kita memang sedang menghadapi masa yang sulit."

Kimihiro mengangguk.

"Kita sebaiknya kembali." Kimihiro mengikuti langkah lambat biksu tua itu saat kepakan sayap menyentak perhatian Kimihiro. Seekor burung gagak melesat dari ujung atap biara. "Semoga bukan pertanda buruk," bisik sang biksu. Tapi Kimihiro lebih tahu, hal buruk tidak pernah menjauh darinya.

xxXxx

Seorang biksu masuk ke dalam ruangan saat mereka sedang menikmati makan siang, dan menyampaikan, "Lord Hatori Kagetora datang berkunjung."

Biksu tua itu menaikkan kedua alisnya, tipikial Doumeki, "Persilakan sang lord masuk. Kita akan senang jika bisa mengundangnya bergabung."

Biksu muda itu mengangguk dan mengundurkan diri. Tatapan Liida melayang ke arah pangeran yang hanya membalasnya dengan pandangan dingin dari balik cangkirnya. "Lord Hatori Kagetora memang sering berkunjung kemari. Terkadang menginap satu dua hari. Terutama saat keinginannya untuk memiliki lukisan Seishuu sangat menggebu," pria itu menyeringai. "Dia mencoba berulang kali untuk merayuku menjual mahakarya itu."

Tak lama, seorang pria paruh baya berpenampilan mewah masuk. Pakaiannya, menurut Kimihiro, terasa berlebihan untuk kunjungan ke biara. Sang lord tampak kaget melihat tamu yang lebih dulu datang. Liida memperkenalkan mereka. "Lord Hatori Kagetora, perkenalkan ini adalah kerabat dari saudagar Kobe. Shizuka Kobe, Watanuki Kimihiro, dan Natori Suichi. Lalu pengawal Kobe-san, Fai dan Kurogane."

Mereka semua merunduk hormat, sang lord mengambil tempat di bantal kosong sebelah Natori. Matanya menatap mereka dan berhenti pada Kimihiro, ia tersenyum. "Tentu, senang bertemu dengan kalian. Aku pernah berbisnis dengan Kobe, bisnis yang menguntungkan." Selama bicara tatapan pria itu tidak lepas dari Kimihiro, membuat tengkuk Kimihiro bergidik. Ekspresi senang sang lord mirip dengan kodok dan Kimihiro benci kodok.

"Jadi, apa kalian kemari juga untuk menikmati lukisan Seishuu?"

Natori menjawab, "Benar, Kagetora-sama. Kami tertarik dengan mahakarya itu sehingga jauh-jauh datang ke Terayama."

Pria itu mengangguk-angguk dan dengan seringai lebarnya _itu_ lagi, berkata pada Kimihiro, "Dan Watanuki-san, benar? Apa kau juga menikmatinya?"

Watanuki menjaga ekspresinya. "Saya sangat menikmatinya, Kagetora-sama." Ia merasakan tubuh Shizuka menegang di sebelahnya.

"Oh, logat selatan! Sungguh menyenangkan mendengarnya dari orang secantik anda." Kimihiro tersentak. Dari mulut pria itu muncul asap hitam pekat yang membumbung mengitari pria itu bagaikan sayap. Sulur-sulurnya bergerak ingin menyentuh Kimihiro.

Asap hitam itu bergerak menjauh seakan di dorong oleh angin kencang saat tangan hangat menyentuh punggungnya. Shizuka memandangnya dengan alis terangkat seperti biasa, tapi ada kerut di dahinya dan matanya tampak cemas. Kimihiro baru menyadari bahwa tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

"Apa dia sakit?" tanya lord Kagetora.

Shizuka menurunkan tangannya dan menjawab, "Sepertinya Kimihiro kelelahan."

Sang lord tampak cemas, "Dia harus istirahat. Kulitnya sangat pucat! Kasihan sekali." Ia tersenyum dengan aneh pada Kimihiro. Asap hitam itu melesat menjangkaunya, membuatnya terkesiap dan secara refleks meraih lengan Shizuka, seketika Asap itu tertarik ke belakang, menyusut dan berkobar, bergerak ke atas seakan berusaha melingkupinya. Tapi berhenti disana karena tembok tak kasat mata.

"Kimihiro?" kini suara Shizuka terdengar benar-benar cemas. Pangeran melingkarkan lengannya ke punggungnya. Sedangkan lord Kagetora melemparkan pandangan tertarik.

"Kobe-san," suara penuh peringatan Liida membuat Shizuka memandang biarawan penuh perhatian. "Sebaiknya kau membawa Watanuki-san beristirahat. Ada kamar yang telah dipersiapkan untuk kalian."

Shizuka mengangguk dan menarik berdiri Kimihiro dengan lengannya. Seorang biarawan muda menghampiri mereka dan menunjukkan jalan. Kimihiro bisa merasakan hawa dingin itu masih berusaha menjangkaunya, bahkan setelah mereka meninggalkan ruangan dan menuju lorong. Bagaimana bisa ada hawa kejahatan sebesar dan sekuat itu! Ini memang bukan pengalaman pertamanya dan ia pernah menghadapi yang jauh lebih besar dan berbahaya. Tapi tidak saat ia berada di tengah-tengah biara! Tanah sucinya seharusnya bisa menahan hawa jahat itu, atau hawa jahat itu terlalu kuat? Tapi Terayama adalah biara tua! Seharusnya itu tidak terjadi.

Kimihiro berbaring di futon sementara Shizuka membuka pintu geser mengarah ke halaman, memberikan jalan masuk bagi angin sejuk pegunungan. "Shizuka," suaranya bahkan lebih lemah dari bayangannya. Pria itu membalikkan badan dan bergerak menghampirinya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Tidak akan," sambil berkata begitu, ia memperbaiki selimut Kimihiro. "Kau menggigil. Ada apa?"

"Aku kedinginan tentu saja," gerutunya.

"Di musim panas?"

Kimihiro menghela napas dan menegakkan punggung. Ia selalu kelelahan bila menjalin kontak dengan hal-hal supranatural. "Lord Kagetora, dia dirasuki."

Shizuka mengerutkan kening, "Apakah berbahaya?"

"Hawa kejahatan itu berusaha menyerangku saat kita berada di tengah biara! Bahkan tanah suci tak mampu menahannya. Aku melihatnya bahkan semakin membesar," ia mendesah, "Bukan sejenis ayakashi atau Yokai. Itu lebih mirip kutukan. Entah itu dibuat oleh orang lain, atau kesalahan yang pernah dilakukan," suara Kimihiro pelan saat berkata, "atau yang ku duga karena kebiasaan. Karena asap hitam itu baru muncul saat pria itu berbicara padaku—" ia menggigil, "—Ada sesuatu yang dikatakannya padaku, yang memicu semua ini."

Shizuka mengerutkan kening, "Aku rasa sang lord memang punya kebiasaan buruk. Dia kolektor."

"_Kolektor? _Maksudmu pengumpul karya seni? Memangnya ada yang salah dengan itu? Oh! Dia pasti melakukan cara yang tidak benar saat mengumpulkannya!"

Mata Shizuka memandangnya dengan cara yang aneh, "Separuh benar. _Kolektor _yang kumaksud, dia tidak hanya mengumpulkan karya seni, tapi juga wanita atau pria yang dianggapnya indah. Dan dia akan memperlakukan wanita dan pria itu seperti barang koleksinya yang lain."

"Oh!" Kimihiro terkejut, "Itu mengerikan..." Shizuka mengangguk. "Pantas saja. Pria itu sedang membicarakan lukisan Sishuu denganku! Dia pasti sangat menginginkannya!"

Mata Shizuka memakunya tajam saat ia berkata, "Semoga saja begitu." Pangeran terlihat termenung, "Apa aku bisa melenyapkan asap hitam itu?"

"Ya. Kau bisa," Kimihiro mengangguk, "Tapi tidak selamanya. Jika itu diakibatkan kebiasaan sang lord, maka akan sia-sia jika kebiasaan itu tidak dirubah. Jika dia merubahnya, asap itu akan hilang bahkan tanpa campur tangan kita."

Shizuka mengangguk. "Ini akan sulit."

"Tapi kita tidak bisa membiarkannya. _Penyakit _itu pada akhirnya tidak hanya mempengaruhi sang lord. Ia akan menjadi kutukan bagi orang-orang disekitarnya. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengatasinya."

"Kalau begitu, kita akan mengundang sang lord untuk minum teh di rumah," Shizuka mengambil keputusan, "Dan kau punya waktu untuk mencari cara mengatasinya."

"Tentu. Tidak ada ruginya."

xxXxx

Pangeran Shizuka Doumeki memandang Kimihiro yang bersandar di bahunya. Ia masih pucat dan kulitnya sangat dingin. Biasanya sang lord tidak akan mengijinkannya memanjakannya, rupanya berkontak dengan hal supranatural memiliki pengaruh yang sangat besar pada kesehatannya. Ia tidak pernah melihatnya sepucat ini, bahkan ketika dia terluka akibat kecelakaan. Hal lain yang membuatnya tidak senang adalah sikap tertarik yang terang-terangan ditunjukkan oleh lord Kagetora pada Kimihiro. Seluruh orang menyadarinya, selain Kimihiro, tentu saja. Saat itu ia terlalu fokus berinteraksi dengan _asap hitam_ yang menyerangnya untuk menyadari nada bicara dan tingkah laku lord Kagetora padanya.

Shizuka sudah menduga ini akan terjadi, lagi pula ini memang bagian dari rencananya. Ia dengan perintah khusus meminta Nayo dan Shiori mendandani sang lord—mereka jelas memikirkan motif yang _sangat _berbeda dari tindakannya—demi rencana menjebak Kagetora. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak senang. Sisi protektifnya berdentam-dentam mengguncang seluruh tubuhnya hanya karena melihat lord Kagetora memandang Kimihiro—_Kimihiro-nya_ dengan tatapan macam _itu._

Lalu, soal asap hitam itu. Shizuka tidak suka cara Kimihiro membicarakannya, seakan itu sering terjadi dan menyakitinya. Bahkan saat ini Kimihiro tidak mampu berteriak padanya. Ia benar-benar lemah! Seperti saat ia memasuki masa trans.

"Kimihiro. Ayo. Kita harus kembali."

"Lord Kagetora?"

"Fai sudah menyampaikan undanganku padanya dan pria itu merasa senang menerimanya."

Kimihiro mengangguk. Kimihiro Tidak protes saat Shizuka menyelipkan tangannya ke lengan bawahnya, melingkari punggungnya dan tangannya yang lain ke bawah lututnya, lalu mengangkatnya dengan gaya gendongan pengantin. Kimihiro secara refleks melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Shizuka dan bersandar di bahunya.

Mereka melewati ruangan semula, dimana Natori dan anak buahnya menunggu. Shizuka mengangguk sopan pada sang lord yang membalasnya dengan cara yang sama sambil melemparkan pandangan tertarik pada Kimihiro dalam gendongannya. Shizuka bersitatap dengan Natori. Ekspresi pria itu gelap, menyadari sikap sang lord pada Kimihiro dan itu menganggu sisi protektifnya sebagai penegak hukum. Terlebih Kimihiro adalah orang yang istimewa bagi sepupunya.

Mereka bergegas meninggalkan biara ditemani oleh kepala biarawan, di ujung tangga pria itu berkata,"Syukurlah kau bersama dengan Kimihiro-san," katanya pada Shizuka, "Ia aman bersamamu dan asap hitam itu tidak bisa menyentuhnya."

Kimihiro menegang dalam gendongannya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shizuka penasaran.

Liida terlihat bingung, "Tentu saja kekuatan Exorcist dalam darah murni mu telah melindunginya dari bahaya supranatural," pria itu tersenyum lebar, tak sadar dengan efek perkataannya, "Sudah biasa dalam kalangan Peramal untuk berpasangan dengan Exorcist. Sifatnya yang berkebalikan mampu melindungi satu sama lain. Apalagi kalian adalah Doumeki dan Watanuki," senyumnya semakin lebar, "Aku tahu kalian akan punya hubungan yang baik."

Jika perkataan itu mengganggunya, Shizuka tidak menunjukkannya. Pria itu hanya mengangguk dan berkata, "Kami pamit. Aku akan datang berkunjung lain waktu," dan menggendong Kimihiro ke dalam kereta.

Di dalam kereta ia berkata, "Jelaskan padaku."

xxXxx

Kimihiro sadar sang pangeran mengetahui bahwa ia sudah lama tahu tentang hal ini. Mata emas itu menatapnya tajam, tidak ada kemarahan, hanya menuntut. Kimihiro membasahi bibirnya. Ini bukanlah hal yang rahasia di kalangan Exorcist, tapi tetap saja ia ingin menjaga agar Shizuka tidak sampai tahu hubungan keluarga Doumeki dengan keluarga Watanuki. Alasan sebenarnya jabatan peramal istana, alasan kenapa klan Watanuki terikat dengan keluarga Doumeki.

Tapi apa pilihan yang tersisa untuknya sekarang. Di hadapan seorang pangeran yang bisa memaksanya. Jadi, Kimihiro berkata, dengan suara lemah, "Sebagai Exorcist, kau memiliki darah murni, aura murni, yang mampu menghalangi makhluk halus. Pada dasarnya sama seperti kemampuanmu mengendalikan ki. Kau pernah melakukannya saat melindungiku di hutan tempo hari."

"Dan yang lainnya?"

Kimihiro menaikkan pandangannya, pada mata emas pangeran yang berkilat berbahaya. Ia berdehem, "Kau tahu, karena keluargamu adalah Exorcist dan keluargaku adalah peramal, kita hidup di dunia yang hampir mirip," ia bergerak tidak nyaman. "Keluargaku punya masalah khusus. Kami memang bisa melihat ayakashi dan sebagainya, dan kekuatan kami memang besar."

"Tapi?"

"Tapi kami tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk mengusir ayakashi atau mengobati, jadi klan Doumeki sejak bertahun-tahun lalu melindungi klan Watanuki!" Kimihiro mengatakan dengan cepat seakan ingin melontarkan semua ke tempat sampah dan tidak ingin lagi berurusan dengannya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya dan memberengut. "ADA YANG LAIN?"

Shizuka menaikkan sebelah alis. "Jadi keluargamu sangat bergantung pada Doumeki?"

"Uh..."

"Jadi kenapa kastil Watanuki letaknya sangat jauh dari ibu kota?"

Shizuka menyadari tatapan sedih Kimihiro. "Tidak selamanya begitu..." ia menatap Shizuka dan menjelaskan, "Awalnya kami bahkan tinggal di kastil yang sama... "

"Lalu?"

"Lalu ada kejadian, kau tahu raja Haruka?"

"Kakek?"

"Kematiannya dianggap salah keluargaku."

Doumeki mengerutkan dahi, "Aku tidak pernah tahu itu."

"Itu bukan kejadian yang dibicarakan begitu saja!" ia mengerutkan dahi, "Ratu percaya hal itu, dan ia membuat semua pejabat percaya."

"Tapi kau tidak percaya."

"Tentu saja! Haruka-sama bukanlah orang yang bisa mati karena kelalaian."

"Apa tepatnya kelalaian yang kau maksud?"

Kimihiro berdehem, "Aku juga tidak tahu banyak. Tapi aku percaya, ini seperti yang terjadi pada lord Kagetora. Bedanya, asap hitam itu adalah kutukan, dan menggerogoti Haruka-sama."

"Tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkannya?"

Kimihiro menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. "Haruka lah yang memiliki kekuatan Exorcist, tapi bukan berarti kami tidak mencoba. Banyak yang mati karenanya, termasuk Haruka."

"Karena itu ibu ku menuduh kalian." Kimihiro mengangguk. "Dan itukah penyebab kematian orang tuamu?"

"Kurang lebih," Kimihiro bergerak tak nyaman, dan Shizuka memutuskan untuk mengabaikan tema ini. Dalam benaknya Shizuka berpikir, _jadi itu alasan yang membuat Kimihiro menjadi satu-satunya garis keturunan utama yang tersisa. Dia sendirian dan ratu menuduhnya. _Dari pada mengatakan pikirannya, ia malah berkata, "Aku ingin Nabe."

Kimihiro menyentak kepalanya, memandangnya tidak percaya dan berteriak, "BISA-BISANYA KAU—MENGALIHKAN PEMBICARAAN TIBA-TIBA KE MASALAH _MAKANAN?_ APA KAU TIDAK WARAS?"

"Tidak, aku hanya lapar." Kata-kata lainnya yang diucapkan oleh pangeran tenggelam dalam teriakan kesal sang lord yang bersemangat. Pada saat itu Shizuka berpikir, rupanya kondisi sang lord jauh lebih baik.

xxXxx

Matahari telah tenggelam saat Shizuka mengembalikan kuda ke istal. Ia kembali ke kamarnya dan menemukan lord Kimihiro sedang tertidur di atas tatami. Shiori sedang membereskan gelas dan botol-botol sake di sekitar sang lord. Wanita muda itu merona saat menyadari Shizuka berdiri diambang pintu dan memberikan bisikan malu, "Watanuki-sama tampak cemas saat mengetahui anda pergi." Shizuka menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Ia tidak menghabiskan dua botol sake saat ia jatuh mabuk, dan ia terus memanggil nama anda," lalu merona lagi, "Ia memanggil anda pangeran," Shizuka mengerutkan dahi. Memandang Shizuka malu-malu, "Sepertinya dibalik sikapnya pada anda, ia menganggap anda sebagai pangerannya..." suaranya menghilang karena malu pada kalimat terakhir.

Bahu Shizuka merileks, dengan senyum miring ia berkata, "Benarkah?" tatapan Shizuka tak lepas dari Kimihiro.

"Saya permisi," bisiknya sebelum berhambur keluar, seakan menyadari ia tak diharapkan berlama-lama disana.

Kimihiro sedang memakai salah satu kimononya yang lebih sederhana, berwarna merah tanpa pola. Obinya terikat longgar seakan ia merasa kepanasan. Punggung pucatnya mengintip dari kimono yang terikat longgar itu. Paha pucatnya tampak jelas dengan belahan kimononya yang tersingkap. Itu adalah keseluruhan tampilan yang menggoda. Shizuka mengusap ruam merah pada kulit pucat bahu dan leher sang lord, bekas gigitan Shizuka. Shizuka bertaruh sang lord sendiri tidak menyadari tanda itu ada disana. Lalu, tersenyum geli membayangkan reaksi Shiori saat melihatnya.

Shizuka mengangkat tubuh Kimihiro dengan mudah, membawa pria itu ke atas futon. Ia tahu Kimihiro menenggelamkan dirinya dengan sake untuk menghindari mimpi buruk. Pria itu mencoba terlihat kuat di luar, tapi sangat rapuh di dalam. Shizuka meraih dagu Kimihiro dan melumat bibir sang lord. Kimihiro membuka mata, mengerjap-ngerjapkannya. Shizuka melepaskan ciuman mereka, menunggu protes. Saat ia menyadari protes tidak akan datang, Shizuka melanjutkan ciumannya. Ia menyusupkan kedua tangannya ke balik kimono yang longgar itu dan menurunkannya. Shizuka mengulum puting merah muda yang ada disana, dan menjilatnya, membuatnya merah dan bengkak sebelum beralih ke puting satunya. Ia mengulum dan menghisap puting itu kuat-kuat, membuat sang lord melengkungkan punggung sambil mengerang keras. Seluruh tubuh pria itu gemetar.

Shizuka beralih ke tulang rusuknya, menggigitnya untuk meninggalkan bekas ruam disana. Lalu beralih ke perut, melewati pusar, dan kembali ke leher. Bibirnya berlama-lama di antara leher dan bahunya. Rambut sang lord menggelitiknya dan ia menyemburkan tawa geli diantara erangannya. Shizuka terus membuat jejak, menandai wilayahnya. Lengan Kimihiro melingkari lehernya dan menariknya rapat. Shizuka kembali mencium Kimihiro, membuka paksa bibirnya dan mencicipi rasa sake dengan lidahnya yang ahli; bermain-main dengan lidahnya, menjelajah ke langit-langit mulutnya, ke pangkal tenggorokannya, ke bawah lidah, menyentuh semua giginya, menghisap keras lidah Kimihiro. Air liur merembes dari ujung bibir Kimihiro dan pria itu mengerang dan mengejan. Shizuka melepaskan diri, napasnya terengah-engah. Kimihiro membuka matanya, mengerjap perlahan sebelum menutup kembali. Shizuka menenangkan dirinya, memutuskan untuk tidak bertindak lebih jauh. Jika mereka akan melakukan seluruhnya, ia ingin Kimihiro mengingatnya keesokan harinya.

Shizuka beranjak ke kamar mandi, mengurus masalahnya yang belum selesai.

**AW... Kimihiro memang atraktif dengan caranya sendiri... siapa yang tahan...! poor Shizuka... :P**


	6. Chapter 6 : Red Ties

**Aku bukan yang punya XXX HOLIC. kalo aku yang punya, XXX HOLIC nggak akan pernah tamat, dan genre nya jadi shonen ai**

**Warning: Yaoi XD**

Chapter 6

Red ties

Hari itu adalah pagi hari yang tenang. Kimihiro sedang duduk di beranda, memainkan Shamisen-nya sambil melamun. Saat itu jemarinya terselip, membuat bunyi musiknya menjadi aneh. Ia membeku. "Permainan yang buruk menggambarkan suasana hati yang buruk," komentar Shizuka yang diam-diam menyelinap ke sampingnya, melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Kimihiro dan menariknya ke atas pangkuannya. Kurogane dan Fai tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu dan Natori mengerang iri. Shiori yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka terkekeh geli.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" seluruh tubuh Kimihiro menegang. Ia membayangkan gunung berapi yang siap meledak.

Tapi Shizuka malah berkata santai sambil menyesap tehnya, "Mainkan lagu yang lain," tahu itu akan mengganggu sang lord. Ia menghitung dalam hati, _1... 2... 3..._

"AKU TIDAK MENERIMA PERMINTAAN!"

_Binggo._

Shizuka mengamati pipi sang lord yang menjadi merah muda, warna itu menjalar ke telinga dan lehernya. Shizuka mengusap telinga itu. "BERHENTI MENYENTUHKU!"

Shizuka tersenyum miring. Ia suka mengamati Kimihiro. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, keinginannya menyentuhnya, walau hanya sekedar tepukan ringan, usapan atau cubitan semakin besar setiap waktu. Ia akan dengan mudah merindukan keberdaan Kimihiro jika pria itu tak bersamanya. Dan jika bersamanya, tangannya akan otomatis bergerak menyentuhnya, walau ia menyadari itu sama saja dengan cari mati. Shizuka sangat bersyukur dilahirkan dengan pengendalian diri yang kuat. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan menimpanya seandainya ia menuruti separuh yang ada dipikirannya mengenai Kimihiro.

Shizuka suka mengamati Kimihiro. Terlebih lagi dalam pakaian yang dirancang khusus untuknya. Siang ini ini ia memakai Kimono berwarna hampir merah jambu, dihiasi dengan dua lingkaran, hijau dan kuning di dada dan lengannya. Ia suka saat Kimihiro memakai warna cerah. Ia tampak menawan, dan kulit pucatnya tampak menonjol dalam balutan pakaian-pakaian itu. Shizuka menangkup tangan Kimihiro, kulit gelapnya sangat kontras dengan warna kulit Kimihiro yang bagaikan bulan purnama. Kimihiro melemparkan pandangan bertanya, dan hanya dibalas Shizuka dengan senyum mengejek. Ia senang menganggu sang lord, karena ia bisa melihat semburat warna merah menjalar di pipi, telinga dan lehernya. Bibir sang lord juga tampak atraktif saat ia cemberut seperti itu. Dan saat ia akan melontarkan kemarahan, bibirnya juga membentuk sudut mencabik yang menarik. Shizuka menutup telinganya. "BERHENTI TERSENYUM DENGAN CARA SEPERTI ITU DAN BERHENTI MEMANDANGIKU DENGAN TATAPAN MESUM! JANGAN MENYENTUHKU, JANGAN TIBA-TIBA BICARA DI TELINGAKU DAN JANGAN MELAKUKAN SESUATU YANG ANEH!"

"Tidak mau."

Kimihiro meledak.

Saat Kimihiro sudah tenang, Shizuka berkata, "Ini adalah hari ketujuh. Aku menghawatirkanmu karena kau tampak cemas."

Kimihiro membuka mulutnya sambil memandang Shizuka seakan mencari kebenaran bahwa pria itu khawatir padanya. Bibirnya merapat dan ia tampak sedih. "Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku menghapi masalah yang serupa, kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Aku akan melindungimu."

"Huh," ia tampak kesal, "Bukan hanya aku saja yang terancam nyawanya."

"Apa kau mencemaskanku?"

"Seperti aku bisa mencemaskanmu saja! Kau itu kepala batu!"

"Aku membuatmu khawatir," sambil berkata begitu Shizuka meraih tangan Kimihiro dan mengusapnya dengan bibirnya. Matanya yang emas memaku mata biru yang membelalak menatapnya. Natori berdehem dan Kimihiro mengibaskan tangannya.

"Aku tidak khawatir, bodoh."

Kimihiro memutuskan sia-sia saja melawan Shizuka, ia kembali memainkan Shamisennya di atas pangkuan Shizuka. Pangeran melingkarkan lengannya ke sekeliling perut Kimihiro dan menariknya merapat, ia menyusupkan bibir dan hidungnya ke leher Kimihiro, mencicipi apa yang tersedia di sana. Permainan musik itu berhenti, dan Shizuka menyadari tubuh Kimihiro gemetar dalam sentuhannya.

Ia hanya melirik saat Natori, Kurogane dan Fei yang perlahan meninggalkan mereka. Shiori sudah pergi jauh lebih dulu. Shizuka mempergunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengusap-usapkan tangannya ke paha Kimihiro. Shizuka menurunkan Kimono Kimihiro, "Ah," serunya saat Shizuka menggigit kulit pucat di bahunya.

"BERHENTI MENGIGITKU!"

xxXxx

Terdengar suara kereta kuda berjalan cepat mendekat. Genpachi melompat dan berlari membuka pagar untuk kereta bangsawan yang berderu lewat. Kereta yang di kawal sekumpulan prajurit itu berhenti di halaman depan. Lord Hatori Kagetora turun dari kereta dan bersitatap dengan mereka. Natori dan yang lainnya bergerak merunduk dalam, sedangkan Shizuka menahan Kimihiro beberapa detik lebih lama di pangkuannya, sebelum melepaskan pria itu. Ia melihat mata tajam lord Kagetora berkilat saat melihatnya, dan tatapannya berhenti pada Kimihiro. Ia membelalakkan mata.

"Selamat datang di kediaman sederhana kami, lord Kagetora," sambut Natori.

"Aku memenuhi janjiku untuk berkunjung, Kobe-san," ia mengarahkan ucapannya pada Shizuka, tapi tak melepaskan matanya dari Kimihiro.

"Silakan duduk," kata Kimihiro, "Aku akan membawa makanan," ia beranjak diikuti Nayo dan Saori.

"Dia tampak feminim untuk ukuran seorang pria bukan, Kobe-san."

"Kimihiro pria yang lembut," sahut Shizuka tanpa mengubah ekspresinya.

"Apakah dia kekasihmu? Aku melihatnya duduk di pangkuanmu," tanyanya dengan nada tertarik yang tidak ditutupi.

"Benar."

"Hm..."

Shizuka menangkap pandangan tajam Natori yang tidak senang. Ini adalah bagian dari taktik. Semakin lord Hatori menganggap Kimihiro menarik, semakin mudah ia terjerat dalam jebakan. Dan Kagetora sangat menyukai barang milik orang lain.

Tak lama, Kimihiro kembali bersama dua orang pelayannya sambi membawa set peralatan makan yang sudah diisi penuh.

Kagetora mencicipinya dan berseru, "Sungguh makanan luar biasa!" kepada Nayo ia bertanya, "Siapakah pelayan yang membuat makanan seenak dan seindah ini?"

Kimihiro mengerutkan dahi dan Shizuka menegang.

Nayo menjawab, "Watanuki-sama yang telah memasaknya."

"Kau Watanuki-san?" ia menoleh pada Kimihiro. Shizuka merasakan pria itu perlahan menjauh dari sang lord.

Eskpresinya tidak terbaca saat ia menjawab, "Saya merasa terhormat jika anda menikmatinya, Kagetora-sama."

"Sungguh luar biasa bakat yang kau miliki. Aku juga melihatmu memegang Shamisen sebelumnya, apa kau juga memainkannya?"

"Saya masih belajar." Jika tidak mengenal baik Kimihiro, Shizuka pasti tidak menyangka itu adalah cara Kimihiro untuk menjawab dengan dingin. Biasanya pria itu tampak hangat dan menyenangkan saat bicara, kecuali saat berperan sebagai gunung berapi.

"Watanuki-sama adalah pemain yang handal. Ia cepat belajar," sahut Fai sambil tersenyum.

"OH! Bisakah kau memainkan aku sebuah lagu?"

Kimihiro berdiri dan mengambil Shimasennya. Tangannya gemetar, tapi terbantukan oleh kehadiran Shizuka yang duduk tak jauh di belakangnya, menepelkan lututnya diam-diam di pinggul Kimihiro. Ia mengambil napas untuk menenangkan diri dan mulai bermain.

Kagetora bertepuk tangan keras saat permainan selesai. "Sungguh berbakat. Kau pria yang sangat berbakat, Watanuki-san."

"Terima kasih."

"Kau adalah tuan rumah yang menyenangkan, Watanuki-san. Aku akan senang bisa berkunjung kemari lagi."

Kimihiro merundukkan tubuh.

Menjelang siang, lord Kagetora berpamitan. Kimihiro memandang Shizuka dengan bingung.

"Bencana itu mungkin bukan dari lord Kagetora?"

"Kita akan berjaga-jaga. Hari masih panjang."

Kimihiro mengangguk muram. Shizuka tersenyum, menarik Kimihiro ke arahnya dan memeluknya lembut. "Aku akan menjagamu."

Kimihiro berjuang melepaskan diri dan melompat ke belakang. Shizuka menaikkan kedua alisnya melihat wajah memerah sang lord. "KAU! KAU HANYA MENCARI KESEMPATAN UNTUK MEMPERMALUKANKU!"

"Hnh."

Dari kereta kuda yang berjalan menjauh, lord Kagetora memandang keluar jendela, ke arah Kimihiro dan Shizuka. Ia menjilat bibirnya dan tersenyum, yang seandainya Kimihiro tahu, ia akan jijik melihat cara pria itu tersenyum.

xxXxx

Matahari sudah lama terbenam saat Shizuka meraih Kimihiro dalam pelukannya. Dengan malas Kimihiro protes, "Jangan menyentuhku."

"Hnh."

"Aku bersumpah setelah malam ini, aku akan menendangmu dari kamar dan menikmati bisa tidur di futonku SENDIRIAN!"

"Hnh."

"Tidak bisakah kau bicara dengan normal."

"Kau gelisah." Dagu Shizuka menempel di puncak kepala Kimihiro. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku pasti akan melindungimu, begitu juga Kurogane, Fai dan Natori. Mereka akan melindungi kita."

"Hitsuzen tidak pernah mengatakan apapun dengan jelas. Aku tidak akan pernah tenang sebelum mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya membahayakanku."

"Hitsuzen tidak hanya tentang hal yang pasti, Kimihiro. Takdir yang sudah di tetapkan tetap memiliki harapan. Kita membuat takdir kita sendiri."

Kimihiro mendengus, "Kau sangat percaya pada harapan."

"Aku percaya pada orang, pada usaha dan harapan manusia untuk membuat hidup menjadi lebih baik. Takdir tidak hanya satu, dan mencapai takdir yang menyakitkan tidak selalu harus melewati jalan yang sulit. Seandainya takdir tidak bisa dihindari, tidak selalu ada penyesalan saat menghadapinya."

Kimihiro membalikkan tubuh menghadap Shizuka, "Tapi kita menghadapi kematian, Shizuka."

"Ramalanmu tidak mengatakan tentang kematian."

"Tapi mungkin berakhir begitu."

_"Mungkin."_  
>"Aku mungkin tidak tahu tentang takdirku. Tapi kau sudah jelas, Shizuka. <em>Aku<em> lah yang akan membuatmu _terluka_. Kau memang bodoh karena tidak membiarkanku pergi!"

"Kalau kau pergi, aku tetap akan mencari cara untuk melindungimu."

Kimihiro tertawa mengejek, "Bagaimana bisa. Kau bahkan tak mengenalku."

"Hitsuzen akan mencari cara supaya aku bisa mengenalmu."

"Omong kosong."

"Kau ada di pelukanku sekarang. Tidak perlu mempertanyakan Hitsuzen."

Suara benda keras menyentak mereka berdua. Lantai di bawah mereka bergetar akibat derapan langkah kaki. Terdengar suara teriakan dan pedang di cabut. Shizuka bangkit. Kimihiro menegang, tak melepaskan genggamannya.

Shizuka memandangnya sekilas, "Tunggu disini," dan berlari pergi.

Kimihiro bangkit. Berdiri sendirian di tengah kamar dengan ketakutan. Sudah terjadi? Apa kami bisa melewatinya?

Tusukan tajam di tengkuknya membawa rasa sakit dan pedih. Tangannya melayang kesana dan mencabut jarum itu. Ia terjatuh dengan lutut lebih dulu, dan seketika tubuhnya limbung, jatuh di atas tatami. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang mulai tak fokus. Ada air mata disana.

Lalu pintu geser menuju beranda terbuka dan sesosok bayangan masuk ke dalam. Pria itu bertubuh besar dan ramping, memakai pakaian hitam, penutup kepala dan wajah yang sama warnanya. Matanya memandangnya dengan kilat berbahaya. Lalu, hanya ada kegelapan.

xxXxx

"Kau menangkapnya?" tanya Shizuka sembari melihat seorang pria yang sedang ditindih di atas tanah oleh Kurogane dan dihunus pedang oleh Natori. Genpachi memandang berang pria itu sambil membawa kayu, Nayo dan Siori memandang ngeri tak jauh dari sana.

"Ya," Natori melepas penutup muka pria itu dan bertanya, "Siapa kau? Apa mau mu? Siapa yang menyuruhmu."

Pria itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ketakutan. Air mata merembes deras. Bukan tipikal pembunuh bayaran. Tatapan Natori melayang pada Shizuka sebelum bertanya sekali lagi, "Apa mau mu? Jawab, atau aku akan menusukkan pedang ini ke lehermu!"

"Maafkan saya tuan. Maafkan saya. Saya hanya berniat mencuri beras!"

Natori seketika menghujamkan ketakutan pada Shizuka, "Pencuri tidak punya niat membunuh."

Seketika Shizuka berlari seperti anak panah menuju kamar. Ia menggeser pintu dengan kasar dan menemukan futon mereka kosong. Pintu yang mengarah ke halaman terbuka. Siori terkesiap di sebelahnya, berhambur dalam pelukan Nayo.

"Natori," kata Shizuka saat merasakan pria itu berdiri di belakangnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Natori mengeluarkan kompas miliknya. Benda itu mengeluarkan sinar dan menerangi ruangan itu. Perlahan cahaya itu menunjukkan jejak-jejak emas dan merah di udara. Kompas itu istimewa, memiliki kemampuan gaib untuk mencari jejak jiwa seseorang, dan jiwa Kimihiro sangat kuat hingga tampak begitu jelas pada udara malam.

"Bagaimana?"

Natori menyipitkan mata, "Warnanya tidak baik. Selain warna jiwa lord Kimihiro yang menggambarkan ketakutan, ada jejak lainnya yang sama kuatnya, membawa teror dan kematian."

"Pangeran," panggil Fai dengan suara mendesak.

Shizuka mendekati Fai yang bersimpu memandang ke arah tatami. Ada setetes darah disana.

"Kita bisa mengikutinya?" katanya pada Natori dengan nada geram. Matanya masih menatap bintik merah disana.

"Bisa, tapi aku sudah bisa menebak kemana, ini akan sulit."

xxXxx

Shizuka ingin sekali mencabut pedang dan lari sekarang juga untuk menyelamatkan Kimihiro. Tapi dia tahu lawannya adalah seorang lord yang tidak bisa sekedar ditusuk dengan pedang. Ia punya kekuasaan yang menjaganya, maka hanya kekuasaan yang bisa menghancurkannya. Shizuka memakai baju formal kenegarannya. Berupa monstuki hitam dan hakama hitam. Pada punggung monstukinya terpasang lambang keluarga istana, berupa lingkaran dengan bunga sakura di tengahnya. Di dadanya tergambar lambang kedudukannya sebagai pangeran kedua kerajaan Yamato.

Ia berderap keluar kamar, dimana Natori sudah menunggunya dengan balutan kimono resmi kepala keamanan istana. Nayo, Saori dan Genpachi seketika menghamburkan diri menyembah dan tidak berani melihatnya saat tahu siapa Shizuka sebenarnya, sambil berseru, "Yang Mulia!"

"Kuda sudah siap," sahut Kurogane.

Pada para pelayannya, Shizuka berkata, "Siapkan obat-obatan. Kita akan bersiap menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk."

"Baik, Yang Mulia!" seru mereka dalam sembahnya.

Shizuka melompat naik ke kudanya. Melesat dalam sekali sentakan dengan pedang di pinggangnya, siap dicabut.

xxXxx

Kimihiro membuka mata dengan ketakutan. Ia mengamati sekelilingnya, ia berbaring di atas tempat tidur di sebuah kamar mewah dengan ornamen berlebihan gabungan karya seni dari berbagai wilayah kerajaan. Tangan dan kakinya terikat. Belaian di punggungnya menyentaknya dan ia berputar menjauh. Mendapati lord Kagetora memandangnya dengan senyum menjijikkan. Pria itu menjilat bibirnya. Tapi perhatian Kimihiro tidak berada disana, melainkan pada asap hitam pekat yang berkumpul di sekeliling tubuh sang lord.

Ia tersentak dan terisak.

"Ssssttt..." pria itu membelai dadanya, menyusupkan tangannya di balik kimono Kimihiro. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Kimihiro bergerak menjauh mendorong tangan pria itu sambil menjerit, tapi pria bertubuh lebih besar itu menahannya. Asap hitam seketika menyerang Kimihiro. Ia tersentak, terbatuk dan berusaha mengambil oksigen. Tubuhnya menggulung seperti bola mencoba menahan serangan itu. Air mata mengalir tanpa suara dan tubuhnya gemetaran hebat.

"Kasihan sekali. Kau pasti ketakutan. Tapi aku tak kan menyakitimu," pria itu bergerak di atasnya.

Lord Kagetora memang tidak menyakitinya, tapi asap hitam itu menyakitinya. Kimihiro menjerit kesakitan. Darah menyembur dari mulutnya, matanya membelalak dan berputar ke belakang. Darah merembes dari luka di lengannya akibat sentuhan asap itu, dan tidak berhenti.

Lord Kagetora melompat menjauh ketakutan. Tapi asap hitam itu membesar tak terkendali setelah mencicipi darah Kimihiro. Kini makhluk itu memiliki keinginan sendiri, dan itu adalah memakan Kimihiro.

xxXxx

Shizuka menderap kuda memasuki halaman kediaman lord Kagetora. Pasukan penjaga berusaha menghalanginya, namun Shizuka menghunuskan pedang pada mereka, "Jangan halangi aku." Mengetahui siapa pria di atas kuda itu, para prajuritnya menurunkan senjata dan menyembah ketakutan. Shizuka melompat dari kudanya dan menyerahkan tali kudanya pada Fai sebelum berlari masuk diikuti Kurogane dan Natori. Saat itulah ia mendengar teriakan Kimihiro.

Teriakan itu menjadi semakin keras dan menyedihkan. Ia berlari mengikuti asal suara, berpapasan dengan prajurit dan pelayan yang kaget. Ia menendang pintunya dan mendapati sang lord, setengah telanjang, jatuh terduduk di atas karpet sambil memandang ke arah tempat tidur. Tempat Kimihiro menjerit kesakitan dan darah merembes dari tangan dan mulutnya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas, bahkan dari matanya yang tidak memiliki pengelihatan tajam pada makhluk halus, asap hitam yang membumbung tinggi melingkupi Kimihiro. Menyakitinya dan bertambah kuat. Seketika ia meleparkan pedangnya dan memeluk Kimihiro. Asap itu hanya sedikit bergolak menjauh, tidak lenyap dan darahnya tidak berhenti.

"Kimihiro! Kimihiro!" ia tidak menjawab. Ia tak sadarkan diri dan itu tidak lebih baik dari jeritan kesakitannya. Darah tertumpah dimanapun Shizuka melihatnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!" lord Kagetora berteriak. "Beraninya kalian memasuki kediamanku tanpa ijin. Penjaga! Penjaga!"

"Aku tak kan melakukannya jika jadi kau," ujar Natori dengan suara geram. Pandangan lord tersentak pada seragam Natori dan pada Shizuka yang telah mengendong Kimihiro. Natori berkata dengan suara lantang. "Lord Hatori Kagetora. Atas tuduhan penculikan yang dilakukan kepada lord Watanuki Kimihiro dari kastil selatan yang merupakan keluarga peramal kerajaan, dan atas tuduhan telah menyakitinya, kau di tangkap," pria itu tampak lemas saat Kurogane mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya pergi. "Segala kejahatan yang kau lakukan menyangkut kasus ini akan memberatkanmu di pengadilan," tambahnya.

Lalu pria itu beralih pada Shizuka. Ada kemarahan, rasa sakit dan teror di mata sepupunya. Masalah mereka belum selesai.

xxXxx

Shiori dan Nayo bergerak cepat membersihkan tubuh sang lord dan membalut lukanya. Tak sampai waktu lama, perbannya kembali basah. Dengan putus asa, Shiori berseru frustasi, "Ini bukan luka biasa, Pangeran! Darahnya tidak mau berhenti!"

Shizuka masih menggenggam tangan Kimihiro. Ia sangat pucat karena kehabisan darah dan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya semakin tampak jelas. "Kimihiro..." rintihnya.

Natori menepuk lembut bahu Shizuka, mencoba memberinya kekuatan. Ia sudah sering melihat orang menyambut kematian, memang ada yang menyambut kematian tak terhindarkan macam ini. Hatinya tercabik melihat kesedihan Shizuka, pria biasanya tak pernah menunjukkan perasaan apapun, dan kesedihan yang kini menghiasi wajahnya sangat menyakitkan. Menyakitkan melihat orang yang dicintai perlahan pergi.

Fai yang awalnya hanya terisak, kini menangis keras di bahu Kurogane, sementara pria itu tak mampu berbuat apa-apa selain balas memeluknya. Kurogane tahu betapa berharga lord Watanuki bagi Fai. Mereka teman sejak kecil.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun... apapun untukmu Kimihiro. Aku mohon kembalilah..." bisik sang pangeran.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kereta mendekat, Lonceng kereta itu bergemerincing saat ia bergerak, lalu berhenti di halaman. Nayo berlari keluar, dan tak lama ia kembali bersama seorang wanita yang sangat cantik. Kimononya sehitam malam, dengan manik-manik yang berkelip ketika terkena cahaya. Rambutnya tergerai panjang dengan hiasan bulan dan bintang di atasnya. Perhiasannya indah dan ia berjalan dengan anggun.

"Apakah aku terlambat?" tanya suara merdu itu beraksen selatan.

_"Lady Yuuko!"_ seru Fai.

"Siapa dia, Fai?" sahut Kurogane.

"Lady Ichihara Yuuko, penyihir dan juga guru Watanuki-sama."

"Penyihir?" bisik Shizuka.

"Dan penyokong Kimihiro-chan," sahutnya sambil mendekati Kimihiro. "Bisa dibilang walinya...?" ia menepuk pipi Kimihiro, "Ma... ma... ma... kau sudah berjuang dengan keras Kimi-chan."

"Kau bisa menyembuhkannya?" Shizuka bertanya.

"Kau tahu aku bisa menyembuhkannya," jeda sejenak, "Tapi sama seperti transaksi lain yang dilakukan dengan penyihir, ada harga disetiap permintaan. Kau sanggup membayarnya?"

"Lady Yuuko!"

"Akan kuberikan apapun."

Yuuko menggeleng, "Aku hanya akan mengambil harga yang pantas untuk setiap permintaan."

"Apa harganya?"

"Darahmu," ia memandang Kimihiro dengan sedih, lalu beralih pada Shizuka, "Darahmu untuk menggantikan darahnya."

"Akan kuberikan."

"Pangeran!"

"Dan satu lagi. Kau tidak akan bisa meninggalkan Kimihiro sepanjang hidupmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Yuuko meraih tangan kanan Shizuka, lalu ia seakan menyentuh sesuatu di udara, dekat dengan jari kelingking Shizuka. Ia menarik udara itu, dan seketika mereka semua mampu melihat benang merah tipis yang terikat di kelingking Shizuka. "Apa kau tahu mengapa benang pengikat jodoh berwarna merah? Itu karena benang itu melambangkan ikatan, yang kuat seperti hubungan darah. Mereka yang terikat benang ini akan menjadi keluarga, dan meneruskan generasinya. Coba lihat," benang merah Shizuka melayang lenyap dan terputus di udara. Tidak terikat pada siapapun. Lalu Yuuko mengangkat jari tengan Shizuka, dan menarik benang merah disana. Ia terkesiap saat benang itu terikat pada jari kelingking Kimihiro. "Dengan membagi darah, kau juga membagi takdir," ia melepaskan benang itu, dan benangnya menghilang dari pandangan. "Apa kau siap mengikat dirimu pada Kimihiro sampai kematian memisahkan kalian?"

Tanpa ragu, Shizuka berkata, "Aku bersedia."

Yuuko menepuk tangannya, "Selamat! Kalian resmi menjadi suami istri!" Shizuka menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong, lalu jatuh ke lantai.

"Pangeran!"

"Pangeran!"

"Ma... ma... sepertinya dia terkena anemia."

**Well... Yuuko selalu membawa harapan, kan? Dia termasuk orang yang percaya pada kekuatan harapan dan usaha manusia. Yuuko adalah agen hitsuzen, dan terkadang ia memutar balikkan takdir dan bertindak egois demi kebahagiaan orang yang disayanginya. **

**Siapa yang tega nggak memasukkan karakter macam ini di cerita? Yuuko wanita yang sangat luar biasa.**


	7. Chapter 7 : Gold glowed in fox festival

**Aku bukan yang punya XXX HOLIC. kalo aku yang punya, XXX HOLIC nggak akan pernah tamat, dan genre nya jadi shonen ai**

**Warning: Kissu!**

Chapter 7

Gold glowed in Fox festival

Sentuhan dingin menggelitik di tengkuk Kimihiro adalah hal pertama yang dirasakannya ketika terbangun. Ia tidak segera membuka mata, merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan-sentuhan itu. Lalu, sesuatu yang menggelitik dan berbulu itu sekarang menggosok-gosok pipinya. Kimihiro membuka mata dan berseru kaget, "Mugetsu!"

Kudagitsune itu mencium pipi Kimihiro berkali-kali. "Dia membuatku iri." Suara dalam dan monoton di sebelahnya membuat Kimihiro menoleh. Shizuka duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, tampak pucat, dan lelah. Tapi senyum miring menghiasi bibirnya, "Kau tampak sehat," komentar Shizuka.

"Ap—"

"Mugetsu—_Rembulan di malah hari?_"

Pipi Kimihiro memerah, "Karena dia bisa tiba-tiba muncul dan hilang entah kemana."

"Hnh. Selera yang bagus."

"Dia itu apa?"

"Kudagitsune. Dia bisa berubah menjadi rubah berekor banyak."

"Hm..."

Kimihiro menunjukkan wajah cemas, "Kau baik-baik saja? Aku tidak melihat ada yang terluka. Bagaimana bisa—_Yuuko-san!"_

Wanita itu tertawa geli di ambang pintu sebelum masuk menghampiri Kimihiro. "Kau tampak sehat Kimihiro-chan."

"Kenapa kau disini—" lalu memandang ngeri pada Shizuka sebelum bertanya pada Yuuko, "Apa bayarannya?"

"Untungnya bukan tangan dan kaki atau bagian tubuh—"

"UNTUNG BUKAN KEPALA BODOHMU!" ia berteriak kesal. "Tunggu! Apa maksudmu? Kau yang membayarnya?"

"Hnh."

"ITU BUKAN JAWABAN! bentaknya, "_Yuuko-san!?_"

Yuuko bersedekap sambil menyeringai, "Sudah di bayar oleh Doumeki Shizuka-san."

Kimihiro membelalak, menatap garang pada Shizuka, mendesis saat bertanya, "Apa bayarannya?"

"Mengganti darahmu dengan darahnya."

"Kau _melukainya?_"

Yuuko mengibaskan tangan dan tertawa geli, "Kau tahu aku tak kan berbuat begitu, Kimi-chan. Tapi memang dia sedikit terkena anemia."

Shizuka menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kimihiro, menutup mata. "Kepalaku pusing, aku ingin dipeluk."

Kimihiro memandang Shizuka bibirnya jatuh karena kesal, "Jangan berharap aku kasihan padamu! Atau bahkan BERTERIMA KASIH! KAU MELAKUKANNYA ATAS KEINGINANMU SENDIRI!"

"Terlalu berisik," gerutu Shizuka. Ia kesal karena sang lord masih saja keras kepala. Tapi tiba-tiba lengan yang hangat merengkuhnya.

"Bodoh."

"Hnh."

xxXxx

Shizuka menutup pintu dan mengikuti lady Yuuko. "Kau tidak menemaninya?" tanya lady.

"Tidak."

"Jadi, apa pertanyaannya?"

Shizuka mengerjap. Sepertinya tidak ada yang tidak bisa ditebak seorang penyihir, "Kimihiro. Apakah dia selalu terluka seperti itu?"

"Hm... tidak sampai separah itu jika aku berada disekitarnya. Tapi kita beruntung kau ada bersamanya Shizuka-san."

"Aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun."

Wanita itu menyeringai senang. "Benar. Karena kau lemah kau tidak bisa membantunya." Shizuka menyerngit, "Tapi kau akan kuat, harus." Shizuka menatap sang penyihir. "Kau akan berada disisinya, ingat?"

"Bagaimana caranya supaya aku bisa bertambah kuat?"

"Hm... sebenarnya Haruka tahu lebih banyak dibandingkan aku. Kau bisa mencari dari catatan yang ditinggalkannya. Menurutku kau akan jadi Exorcist yang hebat di masa mendatang. Pasti, karena di usiamu yang masih muda kau telah berhadapan dengan makhluk kegelapan semacam ini."

Shizuka mengerutkan kening. "Aku tidak bisa menghentikan darahnya. Bahkan keberadaanku tidak bisa mengusir makhluk itu. Awan hitam terus melingkupi Kimihiro. Aku tidak berdaya," ia menekankan sebelah tangannya di kepala. Suaranya bergetar walau ekspresinya masih tidak menunjukkan apapun. Yuuko menepuk bahu tegangnya. "Masih terlalu dini. Kau baru saja melangkahkan kaki pada sisi dunia yang lain, Shizuka. Kau punya potensi tentu saja, tapi masih butuh pengalaman. Kimihiro mengerti, dia bukan orang yang lemah."

"Aku tahu. Setelah berkali-kali menghadapi ketakutan macam itu, ia masih bisa berteriak padaku dan bertingkah bodoh," Shuzuka tersenyum. Yuuko balas tersenyum. "Tapi kau tidak menjelaskan bagaimana kau mengalahkan makhluk itu. Aku—" ia bergerak tak nyaman, "—pingsan, ingat?"

"Aku tidak berbuat apapun. Darah yang kau berikan pada Kimihiro-lah yang menyelamatkannya. Darah Exorcist bisa memurnikan. Yang kau lakukan pada Kimihiro sama seperti penyatuan jiwa," ia menyeringai lebar, "Ikatan kalian jauh lebih kuat dibanding ikatan pernikahan."

"Aku menjadi penasaran, sejak awal, benang merah yang mengikat jari tengahku, terikat dengan jari kelingking Kimihiro, dan aku tidak melihat yang lain. Apakah itu artinya, Kimihiro, entah aku akan memilih orang lain atau tidak, dia tetap terikat padaku?"

"Ma... ma... sepertinya kau sedikit membaca takdir masa depan, huh," Yuuko tersenyum misterius. Lalu, mukanya menggelap, seakan beban berat tiba-tiba melandanya saat ia berkata, "Bagi Kimihiro, ia tidak punya banyak pilihan menyenangkan dalam takdirnya. Ya, entah ia mengambil jalan yang mana, ia akan tetap terikat padamu, bahkan seandainya kau tidak mengenalnya."

"Bagaimana mungkin!"

Yuuko menyeringai, "Tapi kita tidak perlu membahas itu! Hitsuzen sudah membawanya padamu, dan kau memutuskan untuk memilihnya, selesai, happy end!" Yuuko mendecakkan lidah, "Aaah... Kita masih harus menunggu Kimihiro sehat sebelum bisa mencicipi masakan buatannya. Aku rindu masakan Kimi-chan..." wanita itu berputar-putar di koridor, "Shizuka-kun! Sekarang waktunya mengeluarkan sake!"

"Sake!"

"Sake!" dua orang anak kecil berkimono merah dan kuning tiba-tiba berlari keluar dari dalam ruangan dan memutari sang lady. Shizuka menaikkan kedua alisnya, lalu pergi ke dapur mengambil sake. Dua hari terakhir ini, hanya tamu aneh yang datang ke tempat ini.

xxXxx

Kimihiro membawa set makan siang untuk mereka. Ia memakai kimono biru laut, dengan pola aliran sungai berwana kuning dan obi emas. Kulitnya yang pucat merona saat menangkap tatapannya. "Jangan terlalu lelah. Kau baru saja sembuh."

"SIAPA YANG TADI TIBA-TIBA INGIN MAKAN YAKINIKU!" ia meletakkan set makanan di depan Shizuka dengan lembut. Menuangkan teh hijau pada cangkir yang disodorkan Shizuka. Mulutnya memang protes, tapi ia melakukan semua yang diinginkan Shizuka, kecuali satu hal tentu saja, "Aku ingin dicium."

"CIUM TEMBOK SANA!"

"Kau imut saat marah."

"ITU TAK KAN MENGHENTIKANKU MARAH PADAMU! BODOH!"

"Hnh."

"Kalian seperti pasangan pengantin baru..."

"Pengantin baru!"

"Pengantin baru!" dua anak kecil itu berlarian di antara mereka, dan menjerit ketakutan saat menubruk Kurogane yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan. Fai berjalan sambil bergelayut di lengannya. Natori di belakang mereka.

"Siapa yang menikah?" tanya Kurogane sambil duduk di depan set makan siangnya.

"Kimihiro dan Shizuka."

"BERHENTI MENGATA-NGATAIKU, YUUKO-SAN!"

"Tapi Shizuka sudah setuju," nada suara Yuuko merajuk, "Aku ingin menghadiri pesta pernikahan Kimi-chan!"

"TIDAK AKAN ADA YANG MENIKAH DAN BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN AKU MENIKAHI PRIA!"

"Di dimensi yang lain aku juga menghadiri pernikahan Kimi-chan dan Shizu-chan... dan Kimihiro-san dan Doumeki-san, dan Watanuki-san dan Doumeki-san—"

"Benarkah?" sahut Shizuka tertarik. "Diriku dan Kimihiro dari dimensi lain seorang kekasih?"

"Selalu. Hitsuzen mengikat kalian berdua."

"Maksudmu, jika aku tinggal ke dimensi lain aku _juga_ akan jatuh cinta dengan Kimihiro?"

"PERNYATAAN CINTA!" seru Yuuko. "BANZAI! BANZAI!"

"HENTIKAN KALIAN BERDUA!" pada Shizuka ia menyalak, "Dan kau berhenti berkhayal!" ia memberikan sake pada Yuuko. "Jadi, kapan kau akan kembali?"

"Hm? Aku akan kembali sore ini."

Kimihiro mengangguk, "Aku sudah mengepak barang-barangku."

"Memangnya kau mau pergi kemana, Kimihiro?"

Kimihiro membeku. Ia tersenyum khawatir, "Tentu saja ikut bersamamu, Yuuko-san. Pulang ke rumah?"

"Ma... ma... kau tidak akan ikut bersamaku—"

"Apa aku akan berangkat sendiri? Kupikir akan lebih efisien jika aku ikut bersamamu."

"Kau akan tinggal bersama Shizuka."

"Berhenti berhayal!"

"Aku serius. Kami sudah merundingkannya dan Shizuka sudah setuju."

"Bagaimana kau bisa berunding tanpa diriku! Dan _kenapa _aku harus tinggal bersamaNYA!"

"Yeah, Kimi-chan... kau tahu kau masih punya sisa pembayaran yang belum bisa kau lunasi, kan..." Kimihiro mengerutkan dahi, "Nah... karena aku sibuk, bla, bla, bla dan bla, bla, bla, aku tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan Ratu untuk mengatasi masalah supranatural yang ada di kerajaan. Maka dari itu, sebagai bayaran atas hutangmu, kau akan bekerja padaku sebagai penggantiku. Mewakiliku dalam pekerjaan ini. Tenang saja, aku pasti akan membantumu."

"Tapi Ratu tak menyukaiku!" Shizuka mengerutkan dahi.

"Ratu sudah tahu, dia sudah setuju."

Mulut Kimihiro membentuk huruf o dan matanya melebar. "Ba-bagaimana bisa kau—"

Yuuko menyeringai, "Ada harga yang harus dibayar kalau penasaran."

Seketika Kimihiro menutup mulutnya. Ia melirik Shizuka sekilas, sebelum berkata dengan nada rengekan yang tak sengaja terselip dari bibirnya, "Tapi aku tidak mau tinggal di istana..."

"Kau tidak akan tinggal disana. Shizuka sudah setuju untuk pindah bersamamu di kastil Shizuku di Barat. Itu kastil milik Haruka dan kalian berdua bisa belajar banyak dari peninggalannya."

"Sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan..."

xxXxx

Kimihiro keluar menuju beranda, melihat Shizuka bersama Kurogane di taman. Kurogane mengangguk pada perintah dan bersama Fai pergi menuju kereta. Mereka berdua menunduk singkat saat melihat Kimihiro.

"Kemana kau mengirim mereka?"

"Hm?" Shizuka meraih Kimihiro, menariknya di sebelahnya. "Aku perlu memberitahu kastil di Barat tentang kedatangan kita. Kau tak mau terlalu lama disini."

"Setelah Yuuko pulang aku merasa tidak perlu berlama-lama disini."

Shizuka mengangguk. "Akan ada festival di kuil sinto malam ini, ada kembang apinya juga. Kau mau pergi kesana sebagai pedagang."

"Huh, mungkin ini kesempatan terakhir kita berpura-pura bukan bangsawan," Kimihiro melepaskan diri dan berlari menuju rumah, "Aku akan memberitahu Natori." Shizuka menarik tangannya.

"Apa!"

"Tidak perlu mengajak Natori. Ini kencan."

"Siapa yang mau kencan denganmu!" Kimihiro mengibaskan tangannya dan berderap ke dalam rumah.

Beruntung Natori sakit perut. Ia meminta maaf tidak bisa ikut di detik-detik terakhir. Saat mengantar kepergian mereka, entah kenapa Natori terus menerus mengedip pada Shizuka dan ia memasang senyum aneh. Shizuka hanya berkata sambil menepuk bahu sepupunya, "Sebaiknya kau pergi mencari tabib. Kelihatannya, tidak hanya perutmu yang sakit."

Natori memandangnya dengan schok, dan berkata, "Aku tidak pernah paham separuh dari otakmu terbuat dari apa Shizuka," lalu ia berderap menuju rumah, kelihatan kesal tapi lebih sehat.

Kimihiro memakai kimono berwarna merah dengan obi gelap, ia membawa kipas dan memakai geta. Shizuka memakai kimono warna biru gelap dengan obi berwarna kuning dan juga memakai geta. Kimihiro menunggunya di halaman, mata birunya memandangnya dengan sorot hangat. Shizuka menyelipkan lengannya ke sekeliling pinggangnya, dan Kimihiro memukul tangannya yang mendarat di perutnya sambil berkata, "Jinakkan tangan liarmu." Tapi pria itu tidak protes saat Shizuka menggandengnya.

Kuil kecil itu berdiri di atas gunung. Mereka mendaki kesana melewati sebelah kiri jalan, seperti adat biasa untuk menghormati para dewa yang melewati bagian tengah tangga. Kimihiro lebih banyak tersenyum malam itu dari pada satu minggu sebelumnya digabung menjadi satu. Ia tampak santai, bahkan ia membeli permen apel! Shizuka merasa Kimihiro imut saat pria itu membentaknya setelah menghabiskan takoyakinya yang kelima. Katanya, "Berhenti makan atau perutmu akan meledak!" Shizuka senang saat Kimihiro memperhatikannya, sikapnya seperti seorang istri yang bersemangat.

xxXxx

Kimihiro merasakan pipinya panas saat merasa tangan Shizuka di punggungnya. Menjaganya terpisah saat membelah kerumunan. Stan-stan makanan dan mainan berjejer sepanjang jalan menuju kuil. "Kimihiro." Shizuka menahan tangannya dan menariknya ke stan penjual topeng. Ia memilih salah satu, berbentuk kepala rubah yang ditelinganya memiliki hiasan bunga merah, "Ini seperti Mungetsu," dan memakaikannya pada Kimihiro. Lalu memilih untuk dirinya sendiri, sama seperti Kimihiro, namun tanpa bunga dan berkumis.

"Kau terlihat lucu," komentarnya. "Pangeran rubah, itu sesuai untukmu," ia tertawa kecil.

"Hn, kalau begitu kau putri rubah."

"AKU BUKAN PEREMPUAN!"

Tiba-tiba, Kimihiro merasa ada yang aneh di jalan. Kerumunan di sekitar mereka masih sama, tapi entah mengapa, orang-orang mengabaikan jalanan bagian tengah. Jalan itu dibiarkan kosong. Lalu, terdengar suara lonceng. Berbunyi dalam hentakan seirama detak jantung. Tanpa sadar, Kimihiro menarik Shizuka mendekat dan melihat; para pria dan wanita memakai berbagai topeng aneh berjalan membawa lentera. Sinarnya yang keemasan seperti aliran sungai dari emas, bergerak perlahan menuju ke kuil. Kimono-kimono mereka indah dan panjangnya menyentuh tanah. Dihiasi bros dan bunga-bunga, motifnya beraneka rupa, tampak seperti pakaian bangsawan, bahkan lebih indah. Suara lonceng berbunyi setiap mereka berjalan.

"Arwah?" bisik Shizuka di sampingnya.

"Kau melihatnya?"

Shizuka mengangguk. "Biasanya aku tidak sekuat ini, tapi rupanya berbagi darah denganmu telah meningkatkan kekuatan supranaturalku."

Kimihiro mengangguk, "Itu mungkin saja. Mereka itu apa?"

"Mereka itu roh rubah," sahut suara feminin yang sangat dikenal Kimihiro.

"Yuuko-san? Kau masih disini?!"

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang mau melewatkan festival macam ini, dan ada lebih banyak sake untuk nanti malam!"

"Tapi kau sudah berpamitan! Kau menginap dimana?"

"Di rumah temanku, tentu saja," Yuuko memandang ke arah bawah di sebelahnya, dan untuk pertamakalinya Kimihiro menyadari Yuuko sedang menggandeng seekor rubah—tapi bukan, seukuran bocah umur lima tahun, tapi berkumis.

"Kitsune-san!" seru Kimihiro kaget. "Lama tidak berjumpa."

Kitsune memutar tangannya dan merunduk, "Anda semakin terlihat menawan hari ke hari, Watanuki-sama..."

"Oh," ia merasakan pipinya memerah, ia tersenyum, "Aku sangat rindu oden buatanmu."

"Oden?" sahut Shizuka, ia memang punya radar untuk makanan.

"Dan sepertinya anda juga menggandeng pendamping yang tampan."

"Oh!" Kimihiro berusaha melepaskan gandengan itu tapi Yuuko berseru, "Aku tak kan melakukan itu jika jadi kau, Kimi-chan..."

"Huh?"

"Kalau kau masih ingin menikmati festival ini, jangan lepas gandenganmu. Ini adalah festival rubah yang istimewa, hanya bisa kau lihat lima tahun sekali!"

"Apa hubungannya dengan bergandengan?" Kimihiro melihat parade lampion di belakangnya.

"Ada bayarannya kalau kau ingin tahu..." Yuuko menari-nari bersama Kitsune.

"Ugh, terserah."

Kitsune berkata pada Shizuka, "Apakah anda pangeran Doumeki Shizuka Yamato?" ia merunduk sopan.

"Benar."

"Saya akan merasa terhormat jika bisa mengirimkan oden ke Kastil barat saat anda pindah kesana."

"Kau bisa melakukannya?"

"Saya memiliki cabang di sekitar daerah itu."

"Itu oden buatan rubah, kau tak kan menyesal saat memakannya," sahut Kimihiro.

"Aku berterima kasih kalau begitu."

Kitsune merunduk dalam.

"Apa kalian mau ikut kami? Aku membuka alas piknik di sekitar sana. Sayang sekali Kimi-chan tidak membawa makanan, tapi ada banyak sake."

"Aku suka sake," sahut Shizuka.

"JANGAN MEMUTUSKAN SEENAKNYA!"

Mereka duduk di bawah pohon, menikmati sake dan lesatan kembang api di kejauhan. Kelap-kelip lampu festival cukup untuk menerangi tempat mereka berkumpul. Kimihiro merasa aneh, seandainya ia dan Shizuka tidak datang, Yuuko akan menjadi satu-satunya manusia disekeliling makhluk-makhluk supranatural. Lalu, ia kembali teringat, kalau Yuuko juga tidak bisa dikategorikan manusia. Dia sudah jadi nenek-nenek jika manusia, tapi Yuuko tetap cantik sama seperti saat Kimihiro masih kecil dulu. Tak pernah ada yang berubah dari wanita itu, kecuali kebiasaan minum sakenya yang semakin parah.

Menjelang tengah malam, Kimihiro memutuskan untuk mereka kembali pulang. "Terima kasih jamuannya," ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangan pada Kitsune dan keluarganya.

"Ayo kita pulang, pemabuk," gerutunya sambil menarik Shizuka. Pria itu menurut dan berjalan di sampingnya, menautkan jemarinya ke jemari Kimihiro dan berbau sake, kombinasi yang menyebalkan.

Tiba-tiba Shizuka menariknya ke dalam pelukan, "Bau mu enak."

"Bau mu busuk bau sake!" gerutu Kimihiro, tapi tidak melepaskan pelukan Shizuka. "Kau mabuk, bodoh."

"Hnh," pria itu menyusupkan bibirnya ke leher Kimihiro, membuatnya tersentak dan menyemburkan tawa riang. Shizuka menarik kepalanya dan memandang Kimihiro dengan sorot aneh.

"Apa! Tadi itu geli."

"Hnh," sekali lagi pria itu menyusupkan kepalanya ke leher Kimihiro, tapi bedanya, kali ini ia membuka bibirnya dan menggigit lembut.

"Aw! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Kimihiro memukul-mukul punggung Shizuka, sementara pria itu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Hentikan! Dasar kau pria tidak bermoral!" Kimihiro menjerit, "Orang normal akan memulainya dari hal yang sedehana! Tidak tiba-tiba main tubruk sepertimu!"

"Kita sudah bergandengan, kita sudah berciuman, tunggu apa lagi?"

"TUNGGU DULU!" Kimihiro memandang Shizuka ngeri, "Apa maksudmu kita sudah berciuman!"

"Hnh. Aku mencurinya, ciumanmu." Warna muka Kimihiro berubah dari pink, lalu putih lalu biru (seandainya bisa).

_"Apa?"_

"Ciumanmu, aku sudah menciummu."

"AKU SUDAH DENGAR, KAU TIDAK PERLU MENGULANGNYA! Bagaimana—_kapan?_"

"Kau tidak sepolos itu mengira aku akan diam saja saat melihatmu tidur, kan?"

Kimihiro memandangnya ngeri dan berjalan ke belakang, menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dengan pangeran, lalu jatuh.

"Bodoh."

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT BODOH!" ia menarik napas, mencoba tenang dan berkata, "Itu tidak dihitung! Ciuman itu tidak dihitung! Kau tidak mungkin mendapatkan ciuman pertamaku!"

"Tapi aku sudah mendapatkan ciuman kedua, ketiga, keempat dan—"

"HENTIKAN!"

Kimihiro bergelung disana seolah kesakitan. "Menyebalkan sekali aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya ciuman pertamaku gara-gara orang bodoh seperti KAU!"

Shizuka diam-diam sudah berada sangat dekat dengannya. Tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dan lebih lebar dari Kimihiro membuatnya tampak mengisi ruangan sekitarnya. Saat itu ia berkata, "Kita bisa mengulanginya lagi."

"Ap—" dan Shizuka menciumnya. Ciuman lembut dan mendesak. Kepala Kimihiro berputar saat merasakan bumi di bawahnya goyang. Ia merasakan tangan Shizuka menahan kepalanya sementara bibir Shizuka berusaha membuka bibirnya yang rapat, lengannya menahan Kimihiro, sementara ia menggunakan seluruh tubuhnya untuk menekannya. Ia menggigit lembut bibir bawah Kimihiro, membuat bibirnya terbuka dan menyusupkan lidah. Kimihiro terkesiap.

Lidah itu bergerak dengan ahli, mencicipi apapun yang bisa di raihnya. Seakan bibir Kimihiro adalah makanan paling lezat yang pernah dicicipinya. Kimihiro mengerang dan Shizuka menarik mundur. Pria itu tampak berbahaya, mata emasnya berkilat dan ia menjilat bibirnya yang lembab. Kimihiro tidak tahu bagaimana ia terlihat, dengan semburat warna merah di pipi, leher dan telinganya. Juga bibirnya yang merah dan basah. Mata Shizuka mengamati penuh minat pada bibir Kimihiro yang mendecap, seakan tidak senang ia menyudahi ciumannya. Bibir itu lebih dari dugaannya.

Di lain pihak, Kimihiro merasa tidak berdaya. Ia tidak pernah merasakan sensasi semacam itu. Tak diragukan lagi Shizuka adalah pencium yang ahli. Kimihiro tidak sadar bahwa lengannya masih melingkari leher Shizuka, tubuhnya yang gemetaran tidak mampu melepaskannya. Secara keseluruhan ini luar bias—kacau! Ini kacau! Ia juga kesal, karena berhasil dikendalikan oleh pangeran rubah! Dia benar-benar rubah!

Kimihiro mendesis, "Aku membencimu."

"Aku mencintaimu juga."

"Aku benci kamu!"

"Aku juga cinta kamu."

Malam itu Kimihiro membuang futon Shizuka keluar kamar dan tidak memperbolehkan pria itu masuk. Sayangnya, Pangeran Doumeki Shizuka Yamato adalah seorang penyusup yang handal. Bukankah itu bagian dari pekerjaannya sebagai pejabat istana?

**Bukankah Yuuko terlihat sudah tahu akan ada ciuman yang dibagi malam itu? XD dia memang agen Hitsuzen. LoL**


	8. Chapter 8 : Asago umbrella I

**Aku bukan yang punya XXX HOLIC. kalo aku yang punya, XXX HOLIC nggak akan pernah tamat, dan genre nya jadi shonen ai**

Chapter 8

Asago Umbrella I

Pangeran Doumeki Shizuka Yamato merasa beruntung dilahirkan sebagai pangeran kedua. Tanpa harus menjalani kewajiban seperti putra mahkota, pangeran kedua memiliki kekuasaan yang besar, sebesar kebebasannya. Ia tak kan dengan mudah bernegosiasi dengan Ratu seandainya ia tidak berada dalam jabatan Pelindung Kerajaan; seluruh prajurit di dalam wilayah kerajaan Yamato berada dalam kekuasaannya, dan masalah yang ditanganinya juga mencakup urusan supranatural, yang artinya Kimihiro termasuk urusannya.

Bukannya Ratu Akane menunjukkan rasa senang dengan ketertarikan khususnya pada Kimihiro, namun sebagai ibu seluruh kerajaan, ia tidak bisa memungkiri membutuhkan bantuan Kimihiro mengatasi permasalahan supranatural di tempat ini, yang artinya, Ratu perlu memfasilitasi Kimihiro. Shizuka menawarkan diri sebagai penyokongnya, dan karena sifat ngotot yang ia miliki, Ratu menyerah dalam sekali serang. Tapi tentu saja ia merasa ada campur tangan Yuuko di dalamnya.

Mereka tiba di Shizuku pada sore hari yang hangat khas musim panas. Shizuku adalah kota yang dikenal sebagai pusat penghasil garmen dan sake, membuat tempat ini sangat sibuk setiap waktu. Selain kesibukannya yang membuat mereka selalu mendengar sesuatu di setiap sudut kota, tempat ini juga indah, dengan jalanan-jalanan yang landai dipenuhi oleh pohon sakura yang pastinya indah saat mekar di musim semi.

Kereta mereka melewati pusat kegiatan perekonomian. Pada dasarnya jalan utama ini bukan pasar, pasar tak jauh dari sana, namun karena banyak rumah pedagang, transaksi jual beli berskala besar sering terjadi, dan itu juga yang sering membuat macet. Seperti saat ini, ada sebuah kereta pengangkut garmen yang terperosok di salah satu bagian jalan yang tak rata. Orang-orang berlarian membantu dan memaksa kereta mereka berhenti sejenak. Kimihiro tampak terperangah dan terkejut. Tak henti-hentinya ia menyerukan kekaguman atau mengerjap dan terbelalak. "Ini berbeda sekali dengan kota Hagi!" katanya. Ia memandang Shizuka saat berkata dengan raut serius, "Hagi adalah kota yang tenang, dan apa yang dianggap keramaian disana adalah ketenangan di tempat ini!"

"Hnh. Ini pusat kota tentu saja. Akan lebih tenang di tempat tujuan kita."

Kimihiro mengangguk, "Bukannya aku mengeluh, tapi ini pertama kalinya aku melihat kesibukan seperti ini! Bahkan tidak di ibu kota!"

"Tempat yang kau kunjungi di ibu kota kebanyakan dihuni oleh bangsawan. Tapi jika kau pergi dekat pesisir atau pergi dekat tengah kota, kau juga akan menemukan kesibukan semacam ini, sekalipun lebih teratur."

Kimihiro mengangguk, "Aku tak berpergian saat di Tokyo."

"Lain kali aku akan mengajakmu."

"Lain kali." Kimihiro mengangguk.

xxXxx

Kereta mereka bergerak perlahan pada jalanan yang ramai. Orang-orang banyak yang mendongak dan menunjuk saat mereka lewat. Tidak banyak bangsawan di daerah ini, hanya beberapa kerabat jauh Shizuka yang menjaga kastil, dan kelihatannya mereka jarang keluar, melihat bagaimana tingkah anak-anak kecil itu saat kereta mereka lewat, mereka berlarian di sekeliling kereta sambil berseru dengan suaranya yang tinggi dan kekanak-kanankan, "Yang Mulia! Yang Mulia!" salah seorang di antara anak itu terjatuh dengan keras di tanah.

"Kimihiro?!"

Kimihiro sudah melompat keluar dari kereta, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kimihiro menarik anak itu dan membersihkan debu di kimononya. Anak itu menangis, tapi tangisannya berhenti saat melihat siapa orang yang menolongnya. "OH! Hotaru!" ibu si anak berlari mendekat. "OH, maafkan saya, my lord!" serunya.

Kimihiro tersenyum. Shizuka melompat dari kereta dan menghampiri Kimihiro. Sang lord tidak tahu bagaimana ia terlihat, dikelilingi oleh rakyat kecil sambil menggendong seorang anak laki-laki tanpa perduli kimononya kotor. Kimihiro sudah berhasil mengambil hati rakyatnya, mereka bahkan belum lama masuk ke dalam kota ini! kebaikannya akan menyebar dan sudah di ceritakan di seluruh penjuru kota saat malam berakhir.

Pada mata penduduk, Kimihiro tidak hanya akan dikenal dengan kebaikannya, tapi juga kecantikannya. Kabar tentang sikap lemah lembutnya dan kesopanannya tanpa melihat status akan menyebar seperti minyak wangi yang dihembuskan angin, dan sang lord akan terkenal sebagai bangsawan paling disegani di seluruh penjuru kota Shizuku, karena kebaikannya, karena kecantikannya.

Kimihiro melambai untuk terakhir kalinya dari dalam kereta dan tersenyum pada Shizuka, tampak berpuas diri. "Apa?"

"Kau melompat dari kereta begitu saja."

Ia mengerdikkan bahu, "Anak itu jatuh. Tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya."

"Hnh, seandainya saja kau memberikan separuh kebaikanmu padaku."

"BERHARAP SAJA KAU BODOH! AKU AKAN MEMBERIKAN KEBAIKANKU YANG SELUAS LAUTAN INI PADA SEMUA ORANG KECUALI KAU. HANYA KAU!"

"Bukankah itu membuat aku jadi orang yang istimewa?"

Pipi Kimihiro memerah, teringat dengan ciuman yang mereka bagi dua malam lalu. Ia mencoba melupakannya, sungguh, ia mencoba dengan sangat keras. Tapi tingkah Shizuka tidak membantunya. Kimihiro membuat gerakan menahan dengan tangannya, "Hentikan," serunya putus asa. "Aku tahu kau sedang merayu ku. Hentikan."

Shizuka hanya memandang sang lord yang merah padam itu dengan senyum mengejek. Mungkin sang lord berteriak padanya, atau mengata-ngatainya atau berkata membencinya. Tapi Shizuka tahu sang lord akan selalu memasakkan makanan untuknya, mengurusnya walau sambil mengomel dan memarahinya karena khawatir. Bukankah itu seperti memiliki seorang istri yang sangat emosional sekaligus pemalu? Shizuka berpikir, rupanya cinta dan benci sangat beda tipis.

"HENTIKAN MEMASANG WAJAH SEPERTI ITU SAMBIL MEMANDANGKU!"

Saat itu Kimihiro merasa takdirnya dengan Shizuka adalah mimpi buruk. Ia tidak pernah bisa atau ingin membayangkan kehidupan barunya bersama pangeran rubah! Sudah jelas bahwa sang pangeran tidak berencana dan tidak akan pernah memberinya privasi!

Kereta kuda mereka menyeberangi sungai dan melewati gerbang kastil sebelum berhenti di halaman. Kereta barang berhenti tak jauh di belakang mereka. Pada anak buah Shizuka dan Kimihiro yang telah menjalin hubungan akrab membaur dan saling membantu mengeluarkan barang-barang. Para pelayan itu mungkin juga terpengaruh dengan hubungan kedua tuannya. Shizuka tidak pernah malu menunjukkan perhatiannya pada Kimihiro. Seperti sekarang, Shizuka menarik Kimihiro, melingkarkan lengannya di punggung sang lord sambil mengamati pemindahan barang.

Tak lama seorang pelayan tua dan dua seorang wanita tua dan muda menyambut mereka. Pelayan-pelayan yang lain berdiri tak jauh dari sana sambil menunduk sopan. Paman jauh Shizuka juga berjalan cepat keluar sambil berseru, "Shizuka!" ia melebarkan tangannya untuk memeluk keponakannya. Shizuka hanya membalasnya dengan kata tidak jelas antara gabungan, "Hnh," dan "Lama tak bertemu."

Kimihiro mengamati pria itu memiliki kemiripan dengan kepala biarawan Liida-san.

Mata pria itu jatuh pada Kimihiro. "Kau pasti Watanuki Kimihiro-san," katanya. Kimihiro membalas menundukkan kepala sopan.

"Kimihiro, ini pamanku, Soji Asado."

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, Asado-san."

"Ah, jangan terlalu formal. Kita akan menjadi keluarga, panggil saja Soji."

"Kalau begitu Soji-san, anda bisa memanggil saya Kimihiro."

"Kimihiro-kun kalau begitu," Pria itu mengangguk puas dan mengantarkan mereka masuk. "Kau akan mendapatkan kamarmu kembali Shizuka."

"Hnh."

"Dan Kimihiro-kun akan menempati ruangan Aoi," ia menoleh pada Kimihiro. "Kurasa itu sangat cocok untuknya."

"Ruangan Aoi?"

"Itu ruangan yang indah, dengan cat warna biru langit."

"Oh."

Shizuka mengangguk, "Aku suka saat dia dikelilingi warna biru." Kimihiro merona.

Kimihiro merenung sejenak dan bertanya pada Shizuka, "Pamanmu bilang kau akan mendapatkan kamarmu lagi. Apa dulu kau tinggal disini?"

Shizuka mengangguk, "Bisa dibilang aku dibesarkan disini. Saat bibi Mayu masih hidup dia yang merawatku. Aku lemah waktu kecil jadi aku dikirim ke sini untuk mendapat pengobatan dan tempat yang tenang."

"Oh!"

Soji menyahut, "Kami memakaikannya kimono perempuan untuk membuatnya kuat saat dewasa."

Kimihiro mengangguk.

"Kau tahu adat itu?" sahut Shizuka penasaran.

Kimihiro mengangguk lagi, "Itu cara paling kuno untuk memberikan perlindungan pada seorang anak. Pada dasarnya seperti memasang pelindung pada tempat ibadah atau rumah. Menyembunyikan jenis kelamin seorang anak akan melindungi jiwanya dari kutukan dan nasib buruk, terutama bagi mereka yang lahir pada hari-hari yang buruk."

Soji mengangguk setuju. "Tak diragukan lagi, pengetahuan yang dimiliki oleh seorang Watanuki memang luas."

Kimihiro merona.

xxXxx

Mayuri adalah pelayan kastil Barat Shizuku. Ia masih muda dan belum lama bekerja disana. Umurnya masih berada dalam kisaran umur pangeran Shizuka dan lord Kimihiro. Seperti wanita muda pada umumnya, ia memiliki fantasi romantisnya sendiri, apalagi setelah ia melihat dua orang bangsawan yang akan mulai tinggal di kastil yang disayanginya ini. Ia tidak pernah melihat bangsawan muda. Yang berkunjung di kastil ini biasanya adalah para sahabat dekat lord Asado. Ia sangat bersemangat melihat mereka, apalagi melihat pangeran. Ia tidak pernah bertemu pangeran sebelumnya!

Mayuri mengintip bersama para pelayan wanita yang lain, berbisik dan terkikik saat dua orang itu turun dari kereta. Orang pertama yang turun menarik perhatiannya. Pria itu bertubuh tinggi besar namun memiliki langkah yang gesit. Rambutnya hitam dipangkas pendek dan matanya sangat indah, emas hampir cokelat yang menunjukkan kecerdasan. Alisnya menaut seakan ia selalu memikirkan sesuatu, tapi pada dasarnya wajah itu tidak menunjukkan banyak ekspresi. Kulitnya gelap dan perpaduan semua itu membuatnya tampak sangat maskulin. Dia adalah tipe pria yang ingin dinikahi oleh wanita manapun. Dari deskripsi yang diberikan pelayan wanita tua yang telah lama bekerja disana, mereka tahu bahwa dialah pangeran Doumeki Shizuka Yamato. Para pelayan wanita itu mendesah dan terkikik saat melihat bibir pria itu menyungingkan senyum mengejek yang meluluhkan hati. Senyum itu, mereka sadari di tujukan pada teman pangeran yang masih berada di dalam kereta, Lord Watanuki Kimihiro. Pangeran secara mengejutkan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu kawannya, dan sebuah tangan berkulit pucat mengibaskan tangan pangeran seakan merasa terganggu dengan bantuannya.

Para wanita pelayan itu saling menukar pandangan dan mengerut kesal pada sikap sang lord yang tampak tidak tahu sopan santun. Lalu apapun yang sedang mereka pikirkan tentang sang lord seketika lenyap saat melihat pria itu keluar dari kereta kudanya. Sang lord adalah pria yang paling cantik yang pernah dilihat Mayuri. Ia tinggi, walau tidak setinggi pangeran. Matanya biru lautan dan kulitnya yang sangat pucat tampak indah saat terkenal sinar matahari. Sesekali rona merah muda akan muncul di pipinya saat pangeran bicara padanya. Bibirnya merah dan penuh, tapi menipis saat mencabik tersinggung. Tapi saat tersenyum, matahari seperti bersinar terang di musim dingin. Pipinya akan ikut merona saat tersenyum, dan matanya yang memiliki bulu mata panjang akan bersudut riang seakan ikut tertawa.

Lalu Mayuri terkejut saat pangeran menyusupkan tangannya ke leher sang lord dan mengusap rambut di tengkuk sang lord, membuat pria itu semakin merona dan meneriakan sesuatu. Sekali lagi, pangeran akan memasang senyuman _itu._ Saat sang lord melepaskan diri, pangeran malah menyusupkan sebelah tanganya ke pinggang sang lord, kali ini lord Watanuki Kimihiro tidak berontak, seakan merasa percuma melawan pangeran, dan berdiri diam disana mengamati barang-barang di keluarkan. Tak lama lord Asado keluar menyambut mereka dan pangeran melepaskan sang lord.

Salah satu teman Mayuri berkata, "Tidakkah kalian pikir pangeran tampak intim dengan sang lord?"

"Aku juga merasa begitu," ia terkikik.

"Sentuhannya bukan sentuhan yang dilakukan pada seorang teman!"

"Apa maksudmu mereka adalah—"

"Sssstttt."

"Mereka adalah kekasih?"

"Tidak mungkin!" seru mereka bersamaan, tapi terkikik, lalu kembali mengintip. "Jika mereka memang sepasang kekasih, ini akan jadi pengalaman mengintip yang menyenangkan."

xxXxx

Lord Asado mengantar Kimihiro ke sayap timur menuju ruangan besar. "Dari ruangan ini hingga ujung, adalah ruangan pribadimu, lord Kimihiro. Pelayan pribadimu bisa tinggal di ruangan ini," pria itu menggeser pintu dan memperlihatkan ruangan lain yang lebih kecil. Kamar pribadinya adalah ruangan bercat biru, dengan lantai kayu bertatami. Memiliki pintu geser yang mengarah ke taman dengan miniatur air terjun. Hutan bambu berdiri tak jauh dari sana, berakhir pada pagar batu kastil. Tempat tidurnya bukan futon, melainkan ranjang berkanopi. "Terima kasih, ini ruangan yang indah."

"Barang-barang dari Hagi yang dikirim oleh lady Yuuko juga sudah diletakkan di dalam kamar."

"Oh! Aku tak menyangka. Terima kasih."

"Tentu saja." Ia berbalik pada Shizuka. "Kau tahu kamarmu sendiri kan?"

"Hnh."

"Nah, aku akan meninggalkan kalian untuk beristirahat. Sampai jumpa makan malam nanti."

"Terima kasih."

Kimihiro memandang Shizuka. Pria itu membalasnya dengan menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kenapa kau masih disini?"

Shizuka menghela napas dan pergi. Menutup pintu geser di belakangnya. Kimihiro tersenyum lebar, dan karena sendirian, ia melompat senang menuju barang-barang miliknya yang dikirimkan oleh Yuuko. Membuka kotak kayunya dan gugup, berharap Yuuko tidak menyelipkan sesuatu selalin barang pribadinya. Kimihiro sudah lama tidak menggerakkan tubuh, jadi kegiatan membereskan barang-barang disambutnya dengan senang. Ia menatanya dengan teratur dan bergerak efisien, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan di Hagi, tempat dimana ia biasa melakukannya sendirian. Kimihiro menarik selembar kimono berwarna caramel, dengan obi warna perak dan hiasan bunga krisan disepanjang lengan bawah dan ujung kimono itu. Ia menciumnya, berbau seperti Hagi. Kimihiro senang akhirnya mendapatkan kembali pakaian tidurnya. Benda ini tertinggal saat ia berangkat ke tokyo.

Kimihiro mengusap kimono itu dengan lembut. Ini memang kimono yang terlihat feminin, karena memang ini milik ibunya. Tapi apa salahnya memakainya saat tidur? Di Hagi tak ada yang mempermasalahkan hal itu, dan ia tak berencana merubah kebiasaannya. Kimihiro mengganti pakaiannya, sedikit kesulitan saat mengikat obinya. "Mau aku bantu?" suara monoton mengagetkan Kimihiro.

"Sedang apa kau di tempat pribadiku!" Shizuka meraih ujung obinya, kedua tangannya menyusup ke depan untuk melingkarkan obi ke pinggang Kimihiro, menariknya kencang hingga membuat Kimihiro terkesiap, "Apa terlalu kencang?"

"Ah," Kimihiro mendesah, "Tolong dilonggarkan," pipi Kimihiro memerah gabungan rasa malu dan kesakitan. Shizuka menatap Kimihiro sekilas, dan menyusupkan kembali tangannya di bawah lengan Kimihiro, sedikit melonggarkannya, lalu terdengar suara cangkir beradu. Kimihiro dan Shizuka bersamaan menoleh pada seorang pelayan wanita yang membawa set minum teh di tangannya, wajahnya merah padam dan tampak malu, "Oh, maafkan saya—saya kira itu—"

Shizuka menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang menyuruhmu membawa teh kesini. Kau bisa meletakkannya di meja," sementara bicara, tangan Shizuka masih bergerak membetulkan obi Kimihiro, sedangkan sang lord masih membeku dengan mata membelalak.

Wanita pelayan itu meletakkannya sesuai perintah, merundukkan tubuh dan cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu dengan langkah berderap. Kimihiro kembali menemukan suaranya, "Kau sengaja."

Shizuka menaikkan sebelah alis.

"KAU SENGAJA MEMBUAT PELAYAN ITU MELIHAT KITA SEPERTI ITU!"

"Saat aku memintanya membawa teh aku tidak tahu kau sedang ganti baju."

"KAU SEHARUSNYA MEMPERINGATKANKU ATAU PALING TIDAK BERUSAHA MEMBUAT KITA TIDAK TAMPAK SEPERTI, _seperti—_" pipi Kimihiro merona, begitu juga telinga dan lehernya.

"Seperti kekasih maksudmu?"

"BERHENTI DENGAN GAMPANGNYA BERKATA SEPERTI ITU."

"Tapi kita memang kekasih."

"KAPAN DAN DIMANA AKU—" suara Kimihiro menghilang saat menyadari lord Asado berdiri di ambang pintu, tampak terkejut.

"Oh!" seru Kimihiro, mukanya merah padam. "Apa kau melihatnya?"

Lord Asado berdehem dan tersenyum malu, "Hm... aku tidak begitu mempermasalahkan ketertarikan sejenis—" Kimihiro mengerang mendengarnya.

Shizuka meraih pinggang Kimihiro, sambil berkata pada pamannya, "Syukurlah kalau kau merasa begitu. Aku tak kan menutupinya lagi."

"TIDAK ADA HAL YANG PERLU DITUTUPI. KITA BUKAN SEPASANG KEKASIH!"

"Kita sudah berciuman."

"Koreksi! Kau! Kau yang sudah menciumku."

"Kau menyukainya."

"AKHHH!"

Saat itu Lord Asado menaikkan kedua alisnya, merasa sangat terhibur. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat parodi semacam ini, dan yang lebih menggelikan, keponakannya, Shizuka, yang terkenal pendiam, dewasa dan sebagainya, menggoda seorang pria yang disebut _kekasihnya._ Dan apakah pengelihatannya benar sudah melihat Shizuka menutup telinganya saat kekasihnya itu berteriak-teriak? Seorang Shizuka?

Lord Asado tertawa keras. Membuat kedua orang pria muda di depannya memandangnya kebingungan. Sambil mengusap matanya ia berkata, "Apapun yang kau lakukan, aku bahagia melihatmu bisa sesenang itu, Shizuka."

"Apa dia kelihatan senang?" sahut Kimihiro.

Asado mengangguk, "Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa kau sangat menyukai Kimihiro-kun. Dia sangat atraktif!"

Shizuka mengangguk. Kimihiro merona.

"Dan dia juga sangat pintar memasak."

"Oh, benarkah?"

Shizuka berkata padanya, "Aku mau gyoza and yakitori."

"AKU TIDAK MENERIMA PESANAN!"

"Aku juga mau inarizushi kalau begitu."

"Uh..." Kimihiro sekarang tahu dari mana Shizuka mendapatkan kebiasannya itu. Mereka benar-benar tipikal Doumeki! Kimihiro tidak punya banyak pilihan, lagi pula lord Asado orang yang lebih tua dan ia menghormatinya, "Inarizushi, baiklah."

xxXxx

Mayuri terperanjat saat mendapati sang lord masuk ke dapur. Pria itu tampak lembut dan menawan dalam balutan kimono berwarna caramel dengan obi perak. Mata birunya menatap ragu-ragu dan berakhir padanya. Lalu rona merah muda menjalar di pipinya.

Mayuri tersadar, dan berlari mendekat, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu untuk anda, my lord?"

Kimihiro berdehem, "Sebenarnya, Shi—Doumeki-san ingin makan gyoza and yakitori, sedangkan Soji-san ingin makan inarizushi—"

"Oh. Baik, kami akan menyiapkannya—" sang lord menahan lengan Mayuri dan melepaskannya segera.

"Em... kalau kau tidak keberatan. Aku bisa membantumu. Mereka ingin makanan buatanku."

"Oh! Kau bisa memasak."

Kimihiro mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, my lord," Miyuki mengawasi sang lord bergerak memeriksa barang-barang di dapur. Mata pelayan yang lain juga mengikuti gerakan itu, menilai. Beberapa saat, setelah sang lord membuat dirinya nyaman, ia mulai bergerak efisien. Mayuri membelalakkan mata.

Nyoya Sano yang merupakan pelayan tertua dan dulunya mengasuh pangeran waktu kecil tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingnya, "Kau harus banyak berlajar dari lord Watanuki, Mayuri-san."

"Oh!"

"Orang yang sangat cekatan di dapur, katanya juga cekatan di tempat tidur? Tapi itu bukan urusan kita, kan?"

Pipi Mayuri merona. Merasa sedikit tersindir. Sano tahu kalau Mayuri adalah orang yang menyebarkan gosip tentang hubungan pangeran dan sang lord. Tapi Mayuri yakin tidak salah! Ia melihat sendiri sang pangeran membantu lord Watanuki berganti pakaian! Itu hanya dilakukan pada kekasih, bukan?

"Oi!" tiba-tiba suara bariton menyentak mereka. Shizuka merunduk masuk melewati pintu dan mengangguk tanpa ekspresi pada Sano dan Mayuri. Pria itu berjalan ke arah lord Watanuki yang tampaknya tak menyadari kedatangannya. Tanpa disangka, pangeran melingkarkan lengannya ke sekeliling tubuh sang lord, membuat pria itu terkesiap dan menjatuhkan pisaunya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, SHIZUKA!"_ Shizuka—_bukan Doumeki. Mayuri melirik Sano yang kini membelalak terkejut.

Pangeran hanya berkata, "Apa kau juga akan membuat gyoza and yakitori?"

"Bukankah kau sendiri tadi yang minta gyoza and yakitori? TENTU SAJA AKU MEMBUAT GYOZA DAN YAKITORI!"

"Hnh. Aku juga ingin mochi."

Lord Kimihiro meledakkan sumpah serapah—tidak sepenuhnya bisa disalahkan.

Mayuri melirik Sano, wanita itu menghela napas dan berkata sambil tersenyum, "Sepertinya kita akan punya lord yang bisa mengurus kastil ini, bukan, Mayuri?"

Mayuri mengangguk dan tersenyum, bukan lady, tapi _lord. _

xxXxx

Lord Asado heran dengan set makan malam yang tersaji di depannya. Penampilannya sempurna—melebihi sempurna. Sebagai seorang pria tua, ia sudah sering makan yakitori disepanjang hidupnya, tapi baru kali ini sekali gigitan—baru sekali gigitan dan ia tertohok. Bagian kecil dalam dirinya merasa bersalah karena dia menginginkan Watanuki memasakkan untuknya setiap hari. Ia bisa mengerti sekarang mengapa Doumeki sangat mencintai sang lord. Dan Gyoza! Dan Gyozanya sangat luar biasa. Lalu sayurannya adalah potongan karya seni!

"Kimihiro-kun, dimana kau belajar masak?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Hm? Em... ayahku yang telah mengajariku. Dan aku sering memasak untuk diriku sendiri, atau Yuuko."

"Masakanmu adalah makanan terenak yang pernah aku makan."

Kimihiro merona, "Terima kasih." Ia terdiam sejenak, "Aku terbiasa mengurus diriku sendiri di Hagi. Kau tahu, setelah ibuku meninggal, hanya aku yang tinggal disana bersama para pelayan. Yuuko terkadang datang untuk makan malam atau berbagi sake."

"Hm... kau benar. Sepupumu tinggal di tempat yang saling berjauhan."

Kimihiro mengangguk, "Kami harus membagi tugas. Tidak banyak dari kami yang tersisa—lebih sedikit lagi dari kami yang mampu mengatasi beberapa kasus di kerajaan."

"Bukankah itu menunjukkan bahwa kau adalah yang paling kuat dibandingkan yang lain?"

Shizuka menatap Kimihiro dengan mata menyipit. Kimihiro tidak menyadarinya dan hanya mengangguk, pipinya merah.

"Pasti sulit sekali mengatasinya sendirian."

Kimihiro bergerak tidak nyaman, kali ini ia menangkap tatapan tidak senang Shizuka. Tentu saja Shizuka tidak pernah tahu itu. Kimihiro hanya menjawab, "Aku punya orang-orang kompeten yang membantuku."

"Tapi tidak lebih kuat untuk menolongmu dari masalah," sahut Shizuka. Kimihiro terdiam. Lord Asado menyadari suasana menjadi berat. Pandangannya jatuh pada Shizuka yang memandang Kimihiro dengan intens, dengan mata emasnya yang berkilat marah dan protektif.

"Shizuka?"

Pangeran menyentakan kepalanya ke arah pamannya. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, tapi matanya penuh kemarahan. Suaranya berbahaya saat berkata, "Dia akan membutuhkan seluruh perlindungan kita, paman," lalu berbalik pada Kimihiro, "Aku akan menemanimu di setiap urusan supranaturalmu."

"Ba—bagaimana bisa kau!"

"Itu adalah syaratnya, syaratku pada Yuuko."

"Kalian berunding mengenai diriku seenaknya!? Urusanku bukan urusanmu!"

"Kau urusanku, Kimihiro. Kau punya darahku, jangan sia-sia kan itu."

Kimihiro membeku dan mengatupkan bibir. "Uh."

"Sudah kubilang aku akan melindungimu."

Lord Asado melanjutkan makannya, menundukkan kepala pura-pura tidak mendengar, dengan pipi memerah, entah mengapa merasa malu sendiri. Para pelayan mengintip dari balik pintu, cemas apakah sudah waktu yang tepat untuk datang mengusik pembicaraan sang pangeran dan lord Watanuki. Mereka semua sadar, suasana yang berat itu kini menjadi ringan, seperti halnya mata pangeran yang kini memandang lembut lord Watanuki dan pipi merona sang lord yang diam-diam disembunyikannya di balik cangkir.

xxXxx

Angin malam bersemilir dingin dari beranda kamar tidurnya saat sang lord berjalan sambil melemparkan garam. Ia membisikkan doa perlindungan, membuat batas pelindung yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh mereka yang tidak berniat mencelakainya, saat sebuah bulu warna putih melayang di depannya. Sebelum jatuh ke tanah, bulu itu bersinar, dan disana seorang dewi melayang di udara. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat karamel, pakaiannya berwarna putih dihiasi bulu-bulu, disekelilingnya cahaya keemasan berkedip.

"Sakura," sapa Kimihiro.

"lord Kimihiro."

"Apa yang membawamu kemari?"

"Payung Asago, dicuri dari penyimpanan di Hagi."

Kimihiro mengerutkan dahi. Payung Asago bukan payung sembarangan, tapi juga bukan payung berbahaya atau punya kekuatan magis yang tinggi. Siapapun pencurinya, mereka tidak tertarik pada pisau Asura, benda aneh seperti Monoka atau tangan monyet yang bisa mengutuk dan malah mengambil _payung Asago._ Kimihiro merasakan firasat buruk. "Suruh Shaoran menyelidikinya."

Sakura mengangguk sopan, lalu menghilang.

Dia tidak akan tidur nyenyak malam ini.

xxXxx

Doumeki masuk dan menutup pintu geser di belakangnya. Ia melihat pintu samping menuju beranda terbuka. Kimihiro berdiri disana tampak cemas. Di tangannya menggenggam garam, tapi matanya menatap jauh di udara malam. Ia berkata, "Apa yang membawamu kemari?" jeda sejenak, seakan ia mendengarkan sesuatu. Lalu dahinya berkerut, "Suruh Shaoran menyelidikinya." Ia mengerjapkan mata dan tampak normal kembali. Kimihiro menghela napas, tampak tak tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Urusan supranatural?"

Kimihiro berbalik kaget, "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?!"

"Aku masuk lewat pintu."

"Bukan itu intinya!" ia mendesah, memegang kepalanya. "Aku lelah. Jangan ganggu aku."

"Apa itu masalah berbahaya?"

Kimihiro mendongak terkejut, "Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau ingin bercerita padaku?"

Kimihiro menggeleng, ia tanpa sadar meraih lengan Shizuka. "Aku mau tidur."

"Hnh," Shizuka menarik Kimihiro dan mengangkatnya dalam gendongan.

"Ap—"

"Tidur," dan menurunkannya ke ranjang.

"Lalu kenapa kau disini. Kembali ke kamarmu!"

"Ini kamarku."

"Apa!?"

Shizuka menunjuk ke pintu geser yang terbuka di salah satu sudut kamar, menunjukkan ruangan dengan tempat tidur. Kimihiro mengerjap, "Ba—bagaimana bisa—"

"Ruanganmu menyambung dengan ruanganku. Pada dasarnya kamarmu adalah bekas ruang belajarku. Jadi ini kamarku."

"Tidak lagi, dasar kau bodoh!"

Shizuka tidak peduli dan mendesak Kimihiro untuk memberi tempat. Kimihiro bangkit, tapi Shizuka menahannya, "Mau kemana?"

"Kalau kau mau tidur disini, silakan. Aku akan tidur disana!"

"Aku akan mengikutimu."

"Apa kau gila."

"Tidak, aku hanya mengantuk," lalu Shizuka, dengan kekuatannya yang luar biasa, menarik Kimihiro dan membenamkannya di bawah selimut. "Tidur." Ekspresinya tidak berubah.

"Ukh! Kau pria pemaksa! PANGERAN RUBAH, BODOH!"

"Hn," Shizuka membungkam Kimihiro dengan ciuman.

Di koridor depan kamar, para pelayan sedang mengangkut sisa-sisa makan malam, dan saling bersitatap dengan pipi merah. Sepertinya sang pangeran dan sang lord akan melewati malam yang panjang, pikir mereka. Tidak sepenuhnya benar, karena sayangnya, hubungan kedua bangsawan itu tidak seromantis yang dibayangkan para pelayan wanita. Doumeki Shizuka adalah bangsawan keras kepala, begitu juga Kimihiro, tapi jika diibaratkan Shizuka adalah batu, maka Kimihiro adalah karang!

**AWW! FAN GIRLS kaya aku versi Kerajaan.**


	9. Chapter 9 : Asago umbrella II

**Aku bukan yang punya XXX HOLIC. kalo aku yang punya, XXX HOLIC nggak akan pernah tamat, dan genre nya jadi shonen ai**

**Warning: Yaoi (AW!) ~ ;;._.;;~**

Chapter 9

Asago Umbrella II

Shizuka sedang berada di ruang belajarnya, membaca laporan, saat Natori masuk. Shizuka mengangkat sebelah alisnya, melihat pria itu berjalan dan duduk di depannya. Tampak tegang. "Kita butuh bukti untuk mengurung lord Kagetora, Shizuka. Dia tidak akan mendekam selamanya disana jika kita tidak berhasil mencari bukti pemberontakan."

Shizuka melirik jam sekilas. "Seharusnya Kurogane dan Fai sudah berada disini."

"Kurogane?"

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. "Masuk!"

Kurogane berderap masuk bersama Fai. "Benar-benar buruk, Yang Mulia. Aku tidak yakin lord Kagetora benar-benar orang yang menggagas pemberontakan ini. Ah, lord Natori," mereka berdua mengangguk sopan.

"Dia tidak terlalu pintar, Yang Mulia." sahut Fai. "Dan aku punya firasat ia bukan tipe orang yang bisa mengatur pemberontakan skala besar, terutama dengan namanya yang sudah tercemar."

"Aku percaya, Fai. Kau punya intuisi yang bagus," komentar Shizuka dibalas senyuman oleh pria itu.

"Aku sudah mengintrogasinya berkali-kali, tapi dia seperti kambing bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa, Yang Mulia," gerutu Kurogane.

Shizuka mengerutkan dahi.

"Lord Randalf!" seru Natori. "Sudah kubilang kita harus mencurigainya, Pangeran."

"Tentu, Natori. Fai sudah kuminta menyelidikinya, dan dia memang mencurigakan," balas Shizuka tenang.

Natori menghela napas lega, "Tidak ada yang pernah luput dari pengamatanmu. Apa yang membuatmu curiga—maksudku yang meyakinkan kecurigaanmu?"

"Ia punya motif, Natori. Semua orang punya motif, tentu saja. Itu alasan aku mencurigai lebih dari satu orang. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini, lord Randalf tampak tidak tenang."

"Penangkapan Kagetora maksudmu?"

Shizuka mengangguk, "Jika dia orang yang hati-hati, dia pasti bisa menarik benang merah penangkapan lord Kagetora dengan kecurigaanku terhadap pemberontakan, sekalipun aku menangkap Kagetora menggunakan alasan yang sama sekali berbeda."

"Lord kagetora bisa jadi kaki tangan yang bagus. Ia memang tidak pintar, tapi bisa menjaga rahasia," komentar Natori.

"Dan orang yang licik," sahut Fai sambil bergidik, ada kemarah di matanya setiap ia membicarakan Kagetora.

"Selain itu, apa kau tahu orang ini?" Shizuka menyodorkan sketsa gambar pria dengan penutup kepala dan muka, hanya matanya yang terlihat, tapi mata itu tampak berbahaya.

"Siapa dia?"

"Orang yang menculik lord Watanuki," sahut Kurogane. "Aku sudah mengintrogasi Kagetora soal ini, tapi pria itu benar-benar bungkam. Aku penasaran apa yang sedang terjadi disini. Siapa dia."

Fai menunduk pada gambar, ia menyentuhnya, merasakan kulitnya meremang, "Ia bukan orang biasa, Yang Mulia." mata hijaunya memandang cemas, "Aku bisa merasakannya."

"Kita akan menyelidikinya," Shizuka melipat gambar itu kembali dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku kimononya.

xxXxx

Shizuka sedang mengamati gambar itu di beranda kamar mereka saat Kimihiro datang sambil membawa sake. Ia meletakkan cangkir dan teko di depan Shizuka, lalu duduk di sebelah pria itu. "Dia pria yang menculikku!" kata Kimihiro sambil mengintip di balik bahu Shizuka. Pangeran menarik Kimihiro ke pangkuannya. Kimihiro merasa sia-sia saja ia berontak. Ia membiarkan saja pangeran memeluknya dari belakang dan menaruh dagunya di bahu Kimihiro, menggelitik lehernya dengan napasnya yang hangat. Alih-alih protes, Kimihiro bertanya dengan lembut, "Kau menggambarnya dari deskripsiku kemarin?" rupanya Shizuka punya bakat seni.

"Hnh."

"Apa kau berencana mencari orang itu?" Ia tahu Shizuka masih menyimpan dendam pada pria dalam gambar.

"Ia terlibat dalam pemberontakan. Aku belum punya cukup bukti untuk menangkap Kagetora karena pemberontakan, jadi aku masih melakukan penyelidikan," Shizuka menyesap sakenya. Dahinya berkerut.

"Kau mau aku membantumu?"

Shizuka menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Aku mungkin bisa melacak jejaknya."

_"Kau bisa melakukannya?"_

Kimihiro memutar bola matanya, "Aku Peramal Kerajaan, bukan pesulap."

"Hnh, lakukan kalau begitu."

"Tidak ada permohonan, tidak ada kata tolong. Dasar Pangeran Rubah tukang perintah," gerutu Kimihiro dengan gambar di tangannya, ia menyapukan tangannya disana. Kimihiro menutup mata.

_Ia melihat punggung seorang pria, ia memakai pakaian hitam. Kimihiro mengenal orang itu, ia melihat punggung penculiknya. Orang itu berjalan di dermaga, membawa payung yang juga familier untuk Kimihiro, payung Asago. Sebuah kapal tertambat, seseorang melompat dari sana, ia memakai penutup kepala dan kacamata, wajahnya berparut mengerikan._

_Penculiknya bicara, "Selamat datang tuan Long Reed."_

_Pria itu masuk ke dalam payung dan seketika sosoknya menghilang. Penculiknya tiba-tiba berbalik, menatap Kimihiro. Mata itu benar-benar menatap ke arahnya. Ia masih memakai penutup muka, tapi Kimihiro yakin pria itu menyeringai ke arahnya. Lalu tangannya—tangannya menyentuh leher Kimihir. Sakit! Rasanya seperti terbakar!_

"KIMIHIRO!"

Kimihiro membuka mata, matanya basah, ia menangis? Rasanya lehernya sakit sekali. "Oh, Shizuka?" bisiknya. Ia masih berada di pangkuan Shizuka, pria itu memandangnya cemas, menangkup mukanya. "Leherku sakit."

"Lehermu terluka," seketika ia menggendongnya dan menurunkannya di tempat tidur. Shizuka melonggarkan obi Kimihiro.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Memurnikanmu. Ini bukan luka bakar biasa," tangannya sudah melepas obi dan melemparkannya.

Kimihiro mencengkeram kimononya kuat-kuat. "HENTIKAN! HANTIKAN KAU MESUM!"

"Aku mohon, Kimihiro," ada sesuatu dalam suaranya yang membuat Kimihiro diam, "Percayalah padaku."

Pikiran Kimihiro berkabut saat bibir lembab dan panas Shizuka menyapu bibirnya, tangannya menyusup ke balik Kimono Kimihiro, membuat Kimihiro terkesiap kaget dan membuka bibirnya yang rapat, memberikan jalan masuk bagi lidah Shizuka untuk mencicipi apa yang bisa di sentuhnya. Lidah itu bergerak ke pangkal tenggorokan, bermain di bawah lidah. Kimihiro mencicipi rasa pahit dan manis sake, dan sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang maskulin dan membuatnya melayang.

Shizuka melepaskan ciuman dan menatap Kimihiro dengan mata emasnya yang berkilat berbahaya. Kimihiro tanpa sadar mengerang protes saat Shizuka menghentikan ciumannya, lalu ia sadar dan merona. Itu membuat Shizuka melemparkan senyum terhibur. Lalu bibir pangeran menyusup ke leher Kimihiro, mengusap lukanya. Kimihiro tersentak saat rasa panas tiba-tiba digantikan rasa dingin yang menyenangkan. Bibir Shizuka mencium setiap luka yang ada, membiarkan hawa jahat merembes keluar dan lenyap di udara. Bibir itu turun ke dada Kimihiro, membuka Kimononya. Bibir itu digantikan lidah saat menyentuh putingnya. Kimihiro mengerang, tanpa sadar ia sudah melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Shizuka, menyentuh punggung berotot pria itu, sementara Shizuka mencumbunya.

"Oh, Shizuka!"

"Hnh."

"Hentikan," rengek Kimihiro, "Aku merasa aneh!"

Shizuka berhenti, ia menatap Kimihiro menangkup mukanya, menghapus air mata yang menetes di ujung matanya, "Itu bukan aneh, kau hanya bergairah."

Wajah Kimihiro berubah, dari warna pink, lalu pucat lalu pink kembali dan merah tua. _Menarik._ Lalu Shizuka membeku. Ada pemahaman di matanya, "Kimihiro, jangan bilang ini pertama kalinya untukmu."

Kimihiro tergagap, "A—aku tidak mengerti?" suaranya lebih tinggi dari yang diinginkannya dan wajahnya sekarang seperti tomat.

"Sex. Apa ini pertama kalinya untukmu?"

"S-se—" mata birunya melebar dengan menakjubkan, bibirnya bergetar dan meledak, "Bisa-bisanya kau berkata seperti itu dengan gampangnya!"

"Apa? Sex?"

"Ah, Uh!" ia mendorong Shizuka membebaskan diri. "Dasar kau orang bodoh!"

"Tapi kita memang sedang melakukannya, sex."

Kimihiro membungkam mulut Shizuka, "Jangan bicara lagi atau aku akan—_Apa kau baru saja menjilat tanganku?!_"

"Hnh, jadi apa ini pertama kalinya bagimu?"

"MEMANGNYA KENAPA KALAU INI PERTAMAKALINYA BAGIKU! APA KAU PIKIR AKU KESANA KEMARI UNTUK MELAKUKAN S—SE—AHKHHH!"

Shizuka menyusupkan ciuman ke leher Kimihiro, "Aku tahu kau orang yang lembut, tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka kau akan semalu ini saat dicumbu."

"Aku tidak lembut! Aku tidak malu! Dan aku bukan perempuan!" Kimihiro membeku, "Shizuka? Apa kau _gay?_"

"Tidak. Aku punya hubungan serius dimasa lalu dengan beberapa wanita, tapi kau pria pertama bagiku."

"Aku tidak mengerti, kau suka dengan wanita, tapi kau juga ingin tidur dengan laki-laki?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin tidur denganmu."

Pipi Kimihiro memerah karena tersipu. _"Lalu apa bedanya?_ Aku laki-laki maksudku, seandainya kau bingung. Aku memang sering disangka perempuan dan sebagainya. Tapi aku tegaskan aku laki-laki._"_

Shizuka melemparkan senyum terhibur. "Aku tahu."

"LALU KENAPA KAU MENYERANGKU!"

Mata Shizuka berkilat emas. "Kau mungkin bukan pertama untukku. Tapi kau cinta pertamaku."

"Ba—ba—" Shizuka menghentikan Kimihiro dengan ciuman.

"Aku akan bersikap lembut."

Kimihiro tahu, ia kalah malam itu.

Shizuka mengamati wajah Kimihiro, matanya sayu, bibirnya yang merah karena ciuman terbuka untuknya, pipinya yang pucat merona. Shizuka berpikir, ini akan jadi malam yang panjang.

Shizuka melakukannya secara halus. Ia tidak terburu-buru dan menfokuskan diri untuk memberikan seluruh kenikmatan pada Kimihiro. Ia perlahan menarik Kimono yang ada dalam genggaman Kimihiro, menyentaknya terbuka dan memandang apa yang ada dibaliknya. "Berhenti menatap," bisik Kimihiro.

"Mana mungkin, kau makhluk terindah yang pernah kulihat," Shizuka mengusap dada Kimihiro, turun ke perut dan berhenti di perut bagian bawah, merasakan tubuh Kimihiro gemetar dalam sentuhannya. "Kau sudah basah hanya dengan ciuman?" bisiknya dengan senyuman itu lagi, membuat Kimihiro melemparkan pandangan kesal.

Mata sang lord melebar saat Shizuka melepaskan kimononya dalam sekali sentakan, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang berotot. Pria itu tampak luar biasa sexy dan rileks. Shizuka tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kimihiro sedetikpun. Tatapan itu terasa bisa membakar di sasarannya. Shizuka menjilat bibir. Ia bergerak miring, menangkup pantat telanjang Kimihiro dan meremasnya, membuat pria tersenggal. Bibirnya meraih puting Kimihiro dan menghisapnya keras. Kimihiro tersentak dan terisak. Shizuka menjilat apa yang bisa diraihnya.

"Ini akan sedikit sakit." Ia memasukkan jarinya, perlahan.

"Ap—" Kimihiro tersentak dan menggeliat. "Hentikan!" erangnya. Tapi Shizuka tidak berhenti. Tiga jari pada akhirnya masuk seluruhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Aku hanya menyiapkanmu..."

"Me—menyiapkanku untuk apa?"

Shizuka bergerak di atas Kimihiro, mengangkat kedua pahanya. Ia menekan keras tubuhnya, membuat Kimihiro tersentak dan mengerang. "Untuk ini." ia menempelkannya, keras dan besar.

"Tidak mungkin," matanya melebar. "Itu tidak akan muat! Ah! Hentikan!" ia berusaha mendorong Shizuka, tapi seluruh tenaganya seakan tersedot ke tempat lain. Pinggulnya tanpa sadar bergerak seirama dengan Shizuka. "Mmmm..." ia mengigit bibirnya, lalu Shizuka menciumnya. "Jangan gigit bibirmu."

"Sakit!"

"Dorong!" perintah Shizuka. "Akan lebih sakit kalau kau tidak mendorongnya."

Kimihiro melakukan apapun untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya, ia mendorong, kakinya menyentak dan gemetar di bahu Shizuka, dan Shizuka masuk lebih dalam, masuk seluruhnya. "Akhirnya aku memilikimu," geramnya.

Kepala Kimihiro tersentak ke belakang saat Shizuka menyentuh dinding. Punggung Kimihiro melengkung dan tubuhnya mengejang.

"Sepertinya aku mengenai sweet spot-mu? Kau hampir mencapai klimaks."

"Diam!" Kimihiro membuka tubuhnya lebih lebar pada Shizuka yang tak memberinya waktu untuk menarik napas. Ia hancur, terseret dan tenggelam dalam kenikmatan. Mereka dua mencapai klimaks dalam waktu bersamaan, dan rasa hangat memenuhi perut Kimihiro, mengalir dan menetes di tempat tidur. "Kau yang akan menjelaskan kekacauan ini pada pelayan!" salak kimihiro. "Shizuka bodoh!"

Shizuka mencium Kimihiro dan menariknya dalam pelukan, lalu mereka tertidur.

xxXxx

Kimihiro bangun dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan di bahu dan punggungnya, turun ke tulang belakangnya. Ia terkesiap dan berguling menjauh. "Apa-apaan kau, Shizuka." Matanya turun dan membelalak saat melihat tubuh pangeran yang berotot. Merasakan pipinya panas mengingat malam yang mereka habiskan di ranjang. "Tutupi tubuhmu, bodoh!" serunya sambil melempar selimut. Shizuka menarik seluruh selimut itu, membuat Kimihiro tersentak dan jatuh di tempat tidur, "Ap—" tubuh telanjang pangeran melingkupinya, mendesaknya saat pria itu menciumnya. Kimihiro memukul punggung pangeran bodoh itu dan melambaikan tangan memintanya kesempatan bernapas. "APA KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU!?"

"Hnh. Selamat pagi." Jemarinya menelusuri leher Kimihiro, membuatnya mengigil, "Lukanya menghilang tanpa bekas," ia menatap Kimihiro, "Apa aku keterlaluan semalam?"

Kimihiro memerah seperti tomat, "KAU SELALU KETERLALUAN PADAKU!" ia duduk, memandang pangeran kesal, dan menggerutu, "Setelah makanan, privasi," pipi Kimihiro memerah, "lalu, malam pertamaku yang seharusnya bisa kulakukan dengan seorang lady secantik lady Himawari! Apa lagi yang ingin kau ambil dariku!"

"Kau," kata Shizuka dengan nada datar, "Aku menginginkan seluruh dirimu."

Pipi Kimihiro memanas, "AKU BUKAN BARANG!"

"Hnh, kalau kau perempuan, aku akan menculikmu dan menikahimu."

"Maaf aku bukan perempuan! Dan bisakah kau melakukan dengan cara normal? Melamar untuk menikah bukan malah menculik, kau pangeran bodoh!"

"Apa itu ijin untukku?" Shizuka bergerak mendekat.

"Apa?!"

"Aku melamarmu."

"AKU TIDAK MERASA MENDENGAR KATA-KATA LAMARAN SAMA SEKALI DAN AKU TIDAK MAU KAU MELAMARKU!"

"Aku bilang aku menginginkanmu."

"Itu kata lamaran yang sangat kasar, kau tahu, pangeran," geramnya. Shizuka menutup telinganya, "AKU HERAN APA KAU PERNAH DIAJARI SOPAN SANTUN DAN CARA BERSOSIALISASI DENGAN MANUSIA? PERGI BERSAMA AYAKASHI SANA, KALIAN SAMA-SAMA TIDAK PUNYA OTAK DAN HANYA INGIN MENYERANGKU!"

"Tidak," Shizuka mencium singkat bibir Kimihiro, "Aku tidak sama dengan Ayakashi itu," ia mencium lagi, "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu," ia mencium lagi, "aku akan melindungimu," ia mencium sekali lagi hingga membuat Kimihiro kehilangan napas dan melayang, "Dan aku hanya akan menyerangmu di atas ranjang," ia mengakhirnya dengan ciuman yang dalam, lambat dan basah.

"Oh, kau bodoh, Shizuka," Kimihiro melingkarkan lengannya ke leher pangeran dan menyambut ciuman yang lain. Mereka melakukannya lagi pagi itu, lebih lambat dan panas.

xxXxx

Menjelang siang Kimihiro bangun. Sendirian. Kimihiro meraih kimononya yang berserakan di lantai, mendengus keras dan memutuskan untuk mengambil kimono baru. Ia mengambil kimono warna merah dengan obi emas, mengikatnya longgar dan berjalan malas keluar dari kamar. Lalu berpapasan dengan Natori. "Natori, kau disini?"

Pria itu mengerjapkan mata, menga-nga dan pipinya memerah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kimihiro sambil mengusap pipinya.

"Apa yang Shizuka lakukan padamu?"

"Huh?"

"Kau tampak sangat sexy pagi ini," ia tampak mengalami disorientasi ruang.

"Hah?!"

Shizuka memukul kepala Natori dengan laporan yang dibawanya. Ia melewati sepupunya dan menghampiri Kimihiro. "Kau bangun," ia memutar Kimihiro dan menarik pinggang sang lord menuju pelukannya. "Hm..." Kimihiro menyandarkan kepalanya, masih mengantuk.

"Aku rasa Shizuka berhasil membawamu ke tahap berikutnya, huh, Kimihiro-chan," kata Natori sambil menyeringai. Kimihiro tersipu. "Jangan, jangan, jangan," Natori menggerakkan tangannya dengan liar sambil menutup mata, "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, nanti aku jatuh cinta padamu!"

"Bodoh," gerutu Kimihiro.

"Jangan coba-coba," ancam Shizuka.

"Kau tahu kan selera wanita kita tak jauh beda, Shizuka." Natori tersenyum, "Jangan salahkan aku jika aku sedikit tertarik pada Kimihiro."

"Hnh. Aku tidak bertoleransi."

"HEI! BOLEH KUINGATKAN KALIAN PARA LAKI-LAKI SERIGALA. AKU BUKAN PEREMPUAN DAN BISAKAH KALIAN TIDAK MEMBICARAKAN _DIRIKU_ DI DEPAN_KU_!"

"Tapi, Kimihiro-chan. Kau memang punya kecantikan yang mengungguli separuh lady yang ada di wilayah kerajaan! Dan kau sangat lembut dan rapuh."

"AKU TIDAK LEMBUT DAN RAPUH!"

Natori menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "Kalau kau lebih rapuh lagi, kami perlu menyembunyikanmu di dalam kotak kaca!"

Shizuka mengangguk.

Kimihiro merona, campuran antara malu dan marah, ia menghentakkan kakinya dan berseru, "Bodoh!" lalu berderap pergi. "Aku cuma mau ke kamar mandi!" serunya saat melihat Shizuka akan bertanya.

"Oh! Dia sangat imut dan sexy!"

Shizuka memukulkan laporan pada sepupunya lagi, "Dia milikku," dan pergi menuju ruang kerjanya.

xxXxx

Kimihiro masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya sambil membawa secangkir teh dan mochi. Shizuka menyingkirkan kertas-kertasnya dan Kimihiro meletakan makanan disana. Ia menarik Kimihiro dalam pangkuannya. Kimihiro meletakkan tangannya di dada Shizuka. "Aku belum mengatakan padamu soal apa yang kulihat semalam," tanpa sadar tangannya mengusap lehernya. Shizuka mengecup leher pucat itu lembut. "Hm... Shizuka, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan jika kau mengelitiki aku seperti itu."

Shizuka menarik kepalanya. "Apa yang kau lihat?"

Kimihiro menceritakannya persis seperti yang dilihatnya.

"Apa kau mengenal siapa Long Reed?"

Wajah Shizuka menggelap, "Musuh lama," bisiknya penuh pemahaman. Matanya menunjukkan lebih dari yang diucapkan. Kimihiro tahu pria itu sedang menyatukan berbagai fakta.

Lalu ia menambahkan, "Pria itu membawa payung yang kucari."

"Payung?"

"Payung Asago... payung itu dicuri dari Hagi. Orang-orangku sampai sekarang masih mencarinya."

"Apa payung itu berbahaya."

"Tidak, kecuali..." ia menatap Shizuka, "Apa kau pernah tahu kisah mengenai payung Asago?"

Shizuka menggeleng.  
>Kimihiro menghela napas, dan bercerita, "Dahulu ada seorang lady bernama Asago, dia sudah bertunangan dengan bangsawan kaya. Tapi lady Asago tidak mencintai bangsawan itu. Dia memiliki kekasih, seorang pemilik penginapan. Agar bisa bertemu, ia meminta pertolongan seorang penyihir yang memberikannya sebuah payung. Payung itu memiliki kekuatan gaib, jika dua orang berdiri di bawahnya, orang yang tidak memegang payungnya tidak akan terlihat, kecuali oleh orang yang berdiri bersamanya. Dengan cara itu lady Asago bisa berbicara dan pergi ke tempat umum bersama kekasihnya dengan bebas. Namun, karena banyak orang melihat lady Asago berbicara dan tertawa sendirian, atau memakai payung itu bahkan ketika hari tidak hujan atau panas, mereka mengganggap sang lady gila. Sang lady akhirnya mati merana dalam kurungan, tanpa bisa menikahi tunangannya, atau kembali bersama kekasihnya."<p>

Shizuka berkomentar, "Lady itu adalah orang yang egois. Ia tidak mau kehilangan keduanya, sampai meminta tolong pada penyihir."

Kimihiro mengangguk, "Payung itu tidak berbahaya, tapi ia memiliki sejarah kelam, dan benda seperti itu biasanya mengulang hal yang sama."

"Tidak, Kimihiro. Payung itu memang tidak berbahaya dibandingkan dengan benda magis yang lain. Tapi akan sangat berbahaya jika berada di tangan yang salah."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Long Reed adalah buronan kerajaan. Jika ia memiliki payung itu, ia bisa pergi kemanapun tanpa diketahui siapapun."

Kimihiro mengerutkan dahi, "Kau harus segera bertindak."

Shizuka mengangguk. Saat itu tiba-tiba Natori masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan wajah panik. "Penjara di bobol. Lord Kagetora kabur."

**Awww... hubungan mereka naik ke tahap berikutnya, begitu juga masalah yang dihadapi. Up up up! Long Reed akan jadi kunci cerita dan masa lalu Kimihiro. Are you ready?**


	10. Chapter 10: Manset guide

**Aku bukan yang punya XXX HOLIC. kalo aku yang punya, XXX HOLIC nggak akan pernah tamat, dan genre nya jadi shonen ai**

**Pengen makan dango kaya yang dimakan Shizuka sama Kimihiro di chapter ini... **

**Warning : ngebuat laper dan ketawa ngakak...**

Chapter 10

Manset Guide

"Lord Kagetora kabur dari penjara? Bagaimana bisa?" lord Asado mencoba mengejar langkah mereka.

"Siapkan kuda," perintah Shizuka.

"Aku ikut!" seru Kimihiro.

Shizuka menatap Kimihiro. "Apa kau bisa naik kuda?" Kimihiro merona, tahu yang dimaksud sang pangeran bukanlah tentang keahliannya.

"Uh..." Kimihiro menatap Natori panik.

Natori berdehem, "Kau bisa naik bersama Shizuka, jadi kau tidak perlu_ mengendarainya_ sendiri."

Kimihiro menatap Shizuka penuh harap. Pria itu mengerutkan dahi.

"Mungkin aku bisa membantu, ini berhubungan dengan pekerjaanku juga, ingat?" Kimihiro kesal karena menemukan nada memohon lolos dari suaranya. Sejak kapan Shizuka ikut andil dalam keputusannya. Ia adalah individu merdeka dan juga pejabat istana! Kimihiro akan menyuarakan pikirannya saat Shizuka berkata, "Baiklah."

"A.. aku akan ganti baju," Kimihiro bergegas ke kamar. Ia benar-benar gugup sekarang. Belum pernah ia benar-benar menggunakan seragamnya sebagai peramal istana. Ia membuka kotak kayu yang diberikan Yuuko dan tercenggang melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya. Ini tidaklah seperti seragam formal lainnya, mendekatipun tidak. Kimihiro merona, _apa aku benar-benar harus memakai ini?_ lalu sebuah amplop terjatuh pada lipatannya.

Kimihiro membukanya.

_Dear Kimi-chan._

_Aku mendesain pakaian ini dengan bantuan Tomoyo-chan. Kuharap kau menyukainya. Omong-omong, tenang saja, itu memang seragam resmi, kok._

_Salam Cinta _

_The Great Witch_

_ Ichihara Youuko _

Kimihiro mengerang. Ia menatap Kimono itu, menghela napas dan berjuang memakainya.

xxXxx

Saat lord Watanuki Kimihiro keluar dari kamar, semua orang terperangah, terutama Doumeki. Pria itu dalam balutan kimono sutra berwarna merah jambu dengan tepian kerah warna merah darah berhiasakan bunga sakura. Lengan kimononya panjang hingga menyentuh lutut. Ia memakai hakama berwarna biru mendekati hijau dan tanpa monstuki . Alas kakinya adalah sepatu boot warna hitam. Lambang peramal istana dibordir di dada kanannya, simbol naga bersandingan bersama sakura, menunjukkan posisinya sebagai peramal kerajaan. Pada rambutnya tersemat hiasan dari sepuhan emas berbentuk bola, dengan ukiran timbul naga emas yang menggigit sakura, sekali lagi simbol peramal istana. Tak di ragukan, itu seragam peramal istana, tapi seragam yang hanya bisa dikenakan oleh Watanuki Kimihiro. Jika orang lain yang memakainya, alih-alih menawan, malah akan terlihat aneh.

Pipi Kimihiro merona saat menangkap tatapan mereka dan ia berkata, "Jangan berkomentar. Ini ide Yuuko!" katanya sambil menghentakkan kaki dan berderap mendahului mereka. Shizuka menyadari ada simbol yang sama seperti di dada kanan sang lord di bordir di bagian belakang punggung kimononya.

Sejak awal, simbol kerajaan—sakura, selalu berdampingan dengan simbol peramal—naga. Shizuka berjalan berdampingan dengan Kimihiro, meletakkan tangannya di punggung pria itu, dan mendapatkan tatapan penasaran sekaligus pipi merona dari sang lord. "Kau tampak tampan," gumamnya, sebelum berjalan menuju kuda, meninggalkan Kimihiro yang merah seperti tomat.

Shizuka melompat naik ke atas kuda. Natori memasang tangannya untuk membantu sang lord naik. Kimihiro melompat dari tangan Natori yang mendorongnya ke atas, dan Shizuka menariknya duduk di depannya. Posisinya miring tak nyaman, dan perlu usaha keras bagi Kimihiro untuk mengatur duduknya. Kedua kakinya menyentuh paha pangeran, membuatnya merona. "Pegangan," kata pangeran, dan ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke sekeliling leher pangeran sebelum Shizuka menyentak kudanya dan melesat.

Penjara berada di perbatasan antara Tokyo dan Hagi. Perjalanan mereka memakan waktu, tapi berkuda membuat perjalanan lebih cepat dari pada naik kereta. Shizuka sama sekali tidak memelankan lajunya, membuat orang-orang melompat ke pinggir jalan atau sekedar menengok keluar dengan penasaran pada tiga orang bangsawan dan dua pengawal yang melaju kencang.

Setelah keluar dari batas kota, jalanan tiba-tiba menanjak dan kuda melaju lebih lambat. Mereka melewati deretan pepohonan yang membelah bukit. Kimihiro menyandarkan kepalanya di dada pangeran, dan Shizuka melingkarkan sebelah tangannya ke pinggang Kimihiro.

Jalanan bukit yang tertutup pepohonan rapat berakhir pada tanah lapang, dengan padang rumput dan bukit rendah. Mereka mendaki satu-satunya jalan disana. Di puncak bukit terlihat benteng kelabu dengan prajurit yang berjajar di pinggir atapnya. Pada bagian selatan benteng, sebuah danau menjadi batas penjara. Kuda mereka berhenti di pos pintu penjagaan. Dua orang prajurit bertombak berlari menghampiri mereka, menerima kudanya dan mempersilakan mereka masuk. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya bagi semuanya, kecuali Kimihiro. Ia terkesiap terkejut melihat pekatnya hawa kejahatan dan kesakitan di tempat ini. Fai yang cenderung peka pada hal supranatural terlihat pucat. Kimihiro terlonjak pada hawa dingin yang menyentuh tengkuknya dan seketika ia meraih jari Shizuka, hawa jahat itu otomatis memudar dan lenyap. Kimihiro melepaskan genggamannya lagi. Shizuka meliriknya sekilas dan berdiri rapat di sebelahnya.

Kepala penjara berlari menghampiri mereka dan mengangguk hormat, "Pangeran, lord Natori," tatapannya jatuh pada Kimihiro.

"Watanuki Kimihiro."

Pria itu melirik simbol peramal istana, "Lord Watanuki Kimihiro," ia mengerjapkan mata dan pipinya memerah. Kimihiro berusaha tidak memutar bola matanya. "Saya Kepala Penjara disini. Nama saya Kanata Saionji."

"Saionji-san," Kimihiro mengangguk.

"Tunjukkan pada kami penjaranya."

Mereka masuk ke dalam lorong-lorong gelang berisi ruangan penuh jeruji. Beberapa terisi oleh pria-pria yang tampak menyeramkan. Kimihiro menyipitkan mata, berusaha melihat dengan lebih jelas diantara asap hitam kebencian, kesakitan dan hal-hal negatif lain yang berusaha menyentuhnya. Pada saat mereka melewati ruang penyiksaan, sesosok Youkai muncul. Kimihiro berhenti melangkah, mata birunya melebar ketakutan. Youkai itu penuh darah, wajah dan kimononya rusak. Rambutnya tergerai dan kusut di sekeliling wajahnya. Matanya berputar, dengan bagian hitam yang lebih lebar. Mulutnya membuka dan ia mulai menjerit kesakitan. Kimihiro menutup telinganya, tapi jeritan itu tak tertahankan. Jeritan-jeritan lain mulai terdengar dan lantai dibawahnya bergetar. Asap hitam menguar dari sela-sela lantai kayunya.

Kimihiro menutup mulut dan terbatuk. Terbatuk, terbatuk dan terbatuk lagi dengan keras. Ia berusaha mengambil napas, tapi tidak ada udara yang bisa diambilnya, hanya asap hitam pekat yang rasanya bagaikan lumpur; memenuhi rongga mulut dan hidungnya, masuk ke tenggorokannya. Ia tersedak.

xxXxx

Shizuka sedang mendengarkan penuturan kepala penjara ketika ia tidak merasakan Kimihiro di sebelahnya. Saat ia menoleh, peramal itu sedang berdiri dengan wajah pucat dan mata terbelalak. Mata birunya tidak memandang kemanapun, tapi mata itu penuh teror. Kemudian, tiba-tiba ia melengkungkan tubuhnya, membuka mulutnya meneriakkan kesakitan tanpa suara. Ia menutup mulut dan terbatuk, terbatuk, terbatuk dengan keras hingga seluruh badannya terguncang. Alaram berbunyi di benak Shizuka dan secepat mungkin ia bergerak menyentuh Kimihiro. peramal itu seketika menyengkeram bahunya, matanya yang membelalak mengerjap beberapa kali mengusir air matanya, kemudian mata biru itu terfokus padanya. Dengan suara serak dan bergetar ia memanggil, "Shizuka?"

Denyut tidak senang dan takut menghampirinya saat merasakan tubuh sang lord gemetar dalam pelukannya._ Sebenarnya sejauh mana hal gaib menyakitinya?_ Batinnya. _Seharusnya aku tak meninggalkannya sendiri. Tempat ini rawan untuknya. _

"Pangeran?" Kurogane, Fai, Natori dan Saionji berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya. Terlihat penasaran.

Tapi perhatian Shizuka sepenuhnya ada pada Kimihiro. "Kau bisa berjalan?"

Kimihiro memilih menjawab dari pada mengangguk dan membuat kepalanya pusing, "Ya."

Pangeran membantunya berdiri.

"Apa lord Watanuki sakit?" tanya Saionji diikuti kerut cemas yang lainnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah, bisa kita lanjutkan?" tatapan khawatir Saionji masih tak lepas dari sang lord. Saat Kimihiro berhasil berdiri sendiri, pria itu menggangguk dan kembali memimpin mereka. Sekali, pria itu melayangkan pandangan penasaran pada pangeran yang melingkarkan lengannya pada peramal kerajaan untuk menariknya berjalan disebelahnya. Lalu, ia berpikir, bahwa itu tidak aneh. Siapapun pasti melakukan hal yang sama apabila rekannya secantik lord Watanuki. Saionji mengakui dirinya merasa kaget dan takjub melihat peramal kerajaan untuk pertama kalinya. Rumor itu benar, bahwa sang peramal adalah lord yang sangat tampan. Tapi deskripsi tampan terlalu umum dan kasar. Lord Watanuki tidak hanya tampan seperti kebanyakan orang tampan lainnya, tapi ia juga memiliki pembawaan yang lembut dan tutur kata yang halus. Membuat siapapun pasti akan memperlakukannya seperti yang pangeran Doumeki lakukan.

Mereka berhenti di depan ruang penjara yang pintunya sudah terbuka lebar, dibiarkan sama seperti saat pertama kali di temukan. Kimihiro mengamati, tidak ada tanda-tanda kekerasan, atau pintu di bobol. Seolah-olah orang yang terkurung di dalamnya menghilang begitu saja.

Tanpa diperintah, Lord Natori mengambil kompas dari saku kimononya dan membukanya. Kimihiro bisa melihat jejak cahaya berkedip lalu lenyap di udara. Lord Natori mengerutkan kening. Ia menggeleng pada Pangeran, "Tidak ada jejak. Dia seperti hilang, puff!"

Kimihiro menyentuh lengan pangeran. "Biar kucoba."

"Kau yakin?"

Kimihiro mengangguk. Lalu Kimihiro melangkah selangkah ke depan, di ambang pintu penjara. Shizuka tetap meletakkan tangannya di punggungnya. Tak luput dari pengamatannya, mata Kimihiro menajam, warna biru matanya berubah menjadi lebih gelap, hampir hitam. Kepalanya perlahan menunduk tepat di depan kakinya, lalu ia berputar dan menoleh ke kanan, ke arah pintu keluar di ujung lorong. Mereka semua mengikuti langkah pelan sang lord, dan Kimihiro berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk. Ia merundukkan tubuh, bersimpuh dan tangannya menyentuh tanah di depannya. Matanya menatap kosong ke depan, tapi jemarinya menggali tanah dan dengan kedua jarinya, ia mengambil sebuah kancing.

xxXxx

Kimihiro mengerjapkan mata dan menyadari ia sedang berada dalam pelukan Shizuka. Ia melihat Shizuka mengambil kancing di tangannya dan menyerahkannya pada Natori. Kepala keamanan kerajaan itu menerima benda itu dengan hati-hati, memasukkan ke kain dan menyelipkannya ke saku kimononya. Dengan tubuh Shizuka yang berotot, pria itu menahan seluruh beban tubuhnya, dan mengangkatnya berdiri, menopang Kimihiro. Lengannya menjaga protektif di pinggangnya. Ia membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dipahami oleh Kimihiro, sama seperti ia tak memahami hal lainnya saat pikirannya berkabut. Ia menangkap raut cemas Shizuka, tapi tak mengerti apa yang menyebabkannya begitu. Shizuka menyelipkan lengannya di bawah lututnya dan mengangkatnya dalam gendongan. Kimihiro merasa nyaman dan ia menutup mata.

xxXxx

Sekali lagi. Sekali lagi Shizuka melihat akibat saat Kimihiro memasuki masa trans, dan ia tidak menyukainya. Saionji menawarkan tempat beristirahat di ruangan sipir, Shizuka sangat menghargai itu. Para petugas yang berjaga disana melompat terkejut saat melihat mereka diantar masuk. Salah satunya dengan cekatan menghamparkan futon untuk Kimihiro.

"Ano... aku memang tidak begitu paham tata cara peramal. Tapi apakah ini sering terjadi pada lord Watanuki?" tanya Saionji.

"Lebih sering dari yang aku harapkan," desis Shizuka. Ia menyapukan jemarinya di leher Kimihiro, membayangkan luka bakar yang pernah hinggap disana.

Saionji menyurut mundur, tidak berani lagi berkomentar saat melihat sorot kemarahan di mata pangeran untuk pertamakalinya dalam sejarah pekerjaannya sebagai kepala penjara. Saionji telah berkali-kali bekerja bersama pangeran Doumeki, dan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang menghapus kesan lamanya pada pangeran yang terkenal tidak pernah menunjukkan emosinya.

"Natori. Apa kau bisa menebak punya siapa kancing itu."

"Ini kancing buatan khusus. Tak kan sulit melacaknya."

"Kancing milik bangsawan kalau begitu."

"Benar. Dan kita sudah mempersempit orang yang kita curigai. Ini takkan makan waktu lama. Aku akan membawa laporannya besok, atau paling lambat lusa."

Shizuka mengangguk. "Kimihiro?"

"Shizuka?" Kimihiro menegakkan punggung dan memandang mereka semua. "Hm... apa aku melakukan hal yang aneh?" ia tersenyum gugup.

"Tidak lebih aneh dari yang kau lakukan biasanya."

"KAU ITU YANG ANEH!" seru Kimihiro kesal. Merapatkan bibir tiba-tiba setelah sadar sedang berada dimana. Ia melirik Saionji dengan pipi merah saat melihat pria itu menga-nga terkejut. Berusaha tidak terbawa perasaannya, dengan menjaga suaranya ia bertanya, "Jadi, apa yang kita temukan?"

"Kancing."

"Hm... kurasa itu akan membantu penyelidikan."

Natori mengangguk, "Sangat membantu. Ini kancing buatan khusus."

Kimihiro tersenyum, "Syukurlah."

"Hnh, lain kali jangan terlalu merepotkan kami saat kau ingin tiba-tiba tidur siang."

"SIAPA YANG INGIN TIDUR SIANG, IDIOT." Shizuka menarik Kimihiro dan menggendongnya. "TURUNKAN AKU! AKU BISA JALAN SENDIRI!"

"Kau pasti akan tidur sambil jalan. Aku tidak ingin kau mempermalukan kami semua."

"KAU ORANG YANG SAMA SEKALI TIDAK TAHU TERIMA KASIH, DASAR PANGERAN RUBAH!"

"Pangeran rubah?" sahut Natori sambil menyeringai senang.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"BUKAN URUSANMU!" balas Shizuka dan Kimihiro bersamaan.

"Sepertinya lord Kimihiro sudah sehat, jadi kita bisa pergi sekarang," sahut Kurogane yang sudah tidak tahan dengan situasi ribut itu.

xxXxx

Mereka dalam perjalanan kembali menuju kota Shizuku saat tiba-tiba Pangeran Rubah Tidak Tahu Malu Berperut Lubang Hitam Doumeki Shizuka Yamato Idiot berkata, "Aku lapar."

"Aku tahu kita belum makan siang," kata Kimihiro setuju.

"Aku ingin dango."

"Kita ada di jalan dan tidak ada rumah makan untuk memenuhi semua keinginan perutmu jika kau tidak tahu, Yang Mulia!" gerutu Kimihiro.

"Hnh," aku tahu tempat yang bagus.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang duluan, Shizuka, Kimihiro-chan," Natori melambai sebelum melajukan kudanya, diikuti Kurogane dan Fai.

"TUNGGU!" Kimihiro berteriak sia-sia. "Mereka benar-benar meninggalkan kita."

"Hnh."

"INI GARA-GARA KAU PANGERAN IDIOT. HEI, KAU MAU PERGI KEMANA?"

"Ada desa tak jauh dari sini. Dango disana enak."

"Huh, terserah."

Doumeki Shizuka melambatkan laju kudanya saat mendekati desa yang berada di lereng bukit. Desa itu ramai dengan pedagang yang menjajakan dagangannya dan membawa hasil bumi. Desa itu makmur karena berada di perbatasan Tokyo dan Hagi. Selain itu banyak sekali cafe dan warung makanan di tempat ini. Sewaktu kecil, saat musim semi, ia dan Haruka sering berjalan-jalan di desa ini untuk menikmati bunga sakura dan mampir makan dango.

Banyak orang mendongakkan kepala saat mereka lewat. Kebanyakan menunduk hormat melihat pakaian bangsawan yang mereka kenakan. Banyak juga yang menatap penasaran pada Kimihiro yang duduk di depan, dengan muka merah dan penampilannya yang menarik. Mereka berhenti di depan salah satu cafe dan seorang pria muda bergegas lari menghampiri mereka, membantu Kimihiro turun dengan tampang malu-malu dan mengambil alih kuda Shizuka.

Kimihiro tampak penasaran, dan juga bersemangat saat melihat lalu lintas yang ramai dan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Shizuka kira di Hagi sama ramainya dengan tempat ini, itu menunjukkan bahwa Kimihiro sangat jarang berpergian.

Kimihiro tidak sabar menunggunya di ambang pintu dan berjalan masuk bersamanya. "Oh!" seorang pelayan tampak kaget setelah melihat mereka dan berlari ke dalam. Kimihiro memilih salah satu tempat duduk, Shizuka duduk di sebelahnya. Tak lama seorang pria paruh baya datang. "Dango, pangeran Doumeki?"

Ia mengangguk.

Pria itu menatap Kimihiro sebelum kembali padanya dan tersenyum padanya, "Sudah lama sekali tidak melihat anda. Sejak kematian Raja Haruka, kalau saya tidak salah."

"Dango dua," kata Shizuka. "Dan teh hijau."

Pria itu tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja, pangeran."

Kimihiro memandangnya penasaran, seakan berusaha menilai ekspresinya yang tanpa ekspresi. Shizuka hanya berkata, "Kau ingin dicium?"

Seketika, Kimihiro menarik tubuhnya, mukanya merah padam dan bibirnya mencabik. Shizuka bergerak menutup telinganya saat Kimihiro hanya berkata, "Idiot."

Hm... rupanya sang lord mengkhawatirkannya... Shizuka mencondongkan tubuhnya dan meniup telinganya. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" _lebih baik_, batinnya.

Shizuka memperhatikan, Kimihiro awalnya ragu-ragu saat akan memakannya. Tapi setelah melahap satu butir, ekspresinya berubah riang dan ia makan banyak-banyak. "Aku tidak meragukanmu kalau soal makanan, pangeran."

Shizuka meminum teh hijaunya sambil berpikir, Kimihiro hanya memanggilnya Shizuka hanya saat melibatkan emosi yang sangat dalam, termasuk saat ia marah besar. Ketika santai ia akan memanggilnya pangeran. Shizuka ingin Kimihiro memanggilnya Shizuka sepanjang waktu, tapi rupanya itu akan memakan waktu. Shizuka tidak akan buru-buru, waktunya telah dan seterusnya akan dicurahkan untuk Kimihiro, lagi pula.

Seorang gadis kecil tiba-tiba berdiri di sebelah Shizuka, menatapnya dengan pandangan penasaran dengan matanya yang besar. Suaranya kekanak-kanakan dan lucu saat bertanya, "Apa anda seorang pangeran?" ia menelengkan kepalanya menggemaskan.

"Benar."

Lalu matanya beralih pada Kimihiro, "Jadi, dia seorang putri?" Kimihiro tersedak dango.

"Benar."

"APANYA YANG BENAR!" Kimihiro beralih pada gadis kecil itu, tersenyum ia berkata, "Aku bukan putri, adik kecil. Aku laki-laki."

"Tapi hanya putri yang dibonceng pangeran naik kuda," katanya polos. Pipi Kimihiro bersemu merah. Ia menyerah dan melanjutkan makan dango. Pura-pura tidak peduli.

"Apa kau akan menikahi putri itu?" kali ini Kimihiro tersedak tehnya.

Shizuka mengangguk. "Aku akan menikahinya."

Anak itu tersenyum lebar, "Dan kalian akan membangun kastil yang besar!"

"Benar."

"Kalian akan punya banyak anak!"

"Itu ide menarik."

Gadis itu tertawa dan berkata, "Aku akan mendoakan agar cinta kalian abadi untuk selaaamaaa-lamaaaanya..."

"Terima kasih."

Lalu gadis itu berlari keluar dari cafe dan tertawa bersama teman-temannya.

Saat menoleh, Shizuka mendapati Kimihiro sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan maut, wajahnya merah padam dan bibirnya siap menyemburkan lahar panas, anehnya Kimihiro tersenyum saat berkata, "Shizuka, tidak ada masakan buatanku selama SEMINGGU!"

"Hnh, tidak ditendang dari ranjang juga?"

Kimihiro merah padam, pipinya seperti tomat membuat Shizuka lapar. Lapar yang sangat berbeda.

"ITU JUGA!"

Shizuka berpikir, kalau begitu ini kesempatan terakhirnya makan sepuasnya, ia berseru pada pelayan, "Tambah!"

"BERHENTI MAKAN!"

Sore itu, penduduk desa mendapat hiburan gratis melihat seorang lord memarahi seorang pangeran. Sebagian besar dari mereka berpendapat, rupanya pangeran telah mendapatkan pasangan yang bisa mengurusnya dengan baik, melihat kepribadian sang pangeran yang cukup mengkhawatirkan. Sekali lagi, kepopuleran lord Watanuki Kimihiro di salah satu bagian kerajaan meningkat. Selain itu, tersebar rumor, bahwa pangeran Doumeki Shizuka akan membangun kastil untuk tuan putri, yang membuat masyarakat kembali bertanya-tanya siapakah putri itu, karena sang pangeran tidak terlihat dekat dengan seorangpun, kecuali dengan lord Watanuki Kimihiro, yang memang kecantikannya bisa disejajarkan dengan putri-putri dan lady-lady manapun. Sekali lagi, kepopuleran pasangan ini naik di seluruh kerajaan Yamato.

**Bingung buat judul Chapter ini (Hauuuhh)**

**Bersama Doumeki Shizuka selalu berkaitan dengan urusan perut :D**


	11. Chapter 11 : unhoped Dinner

**Aku bukan yang punya XXX HOLIC. kalo aku yang punya, XXX HOLIC nggak akan pernah tamat, dan genre nya jadi shonen ai**

**Kimihiro dibuat cemburu di chapter ini, cemburu ala Kimihiro tentu saja (Kyaaaaa)**

**Warning: Yaoi XD**

**Chapter 11**

**Unhoped Dinner**

Pangeran Doumeki Shizuka Yamato yang merupakan pangeran kedua kerajaan Yamato sudah lama merasa kepribadiannya tidak cocok untuk menjadi pangeran. Ia terlalu cuek dan tidak ambil pusing soal tata krama. Contohnya ketertarikan khususnya pada lord Watanuki Kimihiro yang banyak dianehkan bangsawan lain. Selain wajahnya, lord Watanuki Kimihiro punya cacat besar dalam segi sopan santun pada pangeran, anehnya hanya pada pangeran. Shizuka sendiri sangat menikmati perlakuan sang lord padanya, tapi di lain pihak, Ratu dan bangsawan lainnya mencibir sikap Kimihiro. Terlebih sejak bertemu dengan lord Kimihiro, Shizuka sama sekali tidak menghadiri acara sosial.

Sebagai seorang pangeran yang memiliki kekuasaan yang besar, banyak sekali lady yang berusaha mendekatinya; awalnya mereka hanya mengirimkan surat, lalu berkembang menjadi oleh-oleh, selanjutnya bingkisan yang memiliki sentuhan pribadi seperti makanan buatan sendiri atau syal.

Seperti sekarang, Riku membawa sebuah kotak hadiah berisi makanan yang dikirimkan oleh lady Kana, dan seperti biasanya, dia hanya akan mengirimkan surat tanda terima kasih secara resmi yang di tulis oleh pelayan pribadinya, Riku. _Dan tidak menyentuh makanan itu sama sekali. _

Salahkan Kimihiro.

Natori datang siang itu untuk memberi laporan, melirik singkat bingkisan di atas meja. "Dari siapa kali ini?"

"Lady Kana."

"Hm..."

"Laporannya?"

Natori memberikan gulungan perkamen padanya. Tahu Doumeki bukan tipe orang yang sabar untuk membaca gulungan laporan, ia menjelaskan, "Singkatnya, kancing itu dibuat oleh pengerajin Yamada Shou, aku sudah konformasi padanya dan untungnya dia selalu mengingat milik siapa barang yang pernah dibuatnya. Lord Randalf."

"Seperti dugaan."

Natori mendengus, "Itu tetap tidak mempermudah urusan kita. Aku punya rencana," Natori menyeringai bangga. "Dan kita akan membutuhkan lord Kimihiro."

Shizuka mengerutkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku tidak bisa menjadikannya umpan."

"Aku sudah setuju," sahut Kimihiro dari ambang pintu, lengannya bersedekap. "Aku juga punya urusan dengan lord Randalf, omong-omong komplotannya punya payung milikku."

"Hnh. Keadaan bisa berbahaya lagi. Kagetora kabur dari penjara, ingat?"

Kimihiro menggigit bibirnya, tapi ia tak menyerah, "Ini juga pekerjaanku, Doumeki. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Natori memotong, "Bagaimana kalau aku jelaskan rencananya dulu?"

Shizuka memandangnya sambil menyipitkan mata marah, tapi lalu berkata, "Jelaskan."

Natori berdehem, "Kau tahu, dua malam lagi, lord Randalf akan mengadakan pesta dansa di mansionnya. Ini bisa jadi kesempatan kita untuk masuk kesana dan menyusup mencari petunjuk apapun," ia menambahkan dengan cepat saat melihat ekspresi Shizuka, "Aku tahu ini gila, tapi biar aku selesaikan. Kita akan menyusup kesana, sebagai undangan, tapi itu membuat kita tidak bisa bergerak leluasa, karena itu kita membutuhkan Kimihiro."

"Tapi seandainya Kagetora ada disana, dia tahu siapa Kimihiro dan rumor bahwa dia dekat denganku sudah menyebar di seluruh kerajaan."

"Karena itu Kimihiro-chan akan menyamar sebagai wanita."

"Apa?"

"Dia akan menyamar sebagai salah satu sepupumu, hm... bagaimana kalau namanya lady Doumeki Ageha—_Kupu-kupu_?"

Sontak kepala Doumeki menyentak ke arah Kimihiro yang wajahnya merah padam. "Kau yakin?"

"Uh... demi kerajaan," gerutunya.

"Baiklah, kurasa itu cukup aman, tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau dia laki-laki."

"Menarik," gumam Shizuka.

Kimihiro memerah, "AKU TAHU! AKU TAHU APA YANG SEKARANG ADA DIPIKIRANMU, MESUM!"

Shizuka menatap Kimihiro dengan mata emasnya yang membara, "Kau mau latihan memakai gaun sekarang? Aku bisa membantumu—"

"MIMPI SAJA SANA!" sambil berteriak Kimihiro berderap keluar ruangan.

Natori memegangi perutnya, wajahnya ada di atas meja ditutupi oleh lengannya, tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

"Kau sakit?"

Lalu ia meledakkan tawa dan terjatuh di tatami. "Dua malam lagi pasti akan menyenangkan," semburnya diantara tawa.

"Hnh," Shizuka menyesap tehnya. "Bagaimana kita mendapat undangannya?"

"Ah, aku sudah mengatur pertemuanmu dengan lady Miwako nanti malam. Aku harap kau bisa merayunya untuk memberikan undangan itu. Dia sangat dekat dengan lord Randalf. Lagi pula kau seorang pangeran, akan sulit untuk menolakmu."

Shizuka mengerutkan dahinya tidak senang, "Kau mengaturnya tanpa sepengetahuanku?"

Natori mengibaskan tangan, "Ini bukan perjodohan. Ini satu-satunya kesempatan kita, tidak ada tawar menawar."

"Kimihiro tidak akan suka."

Natori mengangkat bahu, "Siapa yang tahu," ia menyeringai, "Mungkin sekali-sekali membuatnya cemburu akan menguntungkan perkembangan hubungan kalian?"

"Hnh."

xxXxx

Kimihiro sedang ganti baju saat ia mendengar suara kereta kuda memasuki gerbang kastil. Ia mengintip dari jendela dan melihat seorang lady turun dari kereta kuda. Yang mengejutkannya, Doumeki sendiri yang datang menyambutnya. Pria itu meraih tangan sang lady dan mengiringinya berjalan layaknya seorang gentleman sejati. Kimihiro mendengar ketukan di pintu saat Mayuri, salah seorang pelayan perempuan yang sangat ramah dan kini akrab dengannya, mengatakan kalau makan malam yang dibuatnya sudah disiapkan di meja.

"Ah, Mayuri, terima kasih. Apa kau bisa membawakan satu porsi lagi untuk tamu kita yang baru datang?"

"Oh, baiklah, my lord."

Kimihiro melepaskan Yukatanya kembali dan memilih pakaian yang lebih pantas. Ia ragu sejenak. Sudah lama ia tidak menghadiri acara sosial, bahkan hampir tidak pernah sepanjang hidupnya. Ia ragu apakah pakaian yang baru diambilnya cukup pantas untuk menemui tamu mereka, ataukah ia perlu memakai kimono dan hakama? Kimihiro merasa itu terlalu berlebihan untuk dikenakan saat makan malam. Walaupun Shizuka selalu mengenakan jenis pakaian itu. Pipinya memanas saat menyadari sedang memikirkan pangeran. Ia tidak ambil pusing lagi, dan mengenakannya.

Tamu mereka sudah dipersilakan masuk ke ruang duduk saat Kimihiro bergabung bersama mereka dengan menggunakan pakaian menyerupai kemeja, namun berkerah tinggi dengan manset ala china. Ujung lengannya melebar dibagian pergelangan tangan dan panjang pakaiannya sampai menyentuh lutut dengan belahan di setiap pinggirannya. Pakaian itu berwarna hijau dengan bordir naga yang menari di sepanjang dada dan punggungnya. Kimihiro mengenakan celana panjang hitam ketat yang dimasukkan ke dalam sepatu boot. Rambutnya yang belum dipotong sejak ia meninggalkan Hagi, ia naikkan ke belakang dengan penjepit bersimbol naga yang menggigit sakura.

Lady Miwako membelalakkan mata saat melihatnya. Shizuka yang sedang memunggunginya menoleh penasaran dan terpaku. Natori berhenti tersenyum. Kimihiro yang bingung dengan reaksi mereka menatap ke belakang punggungnya, mencari sesuatu yang aneh, dan saat kembali menoleh ke depan ia mendapati Shizuka sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan sorot misterius. Natori segera melompat di antara mereka dan mendorong Shizuka menjauh darinya. "Nah, mari kuperkenalkan, lady Miwako Sadaharu, ini lord Watanuki Kimihiro dari kastil selatan."

Kimihiro tersenyum dan mengangguk sopan pada sang lady. Lady Miwako seketika berdiri dan merapikan gaunnya dengan tidak nyaman, berjuang untuk tersenyum dan memberikan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Kimihiro. Kimihiro meraih tangan itu ragu-ragu dan seperti yang biasa dilakukannya pada lady Yuuko; mengecup tangannya lembut dan berkata, "Senang bertemu dengan anda, my lady."

Pipi sang lady seketika merona. "Senang juga bertemu dengan anda, my lord."

Sang lady curi-curi pandang ke arahnya, lalu berkata. "Sepertinya rumor itu benar."

"Rumor?"

"Bahwa anda adalah lord tercantik di seluruh daerah barat ini. Aku malu mengatakan ini, tapi kau hampir membuatku tak percaya diri!"

"Ap—" ia menatap Shizuka yang hanya balas menatapnya dengan sorot aneh itu dan pada Natori yang melemparkan pandangannya ke dinding.

Sang lady berkata riang, "Aku akan senang bila bisa mengundang kalian ke pesta lord Randalf. Pasti banyak yang ingin bertemu dengan anda pangeran, dan anda lord Watanuki."

"Tidak denganku?" sahut Natori.

Sang lady tertawa anggun, "Tentu saja anda juga, lord Natori."

"Sayangnya Lord Watanuki tidak akan ikut, my lady," sahut Natori. "Saya akan bersama dengan lady Ageha, sepupu pangeran."

"Oh!" ia menatap Kimihiro, "Sayang sekali. Tapi saya juga tidak sabar bertemu dengan putri Ageha." Sang lady tiba-tiba bergelayut pada pangeran, "Dan saya senang sekali anda mau menjadi pendamping saya, pangeran."

Doumeki hanya mengangguk menimpali. Kimihiro merasakan pelipisnya berkedut. Ia berdehem sebelum berkata, "Makan malam sudah siap jika anda berkenan, my lady."

"Oh! Itu akan menyenangkan," ia memandang pangeran terpesona sambil tersenyum manis.

Kimihiro berusaha keras untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. _Apa yang sebenarnya para wanita lihat dari Doumeki? ia hanya orang tolol, pangeran rubah! Tukang paksa, pelanggar privasi, perut lubang hitam!_ Pikirannya buyar saat tepukan Natori mengagetkannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa Kimihiro-chan?" bisiknya.

"Hah?"

"Itu, dahimu. Dahimu berkerut."

Seketika tangannya melayang ke dahinya, pipinya merona hingga telinganya terasa panas. Ia menangkap tatapan Shizuka yang menyipitkan mata dengan ekspresi tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya. Tapi Kimihiro tahu, mata emas itu, yang intens menatapnya membara karena kemarahan. Kimihiro mengerucutkan bibir kesal. Apa yang dilakukannya yang membuat pria bodoh itu marah? Dan seharusnya ia yang marah pada Doumeki sialan itu!

Kimihiro membeku, menyadari apa yang dipikirkannya. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk menghapus pikiran itu, tapi tidak bisa menghapus pipinya yang merona.

Natori mengerjapkan mata, dan tersenyum padanya. "Ayo, aku akan menemanimu." Sambil berkata begitu, ia seolah menggantikan Shizuka, meraih lengan Kimihiro dan mengiringinya berjalan menuju ruang makan. Natori menyeringai pada Shizuka, menahan diri untuk tidak bertingkah konyol seperti menjulurkan lidah.

xxXxx

Kimihiro tidak mau memandang ke arahnya, Shizuka menyadari itu. Pria itu mencurahkan perhatiannya pada Natori dan mengabaikan Shizuka sebisa mungkin. Bukan itu saja, yang membuatnya lebih geram adalah dengan mudahnya Kimihiro tertawa di depan Natori! Setiap tawa riang dan kekanak-kanakkan itu muncul, jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang.

Shizuka tahu dia kesal. Walau wajahnya tidak menunjukkan itu. Ini semua salah Natori, ia harus terjebak bersama lady Miwako disaat Kimihiro tampak... tampak... _sangat luar biasa!_ Ia tak bisa menggambarkan dengan tepat apa yang ia inginkan. Kimihiro memakai pakaian yang menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya yang indah. Leher tinggi pakaian itu malah menunjukkan leher jenjangnya. Juga rambutnya yang ditarik kebelakang, memberinya pemandangan jelas kulit pucat tengkuknya yang mengintip. Lalu celana ketat itu, jika Kimihiro yang memakainya, itu adalah kriminalitas.

Setelah makan malam berlangsung dan mendengarkan bibir manis lady Miwako berusaha merayunya. Ia mengantarkan sang lady menuju kereta kuda. Membalas ucapan sang lady sekenanya, walau ia tahu sikapnya sangat dingin, tapi sang lady terlalu terpesona padanya untuk menyadarinya. Ia mengangguk sebagai balasan lambaian tangan sang lady dan berderap masuk ke dalam bahkan sebelum kereta itu pergi, bahkan sebelum sang lady memasukkan kembali kepalanya dari jendela kereta.

Dalam pikirannya hanya Kimihiro.

Ia mencarinya di kamar dan tidak menemukan pemuda itu. Ia mencarinya di ruang kerja, malah menemukan Natori menyeringai memandangnya. "Sedang mencari Kimihiro-chan?"

"Dimana dia?"

"Mungkin sedang menangis di suatu tempat," pelipis Shizuka berkedut, "atau malah sama sekali tidak peduli—"

"Hentikan," kata Shizuka dingin. "Atau aku tak kan memaafkanmu."

"Baiklah, baiklah..."

Shizuka kembali berbalik dan berkata, "Kupikir mendandani Kimihiro ke pesta itu bukan ide yang baik."

Natori menaikkan kedua alis, "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?"

Shizuka berdehem, "Ia belum berdandan perempuan malam ini, Natori. Dan dia sudah—"

"_Luar biasa?_"

Dengan enggan Shizuka mengangguk.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan melindunginya menggantikanmu."

"Hnh."

"Mungkin dia sudah ada di kamar?"

Shizuka meninggalkan ruang kerjanya.

Ia kembali ke kamar dan mendapati Kimihiro duduk santai di beranda sambil minum teh. "Belum tidur?" katanya tanpa memandangnya.

Shizuka memandang satu manju yang ada di piring. Kimihiro mengambil dan memakannya, lalu meminum tehnya. Ekspresinya tenang.

"Tidak ada bagianku?"

"Hm...? kau mau?" mengejutkan ia beranjak untuk mengambilkannya. Shizuka menaikkan kedua alis. Tak lama ia membawa beberapa manju di piring dan menyerahkannya pada Shizuka.

Shizuka menggigitnya dan membeku. Ia mengunyah perlahan, menelannya dan meletakkan sisanya kembali ke piring. "Apa makhsudnya ini?" katanya dengan nada dingin.

Kimihiro memandangnya sambil mengunyah manju, "Kenapa?"

"Ini bukan buatanmu."

Kimihiro tampak terkejut, "Hem... itu memang bukan buatanku, itu untukmu. Ini buatanku jadi ini untukku. Memangnya kenapa? Sama-sama manju."

"Apa kau memberiku makanan yang dibuat lady Kana?"

Kimihiro menghela napas, "Memang apa bedanya. Kau beruntung ada lady yang membuatkanmu makanan. Sekarang biarkan aku makan dengan tenang. Habiskan punyamu dan pergi tidur."

Shizuka melemparkan manjunya ke halaman.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, IDIOT?!"

Mata Shizuka menyipit, "Aku ingin makan manju."

"Itu manjumu yang kau buang ke halaman—" ucapan Kimihiro terputus saat Shizuka menciumnya dengan kasar, menarik rambutnya ke belakang hingga sang lord tersentak jatuh ke lantai. Shizuka menindihnya, memakai beban tubuhnya untuk menghentikan Kimihiro berontak. Kedua tangan Kimihiro ia tahan di atas kepalanya.

Shizuka menyusupkan lidahnya ke mulut sang lord, mencicipi manju yang ada disana. _Enak._ Mengulum dan menjilat bibir sang lord untuk mengambil rasa manju yang tertinggal. Setelah ia merasa Kimihiro kehabisan napas, ia menghentikan ciuman dan menarik diri, air liur mengalir di ujung bibir Kimihiro yang merah dan bengkak. Matanya mengerjap kaget dan pipinya merah padam. Bibirnya berdecak saat ia berkata, "Idiot, apa yang kau lakukan?" suaranya gemetar seperti seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin manju."

"Itu dari mulutku, idiot."

"Aku tidak peduli," tangan Shizuka meraih kancing baju Kimihiro.

"Sekarang apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Karena manjunya habis, aku akan memakanmu."

"Ap—" Kimihiro merintih saat tangan panas Shizuka mengusap kulit di balik pakaiannya. Menyentuh putingnya.

"Kau semakin sensitif," Shizuka menyeringai senang.

"Salah siapa, bodoh."

"Hnh," Shizuka menggantikan jarinya dengan lidahnya, membuat Kimihiro melengkungkan tubuh dan mengerang. Dari perut Kimihiro, ia berkata, "Kalau kau berbuat seperti itu lagi, aku akan melakukan lebih dari ini."

"Uh. Kau memang menyebalkan! Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku saat kau punya seluruh lady di kerajaan ini untuk dipilih!" Kimihiro terisak.

"Kimihiro?" Shizuka meraihnya, menariknya dalam pangkuannya. "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, Kimihiro." ia mengecup air mata yang lolos dari matanya.

"Tolol."

"Aku," Shizuka mengangguk.

"Idiot."

"Aku mengakui." Ia mengecup bibir Kimihiro dengan lembut. "Aku membuatmu cemburu."

Merah padam Kimihiro berteriak, "SIAPA YANG CEMBURU, PANGERAN RUBAH TOLOL—" Shizuka menciumnya lagi.

"Aku senang."

"Pangeran aneh. Dan aku bukan manju."

"Bukan. Tapi aku bisa kenyang saat memakanmu," pipi Kimihiro merah padam. "Dan kau menu favoritku." Sambil berkata begitu, Shizuka menyentak pakaian Kimihiro. Kimihiro berjuang melepaskan diri, tapi itu memberikan Shizuka kesempatan untuk melepaskan celananya. Hanya butuh beberapa detik sebelum Kimihiro terbaring disana, telanjang, bergelung dan gemetaran.

"Kita masih di beranda, bodoh!"

Shizuka tidak memperdulikannya. Perhatiannya hanya tercurah pada jari-jarinya yang menyentuh tulang punggung Kimihiro, turun ke belahan pantatnya. Kimihiro menutupi pantatnya, tapi tangan itu beralih pada puting yang kini tampak jelas. Kimihiro terkesiap. Ia mengerang saat jemari Shizuka mulai bergerak, menekan, memutar-mutarnya dan mencubitnya.

"Kau akan membuat aku tidak bisa berjalan lagi, bodoh!"

"Hnh. Aku bisa menggedongmu."

"Idiot tidak bermoral."

"Bagaimana kalau lima ronde?"

"Dasar sakit jiwa! Kalau aku perempuan aku sudah hamil, idiot!"

"Aku mau anak perempuan."

"Mati saja!"

xxXxx

"Jadi, apa kau membuatnya menangis?" tanya Natori.

Garpu Shizuka terjatuh di piringnya dan Kimihiro tersedak tehnya. Asado pura-pura tidak mendengar.

Natori mengangguk, "Sudah kuduga," sebelum ia sempat dilempar piring oleh Kimihiro, Natori bangkit, "Aku sudah kenyang. Terima kasih atas makanannya," ia mengambil pedang yang disandarkannya di meja dan menyarungkan kembali ke pinggangnya. "Aku ada di Tokyo sampai besok, jadi jangan mencariku."

Mereka saling melemparkan pandangan dan melanjutkan makan. Akhirnya hari tenang datang.

xxXxx

Menjelang sore, saat Kimihiro sedang menyiram halaman beranda kamarnya, seekor burung merpati melesat di atasnya, berputar turun ke bawah. Shizuka berdiri melihatnya dari ambang pintu, saat merpati itu hinggap di lengan Kimihiro yang terjulur.

"Surat?" tanya Shizuka.

"Ya, ah dari Kitsune-san!"

"Bacakan."

"Dear Kimihiro-sama.

Aku berencana mengirimkan sendiri udon untuk anda dan pangeran. Tapi karena aku tidak bisa menembus dinding pelindung gaib di sekitar wilayah kastil, aku tidak bisa mengirimkannya sesuai janji. Jika anda berkenan, mungkin anda ingin datang sendiri di toko kami malam ini. Anak-anak mengatakan rindu dengan anda. Jika anda berkenan.

Salam hangat Kitsune."

"Udon," kata Shizuka bersemangat, sebisa wajah datarnya bersemangat.

Kimihiro tertawa pelan yang terdengar seperti lonceng bagi Shizuka. "Rupanya dinding pelindung yang kubuat terlalu kuat untuk Kitsune-san." Ia berpaling pada Shizuka. "Kau mau ikut?"

"Tentu. Malam ini?"

Kimihiro mengangguk.

xxXxx

Kimihiro memakai kimononya yang berwarna biru dan Shizuka memakai miliknya yang berwarna cokelat. Mereka menunggu sampai matahari terbenam di beranda, lalu menyalakan lampion. Kimihiro menggenggam tangan Shizuka dan menunggu. Tiba-tiba di depan mereka, cahaya-cahaya lampion muncul di udara, membentuk jalan menuju entah kemana. Shizuka tahu ini adalah wilayah batas antara dunia gaib dengan dunia manusia. "Ayo," kata Kimihiro, tidak bisa menyembunyikan semangatnya. Ia menarik Shizuka melewati jalan itu.

Di ujung jalan terdapat tanah lapang dengan sebuah kedai berdiri di tengahnya. Kunang-kunang berterbangan di tanah lapang itu dan anak-anak rubah berlarian di sekitarnya. "Pangeran dan Peramal datang!" seru mereka. "Pangeran dan Peramal datang!"

Kitsune keluar dari kedai untuk menyambut mereka.

"Silakan masuk! Silakan masuk!"

Shizuka menatapnya sekilas yang dibalas senyum lebar oleh Kimihiro dan mereka masuk ke dalam kedai.

Saat matahari terbit, mereka kembali ke beranda rumah, kekenyangan dan tertidur pulas.

Shizuka berpikir, itu adalah oden paling enak yang pernah ia makan.

**Jika kalian sadar, my dears, Kimihiro memanggil pangeran 'Doumeki' saat ia cemburu :D**

**Dengan campur tangan Yuuko apa mungkin Kimihiro bisa hamil? Ahahahaha XD**


	12. Chapter 12 : Unnatural Eyes I

**Aku bukan yang punya XXX HOLIC. kalo aku yang punya, XXX HOLIC nggak akan pernah tamat, dan genre nya jadi shonen ai**

**Arigato gozaimasu yang udah review... jadi semangat garap ceritanya... :D**

**Salam kenal juga :D**

**Cap cus langsung aja, itadakimasu!**

**Warning : Serius *_***

Chapter 12

Unnatural eyes

Pagi selanjutnya merupakan hari yang tidak menyenangkan bagi Kimihiro. Bukan hanya pesta yang akan diadakan nanti malam, tapi juga karena ia harus menghadapi paket yang dikirimkan lady Yuuko padanya. Paket berisi kostum pestanya. Ia membiarkan paket itu di pojok kamar, tidak ingin membukanya hingga detik-detik terakhir.

Mayuri sedang memperhatikannya sambil menaruh cangkir teh di meja. Akhirnya ia bertanya, "Apa anda tidak ingin membuka paketnya, my lord?"

Kimihiro berusaha tidak mengerang. "Haruskah? Rasanya tidak aman jika itu dikirim oleh Yuuko."

Mayuri tertawa.

"Apa salahnya," sahut Shizuka dari ambang pintu. Mata Kimihiro jatuh pada biskuit yang di bawa pangeran dan pada mulutnya yang mengunyah. Pelipis Kimihiro berkedut pada kurangnya sopan santun itu. Ia bicara sambil makan, "Pakaian yang diberikan Yuuko padamu tidak pernah mengecewakan sebelumnya."

Mata Kimihiro beralih dari piring ke paket di pojok kamar, "Tapi aku tidak menyukainya!"

"Kau tidak perlu menyukainya. Itu gaun perempuan, lagi pula."

Kimihiro membenamkan kepalanya di kedua tangannya, "Aku menyesal telah setuju dengan rencana ini."

"Kau mau aku bantu memakaikannya?" Shizuka sudah memegang kotak itu.

Kimihiro meraihnya, mengamankannya. "Tidak," geramnya.

"Aku ahli dengan pakaian perempuan." Kimihiro tidak yakin itu soal masa kecilnya yang memakai pakaian perempuan atau dia ahli karena masalah lain. Pipinya memanas.

"Tidak. Aku tahu apa yang ada di KEPALAMU. Kau hanya membantuku memakainya hanya untuk MELEPASKANNYA lagi!" ia mendorong pangeran keluar dari kamar. "Jangan masuk sampai aku mengijinkan!" Kimihiro hampir membanting pintu karena kesal, tapi ia masih menjaga sopan santun.

Ia memegang kepalanya dan mengerang frustasi.

"Bisa kita memulainya, my lord?" Mayuri sudah memegang kotak itu dan tampak bersemangat.

_Sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain_, batin Kimihiro.

xxXxx

Pada saat Kimihiro keluar dari kamar, yang pertama terbersit di benak Doumeki Shizuka adalah, pakaian itu tipikal Yuuko. Wanita itu bukan tipe orang yang mengikuti tren. Dia punya gayanya sendiri dan menariknya, sangat cocok untuk Kimihiro.

Sang lord memakai Kimono berwarna hitam dengan sulaman rumit antara pola kupu-kupu dan bunga biru. Warna yang kontras itu menunjukkan dengan jelas kulit pucat sang lord, dan membuatnya berkilau seperti porselin. Kimihiro tidak memakai rambut palsu, malah menjepit rambutnya yang tidak begitu pendek ke belakang dengan hiasan sepuhan emas berbentuk naga dan jepit rambut dengan ujung manik-manik bunga biru. Mengejutkan, Yuuko masih memberinya sentuhan maskulin berupa sepatu boot yang membuat gaya Kimihiro semakin terlihat menarik. Bibirnya yang merah karena lipstik mencabik kesal dan pipinya merona merah.

Shizuka tidak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Kau cantik sekali!" seru Natori yang di balas tatapan marah Kimihiro.

Lord Asado setuju, "Kau mendandaninya dengan baik Mayuri-san."

"Terima kasih, my lord," Mayuri terlihat berpuas diri.

"Nah, karena kita sudah siap, mari berangkat," Natori meraih tangan Kimihiro, namun Shizuka mengambil tindakan. Ia meraih lengan Kimihiro dan menariknya kepadanya. Mata biru sang lord terbelalak kaget, Shizuka meraih dagunya, memiringkannya dan mencium bibir merah itu, melumatnya dengan rakus. Sang lord membeku dalam pelukannya. Shizuka menghentikan ciuman, menjilat noda merah di bibirnya.

Kimihiro berkata tergagap, "Ka—kau—bagaimana mungkin—beraninya kau—di tempat umum!"

"Hn!"

"OH, maafkanlah dia Kimi-chan. Shizuka harus menemani lady Miwako sepanjang malam!" sahut Natori, tapi tak menghentikan Kimihiro meledakkan amarah.

"TAPI ITU BUKAN ALASAN UNTUK MENCIUMKU KAPANPUN, DIMANAPUN, DIA MENGINGINKANNYA—" Doumeki menciumnya lagi. Membuat lord Asado mengalihkan pandangan dengan malu-malu dan Mayuri terbelalak sambil menga-nga; untuk pertamakalinya membuktikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri keintiman pangeran dan lord favoritnya. Natori memasang senyum terhibur.

"KAU MERUSAK MEKA UP KU, IDIOT." Kali ini sang lord benar-benar memukul pangeran.

xxXxx

Kimihiro memberikan sebuah gelang perak pada Shizuka. "Yuuko menitipkan ini untukmu?"

"Apa ini?"

"Seperti aku tahu saja apa yang ada dipikiran Yuuko. Jika kau tidak tahu, maka aku juga tidak tahu!"

"Hnh."

"Mungkin ini akan melindungimu, atau tidak. Pakai saja."

Shizuka memakainya. "Kau akan baik-baik saja sendirian?"

Kimihiro menyentuh bros di dadanya, dan mengangguk, "Yuuko sudah memberiku cukup banyak persiapan. Berharap saja sesuatu yang yang buruk tidak terjadi," tapi Kimihiro tahu, seperti biasanya, tidak ada yang benar-benar buruk menimpanya kecuali _sangat_ buruk. Ia berusaha menghapus pikiran itu jauh-jauh. "Hati-hati, pangeran rubah."

Kimihiro dan Natori berada di kereta kuda yang berbeda, walau begitu kereta Shizuka dan lady Miwako tak jauh di belakang mereka. Setelah menjemput lady Miwako, mereka berangkat segera ke pesta dansa lord Randalf yang diadakan di salah satu mansion miliknya. Kereta para tamu undangan mengantri di depan pintu masuk. Saat kereta mereka mencapainya, seorang pelayan membuka pintu kereta mereka. Lord Natori bergegas turun dan selayaknya gentleman, ia membantu Kimihiro turun. Sepatu bootnya terlihat saat kimononya tersibak, dan pandangan tertarik para tamu mengarah padanya. Tatapan kagum seketika mengelilinginya diantara bisikan-bisikan penasaran.

Lord Natori yang terkenal dan populer membuat Kimihiro yang merupakan pasangannya menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia yang tidak terbiasa menjadi sorotan merasa sangat gugup. Namun, perhatian itu seketika teralih pada pangeran Doumeki Shizuka yang baru saja turun dan pasangannya. Kimihiro menelan rasa empedu pahit di mulutnya dan memasang wajah datar.

Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sang pangeran menuju mansion, dan mengerutkan kening. Ia bisa merasakan arwah tua dan ayakashi mulai berkumpul di sekitarnya, mengirimkan hawa dingin dan sentuhan tajam pada kulitnya. Ia bergidik.

"Apa kau kedinginan, lady Ageha?"

Tatapan Kimihiro perlahan kembali pada pasangannya. Lord Natori tak tahu menahu tentang kelemahannya, dan dia tidak ingin menunjukkan lebih dari yang sudah diketahui lord Natori agar sang lord bisa menggodanya. Ia memilih menjawab, "Tidak. Aku hanya gugup." Tapi matanya mengedip pada asap hitam yang mulai berkumpul. Matanya sekelebat menangkap pandangan tajam pangeran ke arahnya. Alis pria itu berkerut. Ia membalas tatapan itu dan mengangguk, memberinya sinyal bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Baik-baik saja sebisa yang ia tunjukkan.

Ia menggenggam erat bros kupu-kupu yang terpasang tak mencolok di dadanya, merasakan bros pemberian Yuuko itu menghangat memberikan perlindungan. Yuuko selalu punya antisipasi pada segalanya, ia sudah menebak Kimihiro tidak akan terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan pangeran, jadi ia memberinya perlindungan yang lain. Sekalipun tidak lebih efektif dari Shizuka yang mampu menjauhkan, sangat jauh, semua hawa kejahatan itu.

Petugas penjaga pintu mempersilakan mereka masuk, dan mata Kimihiro menyapu pemandangan yang ada di depannya, mencari sesuatu yang berbeda. Tidak lebih aneh dari mansion-mansion pada umumnya. Kimihiro memang tidak mengharapkan semuanya berjalan sangat lancar untuknya.

Tapi Kimihiro merasakan keberadaan payung itu di tempat ini. Berarti sekaligus buronan mereka.

"Mereka disini," bisik Kimihiro, menyembunyikan ekspresi ketakutannya dengan wajah topeng sopan santun. Tapi tangannya tak bisa menipu, keduanya begitu gemetaran, sampai Kimihiro perlu mencengkeram kimononya untuk menghentikannya. Natori hanya mengangguk dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Membuatnya bersyukur karena pria itu tidak bertanya dari mana Kimihiro tahu. Seketika mempercayainya.

Pelayan mengarahkan mereka menuju aula, sebelum melangkah masuk menanyakan nama mereka dengan sopan. Lord Natori memperkenalkannya sebagai Doumeki Ageha. Pelayan itu membuka pintu dan berseru, "Lord Natori dan Lady Doumeki Ageha memasuki Aula," pandangan semua orang yang sudah ada disana mengarah pada mereka. Seketika begitu intens. Hawa kejahanan juga mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kimihiro, dengan cepat bergerak meraihnya.

"Pangeran Doumeki Shizuka dan Lady Miwako memasuki Aula!"

Doumeki sudah berdiri rapat di belakang Kimihiro, mencoba membaca eskpresinya. Kimihiro mengerjapkan mata, berusaha mengusir keringat yang menetes dari dahinya. Ia mengangguk pelan dan berjalan menuju tamu undangan. Tatapan panas pangeran seakan melubangi kepalanya.

Ia melirik dan menyadari tatapan cemas Natori padanya. "Aku baik-baik saja, my lord," suaranya menghianatinya. Sang lord melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Kimihiro, menjaganya agar tidak jatuh. Kimihiro menghela napas dan berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya tidak terbiasa dengan sepatunya." Kimihiro mendongak ke lantai dua, "Aku merasakan energi yang kuat disana. Kita harus memeriksanya."

Natori mengangguk.

Saat itu suara merdu dan berat menarik perhatiannya. "Pangeran Doumeki!" Kimihiro berbalik.

"Lord Randalf."

Kimihiro berusaha menelan ludah. Bukan rambut pirang, logat Yamatonya yang tidak begitu bagus atau pakaiannya yang menarik perhatian Kimihiro. Tapi asap hitam yang begitu besar bergolak di belakangnya. Asap itu menyapu disekitarnya dengan berbagai emosi negatif, membuat Kimihiro menyerngit. Asap itu berusaha mempengaruhi pangeran, berusaha menyentuhnya. Kimihiro melihatnya melingkupi Shizuka, membuat Kimihiro hampir berteriak, ketika asap itu seketika terdorong mundur. Seakan menabrak dinding tak kasat mata, yang dindingnya bergerak menghalaunya, membuatnya terdorong semakin ke belakang. Ia bisa melihat dahi lord Randalf mengerut. Apabila pangeran menyadari reaksinya, pria itu tak menunjukkannya.

Kimihiro mengalihkan tatapannya ke lantai dua.

"Dan anda pasti lady Ageha?" Kimihiro sontak menoleh pada lord Randalf. Kengerian menimpanya. Perhatian sang lord seluruhnya tertuju padanya, begitu juga asap hitam itu. Kimihiro mundur selangkah.

"Lord Randalf," bisiknya.

"Anda sangat cantik, seperti apa yang mereka bicarakan," pria itu melemparkan pandangan pada para tamu, lalu beralih pada Ageha, tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan tangannya. Kimihiro memandang tangan itu dan melemparkan tatapan ketakutan pada Shizuka. Shizuka mengejutkannya dengan menempelkan telapaknya di bahunya. Kimihiro meraih tangan lord Randalf dan diam-diam menghela napas bersyukur. Shizuka segera melepaskan sentuhannya, seakan sentuhan ringan itu hanya dukungan moral pada sepupunya.

Ia berkata, "Ini pesta pertama Ageha."

Lord Randalf mengangguk tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Ia pasti sudah sangat terkenal jika ini bukan yang pertama untuknya. Aku pastikan anda akan menikmati pesta ini, my lady."

"Terima kasih."

"Anda juga, lord Natori."

Natori tersenyum mengangguk.

Begitu berbalik, senyuman menghilang dari Natori. Pria itu mengangguk pada Kimihiro. Mereka bertiga memandang ke lantai dua.

"Pangeran?" lady Miwako melemparkan pandangan penasaran.

Pangeran mengangguk pada lady Miwako, sebelum berkata pelan pada Kimihiro, "Hati-hati."

Kimihiro mengangguk.

Ia dan Natori menyelinap ke atas. Perlahan mengikuti denyutan supranatural yang semakin terasa kuat. Langkah mereka berhenti di depan pintu berdaun ganda. "Disini?"

Kimihiro mengangguk.

Natori mendorong pintunya, yang mengejutkan tidak dikunci. Mereka berdua perlahan memasuki ruang gelap itu. Udara dingin menyapu kulitnya. Ia bisa merasakan Natori di sebelahnya. Sebelum tiba-tiba suara benda keras beradu terdengar di sisinya. Natori terkesiap kesakitan dan lampu di ruangan itu menyala.

Kimihiro mengerjap untuk menyesuaikan matanya, memandang ngeri pada tubuh Natori yang tergeletak dengan kepala berdarah. Penyerangnya adalah orang yang menculiknya. Pria itu memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin dari balik penutup mukanya. Kimihiro mundur, tapi terhalang dinding tak kasat mata. Ia menatap ke lantai, menyadari sedang berdiri di atas pentagram. Pentagram sihir hitam, ia sudah terjebak.

Suara tawa yang keras dan menakutkan menyentaknya. Dari sisi ruangan yang lain seorang pria berdiri. Lorng Reed. Kimihiro gemetaran hebat. Menyadari pria itu sangat berbahaya. Ia bahkan tak merasakan aura keberadaannya. Pria itu seakan bukan manusia.

Ia berjalan mendekatinya, mengagetkannya dengan menyebut namanya akrab, "Kimihiro. Aku tahu kau akan datang, my dear..." ia melirik pakaian Kimihiro. "Samaran yang cantik." Pria itu meraih wajahnya, "Tapi tidak secantik mata birumu."

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan payung Asago?" ia merasakan sentuhan itu menyapu kulitnya, meninggalkan jejak-jejak dingin hawa kejahatan, tidak mematikan namun dipenuhi olehnya, seakan pria itu terbuat dari semua kesakitan yang ada.

"Aku tidak menginginkan payung itu, aku menginginkanmu." Kimihiro bergidik, "Sejak awal, kaulah yang kuinginkan."

"Apa untungnya bagimu?" Kimihiro sudah tahu. Dia hanya mengulur waktu. Pria itu menginginkan kekuatannya, sama seperti makhluk halus yang lain.

Pria itu melepas kacamata hitamnya dan mendongak menatap Kimihiro. Mata pria itu hanya lubang tak berdasar, hitam pekat seperti asap yang melingkupinya. Long Reed menyapukan ibu jarinya ke pipi Kimihiro. "Matamu begitu indah, begitu kuat. Mampu melihat apa yang tidak bisa dilihat orang lain."

Pria itu menghujamkan jarinya ke mata Kimihiro. Ia menjerit kesakitan. Seluruh energi tubuhnya seakan ikut tersedot. Ia mendengar suara pecah bros yang melindunginya. _Shizuka!_

Kimihiro berontak, kesakitan, kulitnya terasa terbakar. Ia jatuh ke lantai, matanya! Mata sebelah kanannya terasa terbakar. Kimihiro menjeritkan rasa sakit. Darah merembes tak berhenti dari sana.

Long Reed berteriak kesakitan. "Beraninya! Beraninya Doumeki!" Kimihiro menatapnya dari matanya yang masih sehat, tangan Long Reed terbakar oleh darahnya. Darah Shizuka menyelamatkannya. Pria itu menendang Kimihiro, membuatnya terlempar membentur penghalang tak kasat mata yang menahannya di dalam pentagram. Jejak darah menggenang dan mengalir deras. "Kau akan membayarnya," Long Reed menggeram, "Beraninya dia menodai keturunanku," ia menjambak Kimihiro, menariknya ke atas.

Suara benda keras menyentak mereka berdua. Long Red terpental jauh dan Kimihiro jatuh ke atas lantai. "Kimihiro!" Kimihiro tersenyum pada suara yang familier dan menentramkan hati itu.

xxXxx

Shizuka sedang berdansa dengan lady Miwako saat perasaan tidak tenang menghampirinya. Lady Yuuko pernah berkata, ia telah membentuk ikatan pada Kimihiro bahkan sebelum mereka berbagi darah. Ikatan itu menjadi semakin kuat seiring waktu, sekuat perasaan mereka. Shizuka berhenti melangkah dan mengarahkan tatapannya ke lantai dua.

"Pangeran?" tanya lady Miwako penasaran.

Tapi seluruh perhatiannya tercurah pada hal lain. Shizuka mengerutkan kening. Tiba-tiba, seluruh tubuhnya terasa merinding dan dalam benaknya, ia bisa mendengar bisikan Kimihiro, sederhana namun kuat, _Shizuka!_

Kimihiro membutuhkannya, dan ia berlari.

Shizuka bisa mendengarkan suara teriakan dari salah satu ruangan. Teriakan Kimihiro begitu menyakitkan, sama seperti yang di dengarnya sebelumnya. teror menyapu benak Shizuka. Ia mendorong pintunya terbuka. Hal pertama yang diperhatikannya adalah genangan darah, membuat jejak yang berakhir pada Kimihiro. Long Reed menendangnya kasar, lalu menjambaknya, meneriakkan kemarahan. Tangan pria itu terbakar oleh darah Kimihiro.

Kemarahan seketika melandanya, menyapunya dalam hitungan detik. Ia merasakan gelang di pergelangan tangannya memanas, dan mewujudkan diri sebagai panah di tangannya. Shizuka tidak berpikir dua kali. Ia mengarahkannya dan membidik sasarannya. Lesatan energi jiwanya menghantam Long Reed, membuatnya terpental. "Kimihiro!"

Tapi tidak berakhir disana. Seorang pria dengan balutan pakaian serba hitam menghadangnya. Shizuka melesatkan busurnya sekali lagi, tapi pria itu bergerak lebih cepat. Ia menarik pedang, bergerak menebas Shizuka saat pedang lainnya menahannya, membuat suara besi di adu.

Seorang pria tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja, ia berambut cokelat dengan mata hijau cemerlang. Pria itu memakai jubah dengan simbol sayap tertera di dadanya. Ia menyapukan pandangannya pada Shizuka dan berseru, "Cepat selamatkan Kimihiro. Mereka biar aku yang urus!"

Shizuka meraih Kimihiro, membawanya dalam gendongan. Sebelum pergi ia bertanya, "Siapa kau?"

Ia menjawab tanpa ragu, "Shaoran. Li Shaoran." Lalu pria itu menenggelamkan diri dalam pertarungan.

**AWWW! Kemunculan Shaoran! (eh tunggu, ini Shaoran yang mana ya?) anggap aja yang di TSubasa deh, kan Shaorannya lebih gede... hem...**


	13. Chapter 13 : Unnatural Eyes II

**Aku bukan yang punya XXX HOLIC. kalo aku yang punya, XXX HOLIC nggak akan pernah tamat, dan genre nya jadi shonen ai**

**Warning : Sacrifice TT_TT "Apapun demi Kimihiro"**

Chapter 13

Unnatural Eyes II

Shaoran menyarungkan pedangnya kembali. Ia melepaskan penutup kepala musuhnya yang terkapar di dekat kakinya. "Yami no Tsubasa," bisiknya.

"Sebutan tangan kanan Long Reed yang terkenal, aku penasaran siapakah nama aslinya?" sahut Natori. Sang lord melirik simbol di pedang Shaoran, "Apa itu membuatmu jadi Hikari no Tsubasa?"

Shaoran berbalik. Memilih tidak mengomentari pertanyaan sang lord, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Siapa kau?" ia melirik darah yang menggenang di lantai. "Sialan. Apa itu milik Kimihiro?"

Mata Shaoran beralih dari darah yang menggenang, lalu kembali pada Natori. "Dia selamat. Pangeran bersamanya. Tapi Long Reed kabur." Shaoran membantu Natori berdiri.

"Natori Shuichi."

"Lord Natori," ia mengangguk. "Li Shaoran. Aku salah satu Pelindung."

Natori mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apa yang kau makhsud Pelindungadalah _pelindung_ keluarga Watanuki?"

Shaoran mengangguk, "Benar."

"Kau berhasil merebut kembai payung Asago?" pandangan Shaoran menggelap. "Ah... sayang sekali."

"Kita sebaiknya bergegas. Ada kereta yang sudah menunggu."

"Apa ada yang sudah menangkap lord Randalf sementara aku dengan memalukan pingsan di tempat ini," katanya setelah memandang untuk terakhir kalinya darah yang menggenang di atas pentagram dengan mata menyipit.

"Sudah ditangani oleh Kurogane dan Fai."

"Kau mengenal mereka." Itu bukan pertanyaan, jadi Shaoran tidak berkata apa-apa lagi dan menyeret sang lord menuju pintu depan. Natori mengamati ruang dansa telah kosong. Merasa jengkel karena jelas-jelas telah melewatkan keributan yang menarik.

xxXxx

Lord Natori dan Shaoran bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah hanya untuk menemukan keributan yang dilakukan oleh pelayan. Mereka berbondong-bondong membawa seember air dan mengganti handuk. Natori sadar air dan handuk yang semula tidak bernoda dalam waktu singgat berubah warna menjadi merah. Mereka menunggu dengan sabar di depan pintu kamar. Shaoran tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi matanya yang resah menghianatinya. Berkali-kali ia menyentakkan kepala setiap terdengar suara pintu berderak, dan saat hanya pelayan yang membawa perban dan handuk kotor yang keluar, ia kembali menjaga ekspresinya tanpa ekspresi. Tak lama Shizuka keluar dari kamar, menatap mereka sejenak dan berkata, "Masuklah."

Bau darah adalah hal pertama yang menonjol saat mereka masuk. Seorang tabib berkata dengan singkat pada Shizuka sebelum pria itu berpamitan, menggangguk ke arah Natori dan Shaoran yang berpapasan dengannya. Mata Natori melayang pada lord yang pucat di atas tempat tidur. Ketakutan melandanya melihat bibirnya begitu biru, dan mata kanannya diperban. "Ada apa dengannya?" bisiknya.

Shaoran mengalihkan pandangan. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar karena kemarahan.

Tapi Shizuka tidak menyadari semua itu, ia terlalu lelah untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Ia hanya berkata perlahan, "Dia mencungkil mata Kimihiro."

"Mata?"

"Sejak awal yang diincar Long Reed adalah Kimihiro," bisik Shizuka. Shizuka meraih tangan dingin pria yang terbaring lemah itu, mengusapkannya ke wajahnya dengan penuh kesakitan, "Aku tidak mampu melindunginya. Aku tidak bisa mencegah ini terjadi."

"Ini salahku," Natori mengerutkan kening. "Seandainya aku tidak memintanya menolong kita."

"Ini hitsuzen," sahut Shaoran, "Apapun yang kalian lakukan, semuanya akan membawa Kimihiro-sama ke titik ini. Tidak ada yang bisa dihindari, tapi bukan berarti kita tidak bisa mengurangi resikonya." Ia menatap Shizuka, "Pilihanmu untuk memberikan darahmu pada lord Kimihiro melindunginya, mengubah takdirnya. Darahmu melindunginya dari tindakan lebih jauh yang mungkin dilakukan Long Reed. Pria itu tidak hanya mengincar mata Kimihiro-sama, Yang Mulia. Tapi darah exorcist dalam tubuh lord Kimihiro tidak bisa disentuh oleh Kegelapan apapun, bahkan jika itu Long Reed."

"Kimihiro tidak pernah berkata apa-apa bahwa Long Reed mengincarnya. Ia bahkan tampak tak mengenali Long Reed."

Shaoran mengepalkan tangan, "Kimihiro-sama tidak tahu apa-apa, dia tidak bisa mengingatnya. Memorinya tentang keluarganya dihapus sebagai bayaran untuk nyawanya."

"Kau bilang ini seperti bukan pertama kalinya Kimihiro menghadapi kematian."

"Pekerjaan Kimihiro-sama membawanya menghadapi bahaya secara berkala, Yang Mulia. Itu mengapa aku ada disini."

Kebenaran terbersit di benaknya, lalu ia bertanya, "Untuk apa Long Reed menginginkan mata Kimihiro?"

"Long Reed mendambakan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Kimihiro-sama, Yang Mulia."

"Tapi sihir seperti itu hanya bisa dilakukan apabila mereka berhubungan darah, atau membagi darah sepertiku..."

Wajah Shaoran menggelap. "Mereka memang berhubungan darah, Yang Mulia." Shizuka mengernyit. "Long Reed adalah klon dari Clow Reed, nenek moyang klan Watanuki."

"Klon?"

"Clow Reed adalah penyihir yang sangat hebat. Walau begitu ia juga melakukan beberapa kesalahan."

"Kesalahan yang ditanggung anak cucunya," geram Shizuka.

"Untuk membayar kesalahan Clow Reed-lah maka Yuuko-san diperlukan," Shaoran mengatakannya dengan pelan, tapi Shizuka mendengarnya. Begitu juga dengan tatapan sedih Shaoran.

"Aku ingat," bisik Natori. "Bukankah klan Watanuki menghapus nama marga mereka untuk suatu alasan, Shizuka."

Shizuka mengangguk. "Untuk melindungi mereka dari tangan Kegelapan."

"Long Reed adalah tangan Kegelapan itu Yang Mulia."

"Clow Reed... dia adalah tangan kanan raja, dia ikut andil dalam pembentukan Yamato. Itu ratusan tahun yang lalu! Bagaimana mungkin Long Reed masih hidup!"

"Long Reed tidak lagi bisa dikatakan hidup, my lord. Ia kurang dari pada manusia, dan lebih dari pada makhluk halus. Long Reed kini adalah makhluk di antara. Dia tidak akan bisa di penjara dalam penjaramu."

"Makhluk itukah yang dihadapi kakekku?"

"Berarti sang Ratu salah paham!"

Shaoran menggeleng, "Sang Ratu sangat memahami situasi yang dihadapi kerajaan, my lord. Tapi dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk disalahkan demi kesehatan jiwanya."

"Dan itu Watanuki."

Shaoran mengangguk.

"Tidak bisakah kau menghubungi Yuuko? Ia mungkin bisa melakukan sesuatu pada matanya?"

"Lady Yuuko tidak dalam kondisi mampu berpergian, Yang Mulia. Tapi dia menitipkan ini untukmu," Shaoran memberikannya sepucuk surat.

_Dear Doumeki_

_Jika kau membuka surat ini, bisa dipastikan kau menghadapi waktu yang sulit_

_Apa kau punya permintaan?_

Hanya itu yang tertulis disana. Shizuka beringsut bingung, ia melayangkan pandangan pada Shaoran yang hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat.

"Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu pada mata Kimihiro."

Mengejutkan Shizuka, tulisan di tangannya memudar dengan cahaya emas, dan digantikan dengan tulisan lain.

_Apa kau bersedia membayar apapun untuk permintaanmu?_

"Aku bersedia."

_Aku mengabulkan permintaanmu._

_Untuk menolong Kimihiro, kali ini bayarannya tidak bisa kau lakukan sendiri. Kau butuh bantuan Ame-Warashi—dewi hujan. Bagianmu adalah kau harus mengorbankan separuh pengelihatan salah satu matamu. Kau akan berbagi pengelihatan dengan Kimihiro. Ikutlah bersama Shaoran. Ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan. _

_Semoga kalian beruntung._

Selesai membaca, suratnya tiba-tiba terbakar habis.

Shizuka mengangguk pada Shaoran yang dibalas dengan anggukan pula.

"Natori tolong jaga Kimihiro."

"Kau—kau mau kemana dengan eskpresi seperti itu?"

"Aku akan menolong Kimihiro."

Pria itu menahan lengannya, "Kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang berbahaya, kan?" ia melirik gugup pada Shaoran. Menyadari bahwa pria itu bukan pria sembarangan. "Ini ada hubungannya dengan sihir, kan? Apa bayarannya?"

"Bayarannya sepadan," ia melepaskan tangan Natori. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Shaoran bersamaku. Yuuko bilang ia tahu apa yang dia lakukan."

Natori menatap punggung sepupunya. "Semoga kalian berhasil. Maafkan aku."

Shizuka tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

xxXxx

"Kita akan membutuhkan payung, Yang Mulia," ada nada humor lolos dari bibir Shaoran yang membuat Shizuka menaikkan sebelah alis. Ia memerintahkan pelayan mengambilkan. Di atas kuda, Shizuka menatap Shaoran. Pria itu berkata, "Tolong bawa aku ke kuil paling dekat."

Mereka berkuda ke kuil di lereng gunung. Tidak terlalu jauh, namun karena mereka harus menanjak melewati hutan di malam hari, perjalanan mereka tidak bisa dibilang mudah. Mereka menambatkan kuda-kuda mereka di salah satu pohon dan menaiki tangga kuil.

"Mengapa kuil?"

"Lebih mudah memanggil Ame-Warashi tanpa menarik perhatian makhluk lain jika dilakukan di tempat suci."

Shizuka memperhatikan, begitu mereka melewati gerbang kuil, Shaoran menjadi lebih santai. Sikapnya mengingatkan Shizuka pada Kimihiro. Mereka berdiri di halaman kuil. Dari tas pinggangnya, Shaoran mengambil sebuah bulu. Sambil menggenggam bulu itu ia berkata, "Ame-Warashi datanglah." Bulunya bersinar keemasan. Lalu terdengar suara guntur menggelegar, dan rintik hujan seketika menyapu mereka, dan semakin deras. Sinar di bulu itu lenyap dan Shaoran berbisik dengan raut muka lembut, "Terima kasih, Sakura."

Tak lama seorang gadis muda berpakaian penuh renda dan memegang payung muncul begitu saja dari kegelapan. Saat berjalan mendekat, Shizuka melihatnya memegangi hidung. "Selalu saja jorok sisi dunia sebelah sini!" gerutunya keras-keras. Ia melemparkan tatapan tajam pada mereka berdua.

"Ame-Warashi."

"Shaoran." Tatapannya memaku Shizuka. "Dan kau pasti pangeran bodoh itu." Pada Shizuka Ia menyerahkan botol kaca berukuran kecil, seperti botol parfume. Botol kaca itu berisi air. Air itu bersinar bagai pelangi walau dalam kegelapan. "Air Mata Hujan. Ini akan menjadi wadah." Shizuka menaikkan sebelah alis, Ame-Warashi menghentakkan kaki kesal, dan menjelaskan, "Ini akan menjadi bola mata bocah itu!" Shizuka tidak berkata apa-apa seandainya terkejut mendengar seorang gadis yang lebih muda darinya memanggil Kimihiro bocah. Tapi ia sadar umur tak punya pengaruh fisik pada makhluk halus.

Shizuka menggangguk. "Terima Kasih."

"Jangan berterima kasih!" bentaknya. "Ini adalah bayaranku pada Yuuko. Aku sama sekali tidak membantumu! Semoga kita tidak bertemu lagi. Selamat tinggal." Ia berputar, berkata untuk terakhir kalinya, "Jaga baik-baik Kimihiro. Dia satu-satunya manusia yang mampu menjadi penghubung Yamato dengan Dunia Kedua." Lalu lenyap bersama hujan.

"Air Mata Hujan adalah benda yang sangat sulit dicari, bahkan untuk Ame-Warashi sekalipun, dan ia berhasil membawanya sebanyak itu," Shaoran tersenyum lembut. "Tidak hanya kita yang mencemaskan Kimihiro-sama."

xxXxx

Mereka memacu kuda dengan cepat. Jalanan menurun membantu mereka. Saat matahari terbit, mereka sudah menyerahkan kuda pada pelayan dan berlari masuk ke dalam kastil. Natori tidak beranjak dari tempatnya duduk sampai mereka kembali. Ia tidak berkata apapun sewaktu Shizuka meraih Kimihiro, mendudukkannya. Perlahan membuka perban matanya. Ia mengeluarkan botol kaca itu dan membuka tutupnya. Air itu bergerak naik dan keluar dari botolnya, membentuk seperti bola, lalu bersinar dengan warna pelangi yang muncul bergantian.

Shizuka memandang Shaoran sejenak, dan memasukkan bola cahaya itu ke dalam kelopak mata Kimihiro yang tertutup. Cahaya itu menembus kulitnya dan di waktu bersamaan, mata sebelah kanan Shizuka panas seperti terbakar. Tak lama, rasa panas itu lenyap. Shizuka mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, menyesuaikan pengelihatannya yang kini jauh berbeda. "Shizuka?" bisik Kimihiro dari pelukannya.

Perlahan mata Kimihiro berkedut, ia membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjapkan mata, memandang Shizuka dengan kedua bola mata yang untuh. Hanya warnanya berbeda. Mata kanan Kimihiro berwarna sama sepertinya, emas.

"Kimihiro," ia memeluknya, bersyukur.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Kali ini apalagi yang kau bayarkan?!"

"Aku hanya membagi pengelihatanku denganmu."

"Hanya?" reaksi Kimihiro adalah hal yang tidak ia duga. Ia mendorong Shizuka. "Bisakah kau hentikan ini semua? Bisakah kau meninggalkanku sendiri!"

Natori dan Shaoran memutuskan ini waktunya mereka meninggalkan kamar.

"Kimihiro."

"Kau tidak akan mengalami semua ini seandainya kau tidak menyelamatkanku! Kau bodoh, Shizuka. Tidak kah kau mengerti? Ramalan itu, ramalan itu tidak memiliki akhir! Semuanya dimulai ketika lord Kagetora berusaha membunuhku, lalu aku menyakitimu. Akan terus seperti itu! Tidakkah kau sadar?"

"Kimihiro."

"Mungkin kali ini pengelihatanmu, lalu apa lagi! Mungkin tanganmu, lalu kakimu! Lalu nyawamu!"

"Kimihiro!" Shizuka memeluknya.

Kimihiro tidak menyadari bahwa ia menangis, "Ini tidak benar, Shizuka. Aku penyebab kematian Haruka, aku penyebab kematian orang tuaku. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya padamu."

"Tidak, Kimihiro. Ini bukan mengenai dirimu, ini mengenai aku. Aku memilihmu. Itu keputusanku, dan aku akan menanggung segala resikonya."

Kimihiro menggeleng keras. "Kau tidak harus..." ia menyentuh kelingking Shizuka. "Kau memiliki pilihan lain, pilihan yang tidak akan menyakitimu."

"Tapi aku tidak menginginkannya."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak ingin kebahagiaan! Setelah semua yang terjadi padamu, oh Shizuka! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!"

"Itu sangat sederhana," ia memandang Kimihiro dengan mata emasnya yang membara. "Karena aku mencintaimu."

Kimihiro mengerjapkan mata, lalu membenamkan kepalanya ke dada Shizuka, "Bodoh, idiot."

"Aku." Shizuka mengangguk. "Aku si bodoh yang mencintaimu."

"Aku juga, bodoh."

Shizuka mengerjapkan mata. Ia mendorong Kimihiro dan menangkup mukanya. Memperhatikan pipi pria itu merona. "Aku juga mencintaimu, idiot." Shizuka masih memandangnya tak percaya, sekalipun keterkejutan dan kebingungan tak tampak dari wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi. Kimihiro memandangnya marah, "AKU TAK KAN MENGULANGINYA LAGI."

Itu sudah cukup bagi Shizuka untuk bersumpah dalam kesunyian bahwa ia tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

Mungkin sudah saatnya meresmikan hubungan mereka. Ratu tidak akan senang.

**Wkkkk. Aku kasih petunjuk untuk jalan cerita selanjutnya. Are You Ready? **

**Ada beberapa hal yang aku benerin di cerita-cerita sebelumnya, dan penambahan beberapa detail, tapi dari segi cerita tidak berpengaruh. Kalau penasaran, silakan cek sendiri :D**


	14. Chapter 14 : In General Gaze

**Aku bukan yang punya XXX HOLIC. kalo aku yang punya, XXX HOLIC nggak akan pernah tamat, dan genre nya jadi shonen ai**

**Warning : intermezzo?**

Chapter 14

In General Gaze

Shizuka menjaga posisi busurnya, mengosongkan pikiran, memperkirakan arah sasarannya, lalu melepas anak panah. Benda itu melesat cepat dan menancap dengan suara keras ke bantalan sasarannya. Menancap tidak jauh dari titik tengah. Tidak terlalu sesuai harapannya.

Ia menurunkan busurnya, mengerutkan alis. Ia perlu menyesuaikan diri dengan daya pengelihatannya yang baru. Mata kanan dan kirinya kini memiliki daya pengelihatan yang berbeda, dan itu membuat kegiatan memanahnya sedikit terganggu, selain sering tersandung tentu saja. Shizuka yakin ia bisa cepat menyesuaikan diri. Ia _harus_ menyesuaikan diri demi Kimihiro. Perasaan hangat segera memenuhi dadanya saat memikirkan pria itu. Dan pikirannya disambut suara cangkir beradu, suara khas Kimihiro. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati kekasihnya sedang berkonsentrasi meletakkan set minum teh di salah satu sudut ruang latihannya. _Kekasih, _ia masih sulit mempercayai hal itu. Itu membuat Shizuka suka membuktikan pada dirinya sendiri, termasuk sekarang; Shizuka berjalan cepat menuju Kimihiro, menarik lengannya—tidak menghiraukan cangkir yang terjatuh—dan membawa Kimihiro dalam pelukannya. Ia mencium bibirnya dengan cepat, melumatnya seakan tidak ada makanan paling lezat yang pernah dicicipinya kecuali Kimihiro. Dan dia mendapat balasan rasa sakit yang mengejutkan di ulu hatinya.

Kimihiro baru saja menendangnya, sambil memasang muka merah padam, bibir yang masih basah dan dahi berkerut. "Mesum!" bentaknya di tengah usahanya mengambil napas. Shizuka tersenyum miring. "Berhenti memasang wajah itu!" ia menunjuk Shizuka dengan jari yang gemetar. _Menarik._

Ia tidak tahu apa harus bersyukur atau tidak dengan sikap Kimihiro yang tetap tidak berubah. Tapi Shizuka sangat menikmati sikap keras kepala Kimihiro. Lagi pula, itu salah satu daya tarik Kimihiro. Saat sang lord bisa menenangkan diri, pria itu duduk kembali, membetulkan cangkir teh yang terguling dan menuangkannya untuk Shizuka.

Shizuka menaikkan sebelah alis, mengenal betul cara Kimihiro memanjakannya. Hidupnya tidak akan membosankan bersama Kimihiro disisinya. Shizuka yakin pernyataan cinta yang ia dengar malam itu sama sekali tidak melibatkan pemikiran ke arah masa depan bagi Kimihiro. Pria itu selalu hanya memakai perasaannya. Tapi Shizuka tidak mempermasalahkan, karena rencana masa depan adalah bagiannya. Ia menyembunyikan senyum penuh rencana di balik gelasnya.

"Bagaimana latihannya?" wajah Kimihiro tidak menatapnya, tapi ada sebersit kekhawatiran dalam suaranya.

"Hm... lumayan."

Ia melonjak marah, "Bisakah kau bicara LEBIH DARI DUA KATA?!"

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Kau tidak hanya datang kesini untuk membawa teh dan makanan ini, kan?" tanya Shizuka sambil menggigit biskuitnya.

Kimihiro merona. Sejenak ia terdiam seakan berpikir, lalu berkata, "Lord Randalf, apa dia mengatakan sesuatu?"

Shizuka menggeleng. Ekspresinya tanpa ekspresi, tapi bibirnya mencabik, "Ia bahkan tak menggerakkan bibirnya. Aku lebih khawatir saat ia menggerakkan bibirnya, ia akan lebih memilih menggigit lidah untuk bunuh diri dari pada membocorkan sesuatu. Jadi kami melakukan interogasi dengan sangat hati-hati."

Kimihiro mengangguk, tapi Shizuka menyadari, dari gerakan tubuhnya ada yang dipikirkannya. "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya," bisik Kimihiro. Itu bukan permintaan.

Shizuka meletakkan gelasnya. Tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi, "Apakah harus?"

Kimihiro mengangguk. Matanya masih tidak menatap Shizuka.

"Baiklah."

Kimihiro perlahan menoleh ke arahnya, matanya melebar terkejut. Shizuka menaikkan sebelah alis, "Itu yang kau inginkan, bukan?"

Kimihiro mengangguk, membuka mulut dan menutupnya kembali.

"Lagi pula aku akan ikut denganmu," ujar Shizuka. "Aku bisa melindungimu."

Pipi Kimihiro memerah dan bibirnya berkedut, Shizuka menutup telinganya dengan jari, "AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL DAN AKU TIDAK BUTUH BABY-SITTER! DASAR KAU PANGERAN RUBAH OVER-PROTECTIVE!"

xxXxx

Kimihiro sedang mengawasi tukang kebun membetulkan salah satu bagian taman di halaman kastil atas intruksinya. "Apakah morning glory-nya cukup, my lord?" tanya salah satu pelayannya sambil mendongakkan kepala ke arahnya. Kimihiro mengerucutkan bibir sambil mengamati, "Hm... aku rasa cukup?" Pelayannya mengangguk dan kembali bekerja, berusaha tidak berkali-kali melirik kecantikan yang terkenal dari lord favorit pangeran.

Kimihiro tidak menyadari bagaimana dia terlihat dengan balutan kimono sederhana berwarna biru gelap hampir hitam, dengan obi perak melengkapinya. Ia bermaksud untuk berpenampilan sesederhana mungkin saat berkebun. Tapi warna gelap malah menonjolkan kulit pucatnya yang bagai porselin, atau rona merahnya karena panas matahari. Shizuka duduk di beranda tak jauh dari sana, bersandar di tiang penyangga sambil membawa kipas, bertingkah selayaknya orang udik.

Saat itu kereta kuda masuk ke halaman kastil. Pelayan pembuka pintu segera melompat dari kereta dan membukakan pintu bagi sang lady yang ada di dalamnya. Lady Miwako turun, matanya jatuh kepada pangeran yang sudah berjalan mendekat.

"Pangeran Doumeki," lady Miwako merunduk sopan. Pandangan sang lady jatuh pada pakaian sederhana pangeran dan mengerjapkan mata.

Pangeran hanya mengangguk. "Apa yang membawamu di hari sepanas ini kemari, my lady?"

Pandangannya melayang dari pakaian pangeran menuju wajah pangeran yang ekspresinya tak bisa dibaca, "Ah, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan lady Ageha, pangeran. Aku sangat cemas dengan kesehatannya. Kau tahu—" ia tampak gugup, "—setelah keributan pada pesta lord Randalf dan juga penangkapannya," ia menggelengkan kepala, "Aku tidak pernah tahu jika ia penghianat, pangeran. Sungguh! Seandainya aku tahu, aku tak kan mengundangmu ke pesta itu."

"Kau tak perlu menyalahkan dirimu, lady Miwako. Akulah yang mendorongmu supaya kau mau mengundangku ke pesta itu. Aku berhutang maaf padamu karena kedatanganku kesana adalah bagian dari penangkapan lord Randalf."

Lady Miwako membeku, "Aku tidak mengerti."

Shizuka tidak merubah ekspresinya, tapi bagi Kimihiro, senyuman miring di bibir Shizuka berarti banyak hal, "Jika seandainya kau lupa, my lady. Aku tidak hanya seorang pangeran kedua, tapi juga pemimpin keamanan kerajaan."

"Oh!" ia membekap mulutnya, tampak benar-benar terkejut. "Maafkan aku atas kelalaianku ini, pangeran. Kau pasti sangat tidak nyaman!"

Mengejutkan, pria itu tersenyum lembut. Lady Miwako merona dibuatnya dan Kimihiro mengerutkan kening. _Sekali lagi dia menyebarkan feromonnya!_ Batin Kimihiro, tanpa menyadari bagaimana dirinya sendiri terlihat.

"MY LORD!" seru seorang pelayan, membuat tatapan lady Miwako melayang pada Kimihiro. "My lord, apakah menurut anda letak tanaman ini sudah benar?!"

Kimihiro melayangkan pandangan sekilas, dan karena perasaannya sedang buruk ia menggerutu keras, "Tentu saja itu tidak benar! Apa kalian tidak bisa melihat kalau tanamannya jadi miring?! Aku tidak habis pikir, apa kalian tidak bisa membedakan antara TANAH miring dengan TANAMAN miring?!" Kimihiro meraih tanaman itu dan merapikannya dengan tangannya sendiri. "Kenapa orang di kastil ini seperti sekumpulan IDIOT," ia melayangkan tatapan tajam pada pangeran.

"Kalau begitu kau salah satu dari mereka," sahut Shizuka cerdas yang dibalas dengan rona merah muda yang menjalar di pipi dan telinga sang lord. Shizuka tersenyum miring.

Lady Miwako menatap semua itu sambil mengerjapkan mata.

Kimihiro mendengus dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang lady. "Lady Miwako," sapanya. "Maaf tidak bisa menjabat tangan anda," ia menunjukkan tangan kotornya pada sang lady. Tingkah Kimihiro yang tidak selayaknya bangsawan hanya membuat lady Miwako membuka mulut terkejut.

"Tidak perlu terlalu dipikirkan, lady. Kimihiro memang membuat dirinya seperti lady kastil ini dan mengatur apapun yang bisa dilihat matanya."

Ucapan pangeran membuat muka Kimihiro memerah dan ia melancarkan protes, "Hanya karena semua yang kulihat adalah masalah bagi kastil seorang pangeran! Kau! Kau yang harus dipertanyakan mengapa tidak mempekerjakan orang dengan benar, atau paling tidak memerintahkan mereka untuk membenahi semua ini!"

"Itu tugasmu," balas Shizuka dengan nada malas.

"Bagaimana mungkin!" nada suara Kimihiro meninggi.

"Tentu karena kau lady kastil ini."

Mulut Kimihiro terbuka, lalu tertutup kembali. Pipinya panas. "Aku bukan PEREMPUAN, Shizuka!"

"Oh!" seruan kaget lady Miwako membuat keduanya menoleh. Pipi wanita itu merona, "Kalian saling memanggil nama kecil..." bisiknya pada keintiman yang tidak sadar mereka perlihatkan.

Shizuka tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa, sedangkan Kimihiro berdehem dan bergerak gelisah. "Tidak kah kita lebih baik masuk ke dalam, pangeran? Hari sangat panas."

"Hnh." Kimihiro melemparkan tatapan jengkel pada Shizuka dan mempersilahan sang lady masuk ke dalam kastil, diikuti oleh pangeran yang berjalan santai sambil mengipasi dirinya.

xxXxx

Lady Miwako merasa aneh. Terutama karena orang yang mempersilakan sang lady ke ruang duduk dan menanyakan kenyamanannya adalah lord Watanuki, terlebih pangeran tidak terlihat keberatan akan hal itu. Pangeran tidak terlihat bermasalah membiarkan pria lain memperhatikannya di kastilnya sendiri. Seolah-olah pria itu—sang lord—adalah bagian dari kastil dan memang sewajarnya ia bersikap seperti itu pada para tamu.

Lady Miwako mengira, pangeran tertarik padanya. Tapi setelah mengetahui pesta dansa itu memang direncanakan untuk menangkap lord Randalf, ia jadi meragukan perasaan pangeran padanya, atau bahkan perasaannya sendiri pada pangeran! Sekarang, ia belum tahu bagaimana perasaannya, atau bagaimana ia bisa menanggapi perubahan disekelilingnya. Terlebih, ia melihat sosok pangeran Shizuka yang lain dari bayangannya. Bukannya ia tidak menyukainya, tapi itu semua diluar ekspektasi!

Satu hal lainnya yang diluar ekspektasinya adalah lord Watanuki Kimihiro. Mungkin pria itu tidak sadar—sewaktu ia memerintahkan pelayan untuk menyediakan makanan dan minuman ringan, atau meminta para pelayan menggeser pintu menuju beranda samping untuk membiarkan angin masuk—membuatnya terlihat seperti yang dikatakan pangeran Shizuka; lady di kastil ini.

Ia mengatur semuanya. Tahu semuanya. Dan punya keterampilan lebih dari pada sebagian besar lady yang dikenalnya.

Seorang pelayan membawakan set minum teh dan sepiring biskuit, lalu mengejutkannya dengan berkata, "Lord Watanuki berharap anda menyukai kue-nya, my lady."

Kue-_nya?_ Penambahan sentuhan pribadi itu tak luput dari sang lady. Lord Kimihiro yang membuat kue ini sendiri? Lalu tatapannya menjadi sangat mengobservasi sang lord. Pria itu memang cantik, dan memiliki sentuhan feminim. Tapi dia jelas laki-laki, dengan sikapnya yang kasar pada pangeran, selayaknya seorang teman. Tapi cara pangeran menanggapinya, atau pipinya sang lord yang merona membuatnya merasa ada yang salah.

"Ah, warna matamu berbeda, my lord?" Kimihiro mengerjap ke arahnya. "Aku tak menyadarinya sebelumnya. Apakah itu keturunan? Ia tampak indah!" tatapan Kimihiro melayang pada pangeran, membuat sang lady menyadari, warna mata sang lord sama persis seperti pangeran.

Sang lord hanya menjawab, "Bisa dibilang begitu. Mataku memiliki pertalian yang sangat kuat dengan orang paling penting dalam hidupku."

Miwako tidak benar-benar mengerti, tapi tersenyum mendengar jawaban yang tulus dan menghangatkan perasaan itu. Ia melihat tatapan pangeran intens pada sang lord. Mata emasnya tampak berkilau.

"Sebenarnya aku mengharapkan bisa bertemu dengan lady Ageha. Aku mencemaskan kesehatannya setelah kecelakaan yang menimpanya di pesta."

"Ah," bisik Kimihiro.

"Anda juga terlihat sangat cemas, pangeran."

"Aku berhutang maaf, sekali lagi, karena meninggalkanmu sendirian di tengah kekacauan itu, lady Miwako."

Miwako menggelengkan kepala, "Aku memiliki pelayan, dan aku memahaminya. Aku hanya berharap bisa berteman baik dengan lady Ageha. Ia tampak sangat kesepian disana..." ia tersenyum sedih.

Tanpa sadar tangan Kimihiro meraih tangan lady Miwako. "Terima kasih," bisiknya.

Sang lady mengerjapkan mata dan lord Kimihiro segera menarik tangannya. "A-aku senang kau sangat perhatian padanya," ia mengangguk.

Lady mengangguk perlahan, "Aku berharap ia segera bisa kembali bergabung pada musim berikutnya. Dia lady yang sangat cantik." Pipi Kimihiro merona. Sang lady tidak luput dengan hal itu. Berhati-hati ia berkata, "Tapi kecantikannya tidak mirip dengan ciri-ciri keluarga Doumeki, bukan? Pangeran... lebih dari itu, lady Ageha sangat mirip dengan lord Kimihiro." Kimihiro membeku, matanya melebar terkejut dan Shizuka menyipitkan mata melihat reaksi sang lord yang malah membuka semua kartunya.

Lady Miwako bertanya, "My lord... aku penasaran... apakah yang membawamu untuk tinggal di kastil ini?"

Kimihiro mengerjap sekali, "Aku peramal kerajaan, my lady, seperti yang kau tahu," ia menjawab dengan gugup pada arah pembicaraan yang tak pasti, "Tugasku untuk membantu pangeran."

"Hm... bukankah itu seharusnya membuatmu turut ikut campur ke dalam masalah penangkapan itu?"

Kimihiro membeku.

Sang lady menyipitkan mata.

Dan Shizuka mengambil alih, "Kurasa tidak ada gunanya lagi kita menutupi ini, Kimihiro." tatapan sang lord melayang cepat pada pangeran. Melemparkan ketakutan.

"Jadi itu benar?" sahut Miwako penasaran.

"Kebenaran ada banyak, my lady," ujar Shizuka dengan senyum miring, "Aku menyesal menanyakan bagian mana _kebenaran _yang kau tanyakan?"

"Bahwa sang lord menyamar sebagai Doumeki Ageha."

"Itu tidak mungkin!" sembur Kimihiro.

"Hnh. Percuma saja, Kimihiro. Dengan penyelidikan kecil, lady akan tahu bahwa tidak ada Doumeki Ageha dalam daftar silsilah keluargaku. Itu hanya nama buatan lord Natori saja."

"OH!" seru Miwako.

Kimihiro membenamkan mukanya ke tangannya. Tidak mampu lagi mengikuti pembicaraan ini. Miwako menangkup tangannya pada tangan Kimihiro, memberinya sentuhan nyaman. Kimihiro mendongak dan menyadari wanita itu tersenyum. "Aku akan senang bila bisa berteman denganmu, my lord."

Kimihiro mengerjapkan mata. "Kau tidak marah? Kau tidak merasa apa yang kulakukan aneh?"

Miwako menggeleng, "Kau terluka dalam pengabdianmu pada kerajaan. Bagaimana mungkin aku menganggapnya begitu." Shizuka mengerutkan dahi. Miwako menambahkan, kali ini berkata pada Shizuka, "Aku hanya ingin berteman dengan lord Watanuki, pangeran. Kau tidak perlu takut."

Shizuka mengangguk puas, Kimihiro membelalakkan mata.

"Ba—bagaimana mungkin—"

"Terlihat sangat jelas, my lord," Miwako menyeringai senang, "Insting wanita. Dan sepertinya aku benar," ia berdiri, merapikan gaunnya. "Sepertinya sudah waktunya aku pulang. Aku senang kau baik-baik saja my lord."

"Terima kasih."

Miwako tersenyum.

"Aku akan mengantarmu," Shizuka memberikan lengannya pada sang lady dan mengantarkan wanita itu menuju kereta. Kimihiro masih membeku di tempatnya, mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi. Seorang _lady_ merestui hubungannya dengan pangeran? Ini menggelikan. Ia hanya menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapaknya, membayangkan masuk ke dalam lubang dan mengubur diri dalam tanah!

Di halaman, sebelum mengucapkan perpisahan, sang lady berkata, "Anda sangat protektif padanya, pangeran."

Pangeran menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Aku melihat anda saat berlari menggedongnya. Itu bukan tatapan pada seorang sepupu, yang anda lakukan pada sang lord. Itu tatapan pada seorang kekasih."

Shizuka tersenyum miring.

"Saranku, berhati-hatilah terutama pada sang ratu. Dia punya insting yang tajam."

Shizuka tidak merubah ekspresinya saat berkata, "Aku berencana membuat hubungan kami jelas di mata ratu."

"Oh!" pipi Miwako merona. "Kalau begitu semoga berhasil. Dan semoga keberuntungan selalu ada dipihak kalian," ia masuk dan kereta bergerak pergi, meninggalkan Shizuka memikirkan banyak hal tentang kehidupan percintaannya.

Tapi sebelum itu, ada masalah lain yang perlu diselesaikan. Masalah besar yang membahayakan kekasihnya.

**Lady Miwako memang menyebalkan di awal. Tapi siapa yang bisa menyalahkan para gadis yang sedang terpesona dengan Pangeran Shizuka? Tapi dia gadis yang baik, my dears... aku harap dia bisa jadi sahabat Kimihiro. Ia butuh teman yang tulus dan cerdas seperti lady Miwako. Kuharap kalian menyukainya :D**


	15. Chapter 15 : The Biginning of End

**Aku bukan yang punya XXX HOLIC. kalo aku yang punya, XXX HOLIC nggak akan pernah tamat, dan genre nya jadi shonen ai**

**Warning : Sad TT_TT**

Chapter 15

The Biginning of End

Penjara kerajaan Yamato yang berada di perbatasan antara Tokyo dan Shizuku tampak tidak berubah saat kedua kalinya Kimihiro pergi kesana. Tapi Kimihiro merasakan perubahan dalam dirinya. Ia sudah tahu siapakah musuh yang mereka lawan, dan Kimihiro tidak lagi merasa gamang pada langkah yang akan diambilnya. Shizuka tidak menyuarakan rasa penasaran yang ada dalam tatapannya. Pria itu memutuskan untuk menunggu hingga Kimihiro mengatakannya sendiri atau menunggu sesuatu yang akan dilihatnya sendiri dalam ruang interogasi itu.

Saionji membuka pintunya. Kimihiro melihat pria berambut pirang pada pesta tempo dulu tidak lagi setampan yang diingatnya. Rambutnya yang pirang menjadi kusut dan kusam. Ia masih memakai pakaian pesta, namun kini pakaian itu bernoda. Pandangannya kosong seakan hilang semangat hidupnya, dan ia tak menyentuh makanan yang ada di depannya. Saionji menyingkirkan makanan itu, entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya, dan mempersilakan mereka masuk.

Kekurangan pada diri lord Randalf bukan yang menarik perhatian Kimihiro. Tapi pada asap hitam bergelombang yang menyelimutinya, menyentuh bahu dan puncak kepalanya, bergejolak, mengendalikan dan penuh kebencian—kumpulan kebencian dari Long Reed, seperti apa yang diduganya.

Kimihiro berusaha mengendalikan gemetar pada tubuhnya, dan merasakan sentuhan hangat lengan Shizuka yang menempel pada lengannya. Ia menghela napas dan masuk.

Sang lord bahkan tidak memandangnya, berbeda jauh dengan reaksi asap hitam di belakangnya. Asap itu bergolak, berusaha menyentuhnya dan mendorong aura pelindung Shizuka dengan sia-sia. Kimihiro bahkan tidak mengedip saat merasakan sentuhan antara kegelapan dan cahaya membuat permukaan kulitnya seperti dialiri listrik.

Cukup sampai disitu dan ia berbalik, menatap Shizuka dengan mata lelah. Pria itu melemparkan pandangan bertanya.

"Tidak disini."

Shizuka mengangguk. Membawa Kimihiro menjauh dari Saionji dan para pengawalnya. Natori menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan tertarik tapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Shaoran seperti biasa, tetap waspada. Kimihiro yakin, apa yang ia pikirkan sama seperti yang dipikirkan Shaoran. Mereka punya kemampuan yang hampir mirip.

Saat tidak ada yang mendengarnya Kimihiro berkata, "Akan sia-sia menanyai lord Randalf. Ia bukan dirinya lagi."

"Makhsudmu dia dirasuki?"

"Awalnya ya. Tapi makhluk itu terlalu kuat untuk ditanggung pikirannya. Makhluk itu... ia adalah wujud kebencian Long Reed, dia mengendalikan, dan merusak."

"Apa aku tidak bisa mengusirnya?"

"Bisa. Tapi yang akan tersisa hanyalah wadah kosong," Kimihiro mengusap matanya, mengingat rasa pedih saat bersentuhan dengan asap hitam itu. "Dia tidak punya apa yang kau cari. Kita perlu metode lain."

"Kau punya ide?"

Kimihiro mengangguk, "Aku harus pulang ke Hagi."

"Ada apa di Hagi?"

"Aku harus mencari petunjuk untuk menarik perhatian Long Reed. Membuatnya berfokus padaku sehingga tidak akan ada lagi korban semacam lord Randalf." Tidak sepenuhnya benar, tapi Kimihiro hanya akan menyimpan kebenarannya sendiri.

"Baiklah," Shizuka mengangguk.

Kimihiro memandangnya heran, melihat tanggapan tak biasa dari sang pangeran. Lalu pemahaman menyentak dirinya. "Tidak. Kau tidak bisa ikut. Bagaimana dengan kewajibanmu disini!? Yamato butuh perlindunganmu."

"Bukan berarti bila aku pergi tidak akan ada perlindungan pada kerajaan. Ada lebih banyak orang yang mampu menangani tugasku."

"Tap—"

"Tugasku adalah melindungi Yamato, maka kau termasuk di dalamnya. Lagi pula, jika dia mendapatkan kekuatanmu, kerajaan akan dalam bahaya."

Mata Kimihiro menyipit tidak senang. "Kau yakin?"

"Tidak pernah seyakin ini."

"Kalau begitu coba yakinkan Ratu," Kimihiro tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun selain lelah. Ia berjalan menuju rombongannya, meninggalkan Shizuka dengan dahi berkerut. Shizuka tidak suka sikap tenang Kimihiro. Itu bukan gayanya yang biasa. Rasanya seperti ketenangan sebelum badai. Selain itu, ancamannya, ia seolah yakin ibunya berada dipihaknya untuk kali ini.

Tapi Shizuka tidak akan membiarkan ratu menghalanginya.

xxXxx

Kimihiro berdiri sendirian di taman pribadinya. Seandainya ada orang yang melihatnya, maka mereka akan mengatakan wajah sang lord tampak sangat sedih. Kolam dengan miniatur air terjun berkilau dan bersinar keemasan. Sesosok bayangan muncul disana, dan berpendar semakin jelas. "Yuuko," sapanya.

"Kimihiro."

"Aku mendapat ramalan. Kau sudah tahu."

"Kau tidak memberitahu pangeran."

Kimihiro tersenyum kecut, tapi tatapannya hangat, "Dia hanya akan menjadi over-protective."

Yuuko menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Itu memang perannya, bukan. Seorang pangeran."

Kimihiro menghela napas. "Ini tidak bisa dihindari, Yuuko."

Yuuko tampak sedih. Ia bergerak seakan menggeser duduknya yang tidak nyaman. "Aku sedang mencari jalan keluar, Kimihiro."

"Dan selama itu kerajaan akan semakin rawan, dan Shizuka semakin dalam bahaya." Kimihiro membasahi bibirnya. "Semua sudah digariskan."

"Kau akan kembali ke Hagi kalau begitu."

Kimihiro mengangguk, "Disana tempat kekuatanmu bisa menjangkau ku," Kimihiro tersenyum kecut. "Walau aku tahu aku akan mati, aku bukan orang bodoh yang akan menyambut kematian itu dengan tangan terbuka."

"Pangeran?"

"Ia akan ikut ke Hagi. Kau tahu ia tidak bisa dicegah."

Yuuko menurunkan pandangannya. "Tapi sayangnya, ada tempat dimana pangeran tidak bisa mengikutimu, Kimihiro. Aku tidak bisa mencegahmu memilih pilihanmu, tapi bagaimana dengan pangeran?"

"Ia akan bertahan, Yuuko. Dan dia akan memiliki hidup yang baik. Tanpa aku, tidak ada penderitaan atau kesedihan," ia menyeringai. "Yah, aku berencana bertindak egois untuk memintamu mengurusnya. Kau tahu, pangeran bisa sangat sulit ditangani."

Yuuko memandangnya dengan matanya yang merah dan misterius. "Aku akan melakukannya Kimihiro. Dan itu bukan tindakan egois. Kau tidak pernah bertindak egois. Bahkan tindakan egoismu adalah demi orang lain."

Kimihiro tidak mampu menatap Yuuko. Ia hanya berkata. "Sampai jumpa di Hagi, lady Yuuko."

"Sampai jumpa."

Di dalam ruangannya pribadinya di Hagi, Yuuko membenamkan dirinya dengan sake. Terlihat lelah dan sedih. Ia berbisik pelan, "Tapi Kimihiro... ada yang lebih berharga dari pada nyawa... dan saat itu diambil, maka ia akan hidup, tapi kehilangan jiwanya. Separuh jiwanya..." Yuuko menenggak sake.

xxXxx

Pangeran sedang mengamati busurnya saat Kimihiro masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia tampak menawan dengan balutan kimono sederhana berwarna caramel. Kimihiro mengejutkannya dengan melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Shizuka. Ia tidak pernah mengambil inisiatif. Shizuka yang biasa melakukannya.

"Kimihiro—" sang lord menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Aku ingin berada dalam pelukanmu malam ini, Shizuka."

Shizuka menyadari ada rasa sakit di mata Kimihiro. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya mengangkat tubuh sang lord dan membawanya ke ranjang. Malam itu Kimihiro sangat panas dan ia membisikkan kata-kata cinta di telinga Shizuka. Pangeran senang mendengarnya, tapi tak bisa menahan rasa sakit di dadanya, entah karena sebab apa. Kimihiro terasa jauh, walau dalam dekapannya.

Keesokan harinya, Kimihiro bertingkah sama seperti biasanya. Ia menyalak, membentak dan sesekali memukul Shizuka tanpa maksud menyakiti. Shizuka hampir melupakan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan semalam, seandainya Kimihiro tidak tersenyum padanya dengan cara itu. Pria itu menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi Shizuka tidak bisa sekedar mengguncang tubuhnya dan bertanya 'Ada apa?' Kimihiro akan membuat jarak, jarak yang tidak bisa dijangkau Shizuka. Ia menarik pria itu dalam dekapannya, membuatnya mengeluh dalam pelukan. "Shizuka? Kau akan membingungkan pelayan! Dan cepat ganti bajumu. Apa kau tidak ingin ikut ke Hagi?"

Shizuka mendengus, dan menuruti perintahnya. Ia menoleh sekilas pada Kimihiro, dan bertemu dengan tatapan sedih. _Apa yang kau rasakan Kimihiro?_

xxXxx

Kimihiro berada dalam satu kereta dengan Shizuka. Hagi sangat jauh dan perjalanannya membutuhkan waktu. Shizuka membawa dua pengawal terbaiknya, Kagetora dan Fai. Fai tampak senang karena ia kembali ke kampung halamannya. Pada malam pertama, mereka menginap di kereta. Sungguh situasi yang tidak nyaman. Tapi Kimihiro tidak banyak mengeluh. Ia punya masalah jauh lebih besar yang harus ia hadapi. Sedangkan Shizuka, pria itu sama seperti biasanya,memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. Seandainya pria itu tidak sedang menganggunya hingga Kimihiro ingin mati saja rasanya, pria itu hanya akan memandang cemas ke arah luar, dan mempertahankan ekspresi manusia gua nya selama berjam-jam. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Kimihiro tidak punya banyak kegiatan dan ia sering jatuh tertidur. Mimpinya penuh dengan hal-hal yang aneh, penuh dengan orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Tapi saat terbangun ia melupakan mimpi itu, dan hanya menyisakan perasaan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya adalah sesuatu yang penting. Kimihiro sering jatuh tertidur bahkan saat ia berjalan atau duduk menikmati udara dingin pegunungan di musim panas. Ia tidak bodoh, ia bukan peramal magang. Ia tahu waktunya semakin dekat, dimana Long Reed mampu menjangkaunya tanpa harus di pusingkan dengan darah Shizuka.

Ia akan bertemu Long Reed disana, dimana semua pertahanan dirinya tidak berguna, dimana Yuuko tak kan bisa menjangkaunya, dimana Shizuka tidak bisa mengikutinya. Long Reed akan mengejarnya ke alam mimpi. Dan tidak akan ada jalan kembali baginya. Ia harus berjuang sendirian. Dan paling tidak membawa Long Reed bersamanya dalam kematian.

Seperti saat ini, Kimihiro mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, dan menemukan dirinya sedang berada dalam pelukan Shizuka. Wajah san pangeran tampak cemas, "Kau tidur sambil berdiri." Katanya.

Shizuka menunggu respon dari Kimihiro, tapi saat tak mendapatkannya, pria itu hanya mengangkatnya dan membawanya dalam gendongan. Kimihiro tidak bisa merasakan waktu. Ia sering tertidur dan terbangun pada jam-jam tidak wajar. Tapi Shizuka selalu bangun di sebelahnya, selalu mendekapnya. Saat Kimihiro bangun, pria itu akan menggendongnya dan membawanya berjalan-jalan. Ia akan berbicara pelan, menceritakan tentang pepohonan, angin yang berhembus, atau bahkan anak burung. Kimihiro tidak banyak bicara, karena dia tidak senang melihat dirinya sendiri tiba-tiba tertidur di tengah pembicaraan.

Pada hari ke sepuluh, mereka melewati gerbang masuk kota. Hagi adalah kota yang ramai. Mirip Tokyo dengan ciri khasnya sendiri. Bangunan-bangunan kuno tempat penginapan berjejer di sepanjang jalan masuk kota. Para pedagang meneriakkan kualitas dagangannya, dan para pembeli mengajukan penawarannya. Kimihiro memandang keramaian itu dengan nostalgia. Shizuka menariknya dan menciumnya lama. "Apa?" bisik Kimihiro diantara ciuman mereka.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau tersenyum sejak kita berangkat ke Hagi."

"Oh!"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eh?" Shizuka menangkup wajahnya, membuat Kimihiro mengerjapkan mata. "Apa yang kau lakukan, idiot." Shizuka mengangguk puas.

"Jangan menakuti aku lagi," pria itu membawa Kimihiro ke dalam pangkuannya. Menggodanya dalam sentuhannya. Kimihiro menyatukan dirinya dalam kenikmatan, dan dibuat melayang. "Ini lebih baik dari bermimpi, bukan, putri tidur?"

"Hm..." Kimihiro mendesah.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur lagi."

"Bodoh," Kimihiro mencengkeram rambut Shizuka dan membenamkan bibirnya ke leher pria itu. Merasakan setiap sentuhan dan bau maskulin yang melingkupinya.

Tanpa diketahui Shizuka, air mata diam-diam menggenang di ujung matanya. Kimihiro membenamkan wajahnya ke dada pangeran. "Aku mencintaimu, idiot."

"Hn, aku tahu."

"Dan kau sebaiknya tidak terlalu banyak makan, kau pangeran gendut. Aku tidak mau tahu kalau kau mati muda."

"Hn. Kau yang memasakkan lagi pula."

Kimihiro mendengus, "Dan kau sebaiknya jangan terlalu kejam dengan Natori."

"Dia pria kurang ajar."

"Sama sepertimu. Dan sering-seringlah mengunjungi putra mahkota, ia butuh dijaga kewarasannya demi kerajaan Yamato! Juga cobalah membina hubungan baik dengan ratu. Itu akan mempermudah aku."

Shizuka menaikkan kedua alis. "Aku berencana membuat hubungan kita jelas di mata ratu. Aku tidak tahu apa itu membantumu." Kimihiro menyipitkan mata sambil mencabik. Shizuka melemparkan senyum miring. "Tidak ada protes?"

"Huh, aku ingin lihat apa kau bisa menghadapi ratu," Kimihiro melingkarkan lengannya diseleliling tubuh Shizuka, sementara ia bergelung di atas tubuh pria itu, posisi paling nyaman yang bisa di dapatnya di kereta.

"Kau sangat berharga bagiku, Shizuka. Aku tidak peduli lagi kau akan bersikap seperti apa padaku dimasa depan, aku sepertinya akan terus mencintaimu."

"Aku akan bersikap seperti aku tentu saja."

"Huh. Bersikap seperti pangeran mabuk kepayang," Kimihiro mengecup bibir pangeran dan memeluknya erat. _Ini yang terakhir, _bisiknya dalam hati. _Ini yang terakhir Kimihiro. Rasakan, sentuh, ingatlah baik-baik dekapan pangeran._

Mereka terus berpelukan dalam waktu yang lama. Hingga kereta mereka mencapai kastil barat tempat klan Watanuki tinggal. Kimihiro tahu, Yuuko sudah menunggu mereka.

xxXxx

"Ara, ara..." Yuuko menyembunyikan senyum geli dari balik kipasnya saat melihat Kimihiro dalam gendongan Shizuka. Kimihiro berusaha tidak memutar bola matanya.

"Lady Yuuko," sapa Shizuka. "Senang bertemu kembali denganmu. Anda masih saja cantik sepeti biasanya."

"Tidak secantik Kimihiro mu, tentu?" Lady Yuuko menyeringai senang.

Shizuka memberinya senyum tulus. "Tentu."

"Apa-apaan kau bertingkah seperti orang yang sangat beruntung di dunia," gerutu Kimihiro

"Aku sangat beruntung," Shizuka mengangguk. "Aku memiliki kekasih yang sangat cantik."

Pipi Kimihiro memanas, dan ia membentak keras. "Aku tidak CANTIK, jangan perlakukan aku seperti PEREMPUAN! DASAR KAU OTAK UDANG! BERHENTI BERSIKAP MEMALUKAN!"

"Ara... araa... apa salahnya memuji kekasih sendiri, Kimihiro. Itu memang yang benar-benar dirasakan pangeran."

"ITU MEMALUKAN dan kau juga lady Yuuko, BERHENTI MENGGODAKU."

"Ma... ma... sebaiknya kita segera membawa kucing betina ini ke kamar sebelum ia berteriak dan memecahkan genting-genting di tempat ini."

"AKU BUKAN KUCING, DAN ITU KASAR SEKALI LADY YUUKO, KAU BARU SAJA MEMANGGILKU _BETINA?_"

Shizuka membawa Kimihiro ke dalam kamar yang ditunjukkan oleh sang lady, lalu menyipitkan mata. Kamar itu tidak terlihat seperti kamar biasa. Hanya ada satu futon disana yang dikelilingi oleh empat lilin menyala. "Kau bisa membaringkan Kimihiro disana." Kata Yuuko.

Shizuka mengamati reaksi Kimihiro, pria itu tidak tampak protes atau mempertanyakan apa yang dilakukan sang lady. Ia hanya tampak menjaga jarak, cemas, tapi penuh tekat bulat. Dengan perasaan tidak senang, Shizuka membaringkan Kimihiro. Saat ia akan beranjak, Kimihiro menahan tangannya. Tak menatapnya saat berkata, "Cium aku."

Jika mata Shizuka selebar Kimihiro, ia pasti sudah membelalakkan mata dengan menakjubkan. Shizuka mengerutkan kening, tapi menurut. Ia memberi Kimihiro ciuman paling lembut dan paling posesif yang bisa dilakukannya. Berdiri saat Kimihiro melepaskannya dan berbalik keluar kamar saat Kimihiro membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal. Ia menggeser pintu di belakangnya dan berkata pada lady Yuuko, "Jelaskan."

**AW aw aw aw aw... TT_TT**

**Akan sedikit menyakitkan untuk cerita kedepannya. Tapi itu memang bagian dari kehidupan bukan? Masalah dan solusi, cinta dan benci, jiwa dan mati, ingatan dan harapan. Semoga kalian semakin penasaran, my dears... karena aku Evil membuat Kimihiro dan Shizuka seperti itu. Tapi itu diperlukan, tentu saja, untuk cerita kedepannya. Karena harus ada kesedihan sebelum kebahagiaan. :D**


	16. Chapter 16 : Memory

**Aku bukan yang punya XXX HOLIC. kalo aku yang punya, XXX HOLIC nggak akan pernah tamat, dan genre nya jadi shonen ai**

**Warning: TT_TT (hiks hiks)**

**no comment...**

Chapter 16

Memory

"Jelaskan." Kata pangeran dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Yuuko bisa melihat awal lepasnya pengendalian. Tangan pangeran terkepal, bahunya tegang dan seluruh tubuhnya menguarkan aura kemarahan. Gelombang energi sucinya pasti akan menyapu ayakashi seketika. Yuuko bersyukur ia bukan ayakashi. Pikiran melanturnya membuatnya menyungingkan senyum kesal.

"Sebelumnya, maukah kau menemaniku?" sang lady menyodorkan tangannya. Butuh beberapa detik bagi pangeran melonggarkan kepalan tangannya dan meraih tangan sang lady, Pelipisnya berkedut.

Jika bukan karena lady Yuuko telah menyelamatkan Kimihiro berkali-kali, Shizuka tidak yakin bisa menahan kesabarannya.

Sang lady membawa menuju bagian kastil Watanuki lebih jauh. Tidak ada banyak pelayan seperti di kastilnya di Tokyo ataupun kastil Haruka di Shizuku. Tapi Shizuka bisa merasakan loyalitas mereka bahkan seandainya mereka hanya berdiri diam. Loyalitas itu bukan milik Yamato, sepenuhnya milik klan Kimihiro. Shizuka menyadari apa alasannya. Para pelayan itu adalah mereka yang memiliki kelebihan dalam hal supranatural, dan hanya klan Watanuki yang mau merangkul mereka tanpa menganggap mereka aneh.

Ia teringat ucapan Ame-Warashi, _Jaga baik-baik Kimihiro. Dia satu-satunya manusia yang mampu menjadi penghubung Yamato dengan Dunia Kedua._ Ucapan itu berisi peringatan, peringatan akan nasib buruk yang selalu menimpa garis keturunan Watanuki, dan sekarang tiba gilirannya pada Kimihiro. Ia bisa merasakannya, sejak mereka meninggalkan Shizuku, bahkan sebelum itu, Kimihiro semakin terlihat jauh. Seakan dia tidak lagi menjejakkan kaki di tempat yang sama dengan Shizuka. Seakan tidak cukup hanya Shizuka yang mengikatnya.

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah lukisan pemandangan. Awalnya Shizuka mengira itu hanya pemandangan biasa, tapi setelah ia perhatikan baik-baik, taman-taman dalam lukisan itu menggambarkan banyak dunia. Di udara banyak pintu-pintu terbuka, dan setiap pintu menyuguhkan pemandangan yang berbeda. Setiap pintu terhubung dengan yang lain. Lukisan rumit itu akan terlihat sebagai satu kesatuan dari jauh, tapi sebenarnya tidak.

"Pangeran, apa kau familier dengan istilah Dunia Kedua?"

Pangeran mengerjapkan mata, kembali pada pikirannya. "Ya. Itu dunia tempat mereka yang bukan manusia tinggal."

Yuuko tersenyum sedih, "Sayangnya tidak sepenuhnya benar," ia menyapukan tangannya ke arah lukisan, "Dunia kami memang kecil, tapi besar untuk yang bisa melihatnya. Ada banyak pintu, berbagai dimensi, bermacam-macam dunia," wanita itu menatap jauh ke halaman, pada daun kering yang berserakan. "Kimihiro akan menyeberang ke dunia itu, pangeran. Jiwanya sudah terikat dengan Long Reed sejak ia dilahirkan. _Salah satu tidak akan hidup jika yang lainnya hidup, dan kematian salah satunya akan membawa kematian bagi yang lain."_

"Itu terdengar seperti ramalan."

Yuuko tersenyum, "Ramalan bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ramalan yang diucapkan oleh Clow Reed," kesedihan melandanya. "Ia membayar banyak hal untuk kesalahannya."

Shizuka memperhatikan, "Kau mengenal Clow Reed secara pribadi."

Yuuko tersenyum. "Clow Reed adalah kekasihku."

Shizuka mengerjap sekali. "Kau hidup sangat lama, lady Yuuko."

"Aku penyihir Dimensi, pangeran. Aku ada karena dimensi-dimensi itu ada."

"Kau hanya bilang _kekasih.. _Tapi apakah Kimihiro adalah keturunanmu?

Yuuko mengangkat sebelah alis, "Kau menebak begitu?"

"Dia sangat mirip denganmu."

Yuuko tersenyum, "Dia lebih mirip Clow sebenarnya. Masakan mereka sama rasanya, bahkan bentuk hidung dan gaya rambut." Yuuko tersenyum sedih, "Diantara semuanya, dia yang paling mirip."

Shizuka sadar Yuuko mengalihkan permbicaraan. "Kau sedih."

"Tapi sekarang bukan waktu untuk mencemaskanku."

"Kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk merubah ramalan itu?"

"Sayangnya dunia mimpi adalah tempat dimana kekuatanku tidak bisa menjangkaunya dan kau tak bisa mengikutinya. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menolong Kimihiro kali ini. Ia harus berjuang sendirian."

Pangeran mengerutkan dahi, matanya menyipit, "Ia akan kembali."

Yuuko tersenyum. "Kau sangat mempercayainya, Shizuka," panggilan akrab itu diucapkan dengan tulus dan kesedihan mendalam. Sang lady menangkup tangannya, memegangnya erat. "Kalian memiliki ikatan yang kuat. Kalian berbagi takdir lewat darah, berbagi tubuh lewat mata, berbagi jiwa lewat cinta," saat menyebutkan kata terakhir ia menyentuh dada pangeran. "Aku iri dan aku sedih. Begitu banyak ikatan tapi tetap tidak bisa menahan takdir yang sudah digariskan."

"Aku akan melakukan apapun demi Kimihiro."

Yuuko tersenyum. "Aku tahu."

"Mengapa harus Kimihiro?" bisik Shizuka.

"Harus Kimihiro karena dia dilahirkan untuk itu," senyum Yuuko tulus, sebelum terhapus dari wajahnya karena kesedihan. "Dia diciptakan sebagai jembatan untuk sisi dunia yang berbeda."

"_Diciptakan?"_

"Apa kau familiar dengan Penjelajah Mimpi, pangeran."

"Aku kira itu hanya mitos."

"Itu bukan mitos, hanya langka. Para penjelajah mimpi mampu membuka pintu menuju dunia yang berbeda. menyeimbangkannya atau merusaknya. Ketika satu sisi dunia tidak seimbang, maka akan ada kehancuran pada sisi yang lain. Itu mengapa Kimihiro diberkati dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa, sebagai jembatan antara Dunia Kedua dengan dunia ini."

"Kekuatannya menyakitinya."

"Ya. Kimihiro bagaikan lubang dimana berbagai macam perasaan melaluinya, mengkonsumsinya. Tapi itu karena Kimihiro manusia. Sedangkan Long Reed, sebagai makhluk tak berjiwa, ia menginginkan kemampuan itu agar ia bisa menyeberang ke sisi dimensi yang lain. Banyak Kimihiro berjuang melawannya, tapi tidak ada yang boleh gagal."

"Bagaimana jika gagal?"

"Tidak boleh gagal. Jika ia akan bertemu kegagalan, ia harus mengorbankan dirinya. Itu takdir yang sudah digariskan." Shizuka akan protes saat Yuuko menambahkan, "Tapi takdir tidak di tulis di atas batu. Itu mengapa aku memanipulasinya."

"Kau _sudah_ memanipulasinya," bisik Shizuka setelah mencermati pilihan kata yang dipakai Yuuko. "Bagaimana caramu memanipulasinya?"

Yuuko tersenyum, "Pertama, aku mengirimkan Kimihiro supaya kau bisa menemukannya. Kedua, aku membuat takdir kalian terikat dengan membuat kalian berbagi jiwa dan tubuh. Ketiga, apa yang akan aku lakukan." Shizuka tidak berkomentar atau bahkan mempermasalahkan kenyataan bahwa Yuuko memperlakukannya seperti bidak takdir. Itu tidak penting baginya. Hanya Kimihiro. Ia memikirkan apa yang sudah dikatakan Penyihir Dimensi dan berkata, "Hanya ada satu penyihir dimensi. Sudah berapa kali kau mengalami ini, lady Yuuko?"

Yuuko tersenyum

"Apa rencanamu?"

"Mungkin kekuatanku tak bisa menjangkaunya, mungkin kau tak bisa mengikutinya. Tapi dengan mata dan darahmu, kita akan memberinya petunjuk."

xxXxx

Shizuka berbaring di sebelah Kimihiro. Ia menutup mata. Yuuko berdiri di atasnya, membawa seekor burung berwarna kuning. Wanita itu berbisik, "Tanpopo, tolong, ya." Lalu burung itu bersinar dengan sinar warna emas terang. Sebelum sinar itu lenyap Yuuko berkata, "Mungkin dunia kami kecil, tapi besar untuk yang bisa melihatnya. Tapi dunia kami tidak hanya untuk mereka yang bisa melihatnya."

xxXxx

Kimihiro membuka matanya. Ia memakai kimono merah yang flamboyan, kimono yang mengingatkannya bahwa dia sedang tertidur di rumahnya di Hagi. Ia menatap pada kegelapan, ia tidak merasakan dirinya bernapas, tapi ia tidak merasa sesak. Rasanya seperti berenang di tengah lautan. Gelombang energi sesekali menerpanya, membuat kainnya berhembus dan rambutnya kacau. Ia maju, karena ia berpikir ia seharusnya maju. Tidak ada lantai untuk tempatnya berpijak, atau pun atap, hanya ada kegelapan.

_Saat kegelapan terasa menghimpit, disitu tempat cahaya bersinar paling terang,_ pernah ayahnya berkata. Kimihiro mempercayai itu. Ia berusaha tenang. Mencari jalan keluar untuk jiwanya. Lalu energi yang sangat kuat menerpanya, membuatnya terjelembam jatuh. Ia merasakan lantai batu di bawahnya. Dan terdengar jerit ketakutan. Ada yang membaca sutra, itu Doumeki, bukan, itu Haruka. Pria itu dikelilingi orang tua Kimihiro, asap hitam menyelubungi mereka bertiga. "Ibu!" seseorang menjerit dari sebelahnya. Kimihiro sadar ia terjun pada ingatan masa kecilnya. Pada hari kematian Haruka di singgasananya.

"Kimihiro menjauhlah!"

Kimihiro menangis, ia menangis meratapi dirinya yang dulu, menangis meratapi orang tuanya dan Haruka. "Yang Mulia!" ledakan yang sangat keras menerpa mereka. Lalu dalam asap kegelapan orang itu muncul, penuh kesakitan dan rasa haus dendam.

Suaranya mengerikan saat berkata, "Begitu banyak korban, begitu banyak yang mati demi dirimu, Kimihiro." ia meraih kepala Kimihiro, mengangkatnya ke atas. "Sssttt... jangan menangis." Ia menghapus air matanya dari kelopak Kimihiro yang tertutup. "Kau tahu caranya mengakhiri penderitaan mereka, kau tahu sejak dulu tapi kau kurang berani. Kau membuat mereka berkorban untukmu karena kau penakut."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan..." bisik Kimihiro.

"Serahkan dirimu padaku. Aku akan mengakhir semua penderitaanmu, semua kenangan burukmu. Kau tidak akan merasakan sakit, kau tidak akan merasakan sedih."

"Kau juga akan membuatku merasakan cinta, merasakan kebahagiaan. Aku tidak menginginkannya."

"Cinta hanya akan menyakitimu."

"Juga memberi kehangatan." Kimihiro masih memejamkan mata, menutup telinganya.

"Kabahagiaan hanya sisi lain kesedihan."

"Juga membuat seseorang menghargai hidup," bibirnya bergetar, "Aku tidak ingin sepertimu. AKU TIDAK INGIN MENJADI SEPERTI DIRIMU!" Kimihiro membuka matanya. Sebelah matanya berkilau emas. Ia merasakan kekuatan Shizuka mengalirinya.

Long Reed bergerak menjauh, melepaskan diri dari Kimihiro seakan kulit Kimihiro membakarnya. "Sudah cukup propaganda darimu Long Reed. Kesedihan dan penyesalan yang kau tunjukkan padaku tak berarti apa-apa. Kenanganku membuatku kuat, tidak lemah."

Long Reed menyapukan jubahnya.

Lalu, pemandangan berubah. Kimihiro terlempar menabrak dinding. Ia jatuh di atap sebuah kastil. Long Reed berdiri di sisi atap yang lain. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca, matanya hanya sebuah lubang hitam tak berdasar.

"Kau berbagi mata dengan Doumeki." Ia berkata geram.

"Benar." Ia bisa merasakan rasa hangat menjalar di pori-porinya. Ia tahu Shizuka mengawasinya. Kimihiro tersenyum. _Shizuka, _batinnya penuh kesedihan. _Mungkin ini jadi pertalian terakhir._

"Itu tidak membuatmu lolos dariku."

"Aku tahu. Tapi apa kau mengerti istilah mata adalah jendela dunia?" kimihiro tersenyum.

"kau berada dalam kendaliku."

"Sebagian," tangan Kimihiro meraih matanya yang berkilat keemasan. "Tapi tidak pada bagian diriku yang terikat dengan Doumeki."

Kimihiro mengeluarkan sebuah _penangkap mimpi _dari dalam saku kimononya.

"Kau bukan manusia, juga bukan spirit. Kau berada pada sisi dunia sebelah mana, Long Reed?"

"Aku abadi."

"Mimpi abadi, jiwa abadi, kau berada di bagian mana?" Kimihiro menimang _penangkap mimpinya_ "Kau tidak berada dimanapun. Kau ada, tapi kau tidak ada. Itu mengapa walau kau kembali ke bentukmu sebagai manusia, matamu tidak kembali, kemampuanmu tidak kembali," Kimihiro tersenyum. "Dan apakah kau mengira saat memperoleh diriku, kau akan kembali ke jati dirimu yang dulu?"

"Tidak," bisiknya. "Aku akan jadi lebih kuat."

"Benarkah?" Kimihiro tersenyum mengejek. "Tapi kau tidak tahu Long Reed. Alasan mengapa aku lebih kuat dari yang lain. Alasan mengapa aku tidak menyandang namaku yang sebenarnya." Kimihiro membuka telapaknya, dan sejuta kupu-kupu keluar dari sana, berterbangan di sekitar mereka.

"Itu karena nama mengandung kekuatan. Maka, aku memanggil kekuatan atas namaku, aku memanggil _Tsubasa Reed_."

Teriakan kemarahan menggema di sekitar Kimihiro. Di tangannya muncul bulu warna putih. Sentuhan hangat di punggungnya membuat Kimihiro mendongak, "Sakura, Dewi dari mimpi."

"Tsubasa," bisiknya.

"Ini akan jadi yang terakhir, putri." Kimihiro tersenyum. "Dengan menukarkan jiwaku, aku membangkitkan kenangan yang sudah tergadai dan ribuan kenangan dari diriku yang lain." Kimihiro membuka tangannya, membiarkan bulu itu melayang ke udara. "Ingatan terakhir. Segel pengorbanan."

Dengan teriakan, Long Reed menyerang Kimihiro. Kimihiro menutup mata. _Sudah waktunya Yuuko. Mimpi dari mimpi akan berakhir._

xxXxx

Shizuka tersentak bangun. Ia merasakan tanah bergetar di bawahnya, lampu gantung bergoyang dan nyala lilin telah mati. Yuuko berdiri disana, mengawasi mereka dengan matanya yang misterius.

"Yuuko!"

"Sudah terlambat, Shizuka. Itu adalah pengorbanan."

Shizuka meraih Kimihiro, "Bangun Kimihiro! Bangun! Sampai kapan kau akan tidur!" ia mengguncang pria itu. Tapi mata itu tidak mau terbuka. Shizuka tahu Kimihiro tidak akan bangun.

"Lakukan sesuatu Yuuko!"

"Akan ada bayarannya."

"Aku akan memberikanmu apapun." Suaranya bergetar oleh kemarahan. Rasa sakit karena dihianati menusuk dadanya. _Beraninya kau meninggalkanku, Kimihiro. Aku bersumpah akan membawamu kembali apapun taruhannya._

Yuuko memandangnya sedih, "Bayarannya adalah hal yang paling berharga bagimu, pangeran."

"Nyawa?"

"Ada yang lebih berharga dari nyawa," Yuuko jatuh berlutut, mengusap lengan pangeran, "Kau tidak harus memberikannya."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Itu pilihan Kimihiro. Ia memilih menanggung harga untuk semua ingatannya." Yuuko menyentuh pangeran. "Tinggalkan dia. Lanjutkan hidup."

"Aku tidak akan bisa hidup Yuuko. Kau tahu."

Yuuko meletakkan tangannya di pangkuannya. "Ingatan," bisiknya. "Hal yang paling berharga bagimu adalah ingatanmu tentang Kimihiro."

Shizuka tidak ragu sedikitpun saat ia berkata, "Aku memberikannya."

**Mulai chapter depan, semua semakin seru. Are You Ready? =**


	17. Chapter 17: Attracted

**Aku bukan yang punya XXX HOLIC. kalo aku yang punya, XXX HOLIC nggak akan pernah tamat, dan genre nya jadi shonen ai**

**Chapter 16 agak banyak salah ketik. Udah dibenerin kok... maap :P**

**Warning: pergantian musim. Sekarang musim semi.**

Chapter 17

Attracted

Kimihiro turun dari kereta kudanya. Matanya yang separuh bermata biru dan yang lain bermata emas memandang sekitarnya sambil menilai. Guguran bunga sakura menyambut langkahnya, membuat bunyi menyenangkan saat beradu dengan sepatu bootnya. Kimono yang ia pakai adalah seragam peramal kerajaan. Berwarna senada dengan bunga sakura, dan hakama biru mendekati hijau. Hiasan di rambutnya terasa berat pada awalnya, tapi kini ia terbiasa.

Halaman istana tampak lenggang, dan hanya ada beberapa lord dan lady yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tertarik. Sudah sangat lama sejak ia menjejakkan kakinya di tanah ini.

Perasaannya tidak menentu, karena ia akan bertemu sang ratu.

Pelayan membawanya menuju balairung istana. Sang ratu tampak tak jauh berbeda seperti saat Kimihiro kecil dulu. Ia memakai gaun sutra, dengan gaya rambut yang tidak berlebihan. Gayanya tetap saja anggun dan angkuh.

"Yang Mulia," Kimihiro menunduk dalam.

Wanita itu berdiri dari singgasananya dan berjalan mendekatinya. "Lord Watanuki," nada suaranya tidak mencerminkan apapun. Tipikal politikus. Berbeda dengan Shizuka, sang ratu tidaklah tanpa ekspresi. Tapi ia memiliki banyak kemiripan dengannya, bentuk dagu dan hidungnya, bibirnya... kecuali warna mata. Warna mata Shizuka seperti kakeknya.

"Warna matamu, aku sudah mendengarnya."

Kimihiro mengerjap.

"Kalian sungguh memiliki ikatan yang kuat."

"Pangeran adalah pria yang pemurah."

"Terlalu pemurah," nada tidak senang meluncur tanpa disadarinya. Kimihiro sadar ia tidak dipanggil kesana untuk menjadi orang yang mendengarkan keluhan ratu, tapi ia idak ingin menjadi orang yang mengajukan pertanyaan lebih dulu, maka ia menunggu. Lalu, sang ratu bicara, "Aku akan menugaskanmu kembali. Aku tidak senang, tapi aku tidak banyak pilihan."

"My Queen?"

"Kau akan berada dibawah Pemimpin Keamanan Kerajaan. Lakukan tugasmu dengan baik dan jangan menyampurkan urusan pribadi." Itu adalah peringatan. Kimihiro tidak mengatakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, bahwa ia tidak punya niat untuk kembali terlibat dalam kehidupan Shizuka. Ia hanya merunduk meminta diri dan berbalik pergi saat suara ragu memanggilnya, "Kimihiro." Kimihiro sadar sang ratu memanggilnya dengan cara yang familier.

"My Queen?"

"Maafkan aku, terima kasih," alisnya berkerut saat ia mengatakannya, lalu berjalan cepat menuju salah satu pintu dan menghilang di baliknya. Kimihiro memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut dan menghela napas.

Kimihiro akan naik ke dalam kereta saat namanya di panggil, "Kimihiro!"

"Lord Natori." Kimihiro mengangguk.

Pria itu membuka mulutnya dan menutupnya kembali.

Kimihiro tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Natori mengangguk. Ia tampak gusar saat berkata, "Aku ingin sekali menemuimu sejak... kau tahu... sejak Shizuka melupakanmu. Lalu aku menerima suratmu."

"Kuharap kau masih memegang janjimu, my lord."

Natori tampak sedih. Tapi ia mengangguk, "Seperti janjiku, aku akan membantumu untuk membuatnya tetap melupakanmu."

Kimihiro mengangguk.

Natori tersenyum sedih, "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Makhsudku, kau mencintainya dan dulu kalian—" Kimihiro memotong ucapannya. Merasakan dadanya sakit saat berkata, "Aku masih mencintainya dan karena itu aku menginginkan yang terbaik untuknya."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku tetap aku. Selalu seperti ini."

"Shizuka berubah, kau tahu. Dia tidak sama lagi. Sama sekali tidak mendekati dirinya yang dulu atau setelah bertemu denganmu. Aku pikir dia tahu ada sesuatu yang salah, ia seperti sedang mencari sesuatu, ingatannya."

Kimihiro tersenyum. "Dan ingatannya akan selalu tersembunyi, my lord. Kau mengatakan kebenarannya atau tidak tetap tak akan merubah apapun. Ingatannya tak kan kembali. Lebih baik membiarkannya seperti ini."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini? aku kira ratu—"

"Aku akan mulai kembali bekerja bersama Keamanan Kerajaan sekali lagi."

"Ah. Jadi kau akan tinggal di mansion yang baru kau beli?"

Kimihiro mengangguk, "Aku suka Tokyo. Sampai jumpa, my lord. Mungkin kita akan bertemu di pesta dansa lady Miwako?"

Natori mengangguk, "Selamat jalan Kimihiro."

xxXxx

"Yuuko-san... bisakah kau tidak minum sake seperti minum air? Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu!"

"Tambah lagi sake nya."

"Yuuko-san...!"

Kimihiro meletakkan set makan siang mereka dan mengambil sake yang baru dipanasinya. "Ini botol terakhir."

"Kau kejam sekali, Kimi-chan."

"SIAPA YANG KEJAM? SIAPA YANG TIBA-TIBA DATANG KE MANSION KU LALU MINTA MAKAN? AKU PUNYA KESIBUKAN LAIN SELAIN MEMASAKKANMU, YUUKO-SAN!"

"Sake! Sake!"

"Baiklah, baiklah." Kimihiro menuangkan sake ke dalam gelas. Saat itu Yuuko menyahut tangannya, memperhatikan jari-jarinya dengan mata mabuk. "Tidak terlihat jelas, Kimi-chan... tapi benang merahmu masih ada disana..."

Kimihiro menarik tangannya dan menyembunyikannya dalam genggamannya. "Kau berhalusinasi. Seandainya ada itu tidak merubah apapun."

"Hik! Itu jelas berpengaruh!" wanita itu menunjukkan dengan jari bergoyang-goyang. "Jika itu ada disana, maka masih ada pertalian nasib diantara kalian berdua."

"OH cukup hentikan! DOUMEKI tidak akan pernah tertarik padaku."

"Mau taruhan?"

"TERSERAH!"

"Apa kau tahu ne... Kimihiro-chan... ada ingatan yang tidak bisa dilupakan, itu disebut ingatan tubuh."

Kimihiro membeku.

"Mungkin kau lupa rasa makanan, tapi kau tidak akan lupa bagaimana cara membuatnya."

"Mungkin. Tapi itu tetap tidak merubah yang dilupakan tetap dilupakan. Mencoba mengingat hanya akan membuat kebingungan."

"Dan... ingatan bisa dibuat lagi," ia menyeringai. Kimihiro tidak suka saat Yuuko bicara sambil memasang ekspresi itu, karena artinya adalah peringatan.

xxXxx

Kimihiro berdandan untuk menghadiri undangan pesta dansa lady Miwako. Ia datang memakai pakaian semi kemeja dengan kerah tinggi dan manset china. Pakaiannya berwarna dasar putih dengan bordir naga biru yang menari di sepanjang punggun, dada, perut dan lengannya. Celananya hitam panjang dan ia masukkan ke dalam sepatu boot. Rambutnya yang kini telah sepanjang bahu ia kuncir dengan gaya China yang elegan. Shaoran menemaninya untuk menghalau hawa negatif yang mungkin mengincarnya.

Lady Miwako menggandeng seorang lord muda yang tampan. Di dekatnya lord Natori berdiri sambil menatap hidangan. Kimihiro tersenyum dan melambai, "Lord Natori!"

Tapi tidak hanya sang lord yang menoleh. Tapi juga seorang pria lain, yang memakai setelah dan jas berwarna hitam. Kimihiro membeku. Pandangan mata emasnya menyapunya, membuat kulitnya bagai dialiri listrik. Tak terasa pipinya memanas. Ini pertama kali setelah sekian lama ia benar-benar bertemu dengan Shizuka.

"Lord Kimihiro!" seru Miwako sambil meraih kedua tangannya. "Senang sekali melihatmu bisa datang. Bagaimana kesehatanmu?"

"Ah," ia melirik Shizuka sekilas dan sang lady membungkam mulutnya. Ia menarik Kimihiro dan memperkenalkan, "Pangeran Doumeki Shizuka. Perkenalkan, ini lord Watanuki Kimihiro dari kastil Selatan."

"Hnh." Pelipis Kimihiro berkedut.

Ia menggertakkan gigi, berusaha tersenyum saat menyapa, "Pangeran."

Kedua alis pria itu terangkat. Kimihiro menahan diri untuk tidak menghentakkan kakinya. Dulu atau sekarang, hilang ingatan atau tidak, pria itu tak ada bedanya. Apa yang di maksud Natori berbeda? sudah jelas pria ini sama sekali tidak bermoral. Dia hanya menyebutkan satu kata sewaktu berkenalan, bahkan itu bukan kata!

"Lord Kimihiro adalah peramal yang dikirim untuk membantu kita, kau sudah menerima berkasnya?" sahut Natori. Pandangan sang pangeran terpaku sejenak pada Natori, lalu beralih pada Kimihiro dengan pandangan tertarik.

"Peramal?"

Akhirnya satu kata!

"My lord," Shaoran berbisik pada Kimihiro. Seketika perhatiannya tertuju pada apa yang ditunjukkan oleh pendampingnya. Mata Kimihiro menyipit.

Tidak sadar dengan masalah yang dihadapi Kimihiro, pangeran bertanya, "Kau membawa pendamping lord Watanuki?" ada nada mengejek pada suaranya seakan Kimihiro hanya cukup berani membawa pendamping dari pada pasangan dansa. Memang pada dasarnya pendamping hanya berlaku pada wanita, tapi Kimihiro tidak mengajak Shaoran untuk bersenang-senang.

Bahu Kimihiro mengerdik kesal mendengar sebutan Shizuka, tapi hanya berkata, "Aku punya alasanku sendiri, Yang Mulia," suaranya bergetar tanpa ia sadar. Asap hitam yang merasuki salah satu lady yang ada disana mulai menunjukkan ketertarikan pada Kimihiro.

Ia berbalik pada Natori, tidak punya cukup waktu untuk melanjutkan acting nya. "Lord Natori, seorang lady, tiga dari kanan dekat pintu masuk, siapa dia?"

"Lady Minami?"

"Apa dia punya masalah dengan penyakit atau yang berhubungan dengan itu?"

Alis lord Natori terangkat secara spektakuler. "Ku dengar baru saja ia jatuh sakit. Dan juga banyak kecelakan menimpa keluarga dan pelayannya."

Kimihiro mengangguk singkat. "Maukah kau menemaniku untuk membuatnya melepaskan bros yang ia pakai? Bisakah kau menggunakan kedudukanmu untuk hal itu? Bros itu dikutuk."

Natori mengangguk, tanpa bertanya ia pergi menembus kerumunan.

"Mengapa tidak kau sendiri yang pergi?"

"Eh?" pandangannya melayang pada Shizuka yang kini tepat disebelahnya.

"Mengapa tidak kau sendiri yang pergi."

Kimihiro membuka mulut, lalu menutupnya menjadi garis lurus kekesalan, "Aku tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk mendekati sang lady, pangeran."

Shizuka menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Bros itu akan menyerangku." Shizuka menyipitkan mata.

Saat itu terdengar gesekan pedang Shaoran. Pemuda itu sudah hampir mencabut pedangnya sebelum tangan Kimihiro menahannya. Mata Shaoran tidak lepas dari bros yang dibawa sang lord. Mata pangeran tidak lepas dari adegan itu.

Ia benar-benar berkonsentrasi pada barang itu saat berkata, "Bawa itu keluar, Natori. Kita tidak mau benda itu mulai membunuhmu."

Natori mengerjapkan mata dan menyeringai senang. "Tentu Kimihiro-chan."

Mereka mengarah ke balkon, Natori memimpin, Shaoran berjalan di depannya, seakan menjadi tameng. Shizuka dan lady Miwako mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Letakkan di lantai," perintah Kimihiro.

Shaoran mencabut pedangnya. Ia bergerak waspada, lalu dengan hati-hati menusuk bros itu.

Mengejutkan, gelombang dahsyat keluar dari retakannya, bergerak sangat cepat meraih Kimihiro. "Kimihiro-sama!" teriak Shaoran.

Asap itu menyentuhnya. Kimihiro terkesiap, kulitnya yang tersentuh terasa terbakar dan ia menjerit. Tiba-tiba rasa sakit itu lenyap. Kimihiro mengerjapkan mata, napasnya yang memburu kembali tenang. Lalu ia sadar sedang berada dimana. Ia berada dalam pelukan Shizuka. Pipinya terasa panas, dan ia mendorong sang pangeran seakan pria itu membakarnya.

Kimihiro berbalik mengamati brosnya. Berusaha memandang ke arah manapun, kecuali pangeran. Kimihiro mengambil sapu tangan dan menyelipkan benda berbahaya itu disana.

xxXxx

Pangeran Doumeki Shizuka hanya mengamati dengan penasaran saat lord Kimihiro yang misterius bicara pada Natori dengan sangat akrab, berbanding terbalik dengan sikap sopan yang ditunjukkannya sebelumnya. Seakan kedua orang itu telah kenal lama. Dan _Kimihiro-chan?_ Sang lord bahkan tidak tampak marah saat mendengarnya, seakan itu sudah biasa untuknya.

Lalu penjaganya, yang tampak tidak biasa. Ia menjadi pendamping sambil membawa pedang? Itu hal pertama yang dipikirkannya saat melihat pria itu. Tapi setelah melihat teror di mata lord Watanuki atau jeritan kesakitannya pada apa yang tidak bisa Shizuka lihat dengan jelas, Shizuka memahami mengapa pengawal dibutuhkan. Sang lord terlalu tanpa pertahanan, ia bisa merasakannya, saat tubuhnya yang ramping berada dalam dekapannya, atau saat pipinya yang pucat berubah merah. Sang lord amat sangat butuh perlindungan!

Setelah kejadian itu, sang lord berusaha tak mengacuhkannya. Ia menyelinap setiap Shizuka mendekat, kecuali jika disana ada Natori atau Miwako. Shizuka penasaran, apakah ia membuat sang lord tidak nyaman? Tingkahnya tidak seperti bangsawan lain yang berusaha mendekatinya, sang lord malah berusaha menghindarinya.

Pangeran tidak habis pikir, dan dia memang tidak buang-buang waktu untuk memikirkannya. Malam masih panjang dan banyak tawaran berdansa. Namun, tanpa sang lord sadari, kemanapun dia pergi, Shizuka bisa menangkap sosoknya. Sekalipun ia berdansa dengan banyak wanita, tapi matanya selalu mengikuti bayangan sang lord. Pria itu tampak tidak ingin ikut dalam heriforia. Ia hanya sekedar berdiri atau duduk atau mencicipi hidangan sambil mengobrol dengan tamu lain.

Lalu mata mereka bertemu.

Warna mata pria itu tidak lazim, biru dan emas. Warna birunya sangat indah, seperti lautan dalam. Sedangkan warna emasnya seperti lelehan emas. Pria itu mengedip, dan mengejutkannya, pipinya merona.

Pangeran seketika melupakan pasangan dansanya. Ia berjalan menuju sang lord. Lord Watanuki tampak bingung, postur tubuhnya seakan ingin lari dari Shizuka. _Jadi benar jika ia sedang mencoba menghindariku._

Itu membuat Shizuka semakin tertarik.

Sang lord menatapnya dari atas kursi. Tubuhnya sangat tegang seakan pecah bila disentuh.

"Oi."

"NAMAKU BUKAN OI!" bibirnya mencabik. Saat tersadar ia mengigit bibirnya dan pipinya memerah. _Menawan._

"Besok datang jam 8 pagi. Jangan terlambat." Shizuka membalikkan badang. Mendengar pria itu tergagap kebingungan. Besok akan jadi hari yang menarik.

**Benar-benar ngantuk waktu garap chapter ini yaem...**


	18. Chapter 18 : The World in Doumeki Eyes I

**Aku bukan yang punya XXX HOLIC. kalo aku yang punya, XXX HOLIC nggak akan pernah tamat, dan genre nya jadi shonen ai**

**Warning: XD m'God!**

Chapter 18

The world in Doumeki Eyes

Shizuka terbangun dari mimpi yang tidak bisa diingatnya. Ia menegakkan punggung dan memijat lehernya yang sakit karena tertidur di kursi berlengan di ruang kerjanya. Buku yang di bacanya masih terbuka di meja, dan ia menutupnya sambil mengerutkan kening. Ia mengambil teh di cangkirnya, rasanya berbeda. Tidak ada yang salah dengan rasa tehnya, tapi berbeda. Sejak ia kembali dari perjalanannya mengunjungi Penyihir Ichihara-san di Hagi, ia merasa ada yang aneh. Tidak ada yang spesial; tapi ia menyadari rasa makanan yang ia makan jadi berbeda, ia merasa ada yang salah saat beranjak tidur, juga pengelihatan kedua matanya sekarang berbeda. Mata kanannya menjadi tidak begitu jelas. Bahkan ia merasakan gejala demam setiap melihat sesuatu berwarna biru gelap, biru laut, atau naga atau—Shizuka menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghapus perasaan membingungkan yang mulai membuat kepalanya berdentum-dentum.

Shizuka meraih kimono yang tersampir sembarangan di sofa, mengamatinya tanpa ekspresi. Kimono itu miliknya saat remaja, ia tidak bisa mengingat mengapa kimono ini ada di kamarnya. Tapi yang paling membuatnya heran bukan kimono itu, tapi wanginya. Ia tidak pernah memakai wewangian semacam ini. Seakan-akan kimono ini pernah dipakai orang lain.

Selain itu, dua buah topeng rubah. Ia ingat salah satu dari topeng itu miliknya yang ia beli saat mengunjungi festival di Terayama. Tapi ia tidak mengingat topeng yang lain, topeng rubah dengan bunga merah menghiasi telinganya, bukan jenis topeng yang mungkin dipakainya, atau orang yang dikenalnya. Ia bahkan tidak memiliki kenalan yang mungkin diinginkannya memakai topeng ini.

Saat itu Natori masuk ke ruang kerjanya sambil membawa beberapa berkas. Tatapannya jatuh ke topeng di tangan Shizuka dan ekspresinya terkejut. Shizuka menangkap ekspresi sedetik itu. "Apa kau tahu miilik siapa topeng ini?"

Natori memandang ke arahnya, mengerjap sekali dan berkata, "Bukankah itu milikmu?"

"Tidak yang satu ini."

"Entahlah. Aku tidak ikut denganmu saat kau pergi ke festival," Natori mengeluarkan tawa gugup. Shizuka menyipitkan mata. Ia mengenal betul cara sepupunya menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sebenarnya ia merasa tidak hanya Natori yang menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi semua orang yang dikenalnya!

"Aku juga merasa aneh," ia mencoba, "mengapa aku pergi ke festival itu sendirian?"

Natori mengalihkan pandangan._ Binggo!_

Shizuka memang merasa aneh, ia tidak mengingat banyak dari kunjungannya, kecuali sake, dan wangi mawar, wangi yang sama seperti yang tertinggal di kimononya. Sesungguhnya, wangi itu banyak ia temukan di kamar ini saat ia kembali.

Akhirnya pria itu menjawab dengan suara bergetar, "Kenapa kau tanya padaku?" Natori menaruh berkas di meja, "Ini laporan yang kau inginkan," ia melirik arlojinya. "Tidak kah lord Watanuki seharusnya sudah sampai? Ini lebih dari jam delapan pagi," ia melirik Shizuka. "Apa kau mau menemuinya dengan tampang seperti itu? Apa kau bergadang?"

"Hnh."

"Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap! Kita tidak ingin Kimihiro—" ia membeku, berdehem, "Kau harus tampak rapi pada bawahanmu." Ia mengangguk dan buru-buru meninggalkan ruangan.

Shizuka menyipitkan mata.

xxXxx

Lebih dari jam sepuluh saat Shizuka mendengar kereta masuk ke dalam kastilnya. Ia tidak kagum sama sekali dengan orang yang meremehkan waktu. Terlebih tidak biasanya ia diperlakukan seperti ini oleh seorang bawahan. Shizuka tidak bisa menyembunyikan kerut tidak senang saat Riku mengetuk pintu dan mengumumkan kedatangan lord Watanuki Kimihiro.

Tapi dari pada marah, perasaannya berubah menjadi geram dan penasaran saat sang lord melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan kerjanya. Pria itu memakai seragam peramal istana, mengejutkan melihat seragam itu sangat pantas dipakai sang lord. Tapi perhatiannya tidak pada gaya esentrik sang lord, tapi pada perban yang membalut hampir keseluruhan yang tidak di tutupi pakaian.

"Maafkan keterlambatan saya, pangeran."

Shizuka masih mengerutkan kening, tapi tanpa banyak bicara menarik kursi untuk sang lord. Keadaan sang lord tidak membuatnya bisa berpura-pura kuat dan menolak tawaran itu. Pria itu duduk disana, hampir terlihat lega, sedangkan pangeran berdiri mengamatinya.

"Mengapa kau penuh luka."

Mata biru dan emas itu melayang padanya, sebelum beralih ke tempat lain. "Netralisasi pada bros lady Minami sedikit mengejutkan."

Saat Shizuka menyadari sang lord tak kan menceritakannya lebih jauh lagi, ia bertanya, "Apa hal seperti ini sering terjadi?"

Sang lord tersenyum kecut, "Lebih dari yang saya harapkan."

"Hnh," Shizuka mengerdik ke arah meja, "Kau mau teh?"

Mata sang lord mengikuti pandangannya, mengejutkannya saat mata itu melebar dan bibirnya berubah menjadi garis tipis saat melihat dua benda lain yang ada disana, kimono dan topeng itu. Sang lord tidak begitu cepat menutupi ekspresinya hingga pangeran bisa menangkap keterkejutan itu dengan jelas. Ia menjawab dengan nada lebih tinggi dari biasanya, "Ya, terima kasih."

_Jadi lord Watanuki familier dengan benda ini? Bagaimana bisa? Mereka bahkan baru saja bertemu._ Shizuka mengerutkan dahi.

Sang lord menerima cangkirnya dengan hati-hati. Meminumnya hanya untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Aku berencana untuk mengajakmu mengunjungi lady Himawari, dia menderita penyakit yang tidak kunjung sembuh, dan aku pikir mungkin kemampuanmu bisa berguna pada masalah ini."

"Ah..." Kimihiro tersenyum. "Sebenarnya saya berencana mengunjungi sang lady. Saya punya kecurigaan bahwa penyakitnya memang tidak biasa..." ia meletakkan cangkirnya. "Kapan anda berencana mengunjunginya?"

Shizuka menaikkan sebelah alis. "Sekarang." Itu bukan tawaran atau permintaan. Kimihiro mengangguk. "Tentu Yang Mulia."

"Kereta kudaku, kalau begitu?"

Kimihiro berdiri dari kursinya dan mengejutkannya saat pria itu mengernyit kesakitan. Shizuka menangkapnya sebelum terjatuh, sedikit mengangkatnya hingga pria itu bisa berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri. Shizuka tidak melepaskan genggamannya. _Wangi mawar._

Tubuh sang lord tiba-tiba membeku dalam pelukannya, seakan ia bisa mendengar pikirannya, lalu buru-buru melepaskan diri sampai kakinya menabrak kursi. Shizuka menaikkan sebelah alis dengan senyum mengejek.

Mata sang lord melebar dan menyipit menahan marah, bibirnya berkedut seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Shizuka penasaran sebenarnya sebesar apa tempramen sang lord?

"Bisa kita berangkat sekarang, Yang Mulia?" Shizuka menangkap nada sarkartis dari suaranya. _Menarik._

Mereka turun ke halaman depan saat kereta kuda telah disiapkan. "Terima kasih, Riku."

Pria itu hanya menundukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan. Pelayan pria yang bertugas membuka pintu melompat dari atas kereta untuk mempersilakan mereka, pada saat itu, Mae, kuda betina yang biasa menarik keretanya, meringkik nyaring saat melihat lord Watanuki. Sang lord mengerjap kaget dan tanpa sadar tangannya menepuk-nepuk surai kudanya. Lalu tangannya berhenti di udara dan pandangannya melayang pada Shizuka, tak diragukan lagi, tatapan ketakutan.

Shizuka mengerutkan kening mengetahui kudanya familier dengan sang lord. Tidak banyak bangsawan yang bertemu dengan Mae, dan kuda itu memiliki ingatan yang tajam. Dari reaksinya tampak seperti mereka sudah bertemu berkali-kali.

Kimihiro duduk di depannya, berusaha tampak senyaman mungkin. Tapi tidak. Bahu sang lord tegang, matanya menatap ke arah lain asalkan tidak menatap pangeran. Shizuka penasaran, apakah itu dikarenakan sang lord sadar dengan tatapan yang ia lancarkan, atau karena Mae atau karena lukanya. Tapi Shizuka tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari sang lord walau tahu ia mungkin merasa tidak nyaman.

Mengejutkannya, postur tegang sang lord kini ditambah rona merah yang menjalar di pipi, telinga dan bahkan lehernya! Shizuka menyandarkan punggung dengan santai, merasa senang dengan reaksi sang lord, ia memutuskan untuk terus menggoda pria itu. Pada akhirnya mata itu menatapnya, melayangkan pandangan jengkel. "Apa ada yang aneh dengan mukaku?" ia bicara di antara giginya yang merapat, membuatnya terdengar seperti desisan.

"Tidak."

"Jadi, tolong jangan menatapku terus, Yang Mulia!" ia memalingkan pandangan kesal. Menghela napas saat tahu pangeran tidak akan menurutinya. Saat itu pangeran sadar, keretanya menjadi penuh wangi mawar.

xxXxx

Seorang pelayan pribadi menyambut mereka dan membawa mereka menuju kamar lady Himawari. Lord dan Lady Kunogi telah menunggu mereka disana. Memberikan bungkukan sopan dan melayangkan tatapan penasaran pada perban lord Watanuki. Sang lord hanya membalas mereka dengan senyum lembut, memberi sinyal bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Ini lord Watanuki Kimihiro. Dia bekerja untukku."

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, saya lord Kunogi."

Sang lord hanya menatap tangan lord Kunogi yang terjulur dan tersenyum. Setelah sadar sang lord tidak menginginkan berjabat tangan, lord Kunogi menurunkan tangannya dan memandang penasaran ke arah pangeran. Shizuka memandang lord Watanuki dengan dahi berkerut. Sang lord secara terang-terangan menunjukkan ia menolak kontak fisik dengan seseorang. Membuat pangeran penasaran apakah itu juga berlaku pada semua orang termasuk dirinya?

Mereka berdua menatap wanita yang sedang nyenyak di atas ranjang. Wajahnya damai, tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia menderita penyakit. Lady Kunogi berkata, "Sejak ia kecil banyak kecelakaan yang menimpanya, tapi makin lama kecelakaan itu makin sering dan kali ini menimpa orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya. Tak lama neneknya, oh—" sang lady menutupi mukanya seakan menahan tangis.

"Apakah ada yang salah dengannya?" lord Kunogi tidak melemparkan pertanyaan itu secara khusus pada salah satu dari mereka. Shizuka menoleh pada lord Watanuki. Pria itu tidak menunjukkan apa-apa, ini membuat alaram dalam benak Shizuka berdering, karena pada dasarnya pria itu selalu menunjukkan ekspresi yang beragam bahkan pada wajah diamnya. Tidak ada apa-apa berarti ada sesuatu.

Sang lord maju selangkah, pada lord Kunogi berkata, "Bolehkah?"

"Silakan."

Lord Watanuki duduk di samping tempat tidur. Ia mengeluarkan sehelai pita berwarna kuning, dan menyentuhkan ujungnya pada telapak tangan sang lady yang terbuka. Tiba-tiba warna pada pita itu berubah menjadi hitam, dimulai dari ujung yang bersentuhan dan menjalar naik. Lord Watanuki seketika melepaskan pita itu dari tangannya, melompat ke belakang dan ditangkap oleh lengan-lengan kuat Shizuka sebelum ia terjatuh.

Shizuka merasakan tubuh sang lord gemetar, pria itu tampak tidak menyadari dimana tangan Shizuka menyentuhnya, perhatiannya sepenuhnya pada sang lady. Hal itu menyadarkan pangeran bahwa sang lord tidak menolak kontak fisik yang dilakukannya. Pandangan pangeran mengarah pada pasangan bangsawan itu dan mengerutkan kening menyadari bahwa alasannya adalah hal supranatural.

"Lord Watanuki?"

Kimihiro menatap Shizuka dengan pandangan lelah. Ia mengangguk padanya, dan Shizuka melepaskan cengkramannya, tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya, menyayangkan berakhirnya kontak itu.

Lord Kunogi bertanya, "Apakah anda bisa menyembuhkannya?"

Kimihiro mengangguk. "Saya akan kembali sebelum makan malam. Saya perlu membuat persiapan."

Lord Kunogi mengangguk. "Terima kasih, terima kasih!"

Lord Kunogi memerintahkan pelayan untuk mengantarkan mereka. Begitu keluar kamar, tiba-tiba tubuh Kimihiro merosot. Beruntung Shizuka siap menangkapnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mengangkat sang lord dengan mudah dalam gendongan. Sang lord terkesiap kaget dan melingkarkan tangannya untuk mendapatkan keseimbangan. Mata mereka bertemu, bibir mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti, Shizuka bisa merasakan hangat napas sang lord menyapu bibirnya. Wangi mawar.

Shizuka membelalakkan mata, seluruh tubuhnya membeku, tulang belakangnya bagai dialiri listrik. Ia merasakan deja vu.

"Kau bisa menurunkanku pangeran!" Kimihiro berseru panik. "Ini tidak pantas dilakukan!"

"Kau sedang terluka."

"Tap—"

"Diam. Aku hanya menggendongmu sampai kereta kuda."

Kimihiro menutup mulut, membuat bibir merah itu serupa garis lurus dan kemarahan tampak dari tatapannya.

"Idiot," bisik sang lord.

"Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa!"

Shizuka tersenyum miring.

Ia sadar mendapatkan petunjuk untuk apa yang dicarinya. Petunjuknya adalah Kimihiro.

xxXxx

"Jadi sekarang kita kemana?" tanya Shizuka begitu kereta mereka bergerak.

"Apa?"

"Kau bilang kita akan datang lagi sebelum makan malam, bukan?"

"Aku tidak berniat mengajakmu, pangeran."

"Aku ikut."

"Ap—?"

"Aku ikut. Kau bahkan tidak bisa berdiri tegak."

Kimihiro membuka mulut untuk protes, lalu mengatupkannya dan memandangnya marah. Shizuka hanya menaikkan sebelah alis. Semburat merah tiba-tiba muncul pada pipi pucat sang lord. Shizuka melemparkan senyum miring. _Menarik._

Sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan intens pangeran, akhirnya sang lord menjawab, "Kita akan ke mansion ku. Ada barang yang perlu kuambil."

Shizuka mengangguk. "Jadi, apa yang menimpa lady Himawari?"

Kimihiro menghela napas, "Tidak ada."

"Tidak ada?"

"Dia terlahir dengan membawa nasib buruk. Darahnya dialah darah terburuk yang pernah kulihat. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan rupanya yang cantik, gadis yang menyedihkan."

"Maksudmu, dia tidak dikutuk, tapi dia sendiri kutukan itu."

Kimihiro mengangguk. Menatap ke jalanan di luar kereta lewat jendela, tidak ingin membahasnya lebih jauh.

xxXxx

Mansion lord Watanuki sama seperti mansion lain yang pernah didatangi pangeran. Tapi yang ia perhatikan adalah seberapa sedikit pelayan yang ada disana. Seorang pelayan yang dilihatnya sebagai pendamping pesta dansa mengangguk ke arah mereka dan menyelinap pergi. Shizuka menaikkan sebelah alis, penasaran dengan tata krama yang ditunjukkan olehnya, kemudian berpikir, mungkin ia bukan sekedar pelayan.

"Kimi-chan?" suara feminin menarik perhatian Shizuka.

"_Yuuko-san,_" ada nada takut terselip, "Kau belum kembali."

"Ah! Pangeran! Betapa beruntungnya bisa bertemu denganmu lagi," tapi tatapannya menusuk Kimihiro.

"Lady yuuko," sapa pangeran sambil mengangguk.

"Jadi, apakah Kimihiro merepotkanmu hari ini?"

Kimihiro membelalakkan mata. "Aku tidak merepotkan!" ia menarik sang lady pergi, "Apa yang kau lakukan!" desis Kimihiro panik.

"Aku lapar. Aku ingin makan sushi!"

"Sushi?" pangeran sudah berada di belakang Kimihiro. Ia membuat sang lord terlonjak dan memegang dadanya.

"Bisakah kau tidak MUNCUL tiba-tiba," ia membeku. Berbalik pada sang lady ia berkata, "Kami punya urusan yang harus diselesaikan."

"Tapi aku ingin makan siang! Pangeran ingin makan siang!"

"Aku lapar," sahut pangeran. "Kupikir makan siang tak kan memakan waktu lama."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau—akh! Baiklah." Ia menggerutu dan berbalik menuju dapur, "Tapi aku tidak akan membuat sushi!"

Shizuka menaikkan kedua alisnya, sangat terkejut, "Dia memasaknya sendiri?"

"Oh! Kimihiro-ku sangat pintar memasak. Dia penyihir dapur!"

"Hnh. Anda terlihat sangat dekat dengannya."

"Dia seperti putraku!"

Shizuka menaikkan sebelah alis, "Saya tidak mengira."

Yuuko tertawa misterius.

Cukup memakan waktu sampai Kimihiro kembali. Tapi pria itu datang bersama beberapa pelayan. Para pelayan itu meletakkan beberapa set makanan lengkap dan membungkuk sopan sebelum kembali masuk.

Shizuka menatap set makanannya dengan kagum. "Kau membuat ini semua?" penampilannya bukan seperti makanan yang dibuat setengah hati.

Yuuko berbisik padanya, "Kimihiro sangat pandai memasak."

"BERHENTI BICARA DI BELAKANGKU!" salaknya pada Yuuko yang hanya di balas tawa. Pangeran menaikkan sebelah alis sambil berpikir, rupanya tidak seluruh kepribadian sang lord ia tunjukkan pada pangeran.

"Ah, tunggu!" ia menahan sumpit Shizuka. Tangannya bergerak menukar mangkuk, "Maaf, sepertinya pelayannya salah meletakkan mangkuk."

"Apa ada bedanya?"

"Huh? Punyamu tidak ada acar plum-nya." Sahut Kimihiro tanpa sadar. Shizuka membeku, perlahan meletakkan sumpitnya, _bagaimana dia tahu aku tidak suka acar plum?_

Kimihiro melanjutkan makan tanpa menyadari gejolak yang di rasakannya.

"Shizuka," Yuuko berkata pelan di sebelahnya. "Makanlah." Ada nada serius dalam ucapannya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Shizuka kembali meraih sumpitnya, mengambil bakso daging dan memakannya. Sekali lagi ia membeku. Perlahan ia mengunyah, berkonsentrasi pada rasanya. Makanan ini sangat enak, melebihi sempurna, tapi yang mengagetkannya adalah rasanya familier. Shizuka menyadari, ini bukan pertamakalinya ia memakan masakan ini.

Shizuka menatap Kimihiro. "Kau—"

"Apa?" ia melemparkan pandangan bertanya, sumpit masih dimulutnya. Lalu mengerutkan dahi? "Apa ada yang salah dengan rasanya?" ia menatap piring Shizuka.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

Kimihiro mengangguk dan melanjutkan makan. Ia beralih pada cangkir tehnya, menyesapnya. Sempurna. Dugaannya benar. Tidak salah lagi, Kimihiro adalah apa yang dicarinya. Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan dirinya, ia tahu dan Yuuko tahu. Ia menatap penyihir itu, yang mana balas menatapnya dan menyeringai.

xxXxx

Kimihiro keluar sambil membawa sangkar burung dengan burung berwarna kuning di dalamnya. "Tanpopo," ia tersenyum.

"Apa gunanya burung itu?"

"Ia akan melindungi sang lady dan orang-orang di sekitarnya dari nasib buruk."

"Ah..."

Mereka berangkat ke mansion lord Kunogi. Secara singkat, sang lord menjelaskan pada orang tua Himawari apa yang sebenarnya menimpa anak mereka. Lalu memberikan sangkar burung itu untuk di taruh di dalam kamar. Tak memakan waktu lama sampai lady Himawari membuka matanya. Kedua orang tuanya tampak senang.

Mereka berpamitan, memberikan kesempatan bagi keluarga itu untuk saling menunjukkan kegembiraan pribadi mereka.

Pangeran mengantar sang lord kembali ke mansionnya. Sebelum kereta pergi ia berkata, "Besok kau tak perlu pergi ke tempatku. Biar aku yang ke tempatmu."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak mau kau berkeliaran dangan luka seperti itu."

Pipi Kimihiro memerah secara mengejutkan.

"Aku akan datang sebelum sarapan."

"Aku tahu tujuanmu yang sebenarnya hanya makanan!"

Pangeran melemparkan senyum miring dan masuk ke dalam kereta. Bagi Shizuka, ini kesempatannya untuk mencari tahu. Bagi Kimihiro, ini mimpi buruk!

**Aw... Kimihiro bukan petunjuk, Shizuka! Dia adalah apa yang kau cari!**

**Dasar Shizuka idiot! XD**


	19. Chapter 19: The World in Doumeki Eyes II

**Aku bukan yang punya XXX HOLIC. kalo aku yang punya, XXX HOLIC nggak akan pernah tamat, dan genre nya jadi shonen ai**

**Warning: Rahasia!**

Chapter 19

The World in Doumeki Eyes II

"Apa kau yakin ingin pergi sekarang, Yuuko-san?" Kimihiro membantu sang lady naik ke dalam kereta dari kayu hitam dengan ornamen-ornamen kuno dan sigil-sigil pencegah ayakashi. Kereta yang mirip dengan miliknya. "Tidak biasanya kau pergi terburu-buru seperti ini. Kau bahkan tidak sarapan!"

"Tentu, aku harus segera pergi," sang lady duduk nyaman pada kursi berbantal. Ia mengacungkan satu jari pada Kimihiro. "Ingat yang kukatakan soal Kimono dan wewangian itu?"

Kimihiro berusaha keras tidak memutar bola matanya. "Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk jika aku tidak memakainya?"

Sang lady menyandarkan tubuhnya, "Tidak. Tapi kau akan menyakiti hati Tomoyo."

Kimihiro membuka mulut dan menutupnya kembali.

"Aku tidak bisa memastikan sendiri kau akan memakai semua hadiah itu, apa kau mau berjanji memakainya?"

"Tapi wewangiannya mawar!" Kimihiro menghentakkan satu kakinya.

"Kau sudah sering memakai itu kan?"

Kimihiro merona, "Hanya saat di kastil pangeran dan saat kau datang kesini membawa semua itu tanpa memperbolehkan aku memakai milikku sendiri!"

"Uh... berisik. Apa kau mau berjanji?"

"Jika aku tidak mau?"

"Maka aku akan mengatakan pada Tomoyo bahwa kau tidak senang menerima hadiahnya."

"Itu black-mail!"

"Berjanji atau tidak?"

"BAIKLAH BAIKLAH! AKU BERJANJI!"

"Bagus. Sampai jumpa Kimi-chan."

Dan kereta itu pun pergi, meninggalkan Kimihiro menggerutu pada dunia.

Kimihiro sedang berada di dapur, menyiapkan sarapan saat kereta kuda pangeran masuk ke dalam halaman mansionnya. Tapi ia baru tahu kedatangan pangeran saat ia sedang membawa set sarapan dan pelayannya mempersilakan Shizuka masuk. Pria itu terpaku di ambang pintu saat melihat Kimihiro. Tapi ia terlalu sibuk dengan apa yang ada di tangannya untuk memperhatikan itu. Kimihiro perlahan meletakkan set itu di tatami, menata gelas dan menuang teh. "Teh?" katanya tanpa melihat pangeran.

Pangeran duduk di depan set sarapan yang baru ditatanya, "Hnh," jawabnya. Membuat Kimihiro mendongak kesal dan mendapati mata emas itu sedang memandangnya tanpa ekspresi. Tapi tatapannya sangat intens. Kimihiro mengalihkan pandangan sambil berpikir penasaran, apa yang membuat pangeran bertingkah seperti itu? Apakah karena kimono yang dipakainya? Ia tidak merasa kimono buatan Tomoyo ada yang aneh. Kimono itu berwarna biru tua seperti salah satu warna matanya, dengan obi hitam yang sederhana. Tidak ada banyak corak kecuali di kerahnya.

Pangeran menyodorkan cangkir yang segera diisi oleh Kimihiro.

"Kenapa kau datang pagi sekali, pangeran?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke pasar."

"Pasar?" Kimihiro memandangnya curiga.

"Hnh. Aku ingin kau menemaniku membeli panah."

"Kenapa tidak menyuruh pelayan?"

Shizuka menurunkan tehnya, "Karena aku tidak suka orang asing mengurus barang pribadiku."

"Oh," tipikal Shizuka. Kimihiro menyunggingkan senyum dan melanjutkan makan, tidak menyadari bagaimana ia terlihat di mata pangeran Doumeki Shizuka Yamato.

xxXxx

Natori heran saat melihat Shizuka pagi ini terburu-buru menuju kereta kudanya. Sang lord melemparkan pertanyaan, tapi anehnya, begitu mendengar jawabannya, pria itu tersenyum riang. Tidak pernah ia melihat senyum selebar itu pada wajah Natori sejak Shizuka meninggalkan Hagi. Shizuka bertanya-tanya, tapi semakin penasaran saat melihat sang lord melambaikan selamat tinggal pada keretanya.

Seolah Natori memang mengharapkan ia pergi mengunjungi Kimihiro.

Hal lain yang mengejutkannya adalah kedatangannya hanya disambut oleh seorang pelayan tua yang mengantarnya langsung menuju ruang makan. Mansion bergaya kuno itu menunjukkan jati dirinya di setiap Shizuka melangkah melewati ruangan demi ruangan. Banyak sigil khas peramal, juga barang-barang antik yang mendengungkan kekuatan dan juga ornamen-ornamen tua. Pelayan itu berhenti di depan ruangan berpintu ganda, membungkuk dan menggeser pintunya dengan gaya formal hanya untuk menunjukkan kecantikan alami sang pemilik mansion.

Lord Watanuki Kimihiro menatapnya dengan mata lebar seakan baru tahu kedatangannya, dan dia sedang membawa _sendiri_ set makanannya. Pria itu memakai kimono biru laut yang membuat kulit Shizuka terasa dialiri listrik saat melihatnya. Sang lord tidak menyapanya atau menunjukkan formalitas apapun. Ia hanya meletakkan set sarapan mereka, menuang teh ke dalam cangkir dan bertanya, "Teh?" sebagai undangan baginya.

Shizuka yang memang tidak terlalu suka dengan formalitas hanya mengambil satu-satunya tempat yang masih kosong dan duduk disana. "Hnh," gumamnya sebagai jawaban. Matanya masih tak bisa lepas dari sang lord. Mengejutkan, Kimihiro tiba-tiba mendongak menatapnya, matanya membara seakan tak menghendaki jawaban macam itu. Lalu semburat merah menjalar di pipinya, telinga hingga lehernya dan ia menoleh ke tempat lain.

Ia menyodorkan cangkir. Kimihiro mengisinya dengan gerakan kesal yang menawan. Sang lord bertingkah tidak selayaknya bangsawan, Shizuka tahu itu dari awal, tapi ia tidak menduga ia sampai berkimono sederhana seperti itu saat menyambut seorang pangeran. Biasanya Shizuka akan disambut dengan salam penuh formalitas dan pakaian yang memamerkan status. Tapi Kimihiro tidak. Dia dengan santainya berkimono sederhana—yang memang tampak menawan saat dipakainya, sama sekali tidak punya niat menyambutnya atau bahkan menanyakan kesehatannya. Pria itu hanya menawarinya minum, dan masakannya sangat lezat dan semuanya adalah makanan favorit Shizuka. Makanan ini tidak mungkin di buat setengah hati.

Kimihiro membuyarkan lamunannya saat ia bertanya dengan logat selatannya yang merdu, "Kenapa kau datang pagi sekali, pangeran?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke pasar."

"Pasar?" Kimihiro memandangnya dengan matanya yang indah dan membara.

Shizuka ingin selalu dipandang dengan tatapan itu, ia menyembunyikan senyum dibalik cangkir teh, dan menjawab, "Hnh. Aku ingin kau menemaniku membeli panah."

"Kenapa tidak menyuruh pelayan?"

Shizuka menurunkan tehnya, "Karena aku tidak suka orang asing mengurus barang pribadiku."

"Oh." Shizuka terkejut, sangat terkejut melihat ekspresi Kimihiro. Itu bukan hanya ekspresi mengerti, itu ekspresi memahami. Seakan-akan tidak ingin diurus oleh pelayan merupakan gayanya, dan Kimihiro memahaminya. Pria itu tersenyum lembut, tulus. Ekspresi mewah untuk seorang Kimihiro.

Jantung Shizuka berdentum-dentum. Shizuka bukan remaja lagi, ia menyadarinya, ia menginginkan Kimihiro.

Selesai sarapan, mereka berangkat naik kereta miliknya. Shizuka menyadari bahwa ia tipe orang yang bertindak tanpa banyak bicara. Apa yang dipikirkannya akan menjadi tindakannya nyata, seperti saat ini; Kimihiro akan masuk ke dalam kereta, ia membuka pintu untuknya. Kimihiro memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung, melihat seorang pangeran mempersilakan seorang lord. Tapi pria itu tidak berkomentar.

Kereta kuda mereka menunggu di tempat yang tidak mencolok. Shizuka melompat turun dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Kimihiro. Pria itu ragu pada awalnya, tapi pada akhirnya menyambut uluran tangannya. Mereka berjalan menyusuri pasar yang ramai. Kimihiro membelalakkan mata, memandang takjub pada manusia yang berjejal disepanjang jalan dan kios-kios.

"Apa ini pertama kalinya untukmu?"

Kimihiro pada akhirnya berhasil menutup mulut. Ia mengangguk malu. Membuat Shizuka mengepalkan tangan dalam usahanya menahan diri untuk menarik Kimihiro dalam dekapannya.

Di sisi lain pasar, ada pertunjukkan sirkus mini. Jalanan menjadi sangat ramai dan sesak. Kimihiro berkali-kali tersandung. Mata Shizuka tak lepas dari Kimihiro, ia tahu betapa sulitnya sang lord dengan tubuhnya yang kecil dan ramping berdesakan di tengah kerumunan. Tapi Shizuka menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhnya.

Sampai pada akhirnya Kimihiro hampir terjelebam jatuh. Beruntung Shizuka berhasil menangkapnya. Kimihiro melayangkan pandangan maaf dari mukanya yang merah dan kepanasan. _Masa bodoh._ Shizuka menarik Kimihiro dalam dekapannya, melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang sang lord. Menariknya menjauh dari kerumunan. Harum mawar menarik tatapan Shizuka ke leher Kimihiro yang terlihat jelas dari posisinya. Kimihiro menempel ketat pada tubuhnya, sementara kedua tangannya berpegangan pada lengan Shizuka. Mukanya merah padam hingga menjalar ke telinga. Tanpa sadar tangan Shizuka mengusap telinga itu.

Shizuka membeku saat memandang ekspresi di wajah sang lord. Kimihiro tidak menatapnya, tapi pipinya memerah dan cara berbeda, matanya mengerjap dan kulitnya terasa panas di tangan Shizuka. "Oh," bisik Kimihiro.

"Sebaiknya—" Shizuka berdehem, "Sebaiknya kita mengambil jalan memutar."

Kimihiro mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

Pada akhirnya Kimihiro melepaskan diri begitu mereka keluar dari kerumunan. Shizuka memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku kimono, menyesal pada berakhirnya kotak itu. "Lewat sini," Shizuka memandu.

Mereka berhasil mencapai toko senjata. Tidak banyak orang melewati daerah ini karena jalan yang di tempuhnya. Kimihiro menunggunya di luar toko, dekat kios pengerajin kayu. Setelah Shizuka selesai mengisi penuh persediaan busurnya, ia mendapati Kimihiro sedang mengamati sebuah shamisen.

"Kau bisa memainkan shamisen itu?"

Kimihiro menjawab tanpa sadar, "Aku hanya bisa dua lagu! Berharap saja aku punya kesempatan bertemu Shiori lagi dan belajar lagu yang lain."

Shizuka membeku. Nama Shiori ada banyak. Tapi jangtung Shizuka berdegup kencang saat ia bertanya, "Shiori dari Terayama makhsudmu."

Kimihiro memutar bola matanya, "Memangnya siapa lagi?" Lalu ia membeku. Tatapan horor melayang pada Shizuka. Pangeran menyipitkan mata, "Ma—makhsudku kenalanku di Terayama. Ya, Shiori. Kau tidak mungkin mengenalnya, Yang Mulia," ia tertawa gugup.

Kimihiro tidak pandai berbohong.

"Aku akan membelikannya untukmu."

"Ap—"

"Aku membelinya," ia berkata pada penjual sambil memberikan uang. Dengan gambang Shizuka mengangkat shamisen itu.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot, pangeran!" Kimihiro berlari mengejarnya. Ia terengah-engah, Shizuka menurunkan kecepatan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eh? Ya. Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku baru sembuh tolong jangan cepat-cepat jalannya."

"Ini, bawa Shamisen ini."

"Eh?" Kimihiro menerima shamisennya. Lalu Shizuka mengangkat tubuh sang lord dalam gendongan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan."

"Ini sama sekali tidak pantas. TURUNKAN AKU!"

"Apa kau sedang memerintah pangeran."

Kimihiro terdiam oleh nada dingin yang dilontarkannya. Perasaan Shizuka sedang campur aduk. Ia sedang tidak ingin mendengar komentar. Ia tahu Kimihiro tahu sesuatu, sesuatu yang membuat Natori, Miwako dan Yuuko bersikap aneh. Kimihiro tahu apa makanan yang tidak disukainya, apa makanan kesukaannya, Mae mengenalnya, Natori memanggilnya Kimihiro-chan, Shizuka familier dengan masakannya, Kimihiro bersikap aneh pada barang-barang yang tertinggal di kamarnya, ia mengenal Shiori dari Terayama. Jika semua ini dihubungkan, Kimihiro ada bersamanya di Terayama, ia tahu mengenai topeng yang didapatkannya dari festival disana, dia mengenal pelayan di rumah Kobe—bahkan bermain shamisen dengannya, selama ini lidah Shizuka selalu mencari masakan Kimihiro, Miwako berbicara dengan akrab dengannya seakan mereka teman dekat, harum mawar dan kimono biru yag tertinggal di kamarnya.

Kimono biru mirip seperti yang dipakai oleh Kimihiro saat ini.

Satu pertanyaan yang tersisa hanyalah, mengapa ia _lupa_ pada Kimihiro dan mengapa pria itu tidak mencoba membuatnya ingat, bahkan menghindarinya.

"Wahai pria tampan bermata berbeda!" seru seorang nenek.

Langkah Shizuka berhenti. Kimihiro memandang sekilas kepadanya sebelum berbicara dengan nenek itu, "Aku?"

"Benar. Bolehkah aku melihat garis tanganmu?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau bukan pria biasa."

Shizuka menurunkan Kimihiro.

"Kau yakin?" bisik Kimihiro.

"Apa salahnya mencoba?"

"Uh..." Kimihiro duduk di depan nenek itu.

Nenek itu hanya mengambil tangan kanannya dan mengamatinya. Ia bahkan tidak repot-repot menanyakan namanya.

"Coba kita lihat, kau punya garis kehidupan yang panjang, kau akan hidup lama. Tapi kau punya garis kesialan, kau tidak beruntung. Orang paling berharga dalam hidupmu sudah meninggal. Kau juga pekerja keras, ah... jangan takut, kerja kerasmu akan segera terbayarkan." Jari telunjuknya bergeser pada garis yang lain, "Kau punya masalah dengan hal supranatural," wanita itu mendongak, "Kau berada dalam bahaya permanen." Shizuka mengerutkan alis, berbeda dengan Kimihiro, ia membalas tatapannya dengan tenang. Tahu pada hal yang sudah menjadi bagian hidupnya. "Hal supranatural itu sangat kuat, terutama pada darah dan matamu." Kimihiro mengernyit. Wanita tua itu menutup mata. "Itu adalah ikatan yang sangat kuat," tiba-tiba tatapannya menghujam Shizuka, "Dengannya?" Shizuka memandang Kimihiro yang kini terlihat sangat pucat. Sang lord buru-buru menarik tangannya.

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Tapi jangan cemas. Selama kau selalu mempertahankan ikatan itu, tidak akan ada yang bisa melukaimu." Kimihiro sudah bangkit berdiri, "Terima kasih," bisiknya. "A-apakah aku harus membayarnya?"

Wanita itu tertawa, "Kau memiliki topeng rubah yang sangat cantik, itu bayarannya. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak bisa membawanya sekarang."

"AKU TIDAK MEMILIKINYA!"

"Tidak, tapi dia," wanita itu menunjuk pada Shizuka. Shizuka mengangguk.

"Oh tuhan..." bisik Kimihiro. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Kimihiro sama sekali tidak memandang ke arahnya. Kini rahasia mulai terkuak. "Apa saja selain itu," ia berkata hampir panik.

Pada Shizuka peramal itu berkata, "Apa kau keberatan memberikannya padaku?"

"Tidak," tatapan Shizuka masih tidak lepas dari Kimihiro. "Tapi, kalau aku boleh tahu, seperti apa tepatnya topeng itu? Karena aku punya dua."

"Tentu saja topeng milik pria ini," ia tersenyum lebar, "Yang ada bunga merahnya."

Saat itu Kimihiro benar-benar hilang kendali. Ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Aku akan membawanya saat mampir kemari," kata Shizuka.

"Tentu. Aku akan menunggu kalian berdua."

Kimihiro berjalan cepat di depannya, bahunya begitu tegang. Sebaliknya, Shizuka sangat santai. Tahu bahwa Kimihiro menuju kereta kuda mereka. Lebih dari itu, mengejutkan mengetahui ia menerima dengan mudah bahwa mistreri itu adalah Kimihiro sendiri. Sang lord sudah ada di dalam kereta saat ia sampai. Shizuka melompat ke dalam dan duduk tepat di depan sang lord. Kimihiro tidak memandang wajahnya. Tangannya yang gemetar mencengkeram erat Kimononya.

"Kimihiro," sapaan akrab itu menyentak sang lord. Matanya memandangnya, matanya berair.

"Jangan," bisiknya. "Jangan bertanya."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan bertanya padamu. Aku akan mencari jawabannya sendiri."

Ia membelalak marah. "OH Jangan berani-beraninya kau!" Shizuka menyipitkan mata. Merasa tidak senang melihatnya begitu hancur.

"Mengapa kau begitu takut aku mengetahui kebenarannya?"

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kau cari."

"Kau," Kimihiro mendongak menatapnya. "Kau yang kucari."

Mengejutkan, air mata mengalir deras di pipi sang lord. Tubuhnya berguncang hebat. Shizuka segera duduk di sampingnya, meraih pinggangnya dan menariknya dalam dekapan.

"Aku mohon pangeran," bisiknya. "Berhenti mencobanya."

Shizuka hanya diam. Tidak menjanjikan apapun.

Saat kereta mereka sampai di mansion Kimihiro, sang lord segera berhambur keluar. Ia bahkan tidak mengucapkan apapun pada Shizuka. Tapi pangeran segera melompat menyusulnya dan menarik lengannya.

"APA?"

"Kau pikir aku akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja?"

"Huh?"

"Aku menginap."

"Jangan harap kau—"

"My lord."

Kimihiro menoleh pada Shaoran. Pria itu tampak cemas. "Anda kedatangan tamu. Nona Shiori dari Terayama. Dia tampak sangat sedih."

"Kami akan segera menemuinya," sahut Shizuka yang dibalas senyum mengerti oleh Shaoran. Shizuka menarik Kimihiro yang masih kebingungan. "Apapun yang membawa Shiori kemari pasti bukan masalah biasa, Kimihiro."

Kimihiro mengangguk dan berjalan mengikutinya. "TAPI KAU JANGAN BERSIKAP SEPERTI MANSION INI MILIKMU!"

**AWW! Jantungku berdegup kencang!**


	20. Chapter 20 : Painting Curse I

**Aku bukan yang punya XXX HOLIC. kalo aku yang punya, XXX HOLIC nggak akan pernah tamat, dan genre nya jadi shonen ai**

**Warning: YAOI!**

Chapter 20

Painting Curse I

Shiori duduk dengan wajah sedih saat Kimihiro dan Shizuka masuk. Kepalanya terangkat dan seluruh kesedihannya seakan tumpah begitu melihat Kimihiro. "Oh maafkan aku pangeran. my lord."

"Ada apa Shiori?"

"Tuan Kobe jatuh sakit, begitu juga dengan Nayo. Mereka dikutuk," ia menjawab nyaris histeris.

Kimihiro mengerutkan dahi, "Kenapa kau bisa menganggapnya begitu?"

"Oh, Kimihiro-sama. Mereka baik-baik saja awalnya, tapi setelah mengunjungi rumah lord Kanata, mereka jatuh sakit!"

"Lord Kanata?"

"Saudara laki-laki lord Kagetora, my lord..."

Kimihiro memandang Shiori ngeri.

"Oh, aku berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak meminta bantuan anda. Aku tahu setelah apa yang dilakukan lord Kagetora pada anda..."

Kimihiro bisa merasakan tatapan Shizuka menusuknya.

"Tidak. Kau bertindak benar dengan datang kemari. Sekarang coba jelaskan apa yang membuatmu curiga Kobe dan Nayo jatuh sakit karena kutukan?"

"Lord Kanata adalah saudagar, my lord. Dia berusaha merebut lahan bisnis tuan-ku. Lalu tuan Kobe datang ke rumahnya untuk memperingatkannya! Dan begitu pulang ia jatuh sakit. Perutnya membesar dan ia tidak bisa berjalan, atau bicara. Lalu Nayo mengalami hal yang sama."

Kimihiro mengangguk. Itu jelas kutukan.

"Kau pasti lelah. Shaoran akan menunjukkan kamar untukmu." Shaoran sudah mengambil barang-barang milik Shiori dan menunggu wanita itu untuk mengikutinya.

Kimihiro masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya saat Shizuka duduk disampingnya.

"Jadi, apa yang dilakukan Kagetora padamu?"

Kimihiro mengerjap. "Apa yang kau ingat soal lord Kagetora?"

"Kami berhasil menangkapnya di Terayama. Aku menjebaknya. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas..." Shizuka membeku. Menyadari bahwa semua ingatan yang berhubungan dengan Kimihiro selalu kabur. "Apa ada orang yang menghapus ingatanku?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Kimihiro terperanjat. Ia membuka mulut dan menutupnya kembali. Kimihiro menghela napas. "Aku hanya bisa mengatakan bahwa kau melakukannya sendiri," Kimihiro membuat gerakan menahan, "Jangan tanya alasannya. Dan sebaiknya kau pulang!"

"Hnh."

"APA KAU MENDENGARKU?! Terserah kau mau pergi atau tidak. Tapi aku tidak mau bicara denganmu!" Kimihiro berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan secepat kilat. Shizuka menyandarkan tubuhnya kembali. Berpikir.

Sepanjang hari Kimihiro membenamkan diri di ruang kerjanya. Pelayannya datang membawa makanan, tapi pria itu hanya menyuruhnya menaruh makanan itu di depan pintu, tapi tidak keluar mengambilnya.

Menjelang malam, Shizuka terlalu cemas pada Kimihiro. Ia berniat memaksa masuk ke dalam ruang kerja itu saat Shaoran menahan tangannya dan menggeleng. "Ia baik-baik saja."

Shizuka menaikkan kedua alisnya, mengambil kesimpulan bahwa apapun yang dilakukan sang lord di dalam kamar adalah urusan supranatural.

Ia memutuskan untuk pergi tidur saat berpapasan dengan Shiori, "Ah, pangeran? anda sudah mau tidur?"

"Hnh."

"Aku bisa menyiapkan futon untuk anda, tapi jika anda ingin satu futon dengan Kimihiro-sama seperti biasa, futonnya sudah siap," pipinya merona.

"Seperti biasa?"

"Oh, maafkan kelancangan saya. Apakah kalian bertengkar? Kimihiro-sama tidak keluar dari ruangannya sama sekali."

Doumeki terdiam berpikir, "Shiori, anggap saja ini rasa penasaran bodoh. Tapi bagaimanakah aku dan Kimihiro terlihat dimata orang lain?"

Pipi pelayan itu secara fantastik merona, "Anda berdua adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi, Yang Mulia. Kalau boleh saya katakan, anda bahkan bersedia menyandang sebutan idiot untuk nama kecil anda," ia tertawa riang. "Mengingatkan saya saat anda dan Kimihiro-sama berkunjung di Terayama."

Seluruh tubuh Shizuka gemetar mendengar itu. Ia menjilat bibir. "Dan soal lord Kagetora?"

Pandangan Shiori menggelap. "Itu hal terburuk yang mampu dilakukan manusia! Beraninya lord itu menculik Kimihiro-sama dan hampir mem—memperkosanya, " pipinya merah padam, Shizuka mengerutkan dahi, "Lalu hampir membunuhnya—oh! Darah sebanyak itu! Jika anda tidak segera menolongnya entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Kimihiro-sama!"

Tangan Shizuka mencengkeram lengannya kuat-kuat dalam usahanya mengendalikan kemarahan.

"Ano... pangeran... maaf jika saya lancang, tapi bolehkan saya bertanya?"

Pangeran memberi isyarat untuk melanjutkan.

"Mata Kimihiro-sama, mengapa sekarang berbeda warna?"

Shizuka membeku. "Sebelumnya tidak?"

Shiori menatapnya bingung, tapi menjawab, "Sebelumnya keduanya berwarna biru, tapi sekarang warnanya sama dengan warna mata anda... saya hanya berpikir mungkin lady Yuuko telah melakukan sesuatu..."

"Yuuko? Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?"

Kali ini Shiori benar-benar bingung, "Karena Lady Yuuko pernah membagi darah anda dengan Kimihiro-sama, jadi saya kira mungkin ada kejadian lain yang membahayakan nyawa Kimihiro-sama—" perlahan suara Shiori menghilang. "Anda tidak mengingatnya?"

Shizuka menghela napas. "Sepertinya Yuuko juga mengotak-atik ingatanku?"

"Eh?"

"Bukan apa-apa," ekspresi dan nada bicaranya tetap tenang, "Jadi kami _kekasih_, huh?"

Shiori bingung tapi menjawab pelan, "Tentu saja. Saya tidak pernah melihat pasangan yang sangat mencintai satu sama lain seperti anda berdua."

Shizuka mengangguk. Shiori merundukkan tubuh sopan dan mengundurkan diri.

Shizuka menatap pintu ruang kerja yang masih tertutup. _Pantas saja aku begitu menginginkan Kimihiro._

Dalam pikirannya, terngiang suara nenek permbaca garis tangan. _Kau berada dalam bahaya permanen... Hal supranatural itu sangat kuat, terutama pada darah dan matamu... Itu adalah ikatan yang sangat kuat... Selama kau selalu mempertahankan ikatan itu, tidak akan ada yang bisa melukaimu..._

Shizuka benar-benar akan mencari cara untuk mengatasi masalah ini.

xxXxx

Kimihiro keluar dari ruang kerjanya menjelang tengah malam. Jam perak di tangannya ia bawa dengan hati-hati. Jam tangan ini adalah benda yang akan membantunya mengatasi masalah Shiori, dan menciptakan benda semacam ini telah menguras energinya secara fisik dan spikis. Ia berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamar tidurnya, sesekali bersandar di dinding, mengatur napas.

Ia tidak melihat pangeran, mungkin dia sudah menyerah dan pulang. Kimihiro tidak peduli. Ia benar-benar lelah dan ia hampir tertidur sambil berdiri.

Kamarnya gelap. Ia meletakkan jam perak itu di meja. Ia terlalu lelah untuk mengganti kimono tidur. Hanya dengan apa yang ia pakai sebelumnya, Kimihiro menyusup ke futon. Lalu tangan-tangan kuat dan berotot menariknya, membuatnya memekik kaget.

Ia berjuang sepenuh tenaga untuk lepas dari cengkraman makhluk yang menyerangnya. Tapi tangan itu terlalu kuat dan usaha untuk mendorongnya menjauh seperti berusaha mendorong pohon! Kimihiro membuka mata dan menyadari yang menyerangnya sama sekali bukan ayakashi. "Shizuka?!" serunya tanpa sadar.

"Hnh."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Kimihiro menyalakan lampu tidur di dekatnya, dan cahaya keemasan menunjukkan sosok solid pangeran.

"Aku tidur," ia mengusap rambutnya ke belakang, menunjukkan lengan-lengan berotot di balik kimononya dan dada bidangnya yang mengintip dari kerahnya yang tergantung rendah. Wajahnya yang tampan selalu tanpa ekspresi, tapi Kimihiro mengenal tatapan membara itu.

Kimihiro bisa merasakan pipinya memanas, "Bukan itu maksudku! Kenapa kau bisa ada di futonku?" ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada panik dalam suaranya.

"Bukankah itu yang biasa dilakukan kekasih?"

"Huh?"

"Kita sepasang kekasih."

Itu bahkan bukan pertanyaan. Kimihiro bingung karena tidak mungkin ingatan Shizuka kembali. Penjelasan paling masuk akal hanya bahwa pria itu mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. Kimihiro berkata keras kepala, "Bukan. Kita bukan sepasang kekasih. KITA tidak mungkin sepasang kekasih karena AKU tidak akan JATUH CINTA kepada orang SEPERTIMU!"

"Tidak seperti itu yang kudengar." Pangeran masih tanpa ekspresi.

Kimihiro benar-benar lelah dan kepalanya kini berdentum-dentum, _"Kau dengar?"_

"Hnh."

Ia menghela napas. "Baiklah, SEANDAINYA memang BENAR kita sepasang kekasih DULU, itu tidak membuat kita menjadi kekasih SEKARANG! Dan kita DULU atau SEKARANG bukan sepasang kekasih!" ia mendorong Shizuka. "KELUAR DARI FUTONKU!" Shizuka mencengkeram lengan Kimihiro. Sang lord memandang cengkeraman itu dengan mata membelalak, "Apa yang kau lakukan! LEPASKAN!"

"Kau pembohong yang buruk."

Kimihiro melayangkan pandangan pada Shizuka, ia tidak menyadari bahwa seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran dan kepalanya berdentum-dentum seirama dengan jantungnya. Seluruh pori-pori tubuhnya mengingat sentuhan Shizuka.

"Aku tidak berbohong," suaranya benar-benar mengkhianatinya.

"Kau memanggilku Shizuka barusan."

"Ap—" Kimihiro menyentak lepas tangannya dan bergerak keluar dari futon, tapi lengan panjang Shizuka menariknya dan mendorongnya dengan keras ke atas futon. Tubuhnya yang besar bergerak mendekat.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengakuinya, aku tinggal membuktikannya sendiri."

"AP—Ah!" Kimihiro terkesiap saat telapak tangan Shizuka menyusup di balik kimononya. Ia melihat senyuman miring itu lagi, Kimihiro berusaha sekeras mungkin tidak memandang ke arah Shizuka. Sekarang tangan-tangan itu mulai melepas obinya, "Bagaimana mungkin kau—" Kimihiro mendorong Shizuka, "Hentikan! Kau bahkan tidak mengingatku!"

"Jadi kau mengakuinya?" Shizuka menyusupkan bibirnya ke leher Kimihiro.

Kimihiro benar-benar marah, dan ia sekarang lepas kendali, "LEPASKAN KAU PANGERAN RUBAH IDIOT, TUKANG PAKSA, PERUT LUBANG HITAM, BODOH!" Kimihiro menendang melepaskan diri. Tapi hanya berakhir dalam tindihan pangeran.

"Ssstt... jangan menangis."

"Aku tidak menangis, idiot."

Shizuka melemparkan senyum miring.

"JANGAN TERSENYUM MENJIJIKKAN ITU LAGI," Kimihiro mendorong wajah Shizuka menjauh, tapi pria itu hanya menyelipkan kembali kepalanya pada tengkuk Kimihiro.

"Hnh, kini aku yakin."

"Apa?"

"Kau kekasihku."

"Oh, tuhan! Kau benar-benar keras kepala! Aku bukan kekasihmu! Bagaimana bisa kau beranggapan seperti itu!"

"Karena aku yakin diriku yang dulu juga akan berusaha mendapatkanmu," sambil berkata begitu, Shizuka memandang Kimihiro dengan tatapannya yang intens, matanya membara, dan Kimihiro tahu mata itu sedang mengamati reaksinya.

Kimihiro hanya bisa membelalakkan mata, bibirnya terbuka lalu menutup kembali. Lalu ekspresinya berubah marah. "Kau! Kau! Pangeran Idiot! Kau tahu kau MEMAKSA ku, merebut privasiku! Bertingkah seperti aku tukang masak pribadimu! Lalu kau berbuat _semua hal tidak bermoral—_"

"Tidak bermoral? Aku ingin mencobanya."

"Jangan berani-berani—" apapun ucapan atau sumpah serapah Kimihiro dibungkam oleh ciuman yang pangeran. Ciuman itu tidak menuntut, ciuman itu dalam, lambat, panas dan basah. Tubuh Kimihiro yang begitu mendambakan sentuhan Shizuka sejak lama tanpa sadar bereaksi. Kimihiro melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekeliling leher pangeran, menariknya dalam dekapan.

Saat Shizuka melepaskan ciumannya, Kimihiro benar-benar hilang akal.

xxXxx

Shizuka merasa itu ciuman terindah yang pernah dirasakannya. Semuanya terasa benar, Kimihiro dalam dekapannya, tubuh mereka yang saling berbelit, bibir itu... jari jari itu... kulit itu... Saat Shizuka melepaskan ciumannya, ia mendapati Kimihiro lumer dalam dekapannya. Matanya mengerjap mengusir air mata dan bibirnya terbuka, merah dan basah. Pipinya merona, semburat itu bahkan menyentuh telinga dan lehernya. Kulit pucatnya berpendar dalam cahaya keemasan. "Kau sangat cantik," bisik Shizuka.

"Aku bukan perempuan, idiot."

Shizuka menyembunyikan senyumannya di tengkuk sang lord, mengusap dengan bibir dan hidungnya, merasakan, mencari dan menemukannya. Wangi yang ia cari. Ia memakai semua indranya untuk merasakan sang lord, dan Kimihiro hanya bisa mengerang dan menjerit dalam sentuhannya.

Shizuka melepaskan kimono Kimihiro dan menyentakkan miliknya sendiri, melemparnya jauh. "Ah!" hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Kimihiro saat melihat benda itu keluar dari jangkauannya. Tapi dalam sekejap Shizuka membuatnya lupa akan hal lain selain dirinya. Shizuka menyadari tubuhnya mengingat setiap sentuhan. Ia menginginkan Kimihiro.

Kimihiro berseru panik, "Tunggu!" tapi Shizuka tidak berhenti. Sang lord hanya bisa melengkungkan tubuhnya sambil menarik seprei. "Lakukan dengan lembut, kumohon..." bisik Kimihiro, "Itu sudah sangat lama sejak kita melakukannya..."

Shizuka menyadari bahwa permohonan itu juga sekaligus pengakuan, sekalipun Kimihiro tidak menyadari apa yang dikatakannya.

Kemudian Shizuka membeku, "Kimihiro."

Kimihiro mengeluh.

"Kimihiro, katakan padaku... apa aku pria pertamamu?"

"Oh, jangan sekarang, sikap pencemburu itu! Kau tahu? Pria pertama dan satu-satunya yang pernah menyentuhku adalah orang paling idiot di muka bumi, bertampang bodoh, rubah mesum, perut lubang hitam—" Shizuka menghentikan makian Kimihiro dengan ciuman."

"Aku pria pertamamu?" Kimihiro sangat jengkel mendengarnya sangat puas.

"Oh! Seandainya saja kau wanita, maka aku tidak harus mengalami malam paling gila—"

"Kimihiro," Shizuka menciumnya dalam. "Banyak sekali yang kulupakan, banyak sekali hal yang penting diantara kita, maafkan aku..."

"Jangan minta maaf, idiot. Di tengah kau sedang melakukan hal tidak BERMORAL padaku!"

"Sex yang bagus pada dasarnya tidak bermoral."

"Kau! KAU! LAGI-LAGI KAU DENGAN GAMPANGNYA BERKATA SEPERTI ITU!"

Tatapan Shizuka membara, "Aku akan memberimu kenikmatan."

"Oh, diamlah, idiot."

Shizuka menggeram dalam kenikmatan dan Kimihiro menjeritkan rasa puas. Mereka menyatu dalam gerakan seirama. Semuanya terasa benar, semuanya lengkap. Shizuka menemukan apa yang ia cari.

xxXxx

Kimihiro terbangun karena sentuhan-sentuhan hangat bermain-main di punggungnya, melewati tulang rusuknya, mengusap dadanya, tangan yang lain meremas pantatnya. Kimihiro membuka mata, "Apa yang kau lakukan, sialan!"

"Hnh, selamat pagi."

Kimihiro menyadari ia berada di atas tubuh Shizuka, mereka saling berbelit. Kimihiro sama sekali tidak memiliki tenaga bahkan untuk menggeser tubuhnya. Shizuka menarik dagunya, mengamatinya, "Bagaimana mata mu bisa berbeda warna?"

Kimihiro mengerjapkan mata. "Kau membagi pengelihatanmu karena Long Reed mencungkil milikku."

Shizuka mengerutkan dahi. Tangannya mengusap lembut pelipis Kimihiro, menyentuh alisnya dan bibirnya. Pandangannya membara.

"Jadi itu yang membuat pengelihatan sebelah mataku berkurang," ada pemahaman dalam suaranya.

"Apa yang kau ingat soal Long Reed?"

"Kami tidak bisa menangkapnya, tapi Long Reed mati. Apa itu benar?"

"Secara umum."

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, mengapa aku melupakanmu?"

Kimihiro membasahi bibirnya.

"Katakan. Sudah tidak ada gunanya kau menyembunyikan semuanya."

"Aku rasa kau benar," Kimihiro menggerutu. Ia mengusap dada Shizuka, tatapannya sedih. "Aku pergi ke alam mimpi, tempat Long Reed menantangku, aku melawannya... dalam pertarungan itu aku menang, tapi aku tidak bisa kembali. Kau membayar kehidupanku dengan seluruh ingatanmu tentangku." Kimihiro memandangnya sedih. "Kupikir itu yang terbaik. Jika kau melupakanku kau bisa melanjutkan hidup, dan tidak akan ada bahaya yang menghampirimu."

"Tapi aku mencarimu. Aku tidak mengingatnya, tapi aku mencarimu. Aku pasti akan menemukanmu."

Kimihiro mendengus, "Aku tahu kau keras kepala. Kau juga pernah mengatakan hal semacam itu sebelumnya."

Shizuka menaikkan kedua alis.

"Kau bilang Hitsuzen akan selalu mencari cara supaya kau bisa mengenaliku, kau hanya pangeran bodoh keras kepala," tapi makian itu diucapkan dengan lembut.

Shizuka mengangguk. "Aku memang sangat memahami diriku sendiri."

"Besar kepala," Kimihiro mencium lembut Shizuka. Pangeran melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling pinggang Kimihiro dan menariknya merapat. "Kau akan dapat ganjaran atas perlakuaan tidak senonohmu ini Shizuka..."

"Hnh," Shizuka tidak peduli. Ia sedang mencicipi leher Kimihiro.

"Uh... kau membuatku tidak bisa berdiri, aku tak kan memasak untukmu." Shizuka menjilat luka yang dibuatnya di leher Kimihiro, membuat sang lord merinding.

"Aku akan menggendongmu ke dapur."

"Jangan coba-coba."

**Sungguh penuh Yaoi my dears... semoga mengobati luka beberapa chapter sebelumnya :P**

**Tapi cerita masih lanjut kok... :D**


	21. Chapter 21 : Painting Curse II

**Aku bukan yang punya XXX HOLIC. kalo aku yang punya, XXX HOLIC nggak akan pernah tamat, dan genre nya jadi shonen ai**

**Makasih yang udah review :D**

**Semoga kalian gak bosen sama ceritanya. Sedikit lagi ceritanya selesai, tapi gak akan lama sampai project selanjutnya. Bocoran cerita: Yakuza, courting, DouxWata :D**

Chapter 21

Painting Cruse II

Kimihiro memandang untuk terakhir kalinya pada Shizuka yang masih terlelap, lalu menyelinap keluar dari tempat tidur. Ia mengambil jam perak di meja dan pergi ke ruang kerjanya. Bau dupa dan lilin terbakar memenuhi ruangan itu begitu Kimihiro membuka pintunya. Buku-buku yang terbuka dan perkamen-perkamen tua masih berserakan di sekitar pentagram yang digambar di lantai khusus menggunakan kapur. Ia membuka pintu geser menuju halaman, membiarkan udara dan sinar matahari masuk.

Terdengar ketukan di pintu, "My lord," Subaru menundukkan kepala di ambang pintu.

"Masuklah."

Pria tua itu menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut dan pipinya merona. Kimihiro menggerutu dalam hati, menyadari bagaimana dia terlihat di pagi hari setelah sex panjang. Ia membetulkan kimononya. "Kau sudah mendapat informasi?"

Tidak berani melihat sosok Kimihiro, pria itu merunduk sambil menjelaskan, "Informan kita _sangat_ mencurigai ada campur tangan supranatural dalam bisnis lord Kanata, my lord. Banyak kejadian aneh menyangkut sebuah lukisan yang dimilikinya."

Kimihiro menyipitkan mata, "Lukisan..." ia tidak senang mendengar informasi ini. Terutama mengingat kakaknya, Lord Kagetora, terlibat masalah supranatural yang tidak biasa. Ia perlu menyelidiki lukisan itu dan menilai apakah kekuatannya sanggup mengatasi masalah ini.

Saat ia melamun, tangan-tangan besar dan berotot meraih pinggangnya, melingkarinya dan menariknya ke belakang, membuatnya membentur tubuh solid yang berotot. "Shizuka!"

"Hnh..."

Subaru segera melompat keluar ruangan bahkan tanpa diperintah.

Pangeran memberinya ciuman selamat pagi yang lebih posesif dari pada ciuman yang pernah diingatnya. Kedua tangannya naik dari pinggang Kimihiro menuju punggungnya. Kimihiro tertawa geli. Shizuka seketika melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Kimihiro dengan tatapan intens.

"Apa?" Kimihiro menyipitkan mata.

"Kau sangat cantik."

Pipinya memanas. "AKU BUKAN PEREMPUAN!"

"Aku tahu."

"Idiot."

"Hnh."

Mereka saling menatap dalam waktu yang sangat lama sampai Kimihiro mendengar bunyi perut. "Oh, tuhan," ia memutar bola matanya. "Perut lubang hitam," ia melepaskan diri, tapi Shizuka menahannya. "Lepaskan! aku mau ke dapur! Aku tidak mau lagi mendengar bunyi menganggu itu!"

Shizuka menyusupkan bibirnya di tengkuk sang lord. Ia merasa senang melihat Kimihiro bersikap seperti kekasih padanya. Sebelumnya Kimihiro terlalu sopan. Ia sempat cemas akan menemukan perilaku itu lagi begitu bangun. Tapi ia lega melihat sang lord sangat santai saat ia berada disekitarnya.

Shizuka menemani sang lord ke dapur. Para pelayan menyingkir saat mereka datang. "Jangan mengganggu," ia menunjuk kursi, "Duduk disana!"

Kursinya terlalu jauh untuk mengamati Kimihiro, Shizuka memilih bersandar di ujung meja dan dibalas tatapan garang oleh kekasihnya. Tapi Kimihiro tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Apa kau punya orang untuk mengantarkan pesan?"

"Tentu, kenapa?"

"Aku ingin memanggil Natori kemari."

Kimihiro membalikkan badan, "Tidak kah kau ingin pulang?"

"Tidak."

Pria itu mengerjap, "Apa kau tidak punya pekerjaan untuk diurus?"

"Aku sedang bekerja sekarang."

"Disini?" Kimihiro benar-benar bingung.

"Kau adalah urusanku, begitu juga dengan masalah Shiori."

Kimihiro membuka mulut dan menutupnya kembali, lalu berkata dengan dahi berkerut, "Tapi apa kau tidak ingin pulang? Kau belum pulang sejak kemarin! Orang-orangmu pasti mencemaskanmu!"

"Mereka tahu aku berada di tempatmu. Jika mereka butuh sesuatu mereka bisa kesini."

Kimihiro menyemburkan kemarahan, "SEJAK KAPAN KAU PINDAH KESINI!"

"Sekarang."

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUD KU!"

"Aku bermaksud begitu."

"_Apa?"_

"Aku akan tinggal disini karena aku tahu kau tidak akan mau pindah ke tempatku."

"PENALARAN MACAM APA YANG MEMBUATMU TIBA-TIBA MEMBUAT KEPUTUSAN GILA UNTUK PINDAH KEMARI? KAU BAHKAN TIDAK MEMINTA IJIN! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGIJINKANMU SEKALIPUN KAU MINTA IJIN! APA KAU SADAR SUDAH MENJAJAH WILAYAH PRIBADIKU!"

Shizuka menarik jarinya dari telinga. "Jangan salahkan aku. Makanan buatanmu membuat candu dan aku tidak mau bangun sendirian di pagi hari."

Pipi Kimihiro merah padam, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap terkejut dan bibirnya terbuka tanpa tahu harus berkata apa. Shizuka maju selangkah, merundukkan tubuh dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kimihiro. Ia melemparkan senyum puas saat melihat Kimihiro hanya mampu berdiri membeku.

"Sudah diputuskan kalau begitu," Shizuka mengangguk puas.

Kimihiro tersadar, "KAPAN DAN DIMANA?!"

xxXxx

Kimihiro membanting pintu, Shizuka bersyukur ia dilahirkan dengan tubuh yang lincah sehingga ia sempat menyelinap sebelum terbentur pintu, "Aku tidak mau tahu lagi kalau kau bertengkar dengan Ratu! OH! DIA AKAN MEMBUNUH KITA BERDUA!" Shizuka sudah berencana mengantisipasi hal yang lebih buruk dari itu.

Shizuka dengan sabar mengikuti di belakangnya. Perutnya kenyang membuat suasana hatinya sangat sempurna, kemarahan Kimihiro sama sekali tidak mempengaruhinya.

"Aku bukan Putra Mahkota. Keputusanku tidak akan membuat Kerajaan tiba-tiba runtuh."

Kimihiro berbalik dengan spektakuler, "Tapi tetap tidak menutup kenyataan bahwa kau pangeran Kerajaan ini, IDIOT! Apa jadinya gosip yang ada diluar sana jika mereka tahu! Kita ada di Tokyo! Bukan Shizuku atau bahkan Terayama!"

"Hnh, aku tidak peduli."

"_AKU_ PEDULI!"

"Kau menakuti pelayan."

"JANGAN MENGALIHKAN PEMBICARAAN!"

"Hn."

"ITU BAHKAN BUKAN KATA-KATA!"

Shizuka hanya butuh satu langkah lebar untuk memotong jarak dengan Kimihiro, lalu ia menangkup dagu sang lord, membuyarkan semua kemarahan itu menjadi kegugupan. "APA?!"

Shizuka selalu terhibur dengan karakter sang lord yang meledak-ledak, tapi dia menyadari bahwa yang membuatnya senang adalah bagian membuat Kimihiro diam. "Berhenti berteriak atau aku akan menciummu."

"MESUM!" Kimihiro melepaskan diri hanya untuk berakhir dalam cengkraman pangeran. satu lengan Shizuka melingkar di pinggangnya, tangan yang bebas berada di kepalanya, menarik rambutnya lembut, ia bisa merasakan helaian rambut itu meluncur di sela-sela jarinya. Bibir mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Lalu terdengar suara terbatuk.

Kimihiro seketika melompat menjauh dan Shizuka menurunkan tangannya.

"Lord Natori!"

"Sepertinya aku menganggu," cengiran tak luput dari wajahnya. Ia menyeringai lebar ke arah tangan Shizuka yang kini sudah berada di pinggang Kimihiro. Kimihiro berusaha menyingkirkan tangan itu dengan sia-sia.

"Senang melihat kalian akur kembali."

Kimihiro memanggil Subaru untuk menyiapkan teh.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita bicara di ruang kerja?"

Shizuka mengangguk dan menyeret Kimihiro, "AKU BISA JALAN SENDIRI!"

Natori memperhatikan dengan rasa senang, bahkan hampir girang saat melihat tingkah sepupunya. Hilang ingatan atau tidak, Shizuka tetap Shizuka. Dan Shizuka selalu mabuk kepayang pada Kimihiro. Pria itu bahkan tak melepaskan pandangannya sama sekali dari lord Kimihiro yang memang sangat atraktif dengan caranya sendiri.

Melihat pembicaraan tidak akan dimulai kecuali ia mengajukan pertanyaan, Natori bertanya dengan nada humor terselip dalam suaranya, "Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Taruhan, itu pasti sangat penting sampai bisa menunda kehidupan romantismu bersama Kimihiro-chan."

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU CHAN!"

Shizuka berkata tetap tanpa ekspresi, tapi nada bicaranya dingin, "Jangan menggodanya karena saat ini aku sedang ingin memukulmu karena menyembunyikan Kimihiro dariku."

"Oh!" suara itu mengejutkan berasal dari Kimihiro. "Kau tidak boleh menyalahkannya! Aku yang sudah memaksanya! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana repotnya dia!"

Natori melontarkan kata dengan wajah riang, tapi tidak ada nada humor dalam suaranya, "Tidak. Itu memang salahku, aku tahu Shizuka tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."

"Tapi kau melakukan hal yang benar, Natori-san!"

Ia terkekeh, "Tidak. Hal yang benar adalah membiarkan Shizuka memilih. Tapi kita menyembunyikan kebenaran darinya, walau aku tahu cepat atau lambat Shizuka akan menyadarinya."

Shizuka menaikkan sebelah alis, seakan berkata, _Benarkah?_

"Kau dulu atau sekarang _pasti _akan tertarik dengan Kimihiro. itu Hitsuzen."

Kimihiro mengerang. "Aku benci Hitsuzen... membuatku terlibat dengan orang sebrengsek dia!" Shizuka tersenyum miring. "Dia selalu memasang tampang seperti manusia gula! Dan jika tidak, apa yang dikatakan adalah sesuatu yang tidak bermoral!"

Natori tertawa, "Itulah Shizuka."

"Itu aku."

"JANGAN BANGGA!"

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu memanggilku kemari, Shizuka?" Lord Natori segera mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum terjadi perang.

Shizuka menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Shiori. Natori menunjukkan pemahaman dalam ekspresinya, seakan kasus itu memberikan jembatan pada apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Setelah Shizuka selesai bercerita, pria itu berkata, "Sebenarnya, ada beberapa kasus mencurigakan yang berhubungan lord Kanata. Para lord dan lady yang jatuh sakit setelah berkunjung ke kediamannya. Aku tidak akan menaruh curiga seandainya mereka yang sakit tidak menguntungkan sang lord," ia menyandarkan tubuh ke belakang, bersedekap, "Tapi aku tidak mengerti bagaimana semua itu terjadi."

"_Killing creatures,"_ bisik Kimihiro.

Perlahan kedua orang pria lainnya memandang padanya.

Kimihiro menjelaskan. "Sumberku menyelidiki jika kemungkinan besar lord Kanata memiliki sebuah lukisan yang sudah dikutuk."

"Lukisan..." Natori mengerutkan kening mendengar informasi itu. "Jadi benar ini masalah supranatural."

"Apa kau bisa mengatasinya?"

"Aku tidak tahu," ujar Kimihiro pelan. Dahinya mengerut, "Aku perlu melihat lukisan itu untuk mengetahui sejauh mana kekuatanku bisa menjangkaunya. Mungkin aku bisa menyamar—"

"Tidak." Natori memandangnya geram, "Aku tidak ingin mengulang pengalaman buruk saat kau menyamar."

Shizuka mengerutkan alis sambil menyipitkan mata, memandang sepupunya lalu beralih pada Kimihiro. Tidak senang pada apa yang didengarnya, tapi lebih tidak senang lagi karena dia tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Kimihiro memutar bola matanya, "Kita bukan menghadapi Long Reed! Dan aku tidak akan menyamar sebagai perempuan! Tidak akan pernah lagi! Aku hanya akan menyamar menjadi pelayan!"

"Pelayan?"

"Ya. Aku bisa menyamar sebagai pelayan lady Miwako, walau aku belum sempat menjelaskan atau minta tolong padanya, tapi jika dia mau membantu kita..."

"Kurasa itu ide yang bagus," Natori mengangguk. "Kita bisa mencoba membujuknya membantu kita. Kediaman lady Miwako dekat dari lord Kanata, dan karena mereka pastinya berada dalam lingkaran sosial yang sama, itu akan lebih mudah.

Kimihiro tersenyum senang karena Natori menerima idenya.

Tapi pria itu memandangnya tajam, tidak ada humor dalam suaranya saat memberi syarat, "Tapi kau harus selalu berada di bawah perlindungan. Tidak ada keputusan yang dibuat sendiri, tidak ada rencana rahasia," ia melirik Shizuka dengan tajam. "Shizuka tak boleh lepas darimu sedetik saja."

"Baiklah, baiklah," ia berbalik pada pangeran. "Kau tahu, kau jadi lebih parah dari Shizuka!"

"Hanya karena dia tidak mengingatnya. Jika dia memiliki seluruh ingatannya, sekarang kau sudah dikuncinya dalam kotak kaca!"

Kimihiro tidak berani memandang Shizuka, tapi dia bisa merasakan tatapannya yang tajam seakan melubangi batok kepalanya. Kimihiro bisa membayangkan semarah apa Shizuka sekarang walau taruhan wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi.

Saat Natori telah berpamitan, dan kereta kudanya tak lagi terlihat, di puncak tangga serambi depan, Kimihiro bertanya pada Shizuka. "Ada apa denganmu? Apa yang membuatmu tidak senang?" Shizuka menaikkan sebelah alis. Kimihiro menunjuk dahinya, "Dahimu berkerut sejak tadi dan kau terus menerus memandangiku. ITU MENGGANGGU!"

Shizuka menarik Kimihiro dalam pelukannya, "Aku kesal karena aku tidak bisa mengingat tentangmu. Apa yang membahayakanmu, apa yang penting diantara kita berdua."

"Kau tidak perlu kesal. Kau melakukannya untuk menyelamatkan nyawaku. Lagi pula, melupakan kenangan menyakitkan tidak terlalu buruk."

Shizuka menggeram, "Aku melupakan seluruh ingatan tentang _mu. _Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari itu. Terutama aku tidak bisa mengingat saat kau menyamar sebagai perempuan!"

Kimihiro mengerjapkan mata. Mencoba mencerna baik-baik perkataan itu. "Kau! KAU! AKU TAHU DI KEPALAMU HANYA ADA HAL YANG TIDAK BERMORAL!"

Shizuka tidak peduli dan malah berkata, "Apa kau akan menyamar menjadi pelayan perempuan?"

"AKKHHH!"

xxXxx

Lady Miwako setuju membantu mereka. Kimihiro sudah punya firasat rencananya akan berjalan mulus. Miwako sahabat baiknya, lagi pula. Wanita itu bersedia dengan lapang dada membuat permintaan mengunjungi kediaman lord Kanata. Berbalut dengan alasan bisnis, rencana mereka juga diuntungkan dengan kecantikan sang lady yang sudah terkenal. Terlebih setelah sempat mendampingi pangeran dalam acara pesta waktu itu, pamornya naik daun. Tidak ada lord muda atau bahkan tua, yang akan menolak permintaan kunjungan sang lady.

Lord Kanata memang sangat menjaga hubungannya dengan bangsawan lain, dari pada menjaga lebih tepatnya berhati-hati? Terlebih setelah kakaknya menjadi buronan kerajaan. Sekalipun nama baiknya tidak ikut tercemar, sepertinya sang lord tetap menyadari rumor buruk yang kini menimpa keluarganya. Itu juga yang membuat bisnisnya memburuk, dan kemungkinan besar alasan mengapa ia memakai _Killing creatures _untuk menghabisi saingan bisnisnya. Tapi tidak akan yang menaruh curiga pada seorang lady. Semua orang otomatis akan menurunkan pertahanan dirinya. Kecuali Doumeki Shizuka tentu saja. Dia terlalu bodoh untuk jatuh dalam tipu daya macam itu. Dunia memang tidak adil.

Berpakaian selayaknya pelayan, mereka mengikuti rombongan sang lady. Mudah saja bagi Kimihiro yang memang sudah terbiasa dengan urusan rumah tangga, atau bagi Natori yang memang punya sifat alami untuk membaur. Tapi tidak bagi pangeran. Sifatnya terlalu _pangeran!_ Kimihiro harus berkali-kali mengingatkan peringainya yang tidak tahu sopan santun dan memintanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan lebih dari satu kata atau menjawab menggunakan kata! Pada akhirnya ia menyerah dan hanya menyuruh pria itu berdiri diam tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan seperti memandang tajam siapapun yang mendekati Kimihiro, atau melakukan sentuhan-sentuhan berbahaya pada Kimihiro atau bicara tidak formal pada seorang lady! Ya tuhan, dia pelayan saat ini!

Kimihiro baru bisa membuatnya diam setelah mengingatkan padanya, TUGASNYA lah membuat misi mereka sukses.

Kediaman lord Kanata wajar selayaknya mansion para bangsawan lainnya yang tinggal di Terayama. Arsiteksturnya bergaya kuno dengan ciri khas Terayama yang kental. Tapi Kimihiro bisa melihat tanda-tanda kejatuhan pada bisnisnya. Halamannya tidak penuh warna, apalagi mewah. Dan hanya terlihat pelayan-pelayan tua yang mengabdi puluhan tahun di sekeliling sang lord. Kereta kuda berada di depan, tapi Kimihiro bisa melihat kerusakan yang tak kan tampak seandainya Kimihiro tidak dengan sengaja mengamati.

Sang lord menyambut mereka dengan basa basi ringan khas bangsawan. Tidak menghiraukan para pelayan sama sekali. Tentu sang lord dibuat terkejut tentang kunjungan sang lady yang tiba-tiba, terlebih rumor mengatakan sang lady dekat dengan lord lain dan ia tidak kelihatan tertarik pada lord Kanata pada pesta dansa sebelumnya. Tapi dengan cerdas, sang lady mengarahkan pembicaraan ke tujuan mereka, "Aku dengar anda memiliki lukisan yang sangat indah, my lord. Sebenarnya aku memiliki ketertarikan yang sangat besar pada hal semacam ini, dan rumor membuatku penasaran karena aku yakin kenyataan akan lebih indah dari pada desas desus," ia menambahkan dengan cepat, "Dan setelahnya saya senang jika kita bisa menikmati acara minum teh berdua saja?"

Mata lord Kanata mengerjap. Ada sedikit rasa tidak puas disana. Kimihiro menangkap ekspresi itu sebagai tanda bahwa sang lord tahu jika lukisan itu berbahaya. Lalu, ekspresi sedetik itu digantikan dengan senyum lebar, "Tentu, my lady. Kehormatan untuk ku bisa menunjukkan lukisan itu pada, anda. Mari."

Sang lady menyentuh lengan sang lord lembut, "Saya tidak terbiasa berada di tempat asing, my lord. Maafkan saya bila saya memohon untuk membawa pelayan-pelayan pribadi saya untuk menemani?" sang lady tersenyum lembut, matanya penuh harap. Kimihiro menahan seringai senang melihat acting luar biasa lady Miwako.

Pria itu memandang sekilas pada Kimihiro dan yang lainnya, sebelum berkata pada sang lady dengan ekspresi tidak bisa dibaca, "Tentu, silakan ikuti saya."

Sang lady mengangguk puas. Lalu diam-diam memberikan kedipan mata pada Kimihiro yang membalasnya dengan cara yang sama.

Mereka melewati koridor-koridor menuju bagian paling dalam mansion. Kimihiro menyadari bahwa sang lord juga memiliki ketertarikan pada barang-barang antik. Mengingatkan Kimihiro pada saudaranya, walau tentunya ketertarikan lord Kagetora lebih jahat dan tidak waras.

Pada akhirnya mereka sampai di depan lukisan itu. Bahkan sebelum sang lord memberi tahu mereka, Kimihiro tahu itu lukisannya. Ia tidak pernah melihat lukisan yang memiliki aura membunuh macam ini. Lukisan ini akan mengutuk siapapun yang melihatnya dan lebih buruk lagi, lukisan itu tahu Kimihiro bisa merasakannya.

**Waw... tunggu chapter selanjutnya, oke?**


	22. Chapter 22 : Painting Curse III

**Aku bukan yang punya XXX HOLIC. kalo aku yang punya, XXX HOLIC nggak akan pernah tamat, dan genre nya jadi shonen ai**

**Warning: Sweet... LoL**

Chapter 22

Painting Curse III

Lukisan itu jahat. Jahat karena apapun yang membuatnya dibuat adalah dengan niat membunuh orang. Ia bisa merasakan sengatan tajam di kulitnya, bahkan saat ia tidak berdiri terlalu dekat. Kimihiro terdorong selangkah ke belakang dan menemukan dirinya membentur tubuh solid pangeran. Pria itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tapi tangannya melayang di bahu Kimihiro, tidak ada yang menyadari gerakan itu. Pipinya merona, Kimihiro tahu bagaimana dia terlihat dan merasa kesal. Sempat-sempatnya ia tersipu dalam situasi macam ini, terlebih tersipu gara-gara Doumeki Shizuka!

Perhatiaannya segera teralih pada _killing creature_ kembali. Ia bisa merasakan hawa jahatnya mencoba mempengaruhi Miwako. Kimihiro melemparkan tatapan pada Shaoran yang segera bergerak lebih dekat pada sang lady, tidak terlalu dekat untuk melanggar sopan santun, tapi cukup untuk menjaganya dari bahaya.

Kimihiro memperhatikan lord Kanata. Pria itu tersenyum, tapi matanya tidak. Ia tampaknya tak menyadari sihirnya tidak berpengaruh pada sang lady. Ia sama butanya dengan Natori untuk hal supranatural. Kimihiro tidak bisa membayangkan ada orang yang bisa melihat kejahatan lukisan itu mampu memajangnya di tembok seperti yang lord Kanata lakukan.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Shizuka bertanya tepat di atas kepalanya.

Kimihiro berusaha tidak menggeram saat menjawab, "Benda yang berbahaya."

"Bisa kau atasi?"

Kimihiro meraih jam perak dari dalam saku kimononya. Merasakan benda itu menghangat di tangannya.

"Jam?"

"Bukan jam biasa. Ini amulet. Aku membutuhkannya untuk mengirimkan lukisan itu ke Yuuko."

"Hn. Tidak dinetralisir?"

"Lukisan itu sudah terlanjur membunuh orang. Ia terlalu berbahaya dan telah mampu melawan apapun yang kulakukan untuk menetralisirnya."

"Bagaimana caramu melakukannya?"

"Lihat saja."

Lady Miwako memandangnya dan Kimihiro mengangguk. Wanita itu segera mengalihkan perhatian lord Kanata, "Ah... sungguh menyenangkan jika kita bisa minum teh sekarang, my lord."

"Tentu, lady. Saya yakin pelayan sudah menyiapkan jamuan untuk kita." Lalu mereka berdua berlalu, diikuti oleh pelayan-pelayan yang lain. Sementara Doumeki dan Kimihiro tetap tinggal. Natori melemparkan anggukan untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum mengikuti sang lady. Kimihiro bisa merasakan kewaspadaan di punggung pria itu.

Tanpa basa-basi, Kimihiro mengeluarkan jamnya. Benda itu berpendar dengan cahaya keemasan, mengambil sebagian kekuatannya. Ia bisa merasakan raungan hawa jahat mulai menguar dari lukisan itu, tapi tertahan oleh keberadaan Shizuka. Semuanya sempurna.

Lingkaran cahaya berpusat pada kakinya, berkilau dan berputar, membuat portal gaib. "Kau bisa menurunkan lukisannya, Shizuka." Portal itu membesar, dan angin menderu menerpanya, melewatinya, berasal entah dari mana.

Shizuka siap melepaskan lukisan itu ke dalam portal, mengirimnya pada Yuuko. Kimihiro berkonsentrasi menyalurkan energinya. Ketika terdengar suara benturan keras. Lukisannya jatuh menimpa Kimihiro, dan hawa jahat itu menyerangnya membabi buta. Portal di antara dirinya lenyap seketika.

Kimihiro menjeritkan kesakitan luar biasa akibat bersentuhan dengan asap hitam, saat tangan-tangan besar meraihnya. Ia membuka mata dan ngeri melihat siapa orang yang berhasil memukul jatuh Shizuka dan menyerangnya. Lord Kagetora. "Aku tahu kau pasti kemari." Bisik pria itu. Napasnya bau busuk dan cengkramannya menyakiti Kimihiro. Hawa jahat melingkupi sang lord dan kini berusaha menyerangnya, mengambil alih kesadarannya.

Kesakitan yang dirasakannya berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi rasa kebas. Ia kehilangan indranya, itu sangat buruk, karena itu merupakan tanda asap hitam itu mulai mengambil alih tubuhnya. Air mata mengalir deras, tapi ia tak bisa merasakannya. Ia membuka mulut, menjerit tanpa suara. Kagetora menyeretnya, membawanya menuju bagian lain mansion.

Ia bisa merasakan energi Shaoran bergerak mendekat, tapi tidak secepat yang diharapkannya. Lord Kagetora mulai menyeretnya keluar menuju tempat dimana tidak ada pelayan yang simpang siur. Ia menyeretnya keluar menuju taman, bergerak terus, keluar dari halaman menuju bagian lain yang dipenuhi ilalang dan tumbuhan liar. Tidak ada apapun yang bisa dirasakan Kimihiro dari pria itu selain niat membunuh, balas dendam.

Kagetora melemparkannya di antara ilalang. Mengeluarkan pisau bergagang hitam, mata pisaunya diukir simbol sihir yang mana akan membuat dua kali kesakitan disetiap sayatan pisau itu. "Kau tidak akan hidup jika melakukannya," ancam Kimihiro, ia menyeret tubuhnya menjauh, tapi hanya berhasil beberapa senti dari tempatnya semula karena sentuhan hawa jahat itu menyerangnya kembali.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak takut pada pangeran. Aku akan menghancurkannya, aku akan merebut orang yang paling berharga baginya," sambil berkata begitu, ia menancapkan pisau itu ke paha Kimihiro, membuatnya menjerit kesakitan. Kagetora memutarnya, dan mencabutnya kasar. Ujung pisau itu mengalir deras darahnya. Kimihiro tersenggal diantara jerit dan tangis kesakitan. Ia memegangi pahanya, merasakan luka itu seakan melubangi energinya, menyerapnya habis.

Ketika Kagetora bergerak menusuknya kembali, dan Kimihiro hanya bisa menutup mata tidak mampu melihat apa yang akan terjadi, suara deru energi melesat menghantamnya, energi itu menggetarkan tanah, menggerakkan angin dan mencabut ilalang, tapi tidak menyakiti Kimihiro.

Sebaliknya, energi itu menghantam sang lord dengan kengerian dan kesakitan. Hawa jahat itu sekaligus buyar, tapi tidak berhenti disana, Kimihiro menyadari kesakitan sang lord tidak hanya karena energi jiwa Shizuka. Ia melihat ujung pedang menembus dada sang lord, dan bunyi benda di tarik mengakhiri semuanya. Lord Kagetora ambruk di dekat kakinya. Pisau masih tergenggam pada tangannya yang terbuka, dan matanya yang tidak tertutup mengisyaratkan kesakitan di akhir hidupnya. Shaoran berdiri di depannya, menyarungkan pedangnya. Shizuka menurunkan busurnya dan membiarkan wujud senjatanya perlahan-lahan menghilang menjadi gelang keperakan di pergelangan tangannya. Kepalanya berdarah, mengalir dan menetes dari pelipisnya.

Shizuka berlari bak panah, meraihnya, memeriksa setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Ia tidak memahami apa yang pria itu katakan, atau Natori atau Miwako. Ia melihat jeritan tanpa suara, kekhawatiran dan kemarahan, seakan semua itu dari tempat yang jauh. Lalu bumi berputar di bawahnya, ia terangkat dari tanah dan dunia menjadi gelap.

xxXxx

Shizuka tidak berkata apapun saat melihat Kurogane dan Fai berlari mendekatinya. Tidak mengherankan melihat keduanya akhirnya menjejakkan kakinya ke tempat ini, memang tugas mereka memburu Kagetora. Kedua pria itu menatap Kimihiro dalam gendongan dengan tatapan ngeri, mengangguk padanya dan berlari menuju mayat sang kolektor. Kanata sudah di tahan, Natori menangkapnya dengan tangannya sendiri saat ia mencoba kabur.

Lady Miwako berjalan cepat mengikutinya dengan langkah goyah. Wajahnya pucat. Ia tidak tampak baik-baik saja setelah melihat begitu banyak darah, tapi Shizuka bersyukur ia wanita yang kuat, atau paling tidak mencoba.

"Rumah sakit pangeran, ia butuh pertolongan, segera," kata sang lady dengan kasar, berusaha mengatasi suaranya yang bergetar.

Shizuka tahu itu. Ia tidak menunggu untuk melompat ke atas kuda, memposisikan Kimihiro di depannya dan melesat meninggalkan mereka semua. Shizuka menyadari, penyerangan Kimihiro sudah direncanakan. Mereka terjebak dalam jebakan yang mereka buat sendiri. Kagetora sengaja memancing Kimihiro. Menariknya keluar dari perlindungan saat Shizuka lengah. Seharusnya ia tidak lengah. Ini pertama kalinya Shizuka melihat sendiri bahaya yang selalu dihadapi Kimihiro, ini pertama kalinya sejak ingatannya di otak atik dan ia bersumpah akan menjadi yang terakhir.

Ia tahu benar dimana rumah sakit di daerah ini. Ia memacu kudanya kesana, berhenti saat sampai pintu depan dan tidak menunggu pelayan untuk mengambil alih kudanya. Ia membiarkan kuda itu begitu saja dan berlari masuk.

Para tabib dan perawat seketika berhambur membantunya. Pasti merasa terkejut melihat dua orang berpakaian pelayan berhambur masuk, dengan salah satunya tidak sadarkan diri akibat luka dan yang lainnya tampak begitu marah. Tapi apapun yang dipikirkan para tabib dan perawat, mereka segera bertindak profesional, mengesampingkan pemikiran pribadi dan bekerja untuk mengobati yang terluka. Shizuka menolak pengobatan apapun pada lukanya, ia menolak disentuh.

Shizuka menunggu dengan cemas di ruang tunggu. Postur dan gaya tubuhnya membuat orang lain tidak berani mendekatinya. Ia murka dan tampak berbahaya. Tak lama, seorang tabib yang menerima Kimihiro keluar dari ruangan, melepas maskernya dan mengagguk sambil tersenyum pada Shizuka. Beban seakan terangkat dari punggungnya saat melihat senyum itu. "Anda temannya?" tanya tabib, tapi tak menunggu jawaban, pria itu melanjutkan, "Dia baik-baik saja. Kehilangan darah, tapi lukanya tidak berbahaya. Aku sudah mengobatinya dan setelah istirahat sejenak ia bisa pulang."

"Terima kasih," ekspresinya tidak berubah, tapi nada suaranya menyiratkan ketulusan dan kelegaan dengan jelas. Tabib tersenyum.

"Aku akan membawakan berkas-berkas untuk administrasi, kau bisa melihatnya kalau kau mau."

Shizuka mengangguk dan sekali lagi, "Terima kasih," ia berhambur menuju ruangan Kimihiro.

Sang lord terbaring lemah di tempat tidur, tapi napasnya kini teratur, dan kerutan kesakitan tidak nampak lagi di wajahnya. Ia duduk di kursi yang disediakan di dekat tempat tidur. Meraih tangannya, _sangat dingin_, Kimihiro memang memiliki temperatur yang dingin, tapi tidak pernah sedingin ini. Ia mengecupnya lembut, meletakkannya di pipinya, "Kimihiro, maafkan aku..."

Tak lama, Natori dan yang lainnya masuk ke dalam kamar.

Lady Miwako tampak aneh dikelilingi para pria berpakaian pelayan, tapi dia tidak peduli, matanya tertuju pada Kimihiro, ia berhenti disisinya dan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, bertanya pada pangeran, "Apa sang lord tidak apa-apa?"

"Hn..."

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, my lady," jawab Fai. Intuisinya biasanya benar. Shizuka mengangguk.

Tak lama tabib masuk sambil membawa berkas. Ia berkata sambil membuka lembaran-lembaran kertas itu, "Kami akan membutuhkan nama dan alamat anda dengan jelas. Juga jika anda bekerja pada bangsawa—" ia membeku diambang pintu saat melihat mereka. Tatapannya jatuh pada lady Miwako yang satu-satunya tampak seperti bangsawan di tempat itu. "My lady," ujarnya sopan. "Saya menduga pelayan anda-lah yang terluka?"

Miwako hanya tersenyum, tapi humor tampak di matanya.

"Jika anda tidak keberatan, kami senang jika anda mau mengisi persayaratan administrasi..."

"Oh, tentu saja, tabib yang baik. Anda bisa menulisnya Kimihiro-ku berada dalam perlindungan lady Miwako."

"Tentu, my lady..." pria itu tampak bingung dengan pelayan yang hanya diam dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Para pelayan yang ada disana terlihat tidak begitu mengerti sopan santun, tapi lebih aneh lagi karena sang lady tampak tidak keberatan. Lalu mengejutkan saat suara bariton dan monoton berkata, "Kau tidak bisa melakukannya, lady Miwako. Biar aku yang mengurus Kimihiro," pria di pinggir tempat tidur akhirnya berdiri dan bersitatap dengan tabib. Sosoknya yang tinggi besar tampak menonjol dan mata emasnya menunjukkan kepercayaan diri yang tidak sesuai dengan kedudukannya sebagai pelayan. Pria itu tanpa basa-basi berkata, "Namanya Lord Watanuki Kimihiro. Kau bisa menulisnya, ia berada di bawah perlindungan Pangeran Doumeki Shizuka."

Sang tabib mengerjapkan mata, bahkan ia tak sanggup memasang ekspresi terkejut karena begitu terkejut. Ia memandang lady Miwako, menunggu isyarat bahwa itu semua lelucon. Tapi saat sang lady hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, sang tabib membuka mulutnya sambil melayangkan pandangannya kembali pada pangeran berpakaian pelayan. Suara bariton itu sekali lagi terdengar memecah kebingungannya, "Apa ada yang lain yang perlu diisi?" nada suaranya tidak marah, bahkan tidak menunjukkan apapun.

"Oh, ah... tidak, pangeran. Tidak ada, semuanya lengkap," ia mengangguk, "Saya, ah, saya akan memberikan berkasnya pada bagian administrasi, selamat sore," katanya sambil menundukkan tubuh dan berhambur keluar.

"Sepertinya kita sudah menakuti sang tabib?" ada nada riang terselip dalam suara lady Miwako. Shizuka hanya melemparkan pandangan sambil mengangkat sebelah alis. "Sebaiknya kalian segera ganti baju, sebelum ada kebingungan lainnya!" sang lady menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa.

xxXxx

Beberapa hari kemudian.

Halaman istana tampak lenggang saat tidak digunakan untuk perayaan atau festival. Guguran bunga sakura dari pohon-pohonnya yang berderet di sepanjang garis taman hingga menembus bagian taman yang lain membuat seluruh tempat ini berbinar pada semangat musim semi. Bunga yang juga simbol kerajaan memang tumbuh di segala sudut istana. Akan menyenangkan berjalan-jalan di tempat ini seandainya suasana hatinya tidak sedang buruk.

Shizuka sudah lama tidak menjejakkan kakinya di tanah ini. Hubungannya yang buruk dengan seorang ibu yang berhati dingin dan berkepala batu membuatnya tidak betah lama-lama singgah di tempat ini. Ia bersyukur tidak dilahirkan menjadi kakaknya, ia pasti sudah gila saat ini seandainya begitu. Ia sangat mencintai Hitsuzen apabila mengenai masalah ini.

Seorang lord berseru, "Pangeran!"

"Lord Inuyama," sapanya.

"Lama sekali tidak bertemu! Senang melihat anda mengunjungi istana. Sudah lama anda absen pada acara sosial, banyak yang merindukan keberadaan anda, termasuk saya!" merindukan orang yang bisa dihasut dan dimanfaatkan kekuasaannya, huh? Batin Shizuka. Tapi dia hanya mengatakan, "Kewajibanku membuatku kerepotan belakangan ini."

Pandangan pria itu menggelap dan Shizuka bisa merasakan sorot mata tertarik dari sang lord. "Saya dengar anda sedang sibuk dengan peramal kerajaan akhir-akhir ini."

"Permasalahan memang tidak ada habisnya."

"Sang lord memang sangat menarik."

Pelipis Shizuka berkedut. Tapi ia tak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya menatap sang lord hingga pria paruh baya itu bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Anda akan menemui Ratu, benar? Maka saya tidak akan menahan anda," ia membungkuk. "Suatu kehormatan bisa bertukar kata dengan anda, Yang Mulia."

Shizuka hanya mengangguk dan melihat pria itu terbirit-birit pergi. Saat kembali berjalan, senyum tipis tertera di wajahnya yang tanpa eskpresi.

Singgasana kosong. Shizuka memang sudah tahu, karena menurut kebiasaan, sang ratu tidak akan berada disana pada jam-jam seperti ini, terutama jika tidak ada tamu. Lagi pula sekarang cuacanya indah. Shizuka mengarah pada bagian lebih dalam dari istana yang mengarah ke taman. Bunga sakura juga mekar di tempat itu. Sang ratu berdiri disana, sama seperti waktu Shizuka kecil dulu, saat ibunya masih seorang putri mahkota. Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengannya, Shizuka tidak pernah mengira wanita itu sekurus dan serapuh apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Entah itu memang benar atau presepsinya melihat dunia menjadi berbeda, Shizuka hanya berjalan mendekati wanita itu dalam kebisuan.

"Shizuka," sapa sang ratu, hafal betul dengan langkah kaki putranya. Ia berbalik, "Lama sekali tidak bertemu. Kau sudah menjadi _seorang pria_ sekarang," kedutan yang berarti senyum muncul di bibir tipis sang ratu. Shizuka hanya mengangguk. "Apa yang membawamu kesini?" sebenarnya mereka sudah sama-sama tahu, jawabannya mengantung di antara mereka, membuat udara menjadi berat. Ratu memang suka basa-basi.

"Aku akan melegalkan hubunganku dengan Kimihiro."

Ibunya mengerutkan dahi, menyadari panggilan akrab itu. "Bukan permintaan ijin aku kira."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan keputusanmu, aku akan mendaftarkan hubungan kami dan memasukkannya dalam garis keluarga Yamato."

Sang ratu membuka mulut dan menutupnya kembali. Lalu dengan ketenangan yang dipertahankan ia berkata, "Aku sudah memperingatkannya sebelumnya. Tindakanmu membuatku lebih tidak menyukai lord Watanuki."

"Aku tahu. Tapi ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Kimihiro. Jika kau menolak, atau seandainya Kimihiro juga menolak, aku akan tetap akan melakukannya."

"Keras kepala seperti batu, huh. Apa aku perlu mengingatkanmu bahwa kewajibanmu adalah untuk kerajaan?" suaranya semakin meninggi.

"Aku bukan putra mahkota."

"Itu tidak menutup kenyataan bahwa kau memiliki kewajiban pada kerajaan ini. Apa kau lebih memilih lord Watanuki dibandingkan kewajibanmu?" _dibandingkan aku? _Kata-kata itu menggantung di udara, tak terucap.

Tapi Shizuka menjawab, "Kewajibanku sebagai Pemimpin Keamanan Kerajaan adalah berdampingan dengan peramal kerajaan."

"Tapi tidak dalam artian ini!" ia mengibaskan tangannya gusar. "Kau adalah anakku! Kewajibanmu untuk melindungiku! Ratumu!"

Shizuka menaikkan pandangannya, menatap mata sang ratu, "Aku melindungimu dengan melindungi Kimihiro. Jika kau tidak merestui hubungan kami, maka aku akan membawanya ke Zhōngguó dan meresmikan hubungan kami disana. Kau tidak bisa menolaknya dan membuat hubungan kedua negara memburuk."

"KAU! Kau mengancamku?"

Shizuka hanya menatap ratu.

"Aku tetap tidak mengijinkannya," sambil berkata begitu, wanita itu berbalik pergi.

Shizuka menatap punggung gemetar itu, melemaskan kepalan tangannya. _Sudah diputuskan kalau begitu._

xxXxx

Shizuka kembali ke kastilnya untuk mengurusi pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Ia bersyukur memiliki Riku, pria itu hampir bisa mengatasi segalanya. Hampir. Ia masih harus menandatangani sendiri semua surat yang masuk, terutama surat-surat bisnis yang memiliki sentuhan pribadi dan para relasi lama. Riku melayaninya dengan efisien, tahu bahwa perasaannya sedang buruk saat ini. Setelah bertahun-tahun bekerja pada keluarga Doumeki, tidak sulit untuk menentukan suasana hati tuannya yang cenderung tanpa ekspresi.

Shizuka menatap payung di atas meja kerjanya.

Ia memecah kesunyian dengan bertanya, "Apa hadiahnya sudah di kirim?"

Riku menjawab sopan, "Sudah Yang Mulia, set minum teh." Shizuka mengangguk puas. "hadiah kedua juga baru saja di kirim".

Shizuka mengangguk. "Aku akan segera membutuhkannya. Kau bisa menyiapkan itu."

Riku mengerjap, "Baik pangeran. Ini memang musim yang baik untuk melamar," pertanyaan jelas terdengar dari nada suaranya. Riku jelas penasaran pada siapa Shizuka akan melamar, karena ia bahkan tidak terlihat dekat dengan lady manapun.

"Kosongkan semua jadwalku malam ini. Aku akan berkunjung ke mansion lord Kimihiro."Shizuka meraih payungnya.

"Baik, Yang Mulia. Apa anda akan kembali sebelum makan malam."

Shizuka berpikir, "Mungkin tidak."

Riku menyembunyikan ekspresinya dengan sangat baik. Di ambang pintu Shizuka berhenti, "Dan persiapkan perjalanan menuju Zhōngguó."

"Zhōngguó?" Riku membeku.

Shizuka berbalik, "Beberapa hari lagi? Kapanpun aku siap?"

Riku merundukkan tubuh, "Baik, Yang Mulia." Pemahaman seketika terdengar dari suara Riku. Jika disana ada ketidaksetujuan, maka Riku menyembunyikannya dengan baik. Shizuka merasa sangat puas dan ia bersiap-siap menuju kediaman lord Watanuki Kimihiro.

xxXxx

Kimihiro menatap keluar jendela kamar tidurnya. Ini sudah larut, dan ia tidak mengharapkan ada tamu yang datang. Atau lebih tepatnya ia berusaha berpura-pura tidak sedang menunggu tamu yang datang. Ia tidak ingin mengakui bahwa ia menunggu kunjungan pangeran. Pria itu tiga hari sudah tidak menunjukkan dirinya. Kimihiro tahu bahwa pangeran sibuk, setelah banyak kejadian, tidak hanya hal supranatural yang perlu Shizuka urus.

Kimihiro beranjak dari jendela, ia bergerak melepaskan kimononya dan naik ke tempat tidur saat derak kereta kuda memecah kesunyian. Ia segera memakai kembali kimononya, menarik dan mengikat talinya buru-buru dan mengintip melalui jendela. Kereta dengan lentera bergoyang yang memiliki simbol kerajaan bergerak memasuki halamannya. Jelas kereta kuda milik Shizuka. Ia segera berhambur menuju pintu depan. Subaru sudah ada disana untuk membukakan pintu.

Shizuka melompat dari keretanya dan mendaki anak tangga dengan langkah cepat saat Kimihiro turun dari tangga rumah. Ia memandangnya kaget bercampur bingung. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" semburnya tanpa sadar.

"Ini," ia menyerahkan payung pada Kimihiro.

"Payung Asago!"

"Fai menemukannya di kediaman lord Kanata."

Kimihiro tersenyum sambil mengelus benda itu, lalu menyerahkannya pada Subaru yang mengambilnya dengan hati-hati. Pandangan Kimihiro jatuh pada bungkusan lain yang dibawa Shizuka. Panngeran menyerahkan bungkusan itu pada Kimihiro. Suara benda pecah belah terdengar saat kotak itu bergoyang.

"Apa ini?"

"Set minum teh," jelas Subaru yang telinganya sudah terlatih.

"Kenapa kau memberiku ini?"

"Hadiah."

"Hadiah?"

"Aku melamarmu."

"Kau _apa?_"

Subaru sudah mangambil alih hadiah itu sebelum tuannya menjatuhkannya karena terkejut.

"Aku melamarmu."

"AKU SUDAH DENGAR!_ Mengapa kau melamarku?"_ nada suaranya histeris.

Shizuka menarik jari dari telinga. "Karena aku ingin menikahimu, tentu saja."

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin kau bisa punya pikiran seperti itu! Apa kata ratu seandainya dia tahu!?"

"Dia sudah tahu."

"Apa? Dan dia diam saja?" Shizuka diam. "Tidak. Dia tidak diam saja, aku tahu. Dia pasti menentangnya habis-habisan dan kau melawan!"

"Hn."

"Jawab aku!"

"Aku akan menikahimu, itu sudah keputusanku."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau—"

"Ada kapal yang sudah menunggu kita menuju Zhōngguó."

"APA?!"

"Ada kapal yang sudah menunggu kita menuju Zhōngguó."

"Aku sudah dengar, idiot! Maksudku kenapa Zhōngguó? Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Kita akan menikah disana, Zhōngguó mengijinkan pernikahan sejenis, itu umum disana."

"Siapa yang peduli, siapa yang bilang kau bisa memutuskan seenaknya terhadap hidupku. Aku bahkkan belum bilang IYA pada pertunangan—atau apalah itu!"

"Kau baru saja bilang."

"Bukan itu maksudku, dan aku tidak akan mau, tidak setuju, kau pelanggar privasi, perut lubang hitam—"

Shizuka membalasnya dengan ekspresi kelam dan nada monotonnya yang serius, "Aku tidak peduli dengan pendapatmu. Aku akan menikahimu dan membuatmu aman disisiku. Sudah cukup kau membuatku gila karena terlibat dalam masalah," ia menarik lengan Kimihiro. "Dan aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu sekali lagi. Aku akan mencengkerammu dan tak kan melepaskanmu."

Wajah Kimihiro merah padam, matanya mengerjapkan air mata, tidak mengerti pada reaksi tubuhnya sendiri saat mendengar pengakuan tidak terduga. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya ia hanya bisa menimpali, "Itu kalimat terpanjangmu, idiot."

Shizuka tersenyum, Kimihiro menggerutu kesal.

"Tapi itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa kau kesini—pada waktu tidak wajar seperti ini—hanya untuk menyerahkan hadiah?" _hadiah pertunangan,_ kata-kata itu menggema dalam benak Kimihiro. Pipinya memanas.

Shizuka tersenyum miring. Kimihiro membelalakkan mata, "Oh tidak..."

"Aku tidak berencana pulang," jawab Shizuka sambil menarik Kimihiro dan mengangkatnya di atas bahunya. Membawa ke kamar tidur.

"DASAR KAU PANGERAN RUBAH SIALAAAANNN!"

**Ow ow ow... masih ada beberapa chapter tersisa! Deg deg-an!**


	23. Chapter 23 : Royal Wife

**Aku bukan yang punya XXX HOLIC. kalo aku yang punya, XXX HOLIC nggak akan pernah tamat, dan genre nya jadi shonen ai**

**Warning: Tidak perlu mempertanyakan isinya setelah melihat judul chapter ini, kan? :D**

Chapter 23

Royal Wife

Langit cerah pertengahan musim semi dipecahkan oleh suara burung camar. Angin yang berhembus membawa bau asin lautan. Shizuka berdiri di geladak kapal, Kimihiro disisinya. Lengannya sama sekali tidak mengendur, walau tubuh tegang sang lord kini merileks. Bahkan saat mereka sudah menjejakkan kaki di atas kapal yang siap berangkat, Kimihiro masih saja butuh diyakinkan. Shizuka tahu dia sudah menjungkir balikkan dunia sang lord. Salahkan saja hitsuzen karena Shizuka tidak berniat untuk berhenti.

Lord Natori melompat dan mendaki ke atas kapal. Keringat tampak menetes di wajahnya. Saat melihat Shizuka, raut serius segera digantikan cengiran. "Yo, sepupu!"

"Natori," Shizuka mengangguk.

"Kalian akhirnya berangkat, huh!" ia terkekeh senang. "Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa ikut! Aku harap aku bisa menghadiri pernikahanmu, Kimi-chan..." pipi Kimihiro merona.

"Kau hanya tidak ingin kehilangan mata pencaharianmu."

"Ratu adalah peraturan, sepupu, dan aku bukan siapa-siapa selain budak kerajaan," ia menyeringai. "Dan aku tidak berniat jatuh miskin!"

Shizuka tidak memperdulikan alasan Natori karena ia memahami betul sepupunya, dan malam berkata, "Aku bisa tenang meninggalkan Yamato karena aku percaya padamu."

Natori menyeringai, "Aku akan terus memberimu informasi. Omong-omong soal informasi, apa kau tahu keberangkatanmu ini tersiar di seluruh kerajaan?" Shizuka mengangguk. "Taruhan, akan ada banyak novel dibuat berdasarkan kisah cinta kalian. Pada lady sudah menjerit-jerit mengetahui keputusanmu untuk menentang Ratu, walau ada dua tipe jeritan tentu saja."

"Apa kau tidak punya gosip yang lebih menarik?" Shizuka menatap dermaga. Ia sebenarnya menunggu sepakterjang ratu untuk menghentikannya, tapi mengejutkan tidak melihat satu pun prajurit.

"Yeah... kau merasa aneh karena tidak ada kaki tangannya menghentikanmu, bukan." Pria itu menjilat bibirnya, "Sebenarnya ini karena campur tangan putra mahkota," ia mengeringai, puas melihat keterkejutan muncul di wajah sepupunya, "Ya, saudaramu yang bagai boneka Ratu itu akhirnya menumbuhkan taringnya. Ia melakukan segala cara untuk memberimu perlindungan dan menekan segala bentuk tindakan yang akan dilakukan ratu. Kasarnya, dia mengancam ibunya sendiri," Natori berseru senang, "Akhirnya aku tidak perlu cemas lagi dengan masa depan kerajaan Yamato!"

Shizuka menyeringai lebar. "Aku tak menyangka."

Natori menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "Tidak ada yang menyangka! Para politikus itu akan mulai memperhitungkan saudaramu!"

"Dia Doumeki lagi pula," sahut Kimihiro. Kedua pria lainnya menatapnya, "Kalian hanya tidak tahu secerdik apa putra mahkota sebenarnya. Pria itu sangat berhati-hati dan seperti yang akhirnya kalian tahu, ia akan mengambil tindakan disaat yang paling tepat, seperti sekarang. Aku yakin ratu sangat terkejut."

"Dia menyuruhku menyampaikan ini," Natori memberikan sepucuk surat pada Shizuka yang segera membukanya dengan penasaran. Tulisan itu rapi dan kaku seperti sifat saudaranya.

_Dear, saudaraku._

_Aku harap bisa mengantarkan kalian sendiri, alih-alih hanya dengan sebuah surat._

_Sebagai ganti kelalaianku, aku akan memastikan keselamatan kalian sampai di tempat tujuan. Pangeran Yinzhi akan menyambut kalian disana dan memberikan segala akomodasi yang kalian butuhkan. Semoga kunjunganmu juga bermakna besar bagi hubungan dua kerajaan._

_Aku berhadap bisa bertemu dengan lord Watanuki Kimihiro, tidak hanya mendengarnya dari sajak dan nyanyian yang dibuat para pujangga atas kecantikannya. Senang menjadikannya bagian dari garis keluarga Yamato._

_Tidak akan ada yang menghentikanmu, pergilah sebebas mungkin._

_Doumeki Ashasina Yamato_

Shizuka melipat kertasnya, menyelipkannya dengan hati-hati ke dalam saku kimononya. Shizuka sangat menghargai hadiah pernikahan dari sepupunya ini, sebuah perlindungan, ia tidak bisa meminta lebih dari itu.

Di sebelahnya Kimihiro berkata, "Kau tahu, kan? Itu mengapa aku pernah bilang padamu untuk menjaga hubungan baik dengannya."

Shizuka menaikkan sebelah alis, "Kau pernah bilang begitu?"

"Tentu," ia menatap Shizuka sejenak, "Sebelum kepalamu melupakan semuanya," walau kata-katanya kasar, Kimihiro melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling leher Shizuka, "Kurasa aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi dengan kemarahan ratu?"

Shizuka tersenyum. "Kau mencemaskanku selama ini?"

"Itu tidak mungkin," Kimihiro menjawabnya seakan menahan tawa karena apa dikatakan Shizuka adalah omong kosong. Tapi Shizuka lebih tahu dibandingkan Kimihiro sendiri. Pria itu mengecupnya lembut dan membawanya dalam gendongan. Ia pergi menuju kamar mereka.

"Tidak ada salam perpisahan, huh! Shizuka!" Natori berseru dari tempatnya, setengah jengkel dan setengah girang. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan memutuskan meninggalkan dua orang yang sedang kasmaran itu.

"Terima kasih kembali!" serunya untuk dirinya sendiri, "Kau baik sekali Natori sudah menyampaikan berita gembira ini," ia melompat dari tangga kapal, "Aku harap aku bisa membalas kebaikanmu—" para kelasi yang ada disekitarnya menatap Natori dengan pandangan aneh. Berpikir mungkin sang lord baru membenturkan kepalanya ke lambung kapal.

xxXxx

Perjalanan laut mereka membutuhkan waktu dua hari. Kapal besar mereka, dengan suara mesinnya yang keras. Dermaga tampak di kejauhan, Kimihiro melompat dari pangkuan Shizuka dan berlari menuju pinggir kapal, melihat tujuan mereka. Puncak-puncak bangunan dengan gaya Zhōngguó terlihat dikejauhan. Puncak-puncak bangunan itu berkilau oleh sinar matahari yang memantul pada atap emasnya. Tak lama, kapal mereka tertambat di dermaga.

Shizuka menatap dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi pada Kimihiro, tapi matanya memancarkan kehangatan. Ia bersyukur bisa berdiri disini, berdampingan dengannya. Terutama saat Kimihiro berpakaian sangat cantik. Ia memakai pakaian khas Yamato seperti biasanya, pakaian itu tidak istimewa sebenarnya, tapi semuanya berbeda saat Kimihiro yang menggunakannya.

Kimono itu berwarna biru cerah seperti langit di atas mereka, dengan dalaman kimono berwarna putih dan obi perak. Rambutnya diikat ke atas dengan jepitan berbentuk naga, memperlihatkan leher jenjang yang pucat dan tampak menggoda. Shizuka mengusapkan jarinya kesana, mendapatkan balasan pipi merona. Sedangkan Shizuka berpakaian dengan warna yang lebih gelap, kimono berwarna biru tua dengan hakama hitam. Pedang tersarung di pinggangnya.

Saat kapal tertambat, mereka semua turun. Berhati-hati berjalan di tangga kapal, dan melompat. Lalu meraih pinggang Kimihiro dan menariknya turun. Sang lord memandangnya marah, "Jangan perlakukan aku seperti perempuan!"

Shizuka hanya menaikkan alis dan menarik Kimihiro mengikuti rombongan mereka. Mereka berhenti di hadapan seorang pria berpakaian Hanfu, sebuah pakaian yang mirip dengan kimono yang ada di Yamato dengan lengan yang sangat lebar dan kain yang jatuh hingga menyentuh tanah. Di puncak kepalanya terdapat hiasan kepala naga. Pria itu tampaknya berada di sekitar umur mereka. Senyuman merekah di bibirnya, dan semakin lebar saat pandangannya sampai pada Kimihiro.

"Pangeran Doumeki Shizuka?" mereka bersalaman, "Saya pangeran ke-3, Wu Yinzhi."

"Ah," Shizuka mengangguk sopan, "Senang bisa bertemu dengan anda, pangeran." mengikuti Shizuka, Kimihiro juga merundukkan kepalanya. pangeran Yinzhi membalas sopan santun itu dengan cara yang sama.

"Saya yang seharusnya merasa terhormat," ia menatap Kimihiro, "Pasangan anda sangat cantik seperti rumor yang terdengar."

"Rumor?" seru Kimihiro lalu tersipu malu, "Perkenalkan, saya Watanuki Kimihiro."

"Ah, nama yang menarik," pria itu mengangguk sopan. Pada Shizuka ia berkata, "Saya sudah menunggu kedatangan anda sejak surat pangeran Ashasina sampai," pangeran berkata sambil berjalan beriringan dengan mereka. Para pelayannya berbaur dengan pelayan Shizuka.

"Terima kasih atas kesediaan anda menyambut kami, pangeran." Shizuka menarik Kimihiro disisinya, pangeran Yinzhi tersenyum melihat itu.

"Suatu kehormatan menyambut pangeran Yamato di rumah kami," ia menunjuk kereta kuda dengan anggun, "Tapi untuk kesana perlu sedikit perjalanan lagi, jika anda tidak keberatan."

"Tentu, terima kasih."

xxXxx

Kimihiro sedang berada di kamarnya, disalah satu bagian rumah pribadi pangeran Yinzhi, alih-alih berada di istana yang letaknya sangat jauh dari pesisir. Ia duduk diambang jendela, dengan secangkir teh di tangan sambil berusaha mengabaikan pandangan penasaran para pelayan yang ditugaskan untuk mendampinginya. Sedangkan Shizuka melakukan pertemuan kenegaraan, entah apa itu, bersama pangeran Yinzhi.

Suara langkah kaki cepat dan derak pintu terbuka membuat Kimihiro melompat dari kursinya. Seorang gadis dengan wajah jenaka masuk ke dalam ruangan, ia merundukkan tubuh sambil mengangkat roknya, "My lord," ia tersenyum lebar, "Maaf sudah mengagetkanmu. Aku putri Wu Chao, saudara perempuan pangeran Yinzhi."

Kimihiro meletakkan cangkir tehnya dan buru-buru menghampiri gadis itu, "My lady. Senang bertemu dengan anda," mengejutkan, gadis itu mengabaikan tangan Kimihiro yang terulur dan memberinya pelukan akrab.

"Oh!" pipinya merona. "Aku sangat senang. Jadi kau akan menikah disini? Calon suamimu adalah pangeran Doumeki Shizuka Yamato, bukan?" Kimihiro berusaha tidak memutar bola matanya, tidak di Yamato atau di Zhōngguó, selalu ada penggemar untuk mereka berdua. Gadis itu tidak perlu jawaban darinya, ia terus bicara, "Senang aku bisa bertemu denganmu Kimihiro-san, oh, maafkan aku jika aku memanggilmu terlalu akrab!"

"Aku tidak keberatan," Kimihiro tersenyum tulus melihat kegembiraan itu.

"Aku punya beberapa pakaian pernikahan yang bisa kau pilih," ia memandang Kimihiro dengan tatapan memohon, "Tentu jika kau tidak keberatan."

"Ah, saya sangat senang dengan perhatian anda, my lady. Tapi saya khawatir akan merepotkan—"

"Oh, omong kosong! Pernikahan adalah hal yang besar dan kau harus memakai pakaian pengantin yang cantik!"

_Pakaian pengantin yang cantik? _Kimihiro hampir pingsan mendengarnya.

"Jika anda tidak keberatan, my lady. Saya tidak ingin merepotkan anda—"

"Apa salahnya," suara monoton terdengar dari ambang pintu. Shizuka masuk diikuti pangeran Yinzhi.

"Doumeki!"

Pada lady Wu Chao, Shizuka berkata "Saya sangat senang bisa menerima kebaikan hati anda, my lady."

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Shizuka," Kimihiro memanggil namanya dengan tajam, berbanding terbalik dengan kesopanan yang berusaha dipertahankannya.

Tidak memperdulikan rasa tidak senang Kimihiro, lady Chao berkata pada Shizuka, "Sejak mendengar kedatangan kalian kemari, aku sudah mempersiapkan banyak hal, pangeran. Maafkan jika aku terlalu bersemangat, tapi ini upacara pernikahan pertama yang pernah kuhadiri! Aku sangat berharap Kimihiro-san mau memakai gaun pernikahan yang sudah kupilihkan?"

"Saya senang mendengarnya." Jawab Shizuka.

Muka Kimihiro merah padam menahan murka.

"Juga, kalian akan melakukan dengan adat Zhōngguó, bukan?"

"Yang mana saja tidak masalah buatku."

"Bagus. Kapan acaranya dimulai? Besok?"

"Secepat mungkin lebih baik."

"Bagus! Sudah diputuskan kalau begitu."

Kimihiro meledak, "Kenapa tidak ada yang menanyakan pendapatku! Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau melakukannya besok atau tidak mau memakai adat Zhōngguó!"

Lady Chao melancarkan tatapan sedih, "Kau tidak mau?"

"Oh! Bukan begitu maksudku, itu..."

Seketika wajahnya berubah riang. "Jadi sudah diputuskan!" Kimihiro menghela napas pasrah. Shizuka melemparkan senyum miring.

"Nah!" sang lady menepuk tangannya, para pelayan segera menarik lengan Kimihiro dan menggiringnya masuk ke dalam ruangan lain di dalam kamar itu.

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tentu saja karena kau perlu bersiap-siap!"

"Tapi kenapa _dia _tidak!"

"Oh, Kimihiro-san! Kau memang sangat lucu, tentu saja karena kau adalah _shòu!_"

"shòu?" Pandangan Kimihiro melayang pada Shizuka.

Shizuka tidak merubah eskpresinya walau perlahan senyum miring menghiasi bibirnya saat berkata singkat, "Uke."

"U—" Kimihiro membelalakkan matanya, "AKU BUKAN UKE!" sekeras apapun Kimihiro menyangkal, semua orang sudah tahu jika itu tidak benar. Kimihiro jelas-jelas uke.

xxXxx

Kimihiro sedang melipat hanfu yang sudah dipilihnya—dipilih Wu Chao lebih tepatnya. "Lady, aku tidak tahu apa kau sadar atau tidak, tapi apa aku salah jika menyebut ini hanfu perempuan?"

Sang lady tertawa, "Tentu saja kau tidak salah."

"Tapi kenapa harus _aku_ yang memakai benda ini? Tolong jangan memakai alasan uke lagi!"

"Apa kau ingin aku yang memakainya?" suara bariton dan monoton diambang pintu.

Kimihiro memandangnya dengan ekspresi horor, "ITU AKAN MENGERIKAN!"

Shizuka mengangguk, "Sudah diputuskan kalau begitu."

"Apa? Apa kau baru saja berbuat licik padaku?! Kenapa juga ada hanfu perempuan!? Pangeran Doumeki Shizuka Yamato, kemari! Jangan lari di tengah pembicaraan!"

Lady Chao terkekeh.

Diambang pintu pangeran berhenti dan menoleh padanya, "Kau kedatangan tamu."

"Eh?"

"Ara... ara..."

"Yuuko-san! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?!"

"Doumeki mengundangku tentu saja." Doumeki menaikkan sebelah alis, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. "Tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya membatinnya juga undangan buatku Shizuka-kun..." ia duduk di samping Kimihiro, "Mempelai perempuan butuh pendamping, bukan begitu?"

Kimihiro mengerang, "Aku bukan _perempuaaannn!_"

"Lady Chao, kau punya selera yang bagus!"

"Terima kasih lady Yuuko..."

"Kalian saling kenal?"

"Oh! Aku sangat terkenal, Kimi-chan," ia melihat Kimihiro dengan pandangan geli itu lagi. "Dan rupanya tebakanku benar bukan? Aku menghadiri pernikahanmu dengan Doumeki, Kimihiro..." ia tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Uh, Yuuko-san! Itu tidak pantas. Apa kau datang naik kapal?"

"Kau pikir?"

"Uh... kau tahu. Tidak ada yang meragukanmu kalau kau bilang kau terbang kemari." Yuuko mengeringai tapi tidak membantah. "Jadi upacaranya besok malam? Hem... hari yang baik," ia menatap ke arah jendela, "Besok bertepatan dengan pernikahan putri Sakura dengan Shaoran hem... hitsuzen selalu berbuat lucu padaku... aku harus berada di dua tempat sekaligus atau bagaimana?"

"Kau ini bicara apa, lady Yuuko..."

Yuuko menoleh, menyeringai, "Mantra penyihir dimensi, Kimihiro. Kau tidak akan mau tahu apa yang kulihat di semesta ini."

Kimihiro hanya memutar bola matanya. "Asal kau tidak menghabiskan sake di acara penikahanku."

Yuuko tertawa girang.

xxXxx

Kimihiro memukul bahu Shizuka. "Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Upacaranya sudah selesai."

"Itu tidak menjadikan alasan kita pergi tiba-tiba! Kau mau membawaku kemana!"

Shizuka berhenti di beranda luar. Sinar bulan yang keperakan menjadi latar belakangnya. Shizuka menatap Kimihiro yang berada dalam gendongannya, memakai hanfu perak dengan hiasan sakura di rambutnya yang terikat ke atas. Shizuka sendiri memakai kimono khas pernikahan di Yamato.

"Apa kau bodoh."

"_Apa?"_

"Memangnya kau pikir apa yang akan kulakukan saat kau berdandan seperti ini?" Shizuka kembali berjalan, setengah berlari menuju kamar mereka.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kimihiro benar-benar bingung.

"Aku hanya ingin melepaskannya, idiot."

"Apa kata orang-orang, bodoh!? Kita meninggalkan pesta tiba-tiba! Mereka bahkan belum memberikan sambutan untuk kita atau ucapan selamat!"

"Mereka sudah tahu apa yang kulakukan."

"Itu yang kumaksud! Berhenti bersikap bodoh! Malam bahkan belum lama datang!"

"Hn." Shizuka menendang pintu hingga terbuka, dengan langkah lebar menuju ranjang dan melemparkan Kimihiro kesana.

"Kau tampak cantik."

"Lagi-lagi!"

Shizuka mencium Kimihiro. "Akhirnya kau jadi milikku." Sambil berkata begitu, jari-jari Shizuka mulai melepaskan pakaian Kimihiro. "Uh, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana melepas pakaian ini."

"Bodoh. Bukankah kau suka tantangan?"

Shizuka tersenyum, "Tidak salah."

xxXxx

"Kimihiro," suara feminim bicara di telinganya. "Kimihiro, bangun." Ada suara tawa samar. Bulu kuduk Kimihiro berdiri. Ia membuka mata.

"Yuuko-san!" ia menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

Tidak ada senyum dari wajahnya, tapi di matanya terlihat humor. "Ini sudah siang dan kau perlu makan atau membersihkan diri."

"Siang?" Kimihiro bingung.

"Hari kedua sejak pernikahanmu lebih tepatnya." Pada Shizuka yang sudah berpakaian rapi, wanita itu berkata, "Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuknya. Gendong dia kesana."

"Hnh." Shizuka meraih Kimihiro, mengangkatnya dengan mudah. Kimihiro mencengkeram bahu Shizuka saat pening tiba-tiba melandanya.

"Tentu saja! Dua hari kalian habiskan di atas ranjang! Aku tidak pernah melihat pasangan sebodoh kalian."

"Huh?" Kimihiro memandang Yuuko bingung. Wanita itu mengikuti mereka ke kamar mandi. Bak mandinya sudah diisi dengan air dan rempah-rempah yang berbau tajam. Kimihiro mengerutkan kening. "Apa itu?"

"Itu rempah-rempah yang berguna untuk menyembuhkan memar."

"Memar?"

"Kau tidak sadar?" Yuuko mendesah, "Aku bisa menebaknya," wanita itu membuka kimono Kimihiro.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Lihat?"

Bilur dan memar ada disekujur tubuh Kimihiro. "Ba-bagaimana mungkin! Shizuka, kau idiot!"

"Hnh," Shizuka menciumnya, "Maafkan aku. Sepertinya aku sudah berlebihan."

"Mandikan dia, aku akan menyiapkan makan siang." Sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, Yuuko pergi.

Sesudah mandi, Shizuka membawanya kembali ke dalam kamar. Pelayan perempuan sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. "Saya membawa permintaan anda, pangeran."

Shizuka mengangguk. Pelayan itu masuk dan diikuti oleh pelayan-pelayan lainnya yang membawa kotak-kotak kayu. Mereka meletakkannya di lantai di dekat ranjang sebelum mengundurkan diri.

"Apa itu?"

"Pakaian ganti."

"Kenapa kau membuatkan pakaian baru? Apa aku salah melihat simbol sakura disini?"

Shizuka membantu Kimihiro memakai kimononya. "Kau milikku sekarang, Kimihiro. Tidak aneh lagi jika kau memakai tanda Yamato. Kau _royal wife, _lagi pula."

"Aku _apa?_"

"Kita resmi menikah, ingat? Anggap saja ini hadiah pernikahan dariku."

Kimihiro mengerutkan dahi, "Aku tidak menyiapkan hadiah apapun untukmu..."

Shizuka menarik Kimihiro ke atas pangkuannya. "Aku tidak perlu," ia mengecup punggung tangan Kimihiro, menatapnya dengan intens, "Aku sudah memilikinya."

Seandainya pipi Kimihiro bisa lebih merah dibandingkan sekarang. "Oh, Shizuka. Sepertinya aku menyambut hidup bermalas-malasan setelah ini? Kau akan memberikan segalanya padaku."

"Jika kau menyukainya." Shizuka memberikan ciuman manis di pipi Kimihiro. "Tapi mungkin aku hanya meminta pernyataan cinta setiap hari?"

Kimihiro tertawa, "Aku mencintaimu, pangeran-ku."

"Aku juga, peramal-ku."

**Kalian belum menemukan kata The End atau Fin atau Tamat atau apapun? Pandangan mata kalian tidak bermasalah. Masih ada chapter terakhir. Senang masih bisa menulis to be continue...**


	24. Chp 24:Sakura Bloosom in The Night Sky

**Aku bukan yang punya XXX HOLIC. kalo aku yang punya, XXX HOLIC nggak akan pernah tamat, dan genre nya jadi shonen ai**

**The title is't lovely, do you? Hahaha :D**

**Warning: ending**

Chapter 24

Sakura bloosom in the night sky

Kimihiro memakai salah satu pakaian hadiah pernikahannya. Kimono biru tua polos dengan obi hitam, dipadukan dengan monstuki berwarna kuning emas dengan corak bunga-bunga putih yang seakan berguguran jatuh setiap kali ia bergerak. Ia memakai simbol naga mengigit sakura sebagai hiasan di rambutnya, tapi simbol kerajaan, berupa lingkaran dengan sakura di tengahnya juga tersemat di bagian lain rambutnya. Ia keluar dari kamar, menghampiri suaminya yang sedang berdiri di pinggir kapal. Shizuka memeluk punggungnya, dan Kimihiro menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. Keduanya memandang ke dermaga yang mulai terlihat.

Saat kapal mereka mulai tertambat, Kimihiro melemparkan pandangan heran pada Shizuka yang membalasnya dengan cara yang sama sejauh wajah tanpa ekspresinya mampu melakukan. Dermaga penuh dengan manusia, tidak hanya itu, tapi juga payung-payung dan kanopi-kanopi kereta khas milik bangsawan. Suara riuh terdengar dan apa Kimihiro tidak salah jika ia mendengar letusan kembang api?

Kapal tertambat, dengan perasaan ragu dan penuh kecemasan, ia mengikuti langkah mantap Shizuka, membiarkan pria itu meraihnya saat turun dan menariknya rapat saat ia berjalan. Seorang pria dengan wajah mirip Shizuka, namun memiliki mata cokelat alih-alih emas tersenyum pada mereka diantara kerumunan lady dan lord.

"Pangeran Ashasina."

"Oh! Tidak perlu seformal itu, dik," ia memeluk Shizuka. Melepaskannya hanya untuk menahan kedua lengannya sambil mengamati, "Kau banyak berubah, Shizuka. Ekspresimu jauh lebih lembut."

"Itu karena Kimihiro."

Pandangan pangeran jatuh padanya, "Tentu saja!"

Kimihiro merundukkan tubuh dalam-dalam, "Senang bisa berjumpa dengan anda, Yang Mulia."

"Oh, hentikan kumohon! Kita keluarga sekarang."

"Kau menyambutku," kata Shizuka sembari saudaranya mengarahkan mereka pada kereta kuda yang sudah menunggu.

"Tentu saja! Apa yang kau harapkan dariku! Aku menyambut keluarga yang pulang dari tempat yang jauh. Ku harap bulan madumu menyenangkan?" pria itu tertawa.

Mengejutkan bagi Kimihiro karena seakan melihat versi Doumeki yang riang.

"Hn. Ratu?"

"Oh," pria itu mengibaskan tangan, "Akan ada waktunya ia menerima semua ini."

Shizuka mengangguk puas.

"Menyangkut hal itu, ini musim semi yang indah, dan keluarga kita bahkan belum mengadakan festival apapun! Jika kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin membuat pesta pribadi bersamamu dan mengundang ibu kita?" ada rencana di matanya.

"Kau pikir itu akan berhasil?"

Ashasina melirik Kimihiro. "Kita harus membuat kesempatan, dik. Bukan menunggu."

"Tentu. Besok malam?"

"Di taman kastilmu ku harap? Pemandangan disana sangat indah."

Shizuka dan Kimihiro mengangguk setuju.

xxXxx

"Kau akan tinggal di kastilku," kata Shizuka. Itu bahkan bukan permintaan. Caranya bicara selalu membuat Kimihiro jengkel. ia mengerutkan kening. Ekspresinya membuat Shizuka berkata, "Kau pikir akan tinggal dimana setelah kita menikah?"

"Aku pikir tinggal bersamamu memang masuk akal. Tapi tidak bisakah kau bertanya dan tidak seenaknya memutuskan?"

Shizuka menyeringai, "Aku pangeran, lagi pula."

"Oh, kau mulai memakai gelarmu padaku?!"

"Kau milikku, aku tidak butuh seperti itu."

Pipi Kimihiro memerah, tapi ia berkata, "Kau juga milikku, bodoh. Jika kau perlu diingatkan. Kedudukan kita setara—" apapun protes yang akan dilancarkan Kimihiro dipatahkan oleh ciuman pangeran.

"Aku senang saat kau bertingkah seperti itu."

"Huh," gerutu Kimihiro, tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan atau dikatakannya saat ia berada di pangkuan Shizuka di dalam pelukannya dan dicium oleh bibir lembut itu, sementara tangan-tangan nakalnya mulai menjelajah.

Tak lama kereta mereka sampai di halaman kastil. Para pelayan sudah berkumpul di depan, menyambut mereka. Riku melompat dari tempatnya berdiri untuk membantu Kimihiro turun, di belakang Riku, Subaru berdiri dengan senyum lebar. Pipinya panas saat melihat ekspresi pelayan pribadinya. "Selamat pangeran, selamat my lord," kata Subaru dan Riku. Para pelayan yang lain segera mengambil alih kuda dan barang-barang.

"Shizuka! Kimihiro!"

"Lord Asado!"

"Paman."

Mereka saling berpelukan. "Oh, kau harus memanggilku paman juga, Kimihiro! kita keluarga sekarang." Kimihiro tersipu.

"Aku senang kau datang."

"Tentu saja! Aku rindu sekali dengan kalian berdua, terutama pada Kimihiro. Rasa masakan buatannya tak bisa dilupakan!" pria itu tertawa selayaknya lelaki tua tertawa, membuat rasa hangat di hati Kimihiro. "Kalian pasti lelah. Ayo masuk! Masuk!"

"Kami berencana merayaan musim semi besok malam, paman. Kedatanganmu sangat tepat."

"Benarkah! Aku sungguh bersyukur! Apa dengan begitu aku bisa mencicipi kembali masakan Kimihiro?"

"Kau benar! Aku harus mulai belanja!" katanya panik. "Oh Shizuka, siapa kira-kira yang akan datang?"

"Hn... keluarga besar Doumeki, para sepupu yang kebetulan ada disini, tentu saja. Juga kalau kau menghitung Yuuko yang biasa tiba-tiba datang..."

"Oh! Kita harus menyebarkan undangan!" Kimihiro mendorong Shizuka masuk. "Kita harus bekerja, tidak ada waktu lagi."

"Tapi kita baru sampai..."

"Jangan salahkan aku! Siapa yang memutuskan pesta itu diadakan besok malam. Kau punya pelayan untuk membantumu dan aku harus pergi ke pasar!"

"Aku ikut."

"Kau harus membuat undangan—"

"Riku bisa mengatasinya, aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu di luar sendirian."

"Aku bisa minta tolong Shaoran—"

"Aku tidak mengijinkan, aku yang akan menemanimu."

"Oh! Kau benar-benar keras kepala! Kenapa aku pernah berpikir bisa hidup denganmu!"

"Pertengkaran suami istri, huh," kata lord Asado sambil tertawa lepas. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil meninggalkan pasangan itu.

xxXxx

Kimihiro mengenakan salah satu kimononya yang paling sederhana, begitu juga Shizuka. Mereka berjalan beriringan di sepanjang kios-kios yang berjejer. Sesekali Kimihiro akan berhenti, memilih bahan makanan dan menilainya sambil bergumam sendiri, sementara Shizuka menunggu di dekatnya dengan sabar, diam bagai orang-orangan sawah yang terkadang menjengkelkan Kimihiro.

Seorang pedagang wanita yang menjual sayuran berkomentar pada mereka, "Oh! Sungguh pasangan yang serasi kalian berdua!"

Kimihiro merona dan Shizuka berkata, "Terima kasih."

Mengabaikan nada bangga dalam ucapan suaminya, Kimihiro bertanya penasaran, "Bagaimana kau bisa menganggap kami pasangan?"

Wanita itu tertawa, "Tentu saja intuisi wanita, sayangku! Kalian bergerak seperti magnet! Dimana kau pergi, pria itu akan mengikutimu, dan kau tidak sadar jika kau akan mengambil tempat disisinya!"

Kimihiro semakin merona.

"Intuisiku benar, bukan?"

"Benar," sahut Shizuka.

"Oh, senang mendengarnya! Jarang sekali ada pasangan seperti kalian di Yamato. Mengingatkan aku pada pasangan paling terkenal di seluruh kerajaan saat ini!"

"Benarkah? Siapa?" Kimihiro benar-benar bersemangat karena rasa penasarannya. Shizuka sudah bisa menebak jawabannya.

"Apa kalian baru saja berpergian jauh? Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal pasangan ini! kisah, sajak dan lagu diciptakan untuk mereka!"

"Oh! Aku benar-benar penasaran!"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Pangeran Doumeki Shizuka dengan lord Watanuki Kimihiro?!"

Kubis di tangan Kimihiro menggelinding jatuh. Mulutnya terbuka dalam keterkejutan. "Oh..." ia mengerjapkan mata, "Kau benar..." bisiknya. "Sajak dan lagu, huh..." ia melirik Shizuka yang melemparkan senyum miring.

"Apa kau akan membeli sesuatu, nak?"

"Oh... ya tolong kubisnya yang sudah kupilih..."

"Kau membeli banyak, apa kau bisa membawanya?"

Shizuka memanggil pelayan mereka yang berlari mendekat dan dengan perintah cepat membuat para pelayan membawa belanjaan.

Wanita penjual itu tampak terkejut melihat para pelayan yang bergerak tanpa terlihat dan membaur dalam kerumunan. Pada akhirnya Shizuka berkata pada wanita penjual yang masih membeku di tempatnya, "Tidak nyaman rasanya jika berjalan dengan pelayan berjejer di belakang," ia menatap kekasihnya, "Masih ada lagi, Kimihiro?"

"Kimihiro?" bisik penjual sayuran itu.

Kimihiro bisa merasakan pipinya memanas. "Ya. Aku sempat melihat ada yang menjual jamur shintake di sebelah sana."

"Shintake," gumam Shizuka senang, Kimihiro bahkan melihatnya menjilat bibir. Pria itu menarik Kimihiro di sisinya dan berkata pada wanita penjual, "Senang berbisnis dengan anda," ia mengangguk dan menyeret kekasihnya pergi.

Saat penjual kubis itu tersadar dari kekagetannya, wanita itu berteriak dengan sangat keras hingga mengagetkan teman-teman sesama penjual yang ada di sekitarnya. Lalu ia heboh menceritakan pengalaman bertemu dengan pasangan bangsawan paling terkenal di kerajaan Yamato.

Sementara itu, disisi lain, setelah pasangan bangsawan paling terkenal di kerajaan Yamato selesai berbelanja, sang pangeran mengajak Kimihiro mengunjungi nenek pembaca garis tangan. "Aku harus melunasi pembayaran saat itu, bukan?"

"Oh! Kau membawa topengnya?"

Shizuka mengangguk.

Nenek itu masih berada di tempat yang sama. Wanita itu menutup matanya seakan sedang tertidur saat tiba-tiba ia berkata, "Aku sudah menunggu kalian," senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Begitu membuka mata, kelopaknya bergerak, mengamati dan menilai. "Aura kalian sangat bagus! Sepertinya banyak hal yang berubah semenjak kalian berkunjung kemari?" ia melirik tangan Shizuka dan Kimihiro. "Aku bahkan bisa melihat benang merah kalian dengan jelas!"

"Kami telah mengikat diri dalam pernikahan," kata Shizuka dengan nada tenangnya seperti biasa.

"Oh! Selamat! Aku berharap bisa memberi kalian sesuatu sebagai hadiah."

"Anda tidak perlu. Aku seharusnya yang berterima kasih karena anda aku bisa menemukan Kimihiro."

"Oh, jadi kau sudah menyadari ikatan itu?"

Shizuka mengangguk, "Dan aku membawa pembayarannya..." Shizuka mengeluarkan topeng dari balik kimononya.

"Oh, topeng yang indah. Sudah lama cucu ku menginginkannya. Terima kasih."

Shizuka mengangguk, lalu mereka berpamitan. Sementara mereka berjalan menuju kereta, Kimihiro menyelipkan lengannya di lengan Shizuka, menggandengnya erat sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pria itu.

xxXxx

Kereta-kereta kuda mulai berdatangan dan memenuhi halaman kastil. Para sepupu, paman dan bibi mulai berkumpul. Sambutan mereka saat melihat Kimihiro sungguh menyenangkan. Mereka dipersilakan duduk di bawah pohon-pohon sakura, dimana karpet-karpet telah dibentangkan disana dan obor-obor dengan api biru dan emas menari di sekeliling mereka. Para pelayan bergerak efisien untuk menjamu para bangsawan yang hadir di bawah pengawasan Kimihiro.

Tak lama, kereta kuda dengan pengawalan ketat muncul di halaman mereka. Putra mahkota keluar dari sana, dan ia membantu ratu turun. Sang ratu memakai mantel khas kerajaan dan sambil menggandeng putra pertamanya ia bergerak menuju mereka. Para lord dan lady berdiri untuk menyambutnya, begitu juga Kimihiro dan Shizuka. Kimihiro bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Yang Mulia," sapa Kimihiro. Suaranya bergetar, tapi ia bisa mempertahankan ekspresinya.

"Lord Watanuki."

"Yang Mulia."

"Shizuka."

Kimihiro mempersilakan sang ratu dan putra mahkota di tempat yang disediakan, dan para pelayan muncul dengan membawa hidangan utama. "My lord!" seru seorang pelayan yang terdengar panik. Kimihiro berbisik pada Shizuka, "Aku akan kembali." Dan berlari kesana.

"Aku tidak berharap banyak saat menerima undanganmu, Shizuka. Tapi rupanya kau bisa mengorganisir perayaan dengan sangat baik," komentar ratu.

"Makanannya sangat enak."

"Semua ini Kimihiro yang mengaturnya. Dia memasak sendiri makanannya."

"Benarkah!? Dia sangat berbakat, bukan begitu, Yang Mulia?" seru Ashasina.

Shizuka tersenyum.

Ratu menangkap semua itu. "Kau berubah," komentarnya lagi.

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Oh, dia jadi lebih lembut, bukan, Yang Mulia." Ashasina tersenyum.

"Semua berkat Kimihiro."

"Dia mengurusmu dengan baik, huh." Ratu memasukkan makanan lagi ke dalam mulutnya. "Aku tidak berniat memujinya, tapi masakannya sangat enak."

"Rumor tidak salah kalau begitu?" sahut Ashasina.

"Oh, kau bisa menghentikan semua pembelaanmu pada Kimihiro, Ashasina." Gerutu Ratu. "Aku merasa terganggu saat kau melakukannya."

Keduanya tersenyum menyadari panggilan akrab sang ratu pada Kimihiro.

Tak lama Kimihiro datang, wajahnya berkeringat dan ia tampak pucat. Shizuka mengerutkan kening dan menariknya ke dalam pangkuan. "Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau bersikap tidak sopan!" Kimihiro memukul bahu suaminya lembut.

"Kau tidak beristirahat sama sekali semenjak kita sampai disini, idiot."

"Oh! Apa yang kau katakan di depan ratu!"

Ratu menimpali, "Makanlah dan berhenti bertingkah seperti seorang pelayan."

"Oh, maafkan aku," dengan tidak nyaman Kimihiro mengambil makannya.

Tidak banyak yang dikatakan saat makan dengan seorang ratu, terutama tiga orang Doumeki. Pada akhirnya, saat malam semakin larut, ratu beranjak pulang. Mereka semua berdiri untuk menghormatinya saat ia lewat, Kimihiro dan Shizuka mengantarkan mereka berdua sampai ke kereta kuda.

Sebelum masuk wanita itu berkata, "Jaga Shizuka baik-baik, Kimihiro." dan tidak menunggu jawaban, ratu masuk ke dalam kereta. Ashasina memeluk mereka bergantian, lalu mengikuti sang ratu.

Kimihiro masih membeku di tempatnya, Shizuka dengan setia berdiri disampingnya. Saat ia bisa mengembalikan indranya kembali, ia bertanya pada suaminya dengan nada tidak percaya, "Apa tadi yang dikatakan ratu?"

"Dia memberimu ijin. Dia memberi kita ijin."

"Oh!" Kimihiro memandang Shizuka dengan terbelalak dan menemukan pria itu tersenyum tulus dan bahagia. Lalu Shizuka meraih Kimihiro, mengangkatnya, dan menciumnya dalam kebahagiaan. Kimihiro bisa mendengar teriakan, siulan dan tepuk tangan di sekitar mereka, tapi ia tidak peduli, ia tidak bisa menghiraukan hal lain kecuali Shizuka saat ini, dan Kimihiro sangat bahagia.

x

x

x

x

**~ End ~**

**Akhirnya! Pada awalnya aku nggak menyangka bisa sampai chapter ini! tapi akhirnya! :D**

**Mungkin aku akan membuat one shoot untuk kisah Kimi-chan dan Shizuka saat mereka masih bulan madu di ****Zhōngguó karena aku sadar kisah masa bulan madu mereka terlalu singkat, bahkan hampir tidak ada, selain dua hari setelah malam pertama mereka. Ada beberapa ide menarik yang berhubungan dengan romance dan supranatural tentu saja!**

**Tapi selain itu ada project selanjutnya yang berhubungan dengan Yakuza, dan tentu DouxWata :D**

**Tunggu saja, aku harap kalian mau menunggu :D**

**Terima kasih sudah mau mengikuti sampai chapter terakhir. Kalian memang pembaca yang luar biasa. Aku tunggu Reviewnya. :D**


End file.
